The Body Guard
by cass14
Summary: Brittany becomes Santana's bodyguard after a near death experience, will Brittany be able to save Santana or is Brittany really the one that needs saving. Brittana, side of Faberry and Klaine enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**The Bodyguard ch.1**

**All Glee characters are owned by the glee peeps, Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think xx**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brittany was always nervous when she started any new job, although it was something she loved to do and was very good at it, the first day always made her nervous. Brittany had been a personal body guard for close to 7 years now, usually to famous or rich children, but with some past heroics she had managed to widen her clientele base. The lady she was to begin to work for today was without a doubt the most famous she had ever worked for.

Brittany had never before met the starlet, but she did own several of her albums and owned all her movies and miniseries, she would definitely be classified as a fan, that's what made her so nervous. Even more so was the fact that Santana Lopez had asked her manager for her directly.

Brittany Pierce had been in the papers the world over after running down an assailant who attempted to kidnap one of the children she was assigned to protect, not only was this man much taller than Brittany he was also found out to be an athlete, an Olympic hurdler in fact, who was relieved of his place in the Olympic team by the CEO, this child's father, after the CEO found out he was taking drugs. Brittany was labelled a hero and for the first time in her life, she got to pick who she was to protect.

She had many famous people ask for her, but it wasn't until her favourite celebrity was nearly killed by a shooter, with no bodyguards in sight that the blonde was asked to take that position. Santana wanted a live-in Bodyguard, and Brittany was more than willing to accept.

Brittany straightened her hair and her suite in her office mirror, Santana was en route and would be there any minute. She sighed and straightened her hair again, giving herself a pep talk. "You can do this Britt, it's what you do best," she sighed and straightened her hair again before walking out towards the conference room. She walked in and took the seat next to her boss.

"You'll do great Brittany, you honestly think I would let you take such a high profile client if I didn't think you were ready?" Her boss Beiste stated, giving her a reassuring smile.

Brittany gave a small nod and a half smile, she knew she would be ok with the job, it was more meeting someone like Santana that had her nerves frayed.

Brittany stood as she heard the elevator in the hall ding and a few pairs of feet walk out in her direction. Walking first through the door was a large man, Brittany recognised as one of the intermediary guards the office supplied. Followed by a blonde girl carrying too many bags for her stature, immediately followed by Santana who handed the phone she was carrying to a small man right behind her who seemed to be checking things off with her on his Ipad.

"Miss Lopez, it's an honour to meet you, I'm the manager Beiste, we spoke on the phone," Santana smiled at Beiste in recognition before glancing over at Brittany, Brittany swallowed, "and this is Brittany Pierce, she will be your bodyguard," Santana gave Brittany an award winning smile and shook her hand.

Brittany gave a grim nervous smile in return and almost curtsied, but stopped herself just before she made a fool of herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Pierce, you come very highly recommended," Santana smiled again as Brittany did her best not to blush.

"Thank you Miss Lopez, but the pleasure is mine, please call me Brittany," she managed to mumble out.

"I will Brittany but only if you call me Santana, Miss always make me feel old," Brittany gave her a smile and nodded.

"So, can you start tonight Brittany? Ever since the incident I find it hard to sleep at night or do much of anything, I used to jog around my block in the morning but I'm too nervous now," Santana finished with a grimace.

"Of course Miss Lop... I mean Santana, I have my car ready to go in the garage and can follow you at your leisure," Brittany blushed again, what was it with this girl that made her blush like this, she had been around celebrities before but none had made her act like a two year old, she had to straighten up and pull on her professional face.

"That would be great Brittany, thank you, would you mind if we headed off now, I'm incredibly tired, I had a big day on set," Santana stated trying to stifle a yawn.

Beiste nodded and shook Santana's hand, "it was lovely to meet you Miss Lopez, we will be in touch, Brittany please check in as usual," Brittany nodded to her boss and followed the young starlet to the lift.

Holding the door open for Santana and her two assistants, her interim body guard being relieved, she pushed the parking garage button and lent against the wall.

"Brittany these are my personal assistants and very dear friends Quinn and Kurt, they will spend nearly as much time with me as you do," Santana smiled at her friends, helping Quinn by taking a bag from her.

"Who else would dress Santana and put up with her diva antics but us, right Q," Kurt replied dramatically, Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes. Brittany looked at Santana for any signs of anger, but only saw her giggle and nod her head in agreement.

"The only diva around here is Kurt, if my accessories don't match or my hair isn't fixed, beware Kurt and his diva like temper," Quinn nodded in firm agreement and Santana laughed, Kurt gave Santana a playful whack.

"Well you do need someone to dress you or you would happily wear your combat boots and tank tops all over Hollywood."

"What exactly is wrong with that Kurt?" Quinn asked with an eyebrow raised as the lift dinged and the four of them stepped out and walked towards the awaiting car.

"Absolutely nothing, if your Joan Jett," replied Kurt as he pushed the two girls into the car and looked to Brittany rolling his eyes.

"See you at Santana's, we will make sure Blaine doesn't drive like a led foot so you can keep up," Kurt finished as he got into the front seat next to the driver, leaning over to offer him a hello kiss.

Brittany nodded and walked briskly to her car, they seemed like a really close and happy bunch, she was glad the rumours of Santana being an absolute diva didn't seem true, but it was only the first half an hour, there was still plenty of time for that to be proven wrong, she hoped she wouldn't be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews, glad you like it! Let me know what you want to see xx**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brittany followed the SUV as it wound its way up into the Hollywood hills, past mansion after mansion until it turned left and through a set of gates that closed as Brittany followed. Slowly the car weaved its way up a long driveway with huge walls lined with palm trees, until it opened onto a giant, Spanish inspired house.

Brittany could see a pool and tennis court from the front, she couldn't wait to see what surprises the massive house held, as a bodyguard she would have to have a full tour.

Driving around the back, she was told by Santana's driver to park in a spare garage to the left of the house, while Santana's car continued underneath the house. Brittany pulled over and got out, grabbing her bags from the back as she stared up at the beautifully lit house.

Kurt and Quinn appeared, empty handed, to help her with her bags, showing Brittany inside, Quinn handed her a set of keys and very quickly told her what they all unlocked, Brittany nodded hoping she would remember all their uses if and when the need arose.

Walking up the front path, the giant doors opened on what seemed to be a sensor, but Santana appeared on the other side of the door with a huge smile on her face, "Brittany, Mi casa es su casa, follow me."

Brittany followed the brunette through a very extravagant stone lobby, up a winding staircase and past several closed doors, she wondered briefly what a supposedly single girl needed with all these random rooms.

Getting to the end of what appeared to be the left wing of the house, Santana stopped and pointed to a huge set of double doors. "That's my room," she said, turning, she pushed open the door directly opposite her room, Kurt and Quinn bustled past with her bags, "this will be your room Brittany," Santana stated.

Opening the door to a room bigger then her last apartment, the room had a walk in closet, what looked like a balcony and private ensuite as well as the biggest double poster bed she had ever seen, Brittany couldn't help but gawk.

"You really don't need to give me the nicest room in the house miss Lop...Santana, a guest room would have been fine," she stated, looking again at the room in awe.

Kurt and Quinn laughed, "Brittany, this is the guest room, pretty sure it's the smallest bedroom in the house, I was being selfish, I wanted you close to me," Santana said, putting her hand on the blondes shoulder and again flashing her award winning smile, Brittany couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks Santana it's perfect." Brittany said, walking over to her bed and placing her things on top.

"I'll give you a tour in the morning, but I'm beat, going to go to bed early, hope your an early riser, because we start really early around here. If you feel like something to eat or anything, the phones next to your bed, all the numbers and who to call are written on there and your kitchen around the back has a small fridge with nibbles in it," Santana said, as Kurt and Quinn strolled out, giving Brittany a goodnight wave, followed by Santana.

Brittany barely had time to realise she had her own kitchen and nod a thankyou before everyone had gone and the door was shut.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brittany awoke to one of her favourite songs being sung by the most beautiful voice she had ever heard, she rolled over, slightly confused as to where she was. Glancing at the red numbers on her alarm clock, 5:12, why would she be awake at 5:12, where was she?

Then it hit her, as she glanced up at the canopy bed, she sat up, rubbing her eyes and grabbed her hair brush, quickly brushing her hair up into a ponytail.

The voice continued from what seemed like right outside her door.

She hopped up and walked to her door, opening it, the voice only became louder.

"_Follow me, everything is alright, I'll be the one to tuck you in at night and if you want to leave I can guarantee you won't find nobody else like me."_

Brittany smiled to herself as she walked towards Santana's doors that were flung open, Santana seemed to be trying to find the right outfit to wear, while singing to herself.

She continued to scrunch her face up at everything she pulled up to the mirror. Santana turned to pick up a dropped pair of jeans off the floor and noticed Brittany standing in the doorway, which immediately stopped her singing. It wasn't until that moment that Brittany realised she had been holding her breath, she let it out in a gush.

Santana smiled over at her looking kind of sheepish, "Sorry to wake you Brittany, I'm so use to being on my own, especially before 6, how did you sleep?" She asked finally deciding on the jeans from the floor and a black tank top.

"Fine thanks miss Lo...Santana, sorry, force of habit, I'll just get ready and be out in a few," she blushed and ran into her bedroom realising she was still in her booty shorts and sleeping tank, Santana's voice having pushed out all other thoughts so early in the morning.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten, see you in the kitchen, there's a map on the back of your door, I figured that would be the best way for my bodyguard to get use to the house," Santana smiled and wandered into her bathroom adjusting her earrings as Brittany closed her bedroom door and sighed.

"Way to make an idiot of yourself on day one, awesome," Brittany frowned, shaking her head, she walked towards her suitcase to grab a pressed suite for the day.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brittany walked into the kitchen to see Santana hunched over a coffee with her eyes strained on what looked to be a script.

Looking up she stood and went to make Brittany a coffee from the freshly brewed pot, "how do you like your coffee Brittany?"She asked, pouring it into the biggest mug Brittany had ever seen.

"Black is great thanks Santana, but only half a cup, don't want to be awake for two days," She smiled at the brunette who immediately stopped pouring the coffee and handed her the cup.

"Ah, a woman after my own heart, love my coffee black, mimic's my heart," she smiled at the blonde, Brittany gave an awkward chuckle and took a sip of the strongest coffee she had ever tasted.

"Already making uncomfortable jokes I see Santana, you would think she would at least ease you into her warped sense of humour," Kurt stated walking in with a takeout coffee in hand.

"And giving you her feisty brew, you are one brave girl Brittany, she will only drink this one Brazilian blend and it has to be super strong, between you and me I think that's the reason for her being single, she only has one love and that's a bottomless supply of the most ridiculous coffee I have ever tried, if you want me to pick you up a takeout in the mornings just let me know," Kurt finished with a dramatic glare at Santana, who only rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Kurt that's really nice, but the Santana blend will do me fine," She smiled, then realising what she said, blushed a deep red, Santana smiled into her script and Kurt cleared his throat.

"No problem Brittany, so Quinn will be here shortly, she will give you a run through of the house and through Santana's day and hook her schedule up to your organiser, while I find something for our little miss to wear before her vocal coaching session, seriously what were you thinking, you look so dike in a trailer it's beyond me," Kurt huffed, almost prancing from the kitchen towards Santana's room, passing Quinn and a brunette she didn't know, giving them both a kiss hello.

"Brittany, this is my girlfriend Rachel and Santana's vocal coach, Rachel, this is Brittany, Santana's bodyguard," Brittany smiled and shook Rachel's hand.

"Wow I can see why you're here, definitely Santana's type," Rachel said, eying the blonde.

Quinn's eyes opened wide and nudged her girlfriend, "you know type of bodyguard, she always said she would be more comfortable with someone her own age," Rachel badly recovered, walking around Brittany towards Santana, who was giving her death glares.

"So Miss Lopez, time for your vocal lessons, step away from your coffee and follow me," Santana continued glaring daggers at the shorter brunette but followed her out of the room.

Rachel gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips on the way past adding a coy smile as she walked out. Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed, looking over at the taller blonde who watched the whole scene with some confusion.

"So Brittany, ready for the grand tour and way too much information in an hour and a half, I suspect you want to know about all Santana's friends and colleagues, as well as those death threats," Quinn finished in a whisper, Brittany nodded and followed Quinn on her tour.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note; Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming great help to a new fanfic writer. Was wondering if any Beta's we're interested in helping me out, looking at the massive list of Beta's is slightly daunting. I apologise for the slow updates, I have a couple of jobs and am at uni full time and my girlfriend appreciates seeing me too, so I hope it's worth the wait, cheers

After having canvassed the Lopez estate the night before after following Santana's friends and personal assistants out, driven by Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend the limousine driver, it appeared Santana would have generally been left alone, except for the door guard who sat at the front gate. His security camera's, which filmed all of the Lopez surrounding walls as well as two angles on the front gate, were very poor in her opinion. Brittany managed to canvas the entire estate without eliciting a single response from the guard.

After her tour from Quinn, Santana was even more decisive on her need to repair the security system, starting with extra guards and a new front gate security guard. She had researched every person in Santana's life before accepting the job, and scarily enough, the front door guard, was the one with the least amount of professional history. She had watched him for most of the night and set up small sensors, outside his door to see if he moved after she left well after 3 in the morning. He never did, which left Brittany all the more convinced of his shortcomings.

Having friends and staff waft in and out of Santana's house daily, unnerved Brittany. She had been in the Lopez estate less than twelve hours and she was already convinced she had a lot of work to do. The original schedule she had received from Santana a few days prior differed from the one Quinn had given to her on their walk and the information on the relationships between her staff, wasn't in their personal files, Brittany only discovering all of their links through their Facebook profiles, which was too easy in Brittany's opinion. Even the photos in their personal files were very different, she barely recognised Rachel from her files, an almost yearbook looking photo of a very prim looking girl in a reindeer sweater, to a cropped hair, tattoo covered woman in reality. Usually Brittany observed in the first twenty four hours to recheck the information she had on any client, but she couldn't wait, considering how famous this girl was, she was more shocked than she thought possible, she needed a very long conversation with Santana and many changes needed to be made if she was going to be Santana's prime bodyguard.

Walking into the sound stage as Santana was coming to the end of her lessons, Brittany sighed, even warming down Santana's voice was amazing, she smiled happily at the floor as she rechecked Santana's schedule. She noticed on her schedule it stated that Santana had a personal training session next, and hadn't put Brittany into her schedule for a serious security discussion like she had originally asked. Well if Santana wasn't going to take this whole situation seriously she certainly was.

"Santana, can we please have a talk, we need to discuss the way we are going to tackle your security, it really is nowhere near where it needs to be," Brittany finished, looking seriously at Santana.

Santana sighed, "Ok, I'll get Quinn to bump up the trainer, an hour ok?" she more so stated than asked looking at Quinn to make sure she had heard, Quinn nodded and disappeared.

Santana lead Brittany into her makeshift music studio office, which had a large wooden desk surrounded by many chairs, the largest wall between her office and the music studio was covered in swirls of colour, hand prints, splodges and indistinguishable drawings, Brittany had seen this room twice and both times, the wall made her raise her eyebrow, which it did again. As they both took a seat at the large table and Quinn placed water, coffee and fruit down in front of them

Santana noticed Brittany's gaze on the wall and waited for Quinn to leave the room before she explained.

"The wall is my, well, you could call it my Berrywall, as I guess you would already know, Rachel and I went to school together, we were definitely not friends, she always annoy the crap out of me. But it's hard to ignore her when she becomes your best friend's girlfriend, plus she is a great coach. So every time she irritates me, which is often, I have cans of paint in the cupboard and I throw colour at the wall or draw or whatever, kind of like anger management I guess, it's my feisty Latin blood," Santana shrugs nonchalantly as if that explains everything.

Brittany gives a half smile and clears her throat, pulling out her organiser and putting up her notes.

"Ok, I have done a very extensive scope of your situation, as well as regarded your anonymous letters with a few of my colleagues, Quinn showing me the latest few this morning and it only proves to me all the more that your security is incredibly lapse, I'm not even sure you could call it security," Brittany frowned at Santana.

"Ouch Brittany, ok, what do you suggest?" the darker haired girl questioned, picking at her black nail polish.

"Well I would first suggest a new front gate guard, I would actually prefer three on random shift rotations, as well as a constant four around the grounds, also on random shift rotations and a monitor supervisor. I can suggest some very qualified people from my company, or if you would like to look elsewhere I am more than happy to interview them and do their background research. Also with regards to entry and exit of your house, I would like all your visitors to have to pass a complete screen with me before entry, your house is like a supermarket, people come and go as they please and there are way too many keys for my liking, only you and I should have a set, everyone else needs to come and go through the guard tower after being screened, including your friends. Also I would like to set up a panic room and a lot more camera's of the perimeter which will be monitored by a separate monitor supervisor which I would like to locate near the front of your house, when that is complete I will advise you of other issues that may or may not arise," Brittany finished matter of factly, glancing for the first time up at Santana.

Santana's eyes were bugged open, along with her mouth as she gaped at Brittany like a fish.

"What is this Brittany? Fort Knox? I mean I understand a new door guard, he is getting old and lazy, but the rest? Oh Dios mío!" Santana finished dramatically, taking a large chug out of her coffee goblet.

Brittany vaguely wondered if it was the Brazilians' threatening Santana, for drinking all of their coffee.

"This in my opinion is a good start, you hired me because this is what I do Santana, I've been a personal body guard for years now and if you want me to work for you, these are my terms, I don't do anything by half measure," Brittany stated.

"Ok, Brittany I understand, those letters are freaking me out enough to listen to you, plus there's something about a commanding blonde that I like," Santana gave Brittany a smirk.

Brittany felt her cheeks grow hot and she gave a little cough before looking down at her phone to check her messages, what was it with this girl, Brittany swallowed and regained her composure.

"Ok, my team will arrive within the hour to start on the changes, they will be in place before you return today," Brittany stated, seeing Santana's again shocked expression Brittany smiled.

"I'm a commanding blonde, I always get my way Santana, don't worry, no structural change will occur to your house, it will be purely artificial, excluding the safe room, which will be below your closet, it will only add value to your home believe me, my team are the best at what they do, come on, don't you have a personal training session across town to get to?" Brittany stated, getting up and leaving the room, followed by a still shocked Santana.

After having consulted Beiste extensively on the issue, the team had begun work while Brittany took Blaine, Santana's driver aside for a run through of her expectations of him. Running through his training and making sure he understood her safety needs, to take a constantly varying route, never drop Santana off at the same place and keep his eyes peeled for any tailgaters.

Blaine understood, he had four years with the LAPD, before having to leave the force due to injuries he received on the job. His payout would have supported him comfortably for life, but Blaine loved being able to work with his boyfriend and their friends. Brittany was glad to have someone who seemed as level headed as Blaine be Santana's driver.

Blaine drove Santana around in varying cars, he liked to never come and go with the same car, today Santana, Quinn and Brittany piled into the black hummer, leaving her team to complete their job and headed towards Santana's gym.

Brittany took Santana in through the staff entrance of the gym, having called ahead to request a differing entry point, not wishing for Santana's schedule to be blatantly obvious to anyone watching from the front. They met Santana's trainer at the back door, who took them up several flights of stairs, a young man named Mike Chang, who Brittany had also researched and had checked off her possible threats list.

"Mike, this is Brittany, Brittany, I'm sure you already know, but this is Mike my trainer," Santana smiled as Brittany nodded and shook Mikes hand, walking in front of them through the door leaving the stairwell on the 4th floor, walking down a short hallway and into a private room that Santana used to work out. The room had many differing forms of exercise equipment, from yoga mats and balls, to weights and running machines, but other than her Quinn, Mike and Santana, the room appeared empty. With only the one entrance, one side a giant window, the other a mirror and the third piled high with gym equipment, Brittany felt confident of Santana's safety in the room.

"All good there Terrier? Smell anything fishy, need to add some command posts or can I get started?" Santana asked the blonde who nodded at her smug smile and glanced out the door and to the hallway.

"Is the room next door a staff room and the one across the hall another private room?" Brittany quizzed Mike as Santana rolled her eyes.

Mike told Santana to start warming up before Brittany and Mike walked into the hallway to discuss the gyms exact layout, its members and how its security was run.

Santana took off her track suit, leaving her in her gym shorts and tank and started stretching, as Quinn made herself comfortable on one of the chairs in the corner of the room.

"Jeez Quinn, you weren't wrong about Brittany, she is incredibly thorough, I'm glad you're friend recommended her, bit up tight though, but I suppose that comes with the territory, hopefully I can change that," Santana grinned over at Quinn.

"Oh Santana, you're so predictable, she's your body guard she has to be professional, in case you didn't notice, she has to guard your body, you know, protect your life, you would hope she would be thorough and professional, what makes you think she even swings that way and is interested in you anyways, not EVERYONE, is attracted to you Santana, you couldn't get me," Quinn finished with a Cheshire grin.

Santana gave a loud laugh, "That's because you're only interested in people who come from the Shire, please Quinn, I will have her 'Guarding my body' in no time," Santana stated, the "guarding my body," part of her sentence put in dramatic air quotes.

Quinn just shook her head, she knew she was probably right, every woman Santana went after she got, Quinn really was the only exception, and then again, they had made out in high school, so she really did get everyone she went after. Even before the fame, there was something aloof and alluring about Santana that had led Quinn to watch the girl break hearts from their little Lima Ohio town all the way out to the coast. Santana was great at the seduction part, she just wasn't so into what came the next day. She hoped for Santana and Brittany's case that Santana's seductive powers were unsuccessful; she really did think Brittany was a great bodyguard and didn't want a one night stand to create tension between the two, which she knew was all Santana really had to offer.

Brittany came back into the room and Santana changed her stretches into a somewhat more seductive pose, stretching herself backwards and pushing her breasts into the air. Quinn was sure she hadn't seen Santana wear as little as she was in any previous workout session, Quinn rolled her eyes, Santana was so blatantly obvious it was disgusting.

Brittany for her part appeared not to notice or had a really fantastic poker face. Brittany stood looking out the window and down onto the street after being assured by Mike of the centres security and the constant changing of work out room, which only each individual trainer knew.

Brittany swapped between patrolling the hallway, walking around the room and asking Quinn the occasional question as they arose in her mind. She tried to keep her eyes far from the girl in the middle of the room as she sweat and occasionally swore at her trainer. Santana certainly was fit, as was even more obvious in Santana's tiny workout wear. Brittany caught herself watching the brunette as she bent in many interesting directions. She really was incredibly hot, seeing her in photos really couldn't capture it. Brittany looked down again and drifted into the safety of the hallway, realising she was again staring. Mentally chastising herself for being caught in an unprofessional gawk so many times in a single day, this really was going to be harder then she thought.

Santana finished close to two hours later and Brittany lead her in the direction of the showers, walking in ahead of her, she got some strange looks from some of the woman as she looked around the showers. Turning back to Santana she nodded and stood at the end of the lockers waiting for Santana to finish her shower.

"Down girl, you sure you don't want to come in the shower with me? There's lots of room?" Santana half flirted half joked.

"I'll be waiting outside the entry doors," Brittany stated, heading out the doors of the locker room.

"The offer still stands," Santana giggled to Brittany's back as the brunette watched the blondes amazing ass as she continued out the doors, this was going to be harder then she thought. She had a feeling the blonde was going to be worth it though, Santana smiled to herself and walked into the showers.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, keep em coming so I'm sorry for the long wait, had to go away for a few weeks, hopefully I'll get a few up in quick succession to satiate you for your incredible patience

Brittany spent the afternoon, driving around Los Angeles from radio stations to magazine and live interviews to clothing stores to salons. Brittany rang ahead at each location to speak with a manager or organiser, she managed to dictate Santana's every movement without argument, which Brittany found refreshing, considering the cavalier attitude Santana had seemed to originally have towards her security.

Brittany wondered at this turn of events, how had Santana's attitude shifted so quickly? The thought puzzled her, but as she watched Santana through every interview, which she made with grace and charm, she realized Santana was just generally exhausted. As Brittany followed Santana into the car after her last interview of the day, well past 10pm she saw Santana give a giant yawn and almost curl up in her seat.

"Alright Santana, we're totally done for the day, time to drop you home and I'm going out," Quinn finished with a big grin, Santana nodded and yawned again, stretching dramatically.

"You and Mr Doc Martin gnome have a lovely anniversary, please don't tell me anything about it," Santana stated, giving Quinn a mildly disgusted look.

"We will, thankyou Santana, don't worry you won't miss out on a thing, I'll send you picture updates," Quinn finished, staring lovingly down at a text, obviously from Rachel.

"Wow, and here I was thinking my Saturday night off was going to be boring, now it's going to be both boring and disturbing, fantastic," Santana said, rubbing her eyes.

"How many years have you and Rachel been dating, Quinn?" Brittany asked, staring out the window at a car she thought she had seen a few times during the day. Brittany pulled out her notepad to take note of the registration of the car and decided it was not the same car she thought, noting it's number plate and colour were slightly varied from the one she had seen a few times during the day, but still noting the cars number plate, make and model, you could never be too certain.

"Don't encourage her to talk about it, jeez Brittany, you really need Santana training," Santana gave Brittany's thigh a good measured push and a cheeky smile to match.

Even when Santana was exhausted, Quinn noticed, she still flirted with women, maybe it was in her genes or something. Quinn glanced at Brittany and noticed her staring at the part on her leg where Santana had touched her with slightly red cheeks. Maybe she wasn't as immune to the Lopez charm as Quinn had first thought, she hoped she was reading too much into it.

"Shut it Lopez," Quinn said glaring daggers, which Santana ignored. "This is our eight year anniversary, we started dating a couple days before I turned twenty one, although if I wasn't such a chicken, it would have been at least our twelfth anniversary, wish I had the guts to date her in high school, but you know, high school?" Quinn finished with a saddened expression, shrugging her shoulders.

Brittany nodded in agreement, even though she went to a fairly liberal high school, she still remembered the taunts people got for being different, which was a big reason she left her bisexuality a secret until after high school.

Pulling up to the Lopez estate, the new security guards checked beneath the car and processed all their identifications in record time, opening the front gates for them as they wound their way up the driveway.

Santana gave another dramatic yawn, "I'm going to get my spa on and hit up some delicious Californian wine, yum..." she smiled, eyes glazing over, staring up at her house with a look of total exhaustion.

Kurt opened the car door as they pulled up outside the front door of Santana's house, Brittany exited ahead of Santana with Santana and Quinn quickly following.

Santana hugged Kurt as Blaine came out of the garage in his car, Kurt got in and the couple took off. "Alright Santana I'm out, you need anything before I go?" Quinn asked, looking at her phone as she spoke, Santana gave a smirk.

"Well there is something actually, can you just go grab something for me, it's just inside the door," Quinn's mouth dropped open a bit at Santana's request, huffing she went into the house and Brittany heard a squeak.

Brittany ran into the house, expecting the worst, but what she saw was an incredibly happy Quinn, with a huge box with a gift basket on top, which Brittany could see contained wine and candles, but she couldn't make out what was underneath those or what was in the box.

Santana strolled in behind Brittany with a smirk on her face, seriously, Brittany thought, that smirk defined Santana in a nut shell, you really had no idea what she was up to when she had that look, it could really go either way, but always meant she was up to something. Brittany gave her own smirk as she looked down at her phone and realised she really liked that look on her, it was devious and completely sexy.

"Omg Santana, It's amazing, Thankyou!" she ran over and hugged Santana, who gave an, I'm too cool eye roll reply.

"You really can be a sweetheart! Don't worry your secrets safe with me," Quinn finished, letting Santana go from the bear hug she had been giving her.

"Good, because I've got a rep to uphold Fabray," she finished with a smile and followed up with a smirk, Brittany's stomach did small back flips.

"Now get the hell out of here and tell the miniature you bought it all, scat woman," she commanded as Quinn grabbed all the goodies, giving Santana a kiss on her cheek as she passed, running towards her car.

Santana smiled and began walking up her steps, she turned as she went, "Well Britt, seen so you're stuck here with me tonight and I'm safe as houses with my patrol team on rotation and my door guards and my cameras and probably a dragon, knowing you, you should grab your bathers and come for a dip, I have the most delicious wine ever and I can't possibly drink it all myself," Santana gave a small dramatic pout, as she continued backwards up the stairs.

"That's ok Santana, I really shouldn't I'm still your body guard, no matter where we are, plus I didn't brink a bathing suit," Brittany finished, starting to follow Santana up the stairs.

"That's ok, I have maybe a thousand pairs, that's the beauty of being famous, people give you free stuff, you will still be guarding me, just being comfortable while doing it, we can negotiate the wine," Santana flashed a, 'I've won this discussion,' smile over her shoulder as she continued up the stairs towards her room.

Brittany watched the brunette walk down the hallway towards her room and gripped a hold of the railing tighter. She was kind of stuck, she really wasn't sure which way to turn, she had never really been in this situation before, whenever other employees had cracked onto her, she had simply stated her position and told them they needed to respect her. With Santana it was a very different matter. She knew she had to maintain her professionalism and she wanted to keep working for Santana, she was a high profile client, it would pay dividends in the end to have had a successful run with her. Most of all it was a really good job and the people were really nice.

But it was definitely not getting any easier, she had admitted to herself she was incredibly attracted to the Latino and over the past few days she had really got to know her softer and tender side, which she tried to hide behind a hard exterior, but really didn't fool anyone that knew her. This made the attraction all the more difficult, not only was she damn hot, but a sweetheart and a smartarse at the same time.

Brittany sighed and stared up the stairs as she heard Santana's doors being swung open and her incredible sound system start in earnest. Staring down at her feet, she really had no idea what to do. She knew Santana would be safe in her secure house, with all the new updates she had added and her on site security detail and it wasn't as if she wasn't going to be there, she could still be a body guard in the spa. It seemed unprofessional, she had never in the past had any kind of personal interaction with her past clients. Either they were children, so she was more like an escort, or they were wealthy business men, who barely knew she was there except for her shadow lingering in the corner of every room, every business meeting. For the most part, she felt as though it was acquiescing to Santana's wishes, which pretty much everyone did, so she didn't want to lose that edge, the 'I'm not your servant or swooning fan and won't do as you order,' edge.

Rolling her eyes she started walking up the stairs and down the hallway. Maybe if she stopped being so dramatic about something as simple as a spa on a Saturday night, it would all be fine. But what about when the other agents saw her in the spa with her client, while they were patrolling, surely it would only hinder her reputation that had taken years to build. It wasn't easy being a tall leggy blonde in a male dominated field, even if she could take most of the guys she worked with.

Reaching Santana's doors, she rubbed her eyes, it had been a long couple of days and a spa really did sound amazing, she had been on edge since taking the job, not only because of the death threats, but because she never really knew what Santana was going to do or say and she never wanted the Brunette to figure out she got under her skin.

Santana walked out of her bathroom in a red bikini that really left nothing to the imagination, humming under her breath to an Amy Winehouse song blaring out of her speakers. Brittany gulped as Santana finished tying the spaghetti straps behind her neck. She turned and smiled as she noticed Brittany's leering. Brittany's eyes dragged up Santana's body and met a cheshire grin that turned into a smirk as Brittany met Santana's eyes.

"Like what you see Miss Pierce?" Santana stated.

Brittany gulped and was momentarily speechless, this was what she had been afraid of, letting Santana see how much she affected her.

"That's a really nice bathing suit, Victoria Secret?" Brittany let out a breath as she spoke, the first question that came into her head, with only the slightest delay and stutter, Brittany was pretty pleased with her ability to form a sentence under the circumstances.

Santana rolled her eyes and turned her back to Brittany to show the large Victoria Secret logo on her behind. The bottoms barely large enough to fit the entire name written across it, even in small print. Brittany found herself staring again, she really did have an amazing arse, blinking, she shook herself out of it, seriously, what was wrong with her.

Santana fluttered her eye lashes as she locked eyes with Brittany, handing her a pair of bathers, "I have a blue pair for you, Victoria Secret always give me all the colours, these will look amazing on you, I think anything would though," Santana finished, giving Brittany a wink as she walked past her.

"I'll meet you in the spa Britt," Santana stated sauntering out of the room, leaving Brittany standing with a pair of swimmers in her hand and an exasperated expression on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm always open to plot suggestions or anything you would like to see happen, makes it interesting having other people's opinions. Thanks for the reviews too, they make the chapters happen faster and more frequently!

Brittany stared down at the bathing suit in her hand, completely dumbfound, she still had no idea what to do. Her conscience was saying put down the bathing suit and back away from the hottie. The rest of her was saying, get as naked as possible and sit in a confined space with her asap!

She gave a frustrated sigh, maybe if she sat in the spa and didn't drink...or just one glass maybe that would be ok? Her day off started in less than an hour, she preferred not to drink at all when she was working the next day, not wanting anything to cloud her judgement. Although, it was her current employer asking her into the spa after all, she was paying her to spa with her. Oh jeez, like that was even a valid reason for getting in, she was on duty, she had to remain aware and able to act on anything that came her way.

With a frown, she placed the bathing suit down on Santana's shelf and walked into her room. At least she could be comfortable, the hot Californian nights were not fun in a suit. Closing the door she quickly threw on some denim shorts and a tank top, reattaching her phone and holster and made her way to the kitchen where she found Santana re-appearing from the wine cellar with a massive bottle of wine.

"That looks nothing like what I want you to be wearing right now Brittany, as amazing as you look in anything, for you, less is more" Santana said, eyeing Brittany and dispensing her signature smirk, as she placed the bottle of wine on the counter. Turning around she grabbed a bottle opener from the draw and started opening the bottle.

"I'm on duty, it's not a social call Santana," Brittany stated, trying to sound as authoritative as possible, at the same time, Santana's smirk was making her stomach do it's crazy acrobatic routine. Santana lifted an eyebrow as she took the top off of her bottle of wine and turned around to reach up behind her for a glass. Brittany's eyes trailed up and down Santana's back as she stretched out, more than was necessary, to grab two glasses from the shelf.

"Before you say anything, you finish work for me in less than an hour, so it can be a social call, this glass will have your name on it and so will the spa," Santana smiled at Brittany as she walked past her towards the spa.

Brittany rolled her eyes, out of sight of Santana and followed her towards the spa. Usually Brittany preferred to work seven days a week, especially in really serious cases like Santana's, but Santana had made it clear. Sundays she never left the house, she was a self professed shut in, usually practicing music, reading a script or entertaining friends. So she insisted that her bodyguard be allowed a day off, for their sanity and hers. Though an extra personal guard was assigned by the company, they tended to monitor the screens and the yards more so than Santana herself, as Brittany did. Santana had told Brittany she was more than welcome to make the house hers and use it as she wished on her day off, but she wasn't allowed to do anything that could be considered work.

Brittany originally thought this part of the agreement was crazy, but now found the idea kind of nice, but only after Santana agreeing that if she did have any special events or reasons to leave her house on Sundays, that Brittany would remain on duty as her bodyguard. Surprisingly, she found the idea of a day without Santana saddening, as annoying and cocky as the brunette was, the girl always made her smile. Being that this would be the first day they hadn't spent together since Brittany had started working for Santana, nearly a week ago, it would feel kind of weird, but knew it was definitely for the best. She really needed to work on her reactions to Santana's advances and her general inability to stop ogling the girl.

Santana turned on the patio lights and walked into the pool house to turn on the spa and the surround sound. Adele's soft voice echoed across the otherwise still night, Brittany, as always was impressed with her security company, she knew they were there, but unless you wanted them, they remained hidden and discreet.

Santana walked out humming to herself and flashed Brittany her cheeky smile. Brittany couldn't help but smile back, she would be off work in less than an hour and the extra security checked in at 5 to 12, so, would it really be that bad to have a spa with the girl?

Santana placed the wine next to the spa, sitting on the edge, she tested the water and seemed satisfied, sliding herself into the spa. With a dramatic sigh she settled in, reaching for a glass and filling it with wine, she nestled herself against the back of the spa.

"It's seriously delicious in here Britt," Santana stated, sighing again to emphasise her point. Brittany sat down across from Santana in a pool chair and smiled at her.

"So what was in the box for Quinn and Rachel?" Brittany asked, more to distract Santana from the situation at hand and herself from her inner turmoil, then anything else.

"Quinn's always wanted a...well I guess you could call it an indoor swing, and she never had the balls to buy one, so I thought it would be a good present for them, as long as I never hear about it again," Santana grimaced into her wine as she took another sip.

"You're a really good friend Santana," Brittany smiled at her across the spa.

Santana gave a cheeky smile back, "I am a really good friend Britt, I could be an even better friend to you, you know," Santana all but leered at Brittany.

"You're also a really good flirt too, but I'm sure your well aware of that," Brittany rolled her eyes at the still grinning brunette.

"I aim to please Britt, especially blondes, love pleasing blondes," Brittany scoffed at Santana's sentence.

"You're wound so tight Brittany, sometimes you really need to relax, or you'll have a hernia or something, I mean it's like ten to twelve or something, seriously, relax," Santana stated, just as Brittany's replacement appeared on the balcony. Brittany got up and walked over to Mark a guy Brittany started in the company with and took him into the house.

"Anything I should know Miss Pierce?" He asked, always a businessman, even though they had known each other for so long.

"No Mark, everything's fine, just continue on the perimeter sweeps, had a few suspect cars today, but nothing specific," Brittany finished and Mark nodded as he took off in the direction of the outer walls. Always eager to please and professional, which was good, she didn't want anyone less experienced then herself to be responsible for Santana when she wasn't around.

She thought about Santana's statement, she was wound pretty tight, but it came with the industry, you couldn't exactly relax when you held other people's lives in your hands. She really did feel like a spa though, really, what could it hurt?

Brittany made her way back to Santana's bedroom and picked up the blue bathing suit off of Santana's shelf, turning around she walked across the hallway into her room and shut the doors. For the first time since her first day with Santana she felt nervous, nervous because she thought something might happen and nervous that it might not.

"Brittany, she is your employer, a very attractive employer, but still your employer, she can be your friend, but nothing else," she whispered quietly to herself as she put on the bathing suit, letting out a small giggle at how weird she was becoming, talking to herself and giving herself pep talks. Rolling her eyes, she tied the straps behind her neck and adjusted the ones behind her back. Looking in the mirror, the bathing suit was really nice, but really covered even less than it did on Santana, because of the extra height Brittany had on Santana, she wished she had brought her less revealing full piece, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Sighing she fixed her hair up into a pony tail, picking up her phone she locked her gun away into her lock box, which was hidden behind the back of her toilet, attaching the key around her neck on her necklace.

She made her way back towards the pool, nearly chickening out a few more times, imagining the cocky look Santana would give her when she appeared in her bikini. She fixed her hair and checked her bikini in the mirror before slowly walking outside, a sudden air of self-consciousness overtaking her, which was very unusual for Brittany. She worked out very hard and took pride in her appearance, but there was always something about the way Santana looked at her that made her feel like she was being investigated head to toe, albeit in generally more of a leering way then in any negative fashion, it was still disquieting.

Santana looked up as Brittany walked out, there was that look she had been expecting, Santana didn't take her eyes away from Brittany as she walked closer, eye banging her would have been a polite way of putting it. A very uncharacteristic smirk appeared on Brittany's face as any nerves she was feeling were washed away by Santana's uncharacteristic inability to string a sentence together, instead she was gaping like a fish out of water.

Brittany walked to the opposite side of the spa to Santana and climbed in before the look Santana was shooting her way caused her to get in next to the brunette and do something more uncharacteristic than smirk.

"Everything ok Miss Lopez?" Brittany asked, smiling over at Santana as she finally seemed to realise her mouth was open and closed it.

"ah yeah, ah...fine," Santana stated, taking a long swig of her wine, before finally dropping her eyes from Brittany and turning to pour her and Brittany a glass of wine.

Turning around she seemed to have found some of her composure and handed Brittany a rather large glass of wine, "and it's Santana Britt, but you, really, can call me anything," she smiled, her signature smirk back in place.

"Well, I will keep that in mind Santana," Brittany smiled, taking the wine from Santana against her better judgement. Taking a sip, Brittany let out an involuntary sigh, it really had been a big week and the wine and spa combination were, as Santana had said, delicious.

"I love having that affect on women," Santana stated, pushing Brittany's knee with her foot, Brittany half laughed half snorted.

"Ah Santana, I will give you this, the spa and wine together, genius, but don't let it go to your head," Brittany stated firmly, holding up her finger in a 'you better listen to me' gesture.

Santana surprisingly held her tongue, albeit with some difficulty and made a zipping motion along her lips.

They settled into an easy silence as Brittany's eyes fluttered closed and the soothing music floated through her head. Brittany felt the water move and someone take a hold of her foot. Her eyes flew open to see Santana massaging her foot in both her hands with a smile on her face.

"You looked so relaxed and happy, you made me feel so safe this week I just wanted to give you something, just lay back and relax Britt," Santana stated, looking into Brittany's furrowed eyes, Brittany didn't take her foot away. Santana's ministrations really were heavenly, Brittany sighed again without meaning to and surprisingly Santana kept massaging her feet without comment, taking one after the other in equal lengths, rolling the arch of Brittany's feet over in her hands.

Santana, after having maintained her massaging of Brittany's feet for nearly twenty minutes and seeing how relaxed and at ease Brittany was, she started moving her hands higher up Brittany's legs. Kneading her calves slowly one at a time she watched to see if there were any changes in Brittany's posture and breathing, but she seemed completely relaxed, her wine half drunk behind her in the spa's glass holder. Santana smiled and continued manipulating Brittany's calves in each hand, before continuing higher up Brittany's legs, her hands creeping over Brittany's knees and moving along her upper legs and thighs.

Santana was now sitting right next to the blonde as her hands continued their path along her thighs. Brittany's eyes shot open looking straight into mischievous brown ones. Santana's face was inches from Brittany's and her hands still rested on Brittany's thighs but she had stopped her massaging and was staring into Brittany's blue eyes. Brittany swallowed and stared down at Santana's incredibly plump lips, wanting nothing more than to take them into her mouth and suck on them. The lips in question quirked into a bigger smile as Brittany dragged her eyes back up to Santana's, who's eyes seemed to be sparkling in the reflection of the pool. Santana leaned in, placing one hand on Brittany's shoulder and the other remaining on Brittany's thigh, Brittany turned her head to meet Santana's lips halfway.

Brittany's phone began ringing incredibly loudly, Brittany moved back in surprise, as if being pulled out of a haze, the moment broken. Santana's frown was evident as Brittany cursed whoever was calling in her head, she reached for the phone.

"Pierce," Brittany answered, Santana stared at Brittany's phone as if it was the devil, arms crossed, but when Brittany's face turned from annoyance to worry, Santana uncrossed her arms and waited impatiently for the blonde to explain.

Brittany finally hung up and looked at Santana, "Someone drove past your front gates, dispensed smoke cans and threw a burning box into the guards office, I have to get down there, the police are on their way, it's best that you stay here Santana, the other guards have set up a perimeter around you, you will be safest here," Brittany finished, jumping from the spa and grabbing her towel, before fleeing into the house.

Santana watched her go, her stomach felt like it was about to drop out, she wanted to yell and tell her to wait, that she only felt safe when she was around, curling into a ball she sat and waited, too nervous to move from her spot, where only moments ago she was happier than she had been in years.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for all the Reviews and input, keep it coming, hope you enjoy!

Brittany ran into the house and up the stairs, bursting into her room she threw on her shorts and t-shirt, grabbing her gun from its lock box and putting it in its holster at her hip, she flew back down the stairs and down the driveway. Reaching the front gate at a run, which wasn't the easiest thing to do in flip flops, she saw the boys had put out the flames, but as was protocol, had left the scene as it had happened, the smoke cans had mostly fizzled out and only one puffed out small jets on occasion, creating an eerie quality to an otherwise still night.

Brittany joined Mark and the other front door guards at the scene, "Miss Pierce, everyone is ok, the area has been sealed and police are en route, the license plate numbers were covered, but the make and model of the car have been recorded and the copies from our front gate cameras are also on their way, I have also put in requests for the traffic cameras in the area and Beiste is on her way," Mark finished.

Brittany was impressed and pleased, he had pretty much taken the words she was about to say from her mouth, made sense, they had been trained together. She was incredibly glad it was happening quickly, the faster the investigation proceeded the more chance of catching the culprit or culprits. Nodding to Mark, she walked into the guard's office to survey the burning box, it had stopped smouldering but still let off a waft of smoke that made the place smell like burnt plastic. Looking into the box, she could see why it smelt like plastic, two Barbie dolls, although incredibly burnt and melted, were tied together front to front, in the box, one still with wisps' of blonde hair, the other with pieces of brown hair. She wondered vaguely what this signified, a burning blonde and brunette doll, could it possibly be her and Santana? Was this a warning that these people or person knew Brittany was her body guard, that they were now both in danger? Why would they encompass her into this, what had she done? Was she overreacting and it meant nothing? For that matter, what was their beef with Santana, the letters never said more than a few words, generally about ways she should die and spitting general hatred, it all made her sick, the idea of anyone hating Santana enough to want to kill her? That kind of hatred just didn't compute with the blonde.

Brittany stepped out of the guard's office, her head spinning from the mix of the smell of the burning plastic and the idea that Santana was again being threatened and she could possibly be part of the threat. Could it really be her? She didn't know who else it could be, Quinn maybe, but why, if it was Quinn, why would she only be threatened now and not in the past? Was there a blonde in Santana's past she had pissed off, she found that pretty likely, but why now? The way Quinn spoke it sounded as though Santana hadn't been seeing anyone for a while, Brittany was flummoxed, she needed to sit down.

Walking towards the front gate, she leant against it, sucking in some fresh air, her head immediately feeling better. She saw flashing lights and two police cars pulled up, followed by a forensic van, which was probably the fastest any officer had ever gotten to any scene she had worked, she guessed the more famous you were the faster they moved. Standing up, she met Mark and the policeman in charge as Mark finished relaying the situation to the officer.

"Miss Pierce, this is Senior Detective Schuester, Detective Schuester, this is Miss Pierce, Santana's personal bodyguard," Detective Schuester shook Brittany's hand.

"In light of the situation, Miss Pierce, the first physical threat since the attempted shooting, I have been reposted as the Detective in charge of Miss Lopez's situation, Beiste and I have agreed to pool our resources to make sure whoever is threatening Miss Lopez is brought in quickly," Detective Schuester stated, running his hand through his boyish locks.

Brittany nodded, she had been curious when taking the job for Santana as to why the police hadn't started a task force to catch the culprit after the shooting. Beiste had informed her that the task force had been dismantled after the bullet led to no clues and the case went cold after a week of attempting to obtain a culprit. She had been told the police really had nothing to go on and unless something else significant surfaced, it was up to them to keep Santana safe, well until today at least, she was glad something was finally in motion even if it took a dramatic act, at least no one was hurt, she really didn't want anything to happen to Santana, she was really getting to like the brunette, probably a little too much.

She thought back to the spa and inhaled, the near-kiss left her feeling intoxicatedly happy, completely nervous and anxious at the same time, breathing out slowly she put her hand over her eyes and tried to tune back into what Detective Schuester was saying.

"Miss Pierce you look tired, there really is nothing for you to do here at the moment, you didn't see the act, so you're not needed for questioning, but we would appreciate it if you stayed with Miss Lopez today, being that Mark witnessed some of the scene we may need him for questioning and I'm sure Santana will be feeling shaken, better to maintain a sense of normalcy," Detective Schuester nodded and smiled at Brittany.

Brittany nodded, "Please keep me in the loop and let me know if there is anything I can do," Brittany returned his smile.

"We will Miss Pierce, your knowledge of Miss Lopez may also come in handy as the case unfolds," he nodded again, dismissing Brittany. Brittany nodded to Mark and made her way back up to the house, her knowledge of miss Lopez, well that was becoming a little too much too quickly, Brittany rubbed her eyes again and let out a sigh, heading towards the house.

Her feet felt heavy and her eyes tired, she couldn't shake the feeling that the burning blonde Barbie doll in the box was her. If it was her then what did that mean, she already felt so much guilt for nearly kissing Santana, what if her presence in the young starlet's life made her even more of a target? Brittany knew she had made a few enemies in her life through her job, she had put more than a few people in jail and stopped more than a couple of people from taking what wasn't theirs. She, in her teen years had also been a fairly dramatic activist, not only for gay rights but for animal and women's rights, when her job and position in the agency became serious, she toned down the activism, but knew she had made enemies there too.

That's all Santana needed, someone else to cause more problems in her life. Brittany sighed, she had to talk to someone about this, it was all getting a bit much, she needed to hash out any connections there may be between her and Santana and the threat, but that would have to wait, Santana needed her right now. She picked up her pace and went to where she had last seen the brunette, in the spa, arriving she saw the spa was empty, their glasses and wine left where they had lain. She met one of the guards at the door who informed her Santana was safely in her room, but wished to speak with her as soon as possible.

Brittany hurried up the stairs and down the hallway to Santana's room, knocking on the door she heard a small "come in," which sounded nothing like Santana's voice, small and meek, inhaling she pushed the door open.

Santana was a tiny figure in her gigantic bed, looking all the smaller sitting in the middle against the bed head, her legs pulled to her chest. Brittany's heart felt like it dropped out of her chest, this Santana was not the confident Santana she had gotten to know, she looked childlike and utterly afraid.

Without thinking Brittany ran over to Santana's bed, sitting down next to her she pulled the brunette into her lap, resting Santana's head against her chest. Santana's sniffled and snuggled closer into the blonde, but didn't say anything, Brittany moved herself up against the head boards into a bunch of pillows, reaching down she pulled the blankets up over the brunette, the brunette covering Brittany and the blankets completely enveloping Santana. After a few minutes, Santana's breathing changed and she was fast asleep against the blonde. Brittany thought about getting up, but didn't want to move the sleeping Latino, exhaustion eventually got the better of her and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Brittany felt someone run their hand up and down her right arm, before a weight shifted on her right shoulder, moving further forward to settle against her breasts. Snapping open her eyes, she looked down to see a mop of brown hair across her chest and a naked arm stretched across to her left side. Briefly panicking she wondered if she had had a big night and accidently took someone home. Then the events of the night before hit her and she inwardly groaned. She thought she had gone too far last night with nearly kissing Santana, now she was in bed with her, what in the world was wrong with her?

Looking down again she was met with amused brown eyes, "never thought you would be that easy to get into bed, half a glass of wine and a bit of a fire, should have pulled the stunt days ago," Santana smirked up at her. Brittany was relieved the old Santana had made a full recovery, the scared and uncertain Santana from last night had honestly scared her. It had made her realise how much of Santana's witty and flirty sense of humour was an act and that she really wasn't as confident as she let on, she really was scared and all her smack talk was simply a cover for her insecurities and fears. It kind of made Brittany like her all the more and her need to protect the brunette only grew stronger.

Brittany cleared her throat and moved to sit up and get out of Santana's arms, Santana pouted and nuzzled further into Brittany's chest. Without meaning to Brittany smiled and stared up at the ceiling, she really could get used to this, rubbing her eyes with her free hand, she felt something dig into her left side, looking down her gun and phone still remained on her hip, she really must have been tired to have made so many slip ups in one night. Not putting away her gun, not checking in with Beiste before bed and going to bed with Santana, this was not going well. The thought sobered Brittany completely, making mistakes really wasn't something she did, she was known for following the rules to the T, never leaving an avenue unchecked or a safeguard unused, what was it with Santana that completely dishevelled her?

"Santana, I'm sorry, I really need to get up and check in with the boss and the night guards and then the Detective," Brittany grimaced down at Santana, who looked so comfortable and relaxed. Sighing she moved off of Brittany and sat up, "but Brittany I'm your boss, therefore, you could just check in with me for the morning then do the rest later, what would they have really found in six hours, seriously this is the LAPD, they couldn't find evidence off of a bullet and with witnesses, what will they get off a burning box?" Santana's eyes were downcast fidgeting with a ring on her finger.

"All the more reason I should be out there and not in bed with my boss," Brittany's hand went to Santana's chin and lifted her head, "we will find whoever is doing this Santana, I promise."

Santana gave a brief nod, "I know you will Brittany," Santana smiled at the Blonde as she unconsciously tucked hair behind Santana's ear. Realising what she was doing, she pulled her hand back as if stung and jumped out of Santana's bed, heading towards her room at a near gallop to make some phone calls and clear her head of the intoxicating Latino. Turning around to close the doors to Santana's room she saw the brunette with a dreamy smile on her face still staring down at the space Brittany had moments ago filled. Brittany smiled to herself as she pulled the doors closed and walked across the hall and into her room, wishing the events of the past night hadn't happened, but so beyond glad they had, Santana was wedging herself into her heart and she really had no idea how to get her out. Sighing, she grabbed her notebook and phone, time to start the phone calls, when all of a sudden her phone rang in her lap, looking down she saw it was from the office, she was impressed that Beiste was working on a Sunday, she guessed Santana was a pretty important and high profile client.

"Pierce," she stated, answering the phone.

"It's Beiste miss Pierce, we're going to need you to come down to the office today, Mark is going to watch Santana, we received another letter today, we, the Detective and I, have a few questions for you that might be a little sensitive, so we would appreciate doing them in person," Beiste finished.

"Sure, I'm on my way," Brittany stated as she hung up, sensitive? Those are really not the words she wanted to hear coming from her boss about her current employer. What did the letter say? Was she right about the other doll being her, ah shit, this was not going to end well.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the love! Thanks Kristina4ever too for the grammer error fix up, hate that! Also boredsenseless2, for always keepin it real. Just a heads up, a bit of bad language, so if this offends, please don't read, cheers.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brittany knocked on Santana's door to let her know that Mark would be taking over for her for a few hours while she went in and answered some questions and hopefully found out more about the mystery letters. Also why there was a burning box in the guard's office and who or what the Detective believed those Barbies might symbolize. Making up possible answers in her mind was only serving to make her feel all the more unbalanced, which for her really was completely out of character.

"Come in Britt," Santana yelled, Brittany sighed, incredibly glad Santana sounded herself again. Pushing open the door to see Santana in incredibly short shorts and a bra, she gawked for a few moments before turning around, before the gawking turned into drooling.

"It's alright Britt, I was wearing less than this last night when we were sleeping together," Santana stated, Brittany could hear the grin in her voice, but refused to turn around, she wasn't quite sure what her reaction would be if she did.

"Sleep in the same bed you mean, not sleeping together, together" Brittany stated, under her breath, still facing the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder turning her around.

"Well however you want to put it, it was one of the best sleeps I've had in years, although I see miss uptight has returned, may I suggest a bubble bath? I'm clear out of bathing suits, there's really no need anyway, I can put in a few modesty bubbles if that would make you more comfortable," Santana stated, fluttering her eye lashes at the blonde. Yep Santana had returned alright, in all her flirtatious glory.

Brittany was momentarily dumbfound, damn Santana for always getting the upper hand with her, it was really frustrating, the lack of t-shirt really didn't help matters.

"Can you put on a t-shirt so I can talk to you please Santana," she stated, her minimal sleep and stress was making it all the more difficult to concentrate, especially with a distraction like this one.

Santana smiled, "Not sure I want to, usually I love taking orders from you, but I'm enjoying how uncomfortable I'm making you," Brittany cocked an angry eyebrow at the brunette to let her know it was serious. Santana giggled and walked to her bed, picking up, what could barely be labelled a tank top and slowly put it over her head, making sure her chest had a good showing as she let the scrap of material settle across her abdomen.

"Better?" Santana asked, giving Brittany a very Santana-esque smirk. Barely, Brittany thought, but simply nodded, needing a minute to compose herself to tell Santana what was happening.

"So, Mark is here today to stay with you, I have to go in and work with Beiste and Detective Schuester, who is back on the case and the rest of the task force, they said they may need my help with a couple of questions, but I will be back this afternoon, so if you need to do anything, please wait for me, I would rather Mark and I both be there, just to be sure," Brittany tried a reassuring smile at Santana.

Santana simply frowned and walked into her closet, appearing moments later in her jeans and an actual t-shirt. "If this is about my life, I want to come, I need to know what's going on, I can't just sit around all day waiting for you to report some other psycho is going to try and kill me, and no disrespect to Mark, but you're the only one I feel safe with, so where you go, I go," Santana stated, picking up her bag and giving Brittany an incredibly stern look.

Brittany was flattered and her stomach did its little happy dance again, looking down she forced her smile down. Santana couldn't come, she understood how Santana felt, well not understood, but could definitely sympathise, if this was her life on the line she would want to know what was going on. But Beiste had instructed her it would contain some sensitive issues and had told her Mark would be here today for Santana, emphasising this point emphatically in her phone call.

Sighing, Brittany walked up to the brunette and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I understand how you feel, but Beiste told me it may contain some...sensitive issues and you should stay at home today, just to be doubly safe," Brittany stated, rubbing her hand up and down Santana's arm.

Santana threw Brittany's hand off her shoulder, "No Britt, I need to be there, who cares if it's sensitive or whatever, this is my life and I'm going to fucking know what the hell is going on, I'm sick of all the hush ups, the same thing happened to me after the shooting, whenever I entered the room the detectives stopped talking about it, wanted not to trouble me, but for fucks sake I was shot at, this is my life being threatened I have a right to know!" Santana stated, her face turning red, angry and frustrated tears welling in her eyes.

Brittany looked at the Brunette and nodded, she was right, she did have every right to know, Santana stepped into Brittany's arms and, on reflex, Brittany brought her in for a hug. There was just something about Santana that she felt like she needed to protect in every way possible. Thinking that not taking her today might have helped with this protection was wrong, Santana needed to see the action, be involved in it, to feel like her life wasn't spinning out of control. She had her orders from Beiste and the Detective, they weren't exactly going to let Santana into the fold willingly, that's how people got hurt, when emotions got tied into any investigation, but how could she honestly deny this girl anything, especially when she was so right. Brittany held Santana as she silently sobbed, making shushing noises and rubbing her back in comforting circle.

A loud Knock issued from Santana's door, the girls flew apart as the door creaked open slowly revealing Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, all with worried looks on their faces, which gradually turned to surprise as they looked between the two girls, who both looked like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Ah, hi guys, ah, we were worried about you Santana, we heard on the news about the attacks," Quinn stated, after a moment of silence passed between the two groups. Quinn surveyed the scene before her, Santana's puffy eyes, Brittany's anxious expression, the fact they had clearly interrupted something, she hadn't seen exactly what but they both looked guilty. Oh god, please don't let Santana have slept with her body guard! She really hoped not, for both their sakes.

"I'm fine guys, thanks for bringing in the cavalry Q, it's all good, Britt and I were just about to go down to her office and talk to the Detective about the situation, right Britt?" Santana stated, looking at the blonde, Brittany just nodded at Santana and then the group.

"I will drum up a statement for the press for you Santana, they have been hounding me all morning on how you are and what happened, I'll do my best to keep them out of your hair for the time being, but you will eventually have to do some interviews, sorry hon," Quinn grimaced at Santana, who nodded in understanding.

"Can we come or is this more of a covert thing?" Rachel asked Brittany, giving Santana a weak smile.

"I would really like Blaine to be our driver, if he doesn't mind, was going to get one of the guards, but I think Santana would prefer if it was you," Brittany stated, looking to Santana who nodded and smiled at the blonde, looking to Blaine, he also nodded, Kurt grabbed his hand nervously.

"It's probably best if there's just us three for now, I really want to have all my eyes on Santana at the moment, probably best if the rest of you go home for now," Brittany finished, looking at Santana then at her group of friends. Santana nodded at Brittany, then gave her friends a weak smile, before hugging Kurt then Quinn, before Rachel jumped in for a hug. Santana grimaced and patted Rachel on the back awkwardly.

"I will be fine, I have the best bodyguard in the world and now with Blaine driving, the best driver in the world, I will be fine, I'll see you all back here bright and early tomorrow, ok?" Santana stated, giving Quinn a squeeze on the shoulder for reassurance, dispensing her signature smile.

The group gave Santana and Brittany a good luck smile and walked out of her room, Blaine hugging Kurt, took off towards the garages to pick a car they hadn't used in a while.

"Give me one minute to throw on my suit, maybe grab yourself some of that coffee you love, I think it will be a long day and the coffee we have is nowhere near as strong as you like it," Brittany smiled at the Latina, who grabbed her hand and squeezed it, before heading towards the kitchen. Brittany watched the brunette walk down the hallway, none of her usual swagger in her step, she could fool her friends, but not the blonde, Brittany sighed and walked into her room to quickly change.

She really hoped she was doing the right thing bringing Santana, she briefly thought about leaving without her, but she knew she would lose the brunettes trust forever if she did that and in no way did she want to make her unhappy, picking up the phone she dialled Beiste's number.

"Beiste it's Pierce, Santana refuses to be left out of the investigation, I'm going to have to bring her, I have arranged Blaine to drive, but would like extra security en route, leaving in ten minutes," Brittany stated, hoping her confidence would dissuade Beiste from starting an argument.

"Ok, Miss Pierce, but she may not like everything she hears and the questions we will ask, detail is en route, see you in an hour," Beiste hung up, she could tell she wasn't happy, but there was little she could do, Santana was their client and she could call the shots.

Sighing Brittany shrugged into her suit and re-attached her holster and phone. Walking into the kitchen she saw Santana sitting at the breakfast island lost in thought, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands untouched. She had made one for Brittany next to her, Brittany smiled at her thoughtfulness, Santana turned when the blonde sat down next to her, she gave Brittany a weak smile and leant her head on Brittany's shoulder, finally taking a sip of her forgotten coffee.

An involuntary smile appeared on the blondes lips as she too took a sip of her coffee, looking down at the brunette's head on her shoulder.

"We should really go Santana, the security is waiting," Santana sat up and smiled at the blonde, who smiled back. Putting down her coffee, she stood up as Brittany was turning to get off her chair, ending up standing between the blondes legs. Santana smiled down at the blonde, nearly face to face with her bodyguard when she was sitting down. Santana reached out and put her hand on the blonde's chin, turning her face up to meet hers, leaning forward she placed her lips on Brittany's in a chaste kiss that lasted only seconds, but felt to Brittany like an eternity.

It all happened so quickly the blonde didn't even have time to react, or pull away, the brunette had already stood up before any rational thoughts hit her head.

Santana's predatory grin re-appeared briefly before her natural smile returned, pushing Brittany's hair behind her ear she looked into the blonde's eyes. All Brittany could see were Santana's amazing chestnut eyes as she smiled up at the brunette, all thoughts of what was wrong or right leaving her mind.

"Thank you Brittany, honestly, I don't know what I would do without you here, I'm so glad I met you," Santana blushed at her own admittance before striding out of the kitchen.

Brittany vaguely wondered whether the kiss had even happened, it all happened so quickly, but her lips tingled where the brunette's lips had touched hers and her heart was soaring, so it couldn't have been her imagination. This was getting worse by the second, she shook her head, attempting to clear Santana from her mind. Which never seemed to work, she wished it would, oh how she wished it would, she had to shut this down, asap, she could lose her job, her professional respect, everything. Her mind wandered back to the brief kiss, she didn't want to lose Santana, but how could she keep both, she loved her job, it was all she knew, if she kept on this track, she could lose it all, her job and Santana in one foul swoop, was that even an option? Her mind was a jangle with fears, what the hell did she do?

Clearing her throat, she got up and wandered after the brunette out the front doors and hopped into Santana's waiting black Hummer, the partition was closed, so she couldn't see Blaine in the front.

"All good to go Miss Pierce, our backup is waiting at the front gate," Blaine informed the girls, through the speakers. Brittany pressed the speaker button, "Perfect, thanks Blaine, let's go," Brittany stated, sounding more confident than she was, the kiss only adding to her slightly frayed nerves.

Brittany looked over to Santana who had a faraway quality to her, staring out the tinted window, she turned and smiled at Brittany, then changed seats, shifting into the middle seat and re-doing up her seatbelt. She put her hand on Brittany's leg and looked up at Brittany, who felt like the part of her leg that Santana was touching was on fire, but she didn't brush it away like her mind was telling her to.


	8. Chapter 8

So the chapter went far too long and I decided just to publish them as two, 'cause I think it's only fair that you hear about the letter quickly. May be a couple days layaway before the next chapter, but trust me it will be worth it! Let me know what you think, Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So we should probably talk about what's going to happen, there will be convoys in front and behind us and we will take you in via the parking garage, as you arrived last time, there will only be you, me, Detective Schuester and Beiste in the room with us. I have no idea what this latest letter is about, but because they asked me, I'm assuming there is something in it about me," Brittany looked into the brunettes eyes as she said the last few words, really hoping her past wasn't coming back to bite her.

"I'm sorry for anything in that letter Brittany, I should have known any person in my life would be threatened, I overheard the security guards talking about two charred Barbie dolls in the burning box, that one was blonde and the other brunette, you think they're us don't you?" the Latino asked, looking down, watching her hand make circles on Brittany's leg.

"I really don't know what this sicko means by the Barbie dolls, but please don't blame yourself, there are a whole mess of weird freaks out there looking for reasons to threaten people who are more beautiful and successful then themselves, for no reason other than jealousy," Brittany stated earnestly.

"You think I'm beautiful Brittany?" The brunette asked, staring, under her long lashes into the blondes eyes.

Brittany swallowed, damn it, she had to stop backing herself into a corner like this, she really had to go back to her old style of being a bodyguard and stop opening her big mouth!

"Well, yeah, of course you are and I do," Brittany stuttered out, turning her head to look out the window as she finished the sentence, so Santana couldn't see her blush.

She felt Santana's hand leave her leg, but didn't dare turn and face her, keeping her eyes on the traffic out the window in an attempt to look busy.

She felt Santana's hand on her shoulder and the other reach around her face, placing her hand under Brittany's chin, turning her face to meet hers, Santana's lips meeting Brittany's in a surprise kiss, Brittany opening her mouth to protest as it happened, which only gave the brunette more room to maneuver. Slipping her tongue in between the blonde's lips, the Latina moved both her hands to cup Brittany's face, deepening the kiss. The brunettes tongue duelled with the blondes before nibbling Brittany's bottom lip with her teeth.

The blonde responded automatically until Santana bit her lip, the bite seemingly bringing her out of her stunned submission, she moved her hands up to cover Santana's, removing them from her face and somewhat reluctantly separating the brunette's lips from her own.

"Santana, I think you're amazing I really do, but this can't happen, I'm your bodyguard and that distinction really needs to remain, I'm sorry," the blonde stated, giving the brunette a grim smile, still holding her hands.

The brunette snatched her hands away from the blonde, looking as though Brittany had slapped her, undoing her seatbelt, she swapped seats, moving back to the window seat. Doing up her seatbelt she rested her head against the window but not before pulling her sunglasses from her bag and putting them on.

Brittany sighed and went back to looking out the window, they rode the rest of the way to Brittany's office in silence, Brittany noting the brunette occasionally lifting her sunglasses to wipe her eyes.

Brittany felt terrible, her heart ached as if it had been ripped out, but she knew this just couldn't keep happening, she knew of other bodyguards that had lost their jobs over an indiscretion like this one. Then, later on, dumped by their former employer ending up jobless, their indiscretion guaranteeing they wouldn't be re-hired by anyone else. After all, what else did she know except this job, it really was her life and she loved it, she couldn't give that up for the possibility of starting something with a person as high profile as Santana, she knew all about the girls style of using and dumping any women she ever got close to. No, she just couldn't risk it.

Blaine pulled the car up in front of the lift in the garage of the office block, Santana got out, slamming the door behind her and walked to the lift stabbing the up button, not bothering to wait for the blonde. Brittany hustled out of the door and ran around the car, getting to Santana's side just as she was stepping into the lift.

"Could you please wait for me Santana," Brittany stated as she stood next to the Latina, pressing the button to her floor.

"Well if you hurried I wouldn't have to Miss Pierce," she stated, anger evident in her voice.

Brittany sighed, this interview was going to be even more interesting then she originally thought.

Arriving at her office level, two security guards stood at the elevator doors and nodded to Brittany as she walked past. Santana stormed ahead into the conference room where Beiste and Detective Schuester sat, sipping coffee, both stood when they saw Santana walk into the room.

"Good Morning Miss Lopez, Miss Pierce, thanks for coming in so early on a Sunday," Detective Schuester stated, as Brittany and Santana took a seat opposite Beiste and Schuester.

"We're very sorry all of this is happening Miss Lopez, although we feel we're getting to the bottom of the situation, we just need to know a couple personal questions, we think you both can help us with," Detective Schuester stated, looking between Brittany and Santana.

"As you know we received a letter along with the latest attack, the scene gave us very little evidence to go by, we are tracking the cars used in the attack, although there are many similar makes and models in the LA area and without number plates we aren't hopeful, as well as the purchase of the smoke cans, but the most useful information has come from the letter," Schuester continued.

Beiste chimed in, "We just wanted to ask you both, first, if there was perhaps anything," she cleared her throat before continuing, "going on between the two of you, if you were involved," she asked, looking between Brittany and Santana for any indication of discomfort.

"No, absolutely nothing," Santana stated, "she is my employee, that is the extent of it," Santana stated matter of factly.

Beiste looked to Brittany who nodded, Brittany's heart in her throat, she could feel all the pain and anger in Santana's words making her unable to form a sentence.

"Well it appears this person or persons, believes there is something between you, the letter basically says that the, 'blonde and brunette heathen lovers will burn in the pits of hells as they deserve, for their sins,' hence the burning Barbie dolls," the detective stated, eyes downcast.

"We traced similar sentiments to a website, which is run by an organisation, known as 'The Righteous,' roughly akin to the KKK, we believe they have been threatening Santana for her sexuality and have added you Miss Pierce as they have seen you both together and know of your past involvement with LGBTQ associations, the front page of the website displays you both as targets number one and two," the detective gave the pair an apologetic smile.

"This site gets close to a thousand hits a day, so we are concerned that with you two being at the top of the list, this may encourage these extremists and their followers to ramp up their crusades against you both, we are currently raiding known associates of the group and tracking their websites I.P addresses, hopefully someone has gotten lazy in their re-routing of their website and we can catch a break," Schuester stated.

"So these freaks have been targeting me because I'm a lesbian? Seriously! And Brittany too because she was associated with an organisation?" Santana stated, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Seriously!" she continued, looking completely shocked.

"What decade is it that this is happening? Hollywood is like the gay capital of the world, why am I their prime candidate for martyring themselves?" Santana stated, still in obvious shock, her hand under the table, moving to meet Brittany's, before she realised what she was doing and pulled it back quickly.

"We don't know exactly why it's you at the top of the list, there are many other high profile celebrities on the list, we're thinking you could be placed at number one because of how high profile you are at the moment, being leading lady in so many big movies and you're albums recent release, it also may be because much of your target audience are young men and women who are coming to terms with their sexuality, they don't wish to perpetuate the message of it being ok to be gay, as you do, openly and loudly, our guess is if you were eliminated, in their eyes, the message may be dulled, especially to those living in more conservative areas, like where you were born, "Detective Schuester stated, shaking his head at the very idea.

"Well that's fucking disgusting, excuse the language, but I just, I just can't even understand this, can I have some water?" Santana asked, Brittany jumped up and walked over to the small bar fridge in the corner. Her hands shaking with anger, she really needed to hit something, opening the fridge, it swung and banged into the wall loudly, nearly coming off its hinges, she turned and gave the rest of the group an apologetic grimace and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, undoing one of the lids, she handed it to Santana, undoing her own she took a big swig and sat back down in her seat, her knees angrily moving up and down under the table.

"Miss Pierce, we think it's best we remove you from your position and place Mark in full time as Miss Lopez's bodyguard, considering the danger you are both under, we both agree separating two targets is for the best at the moment," Beiste stated, Looking at Brittany.

"I think you're right Ms Beiste, Mark should take over as Santana's full time bodyguard, any type of threat minimalization should be undertaken," Brittany stated nodding, her insides felt empty in light of the information she had received in the last ten minutes. All she felt was numb, she ached at the idea she would not be around Santana every minute of the day and not be there to protect her, but they were right.

Brittany could feel Santana shaking in anger and obviously deep in thought beside her as Beiste and Schuester began to make phone calls.

"No," Santana stated, standing up, "She is my bodyguard and I totally disagree with your theory," Santana stated, clearly thinking out her words as she said them, seemingly searching for some excuse, some reason to keep Brittany with her.

"With Brittany as my bodyguard, it may force these arseholes to want to do something more drastic to take us both out at once, revealing themselves and offering more opportunities to catch them, keep her on and maybe add some more security detail, maybe a little less obviously then you have been and I'm sure, if they are angry and desperate enough, they will do something stupid," Santana stated, realising she was standing and sat back down.

Beiste and Schuester put down their phones and looked at the brunette as if she had two heads.

"In all due respect, Miss Lopez, we won't place your life in danger like that, as bait, that is just not our policy and part of our job is to give our agents every morsel of protection we can offer them, not place them in the line of fire directly, if we can do something about it, no I'm sorry it's just not happening," Beiste stated.

"Ms Beiste, with all due respect, it does make sense, at least together we can both be monitored, save having to double up our security detail and the plan does have some merits," Brittany stated quietly, looking at Beiste, she had never once defied any order Beiste had given her, and now she had done it twice in one day, Santana really brought it out in her.

Beiste looked beyond angry, but nodded at the two.

"Detective Schuester and I will discuss these merits Pierce and make our decision, in the mean time we would prefer if Santana were homebound for the rest of the day while we tighten our security detail and plan for tighter security at her press events this week, but our decision will be final, in the meantime, can you please escort Miss Lopez home, Miss Pierce," Beiste stated, turning her head and dismissing the duo, she really was pissed off, not standing as she always did when her clients left or entered the room.

Brittany and Santana stood and left the room quickly, feeling like naughty school girls leaving the principal's office, they made their way back down the elevator and into the awaiting car.

"Thanks Brittany for standing up for me in there, whatever you may think of me I still feel my safest around you, safer than with anybody in my whole life, I would rather be in this shit with you than anybody else," Santana stated, smiling at the blonde, she slipped her sunglasses on and stared out the window again in silence.

Brittany's heart melted and she felt beyond happy, her mind finally stopping it's over thinking for once as she too turned to stare out the window.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for the Reviews! Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Brittany and Santana walked into the kitchen and sat heavily down at the table, Santana sighed, possibly with the word coffee mingled in with the sigh, Brittany thought, as Santana walked over to the coffee machine to get the coffee started.

Brittany watched Santana as she walked around the kitchen preparing something, humming to herself. Her eyes never left the brunette as she pulled out two mugs, filling them with coffee, she handed the blonde one cup and sipped her own.

"Thanks Santana," Brittany smiled at the blonde who gave a small smile back.

Brittany folded her arms on the table and leant her chin on her arms, continuing to watch the Latina as she worked around the kitchen, she moved so gracefully, Brittany thought, she couldn't be more beautiful then she was now, humming to herself, completely oblivious to Brittany watching her.

Brittany smiled as Santana began to sing to herself, something she hadn't heard in a long time, but sounded all the better coming from Santana than she had ever heard it sound, even from one of her favourite singers Sarah McLachlan.

"Adia I thought that we could make it, but I know I can't change the way you feel, I leave you with your misery, a friend who won't betray, I pull you from your tower, I take away your pain and show you all the beauty you possess If you'd only let yourself believe that, we are born innocent, believe me Adia, we are still innocent, It's easy, we all falter, does it matter?" Santana sung as she looked up, seemingly to only just remember Brittany was there.

Santana smiled shyly at the blonde, "Kind of forgot you were there Britt, sorry, lost in thought," Santana stated as she walked to the table with a huge bowl of salad, "knew there was a reason I made such a big salad, a little out of it at the moment," she smiled down at the blonde as she handed her a plate and a fork, placing the bowl of salad between them and began dishing out salad to Brittany.

"Never be sorry for something that sounds that beautiful Santana," Brittany smiled at the brunette, Santana stopped and put the bowl down.

"Brittany, seriously, what's going on? You can't say things like that to me and then expect me to just shrug it off, I like you and I know you like me too, what is this?" Santana stated, waving her hand in between the two of them, before placing her hands on her hips, looking Brittany in the eye.

"I think you're amazing Santana, so much talent and beauty, truly I do, but we can only be friends Santana, I'm your bodyguard and that's all there can be," Brittany stated, looking down at her shoes.

"How long are you going to keep this mantra up Brittany, the 'I'm your employee, bodyguard, friend only' shit, cause frankly I'm getting tired of it, aren't you?" Santana asked, taking a seat next to Brittany.

"We would be amazing together, can't you see that! We're seriously like ying and yang, I'm hot, you're hotter, I'm extroverted, you're introverted, brunette, blonde, and the chemistry, come on! How much longer can you deny this?" Santana put her hand under Brittany's chin as she finished her rant, making sure Brittany was looking in her eyes.

"I can't Santana," Brittany whispered quietly, averting her eyes from Santana's intense glare.

Santana grabbed the rest of her salad and her coffee and walked out onto the balcony, sliding the glass door with such force, Brittany was worried it would break. Santana took a seat on the balcony, scoffing her salad and staring into the mountains as Brittany watched her, slowly eating her own salad and sipped on Santana's strong coffee blend.

Her mind had shut off in the car, she had stopped over thinking things and imagined her life with Santana, how amazing it felt to give herself that leeway, just feel and imagine. She knew Santana was right, they did have amazing chemistry and complemented each other in nearly every way. It was Santana's history that really scared her, never having had a real relationship that was hard to change, no matter what the brunette thought of Brittany. Habits were hard to break, you can't just decide you want a relationship when you're only used to one night stands, it doesn't just work that way.

Brittany watched as Santana finished her lunch and walked to the edge of the balcony, with her coffee, seemingly staring into space. Brittany sighed, how she wished she could walk out there and wrap the starlet in her arms and kiss away all her worries. Looking down she picked at her salad, all of a sudden not particularly hungry, she sipped her coffee, the Santana brew, as she had dubbed it, was really growing on her. She smiled, everything Santana was growing on her, felt comfortable and a little too right.

Standing up she went to walk out to the brunette, when her phone began to ring, looking at the number she noticed it was Beiste, they must have made up their minds about Santana and Brittany's plan.

"Pierce," Brittany answered.

"Pierce, its Bieste, just wanted to let you know we give you the green light to remain as Santana's bodyguard for the interim, if anything changes and we deem you to be too much of a target, we will remove you immediately, no questions asked, is that clear?" Bieste stated.

Brittany nodded, then realising she was on the phone replied, "Yes Beiste, quite clear, any segue with any of the evidence?" Brittney asked, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Not yet, a couple false leads, but we won't stop until these people are found and arrested Brittany, you have my word," Beiste finished assuredly.

"Thanks Beiste," Brittany thought the world of Beiste and knew she would be true to her word, she always was, that was why she respected her so much.

"In regards to Santana's schedule tomorrow, Santana has a nightclub opening and we are a little anxious about her security there, the nightclub is a ladies club and we are a little concerned both of your presence may pose a rather large threat to everyone involved in the event, it would be a perfect target to stage an attack and were not sure if Santana should be attending, we are going to relay this information to miss Fabray and see if there is some other way Santana can be involved in the event which poses less threat to the public, you and Santana," Beiste remarked.

Brittany knew Santana was going to hate the idea, even in the short time she had known the brunette, she knew she loved to support the LGBTQ society in any way she could. This nightclub opening was raising money for gay and lesbian youth off the street, Santana had talked about it a few times in the last week and was really excited. Santana even modelled some possible outfits for the blonde while on their shopping trips the previous week, much to Brittany's dismay and silent enjoyment.

"I think you're right Beiste, but I'm not sure she will like the idea, hopefully Quinn can talk her around and schedule some other form of involvement, I appreciate the phone call," Brittany stated.

"Brittany, just remember, getting too personally involved in a client, it never ends well, just remember that," Beiste stated sincerely.

"I agree Beiste, thanks again," Brittany stated, a small quiver in her voice, she knew she was more transparent than she thought. Beiste's words of advice only proved this theory, but how do you change how you feel?

Brittany hung up as Santana walked back into the house, putting her plate and mug in the dishwasher along with Brittany's and cleaning up the kitchen.

"Was that Beiste?" Santana asked, not looking at Brittany and continuing her cleaning.

"Yeah, she said I can remain as your bodyguard for the time being, but assured me I could be removed at any time," Brittany's face fell as she finished the sentence.

Looking up she saw the brunette stop and her shoulders slump, before continuing what she was doing.

"It won't come to that Brittany," Santana stated confidently, as she finished cleaning and walked out of the kitchen.

Brittany sighed and followed Santana as she made her way up to her bedroom, closing the door behind her, without so much as a word, Brittany lent against her bedroom door and waited. Ten minutes later, Santana emerged in workout gear and walked past the blonde without acknowledging her.

Brittany followed the brunette upstairs and into her gym, Santana switched on the television and put on one of Brittany's favourite movies, Desert hearts, she wondered if this was supposed to be some kind of a hint. She knew Santana well enough now to realize, this was definitely a hint, to stop being such a rule player and to follow her heart. Brittany sighed and sat down across from Santana as she got on her cross trainer and started running.

An hour or so later, Santana got off the cross trainer, sweating and red, laying on the ground she started to stretch out her legs, back and arms. There was something innately sexual about Santana, without trying, she exuded sex appeal, this was definitely one of those moments. Brittany watched as Santana stretched out her muscles in her back and arms before moving onto her legs, with only minimal guilt she enjoyed the show, as Santana's back was facing hers.

Brittany heard someone clearing their throat from behind her, jumping up she turned around and cursed herself for her inattention. Quinn was standing in the door, which made Brittany blush, as there was no way she could have missed her massive perv on Santana.

Santana stood, having finished her stretching she gave Quinn a wave, "Give me two minutes Quinn, I'll just quickly rinse off," she stated, running across the room and into the bathroom.

"So Brittany, Beiste has obviously told you all about my attempts to take tomorrow night off Santana's roster, what happens if I can't? I just know Santana and there is no way she will give up this opening, even for her own safety, the cause is super close to her heart, what with her parents throwing her out of the house and her all but moving in to their hostel until I moved out here with Rachel and we got some work, she owes them her life really, she donates every month, but she has always wanted to do more. The association were beyond disappointed, stating they would up security, add metal detectors and give Santana her own entrance, keeping her apart from everyone else, I mean I would rather her not do it, because it is incredibly public and this event would play right into their hands, but I just can't see her pulling out," Quinn shrugged.

Brittany nodded, she had no idea about that part of Santana's life, her parents had been nothing but supportive, she couldn't imagine having to grow up that fast. It made Brittany want to protect her all the more, her heart went into her throat as she looked away from the blonde at the movie that was just ending, before tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"So, ah, how are you and Santana getting along?" Quinn asked, obviously sidestepping the question she really wanted to ask.

"Fine Quinn, obviously she is taking the news about her attackers pretty hard, but were dealing," Brittany stated, adding a small smile that really wasn't all that convincing to her, so to someone as perceptive as Quinn seemed to be, she really didn't think she would be fooling her any time soon.

Quinn went to open her mouth to comment, but Santana emerged from the shower in a robe, her hair up in a towel, silenced her.

"Santana, can we have a chat?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, let's go down to the kitchen though, I need water and coffee," Santana stated, ignoring Brittany as the two friends walked down the stairs together, Brittany frowned and followed.

Quinn sat down at the table and Brittany decided to go out onto the balcony and give the girls some privacy, as Santana began to make her third big mug of coffee for the day. After only ten minutes outside Brittany could hear loud voices from inside, turning around she saw Brittany and Quinn both standing shouting at each other, before Quinn threw up her hands and left.

Santana looked fairly angry and on the verge of tears, Brittany walked inside, the brunette looked up on her entry, seemingly just remembering Brittany was there.

"You knew about them trying to cancel tomorrow night?" Santana all but stated.

"Yeah I did, it's just so dangerous Santana," Brittany stated, walking towards the brunette.

"I don't care, I told Quinn that too, she is really pissed, but her and Beiste are going to work with the club so we can go, I just...it means the world to me, I can't miss it," Santana stated, her shoulders slumping and a single tear sliding down her cheek.

The poor girl looked exhausted, Brittany thought. Santana turned and made her way slowly up the stairs towards her room, walking in, she slumped on her bed, looking defeated, but this time not closing the door, to Brittany's relief.

Brittany followed the brunette inside and sat next to her on her bed, putting an arm around her shoulder, the brunettes hair towel fell off as she leant into Brittany's arms, which circled the small Latina.

Brittany kissed the top of her head without thought, Santana sniffled and pulled out of the blondes arms, "sorry Brittany, I don't mean to cross any boundaries," she stated, looking downcast.

Something in Brittany snapped, her heart ached and she felt complete love for this woman, boundaries be damned she thought.

Turning the brunettes head towards hers, she leant in and pressed her lips to Santana, both her arms going around the Latina as she deepened the kiss. Pushing her back on the bed the blonde shifted to lay alongside Santana, pulling her closer, the kiss heating up as Santana began to reciprocate the kiss in earnest.

Santana threw her leg across Brittany, sitting astride her, she pushed both the blondes' arms above her head and thrust her tongue into her bodyguard's mouth, Brittany's tongue duelled with the starlet's as they both let out throaty moans.

Santana sat up on the blonde and brushed Brittany's hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked, breathing heavily, the blonde smiled, rolling Santana over in reply, she kissed the brunette with returned vigour.

"I've wanted to do this since I met you," the Blonde smiled down at the smiling brunette.

"I knew you couldn't resist me for long," the brunette smiled up at the blonde as she pulled her head back down to meet hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews, decided to reward you all for your Brittana patience, DEFINITE NC17+ for this one, seriously, no go zone if girl/ girl fun offends, let me know what you think, Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brittany and Santana's tongues continued duelling, their kisses only deepening, neither girl feeling the need to breath as Brittany's hands set to working removing the barrier between them. She was incredibly grateful Santana was only wearing a robe, sliding her hand down Santana's front she undid the belt that was keeping the robe together, while kissing her way from Santana's mouth, down her jaw to her neck.

"Aw, sweet lady kisses," Santana moaned as Brittany finally managed to undo the offending article. Sitting up, still straddling the brunette, she looked down at Santana, her still wet hair wild above her, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen. Brittany panted at the sight as she separated Santana's robe, exposing the Latina's amazing breasts, Brittany eyed them hungrily before leaning down and taking Santana's right nipple in her mouth, sucking hard.

Santana grunted, as Brittany sucked and licked her right breast, before moving onto the left one, Santana moved her hands behind Brittany's head, tangling her hands in her hair.

Brittany continued her assault on Santana's breasts, before she felt the Latina tug her head back up to meet hers in a passionate kiss, both moaning into each other's mouths.

Brittany kissed down Santana's neck again, this time, removing her robe from her shoulders and following the robes removal with kisses down each arm. As Brittany sat back up straddling the brunette, Santana took control, flipping the blonde over and swinging her leg over Brittany, at the same time discarding her robe completely.

"I knew you were a top," Brittany stated, placing her hands on Santana's now naked hips, taking in all the beauty that was Santana naked, straddling her stomach, her wet centre sitting on her exposed stomach.

Brittany inhaled at the contact, she was way too turned on to still be fully clothed.

"Ah Brit, you a little too happy to see me?" She asked, smiling down at Brittany, as the blonde just happily nodded and smiled, running her hands up and down the Brunettes thighs.

Santana giggled, "No, I mean, your still wearing your gun and it's poking into my leg," Santana's smile widening as Brittany lifted the Latina off her stomach and regretfully put her on her feet standing up to rectify the problem. Brittany removed the gun and holster in one fell swoop, placing it on Santana's table, while Santana began undoing Brittany's buttons as fast as she could, exposing Brittany's breasts, pushing the now topless blonde back down on the bed and jumping on top of her, straddling her once more, throwing her top across the room.

"Commando Brit, I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Santana stated as she leant in capturing a pink nipple in between her teeth, Brittany held Santana's head to her chest as she arched her back and hissed Santana's name, pushing her nipple further into Santana's mouth. At the same time, moving her leg between Santana's creating more friction. Santana started squirming against Brittany's still clothed leg, she really needed to be get her pants off, she wanted to feel all of Santana above her, touching every part of her.

Painfully, Brittany lay back down on the bed and used her momentum to roll the brunette off of her and onto her back on the bed, a loud pop issuing as Santana's mouth let go of the blonde's nipple. Santana whined Brittany's name as Brittany unwrapped herself from the Latina, undoing her belt and pants in record time, which joined her top, Santana's robe and quickly her underpants on the floor.

"Damn your beautiful Brittany," Santana stated, eying the blonde up and down and admiring the view of a completely naked Brittany. Brittany looked down at the brunette's cocky grin and completely naked squirming form, "you're pretty fucking delicious yourself Santana," Brittany stated, returning the grin.

Santana's mouth opened in shock, as the blonde climbed back on top of her, she had never heard the blonde swear before, she really liked it on her bodyguard.

"I'm going to put that dirty mouth of yours to work Miss Pierce," Santana stated, pulling the blonde down in a crushing kiss. Brittany's leg pushing hard against Santana's centre, rubbing hard, causing her to buck aggressively against the blonde, their kiss deepening, as they clawed at each other, their week of foreplay all coming to ahead in the one kiss.

When they finally came up for air, Santana pushed her leg up to give Brittany the same tease she had been dishing out, rubbing her thigh up and down along the blondes core, both girls moaned into each other's mouths as they continued their teasing of each other. Brittany began moving against Santana in earnest, rocking into the Latina's hips, Santana matching her rhythm.

Brittany kissed down Santana's cheek and throat again and began sucking on Santana's pulse point at the nape of her neck as their rhythm increased, both girls groaning and moaning as the friction began to become unbearable.

"I'm so close Britt," Santana moaned, grabbing onto Brittany arse with both hands and holding on as they continued to ride each other, their grinding becoming too much for the brunette. Brittany moved her hand down and pinched Santana's nipple, that was all Santana needed as waves of pleasure hit her and she screamed out Brittany's name. Pushing her leg harder into the blonde, with one more thrust, Brittany joined Santana in her ecstasy, the two riding out their waves of pleasure together gasping for air.

Brittany dropped her head into Santana's neck as Santana wrapped her arms and legs around the blonde, basking in their post orgasmic glow, still panting and sweating, enjoying the feel of the each other's enjoyment on the others leg.

As their breathing began to come back to normal, Brittany rolled off Santana and pulled her into her arms, "here I was thinking you were a top," Brittany sniggered cheekily, tucking the brunettes head under her chin.

Santana pinched Brittany's still pert nipple in reply, Brittany gasped, "the nights young Britt, or rather the day is," Santana stated, kissing the blondes collar bone as she palmed Brittany's breast.

Santana leant up and placed a soft kiss on Brittany's mouth, leaning away she smiled down at the blonde, who was running her hand through Santana's hair. Leaning in again, Santana kissed Brittany passionately, pushing her tongue into Brittany's mouth and putting all her emotions into the kiss, when she leant away to look down at the blonde, Brittany had a gigantic grin on her face.

"You're such a secret softie Santana," Brittany stated, leaning up to give the brunette as equally a passionate kiss, their tongues slowly intertwining, enjoying the feel of each other. When they pulled away again, both girls had enormous smiles plastered on their faces, equally as excited and happy about their new place in each other's lives.

Santana continued to palm Brittany's breast, leaning down she took it into her mouth, teasing Brittany nipple, licking and sucking, she really couldn't get enough of Brittany. Kissing her way across Brittany's chest she took the other nipple in her mouth, delivering the same agonising tease to the other nipple, tonguing it into a painful point.

"Santana," Brittany groaned, as Santana smiled up at the blonde, kissing her way up her chest, her neck, along her jaw and back to her mouth, thrusting her tongue into the blonde's mouth, causing Brittany to moan again.

"I really love your pink nipples," Santana stated, giving Brittany a cheeky grin, moving back down to torment the blondes nipples again.

"Oh God Santana," Brittany all but sobbed, Santana's torment of her breasts was becoming too much for the squirming blonde.

"Please," Brittany begged, the Latina smiling over a nipple, loving the power she was having over her bodyguard, making her squirm just through an assault on her nipples. Continuing her attack on her chest, Santana took a small amount of pity on the squirming blonde and ran her hand down Brittany's stomach, but purposely missed Brittany's bundle of nerves.

Santana scratched her nails up both of Brittany's thighs, as she continued to tongue Brittany's chest. Brittany whimpered at the tease, her hands pushing Santana's head trying to get her to move down her body and relieve the aching tension between her legs.

This only made the brunette smile all the more, looking up, she moved her hand just above Brittany's mound. She saw the torment she was inflicting on the girl, her hair was messy, her face sweaty her eyes wild, this was her new favourite sight, an incredibly horny Brittany.

Taking pity on the blonde, she began kissing her way down Brittany's front, between her breasts, down her taught abdomen, changing positions, she moved between the blondes legs.

Looking up at Brittany she gave the blonde one final smile, before, dipping her head down and kissing her way down Brittany's mound, scraping her teeth across the tip of Brittany's erect bundle of nerves. Brittany jumped at the contact and moaned Santana's name, latching onto the back of the Latina's head. Santana dipped her tongue into the blonde's wet centre, tasting her, before running her tongue upwards and sucking the taught bundle of nerves into her mouth.

Santana started sucking in earnest, causing Brittany to buck her hips upwards into Santana's eagerly awaiting mouth.

The brunette continued to suck on the blonde's clit as Brittany thrashed and groaned above her. The Latina's hand moved up Brittany's leg and to her core, inserting first one finger, then another, beginning a steady rhythm causing a wild grunt to emanate from the blonde.

"Santana, oh god, don't stop," Brittany all but screamed as the brunette continued pumping into the blonde and sucking on her clit at the same time, reaching up with her free hand she pinched the blondes nipple. Brittany briefly stopped her thrashing, her whole body stilling, her centre tightening around Santana's fingers, as waves of pleasure fell over the blonde, leaving her panting and holding onto Santana's head for dear life. Santana milked out the girl's orgasm, slowing her sucking and her thrusting as Brittany began to come down from her massive high, stroking Santana's hair.

Santana's cell phone started to ring, both girls ignored the interruption as Santana felt Brittany's taught muscles completely relax. Santana removed her fingers and sat up between the blonde's legs, looking down at the spent blonde in front of her. Brittany looked up as Santana put her fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean, giving the blonde a sexy smile, which only made the blonde groan and heat flare between her legs again. This girl wasn't joking about the day being young, Brittany thought happily to herself as she smiled up at the blonde.

"Finally found something I like more than coffee," Santana stated, laying herself next to the blonde and sliding her arm across Brittany's abdomen. Brittany groaned and chuckled at the same time, tucking Santana's head back under her chin and put her arm around her, pulling the Latina half on top of her, Santana lazily laying her leg across the blonde.

"Santana, you never cease to amaze me," Brittany stated with a smile, shaking her head before kissing the top of the brunettes head. Laying in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Santana's phone rang again, both girls pretended they didn't hear it, enjoying being in each other's arms too much to move.

Brittany ran her hand up and down Santana's thigh, Santana sighed in contentment, the low turned on buzz returning as she felt Brittany's hand begin to draw circles on the inside of her hip. Santana slid her leg between Brittany, resting her Centre on Brittany's hip, she leant up and kissed Brittany, who's hands had wondered down and were gripping Santana's arse, pushing her centre into her thigh.

Santana moaned at the contact as their kiss deepened, Brittany continued squeezing Santana's arse as their kiss continued for several minutes, becoming more and more heated.

Breaking apart the kiss, Brittany pulled Santana's smaller body on top of hers completely and began to kiss her way down Santana's neck, stopping at her nipples and taking the left one into her mouth. Sucking hard and nibbling Santana's nipple into a point before changing to the right, Santana moaned Brittany's name as she leant forward above Brittany's head and held onto the head board. Brittany let go of Santana's nipple upon hearing the Latina's moan and gradually kissed her way all the way down Santana's stomach stopping right above Santana's mound.

Brittany shifted the brunette, bringing her bundle of nerves directly down on her face, the brunettes grip tightened against the headboard as she squirmed against Brittany's face.

Santana's phone rang again, both girls unconcerned with the sound as Brittany took Santana's clit into her mouth and sucked hard. The Brunette moaned loudly as she began to set a rhythm on Brittany's mouth to the blondes sucking, squirming and groaning as she began to see stars before her eyes.

"Oh God Britt, ay dios mio, there," Santana moaned as Brittany sucked even harder on the Latina's clit and Santana sped up her thrusting, she could feel herself close, soo close...

"Ahh! What the fuck! The doors open, ahh!" Quinn yelled from the door as Santana immediately stopped her thrusting and turned her head just in time to see the door slam.

Santana slid off Brittany's face and sat beside her as the blonde sat up, both girls looking at each other completely speechless, all Santana could think was, damn, I was soo close.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the massive wait, small amount of writers block, the love is always appreciated, let me know what you think and where if anywhere you feel you want this story to head, I have some ideas, but it's always interesting to have other input! xx

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana and Brittany continued to look at each other a little dumbfound, before Santana got up and started gathering up Brittany's clothes from around the floor.

Brittany hadn't moved or spoken as Santana threw her clothes at her before running into her closet and throwing on tack suit pants and a t-shirt. Santana ran out of her closet fully dressed to see Brittany still hadn't moved from her stunned position on the bed.

Sighing Santana sat down next to Brittany and rubbed her hand up and down the blonde's arm, before turning the blondes chin up to look at her with her other hand.

"Brittany, it's ok, we were super stupid not to close the door, but I don't know about you, but I was a little distracted," Santana stated, smiling up at the blonde, who finally looked at her as she tucked Brittany's hair behind her ear.

Brittany gave a weak smile and looked into Santana's eyes, Santana leant in and placed a kiss on Brittany's nose.

"It's going to be ok Britt, it's only Quinn, of everybody that could have walked in on us, she was probably the best, she is an amazing secret keeper," Santana stated, Brittany frowned at Santana.

"I know, no one should have walked in on us, we will be more careful in the future, but it's going to be ok, I promise," Santana stated, giving Brittany her biggest grin, Brittany couldn't help but give a weak smile back.

"Now as much as I adore having you naked and in my bed, I think you should probably get dressed so you can be slightly less embarrassed when we face Quinn," Santana stated, Brittany sighed and nodded before standing up and starting to put on her clothes.

Santana walked over to her bag and pulled out her phone, three missed calls from Quinn, well that's good to know in hindsight. Turning around, Santana watched Brittany tugging up her pants and re-attaching her belt and gun.

"Ok, let's do this," Santana sighed, reaching her hand out to take Brittany's, Brittany looked at Santana and down at her hand, before walking up to Santana and kissing her with passion, before pulling away. Santana let her hand drop as Brittany walked past her and opened the doors, walking out. Santana's heart was crushed, she knew how Brittany felt about her, the last few hours had confirmed that, so why wouldn't she take her hand.

The reality of the situation hit her, Brittany didn't want this to be at all public, not even with her closest friends. Santana didn't know how to feel about that, she understood keeping it from the general public and the media's eye, but her best friends? She didn't know if she could live like that, she pretty much told Quinn everything,

Sighing she shook her head, this wasn't important right now, what was important was getting through this moment at Brittany's side.

Santana scurried to follow Brittany who was already making her way down the Latina's stairway towards the kitchen. She was fast enough to get to the kitchen at the same time as Brittany, only to be met head on by Quinn's frown, as she waited for them at the kitchen Island.

Sitting down next to Brittany she looked across at her unusually quite best friend before looking next to her to a very nervous looking Brittany. Santana slid her hand onto Brittany's, which was in her lap under the Island and Brittany didn't remove it, which Santana took as a good sign, but she didn't relax either.

"Look," Quinn stated, looking between Brittany and Santana. "You're both adults, so I know this is your decision, but you both have to realise how crazy this is, for starters, both of your lives are being threatened with even the idea of this relationship. Secondly, I know it breaches your contract for this to be happening Britt and thirdly, Santana really! You are sleeping with your bodyguard, you don't have the best history with the women you sleep with and you're sleeping with the one who is suppose to be protecting your life and fourthly, ewww! I will never get that image out of my head again, eww!" Quinn stated, shaking her head in an attempt to.

Santana's face quirked into a half smile as her grip tightened on Brittany's hand and for the first time she noticed Brittany tightened hers.

"I know Quinn, it goes against everything I stand for and it shouldn't have happened, it was incredibly unprofessional," Brittany stated, feeling Santana's hand drop from hers.

Santana stood up, "really Britt, that's your response, you were as into it as I was and all you can say is it shouldn't have happened..." Santana trailed off before her voice cracked.

Quinn looked at her clearly upset best friend, she had never seen her like this, sure she had seen all of the girls that had come through Santana's life act like this, but never Santana herself. Santana was finally getting her comeuppance. As much as Quinn had always wanted to see this day, seeing it truly happen to her best friend, was heart wrenching.

Looking at Brittany, Quinn tried to ease the situation for her best friend, "It's ok Brittany, I won't tell anyone, this is just between us, you have my word," Quinn stated, hoping this would back peddle the blonde.

Brittany nodded at Quinn before completely changing the subject, "So have you spoken to the venue coordinators for tomorrow night about how it's all going to work?" Brittany asked Quinn.

Santana looked completely in shock, moving around the island she started to make herself a drink, incredibly noisily, slamming cupboards and clinking ice, without offering the other two girls anything.

Quinn nodded to Brittany, "I spoke with Beiste and the organisers and they are in talks at the moment about everything, she said she will fill you in tomorrow," Quinn half replied, watching her best friend fly around the kitchen in a rage.

Brittany's phone rang, she excused herself and walked out onto the balcony, her heart finally slowing from its intense pace at being in the same room as an incredibly upset Santana.

"Pierce," she stated, answering her phone, noticing the call was from the office and it was well past eight at night.

"Pierce, its Beiste, I just wanted to let you know we have arranged tomorrow's event and would like you to spend the day with us to oversee all aspects of the security detail. Mark and Zises will be with Miss Lopez for the day, my office, 7am for the run through," Beiste stated, disconnecting the phone.

Brittany grimaced at the idea of not seeing Santana for the day, but shook her head to try and dislodge the feeling. Taking a deep breath she walked back into the house, where Quinn and Santana immediately stopped what sounded like a pretty intense conversation and looked to Brittany. Brittany now knew where the expression 'deer caught in headlights,' came from.

"So what's happening Brittany?" Quinn asked, as Santana sat with her back to Brittany and drank from a full glass of scotch, the bottle beside her.

"Santana will have Mark and Zises with her tomorrow for all her interviews and fittings and I will see you both at the event, Beiste and the agency want me there co-ordinating the event with them," Brittany finished, wishing Santana would turn to face her.

Santana's shoulders slumped, Quinn looked at her friend and from the look on Quinn's face, she knew Santana wasn't happy.

"Ok then, well I'm going to bed, early night and all that, I'll see you tomorrow Quinn," with that Santana stood, grabbed her glass and the bottle of scotch and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards her room. Hearing the doors to Santana's room slam closed, Brittany let out a massive sigh and looked at Quinn, who looked visibly uncomfortable about being left alone with Brittany.

"Look Brittany, I'm really sorry I walked in on that, believe me, but you have my word, no one will ever know about this, I won't even tell Rachel unless I get permission from you guys, I know how important it is that this is kept a secret. Just, I know it's not my place to get involved, but she really likes you, I never thought I would be saying that, but she does, more then I have ever seen before with anyone. I know I shouldn't be encouraging this, but I see the way she is with you and, well...it's right," Quinn finishes, looking Brittany in the eye.

"I..." Brittany stammered, not really sure what to say to the blonde, she really didn't want to get Quinn anymore involved in the situation than she was, but her emotions were playing havoc with her ability to form a coherent sentence that would explain anything she was thinking to the starlet's best friend.

"It's ok Brittany, you don't have to talk to me, just please, talk to her, I really think, no I know she likes you, like, like likes you, a lot, so just give her a chance, please," Quinn stated, walking past Brittany and giving her shoulder a squeeze as she headed out the front door.

Brittany sat down at the kitchen bench and thought over the events of the last two days, she couldn't believe so much had happened in less than 48 hours. Running her hands through her hair, her mind wondered to the vision of Santana, naked, laid out in front of her, telling her how beautiful she was. Her cheeks flushed red and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

She really didn't know how to play it with Santana, she knew how she felt, she was falling for her, hard. Quinn was right, this game of emotional merry go round wasn't good for the brunette or for herself. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself up from her seat and started to walk towards Santana's room, hoping the Latina would want to talk.

Walking up to Santana's closed doors, she heard incredibly loud rock music blaring from inside, she hesitated. Her nerves getting the better of her as she put her hand up to knock, she just couldn't bring herself to do it, swallowing a lump in her throat she put her hand down and let out a small whimper. This was all getting to be too scary for the blonde, if she told the brunette exactly how she felt, then what would happen, they would be a bigger target? What if Santana got sick of her or she was just acting, she knew the brunette was a great actor.

Pulling out her hair she pulled it back into a tighter pony tail, checked her shirt, sighed heavily and knocked loudly. The blonde waited nervously for several minutes, before knocking loudly again, she knew the music was loud, but surely the brunette would be able to hear her, unless she was avoiding her or something had happened.

The idea that something had happened to the brunette kept flashing into her mind, Brittany made the decision and pushed the doors open, hoping she was just being crazy and protective. She looked around the room nervously, not immediately spotting the Starlet.

"Santana?" Brittany shouted over the loud music, her brain starting to panic as she didn't hear or see the brunette. Walking into her bathroom and closet, she still had no luck, walking outside to her balcony, to find it also completely empty of the Latina.

Now she was really starting to worry, walking back into the room, she sighed in relief, spotting Santana curled into a ball next to her bed, fast asleep. She had pulled all her blankets onto the floor and passed out by the looks of it, as her mostly empty bottle of scotch was sitting next to her on the floor.

Brittany's face lit up at the sight of the brunette, she looked like a child lying on the floor. Brittany walked over to Santana and put the bottle of scotch and glass up onto her bedside table, before kneeling down to look at the sleeping beauty. Reaching out her hand, she brushed Santana's hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear smiling at the girl as she let out a puff of air at Brittany's touch.

Bending forward, she scooped the girl up sheets and all and placed her back into her bed, without managing to wake her. Santana sighed contentedly at being placed back in bed and rolled away from Brittany.

Brittany watched the girl sleep peacefully, knowing exactly what she would say to her, all of her love for the girl welling in her chest causing a single tear to fall from her eye. She wished she could talk to her now while she had the guts, but she guessed it would have to wait until tomorrow. Smiling again the blonde looked one last time at the sleeping brunette, before closing the doors behind her and heading towards her room.


	12. Chapter 12

Keep up the reviews, always good to know you're writing is enjoyed or hated, either or! xx

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Brittany's alarm pulled her out of an amazing dream. She dreamt her and Santana were on a boat on their way to Mexico, Santana was at the helm of the boat steering and she stood behind the beautiful brunette, her arms encircling the smaller girl. They were talking about something completely inconsequential and it was amazing, just being able to talk about nothing and have the women you love in your arms, so simple and yet so perfect. It was something the two of them would probably never be able to do, just be an ordinary couple doing semi-ordinary stuff, it just wasn't in their future, well their immediate future none the less.

Blinking herself from her reverie she sighed, the women she loved, there it was again, that admittance. Looking at the clock she realized she didn't have time to just sit there and think about her feelings, she needed to be at her office in a little over an hour and a half and Zises and Mark were due in half an hour.

Getting into the shower she contemplated the day ahead of her. She knew it was going to be a huge day, piecing together every possible outcome and checking security tenfold and then making it through the party without incident, was going to be tiring.

Was it wrong that all she was really thinking about was Santana and finally getting to talk to her and tell her how she felt and crawling into her arms at the end of the day, she hoped she got the opportunity before the event, but she doubted they would even run into each other today, let alone have time to have that kind of a conversation and in private? Very unlikely, she had seen Santana's schedule for the day and it was incredibly jammed packed, well hopefully tomorrow, she knew Santana had gotten tuesday night off so she could relax, knowing how big the benefit/opening was going to be.

She just hoped everything went fine between now and then and that she still had her job with the actress come tomorrow. She couldn't really see any reason Beiste would have to remove her, as long as they kept things professional in public and received no further threats from these sick criminals, it should all be fine, she hoped.

Getting out of the shower a little before 6, she quickly blow dried her hair and picked out her suite, attaching her holster, gun and her phone on the other side. Walking out of her room she noticed Santana's doors were still shut, she wanted to stick her head in and check on the girl, but she knew Santana's day didn't start until eight, so she didn't want to wake the girl. Plus the amount of scotch she had drunk the night before, might make the Latina less than happy to see her so early.

Brittany felt sadness in the pit of her stomach, she already missed the feisty brunette and she hadn't even left the house. Shaking her head, she realised she even missed Santana's morning blend, which hadn't been brewed yet as she walked into the kitchen, she would love to make herself some but knew she didn't have time.

Turning around she heard a knock from the front door, that would be Mark and Zises, exactly on time. She let them in with a wave, letting them know Santana was still asleep but would be up probably any minute and Quinn, Kurt and Blaine would be here soon.

They nodded, both having Santana's schedules in their phones, Brittany nodded to herself, duh, she thought. Waving goodbye she headed down to her car and hopped in, putting her cd's on shuffle, since she was rarely in her car she could never remember what she had put in, so it made the shuffle a little bit more exciting than talk back radio this time of morning.

Missy Higgins, "Secret," came on and her soft melodic voice brought a small smile to the blondes face. Listening to the words, she laughed to herself, finally really understanding the emotions behind the song, of being someone's secret and how difficult it could be. Really cd shuffler, how did you know? A goofy smile played across Brittany's face as she giggled at how dorky she really was as she wound her car through the hollywood hills towards her offices.

It took over an hour as Brittany suspected and she was a little late, slamming the car into park she stabbed the lift button and waited impatiently for the lifts arrival. Out of habit she took in her surroundings, noting the cars parked around her and their number plates, getting a strange tingle up her spine, but not seeing anyone or noticing anything out of the ordinary she shook it off and got into the lift.

Arriving at her floor she ran out of the lift and towards Beiste's office, straightening herself up she knocked and was told to come in. Entering she saw Detective Schuester sitting across from Beiste at her conference table along with three other agency bodyguards who she smiled to in recognition, then looked over at a women she didn't know before taking the spare seat.

"So as I was saying Brittany, this is Miss Pilsbury, she is in charge of tonight's event and will be sitting in for a small part of our discussion today, just to have some inkling of how tonight will be expected to run with such a large amount of security. The venue is currently being overseen by the agency's staff, all deliveries and people entering and exiting today are being screened. After I have mapped out the details of today's and tonight's co-ordination we will head down to the site to run through every element and look for any concerns, guests begin arriving at six, so we have a little under eleven hours to make this perfect," Beiste finished, as she pulled out her ipad and started showing them the ins and outs of the day.

Brittany listened and was glad to hear all her concerns were being met, Beiste and the detective really had thought of everything, it was comforting to Brittany to know Santana would be in such good and safe hands tonight.

After a few hours they stopped for a much needed lunch, or in Brittany's case breakfast break, as sandwiches and coffees appeared at the table.

Beiste gave Brittany a nod towards her office, beckoning her to come in and take a seat at her desk.

"Brittany, we would like to post both Puckerman and Hudson as Santana's immediate muscle tonight and would like you to co-ordinate area safety. To do this we are going to place you inside as a guest, we have an invite and Mark will be your escort, but we want you there earlier. Someone will be here this afternoon to dress you and you will be escorted to the event just before 6, we want you in place before Santana arrives. You will be wired and armed, but will act solely as surveillance, Hudson and Puckerman are her bodyguards tonight, don't forget that, we don't want any extra reasons for instigating an attack by letting theses criminals know your there," Beiste stated.

Brittany nodded in a bit of shock, she thought maybe she would be told to be careful or maybe told not to go at all, not that she would have said yes to that, but to go under cover as extra security, that was going to be interesting. She was a little nervous, but incredibly glad to be an extra eye on Santana, even if it was in secret and not as direct as she would like, at least she would be able to see her, she perked up at that thought.

"Ok, is there anything else I need to know, maybe some more evidence regarding these terrorists, what I should be looking for? Has Detective Schuester and his team found anything new?" Brittany asked, hoping they had significant new leads.

"The I.P address led to nothing, obviously a fake, we do know they are aware of tonight, as they have published it on their site. We also have found some partial prints on some of the canisters from the attack and they are being run through our criminal databases worldwide, something will break Brittany, I'm sure of it. But as for tonight, just keep your eyes peeled, there will be a lot of people there, most of the tickets have been bought by constant money donors, people we have managed to screen. But there are still twenty percent of ticket holders who are the public and purchased the tickets on an online auction, so we don't know exactly who they are, but we are working tirelessly to try and work that out, so far no names have stood out, either way, we are fairly confident of an intended attack, local police are also on standby," Beiste stated with a frown.

Brittany and Beiste looked at each other and stood up, making their way back out with the others to finish off their briefings before the rest of them made their way to the venue.

Just before 3pm the rest of the group left and Brittany was left in the hands of a young blonde girl who was handing her piles of dresses and shoes to try on and model for her. The girl decided on a blue dress, tight and short, Brittany vaguely wondered how comfortably her gun would sit on her thigh holster, but surprisingly it couldn't be seen to the naked eye.

Not wearing dresses very often Brittany pulled and tugged at the bottom of the dress, which only just covered her thighs to try and get some extra length, before the young girl slapped her hand away. Brittany gave the girl a scowl as she handed her some shoes, strappy black wedges, well at least they weren't stiletto's, they were only a mild form of torture, again she wondered about the practicality of her outfit for the night.

She was about to voice this when the young girl piped up, "I have dressed hundreds of your type and this is perfectly suitable, now sit down so I can do your hair and makeup and stop pulling at the dress," she ordered Brittany.

Brittany gave the girl a frustrated glare before doing what she was told, if Beiste hired her and she had done this before, she must know what she was doing.

Just before five, Brittany was ready to go, earpiece in place, makeup and hair done, she felt pretty weird, all dressed up, but she had to admit she liked it a little bit. It felt super odd though, her job generally required her to blend in as much as possible, so this turn of events was kind of exciting for the blonde.

She ducked into the bathroom quickly to look in the mirror, her hair was pulled back in a pony with the front puffed up, her blue thick strap dress show just the right amount of cleavage and tight enough to show she was fit, and just long enough so she didn't feel too revealed. She smiled, she hoped Santana recognised her, not that she was suppose to be noticed by the brunette, but dressed like this she certainly hoped to be, she knew Santana would have a heart attack if she saw her.

Walking out of the bathrooms, she spotted Mark standing at the elevator, her partner and driver for the night, he did a double take and his mouth dropped open slightly. Shaking his head he seemed to realise he was staring Brittany up and down.

"Pierce, ah you look, ah, different," was all Mark could get out.

"Thanks Mark, I guess, shall we?" Brittany stated, already knowing the answer, the man simply nodded, pressing the button for the lift and getting in with Brittany following.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The car ride to the venue was uneventful, Mark drove and didn't say a word to her, which was odd, but she sensed he was uncomfortable with what she was wearing, having always been professional he seemed to have trouble forming sentences, so she let it go.

Pulling up in front of the venue, a valet took their car and Mark awkwardly took a hold of her arm and led her down the red carpet and into the club. There were no paparazzi as yet as it was too early, Brittany was incredibly glad of this. Walking in, their tickets were checked and they passed through a metal detector and into the club, they immediately separated and began to investigate their surroundings and checking their earpieces worked, which they did.

Brittany made her way to the bar, after doing a round of the club and ordered a sparkling water in a high ball, so at least she appeared to be drinking, Mark ordered something that looked like a beer to keep up the facade.

They both stood at the table nearest the door so they could watch people as they entered. Brittany found herself getting nervous, she really wanted to see Santana and couldn't wait to see how amazing she would look, she knew she would, she always did.

People started arriving just after six, but no one appeared to look shifty or as if they didn't belong there. Just before seven she could hear people cheering outside and the paparazzi calling out Santana's name, she had obviously arrived, Brittany hoped Hudson and Puckerman brought their A game tonight.

More than half an hour later Santana walked in the door in a stunning white dress, it was tight and short and was complemented by glittering red heals, and a matching purse, she looked amazing, Brittany couldn't take her eyes off her. Santana's smile lit up the entire venue as people tried to surround her, but several guards had made a barrier around her so people could come and say hello, but only one at a time and after being screened.

Brittany continued to watch the brunette as she continued to make her way in her direction, she was walking past her, when she stopped to take a photo with a female fan. Smiling into the camera, her eyes glanced in Brittany's direction, Brittany froze, not knowing what to do, to smile or wave or hide.

It turned out she didn't have to do anything as Santana was swept away by other people before she even had time to recognise the blonde. Brittany let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding, relieved, but more upset the Brunette hadn't seen her.

Mark and Brittany split up, Brittany deciding to follow the Brunette and Mark agreed to keep his eye on the guests coming and going, as well as those around the bar. Brittany walked a fair distance behind the brunette as she made her way to the DJ's box.

Walking into the all glass box she was handed the microphone and began talking to the crowd and wishing them all a fantastic night, letting them know bidding for a date with her would start around nine, in the mean time to drink and be merry.

The crowd cheered and continued their dancing, many people not taking their eyes off the brunette, but not looking at her in a threatening way, more in the hopes of winning that date with her tonight, Brittany suspected. She really couldn't blame them, she was incredibly beautiful and she couldn't take her eye off the girl either. Up in the glass box Santana looked perfectly at home dancing and fooling around with the incredibly attractive DJ, who's hands were all over the brunette as she danced gracefully to the music, Brittany felt a bit of anger in her stomach and jealousy bubbling to the surface.

She inhaled and turned around, looking around the now dancing crowd for any signs of trouble in an attempt to distract herself so she didn't jump into the box and pull the DJ's roaming hands off Santana. Turning back around she noticed the starlet had stopped her flirting and was exiting the box and moving towards a roped off VIP area which was slightly risen and over looked the dance floor.

Brittany followed the Latina as she made her way into the VIP area and said hi to all the people inside. The brunette glanced across the dance floor just as Brittany was walking under a spot light, she felt Santana's eyes spot her and she froze, as if that would cause the Santana to lose her. Santana's mouth opened as she took Brittany in and started to move back down the stairs towards her.

Brittany panicked and took off as fast as her Wedges would allow, hiding herself amongst some dancing women. Chancing a glance back up to where the Brunette had been standing, she saw the starlet standing on the bottom step of the VIP area looking around trying to find her, with a frown on her face.

Brittany sighed in relief, "that was close," she said under her breath, now to avoid Santana the rest of the night and try not to strangle anyone that attempts to hit on the brunette, this was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't fear, more Brittana ahead, way more than Glee unfortunately. Thanks again for all the reviews! Xxx

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brittany had managed to avoid Santana for the last few hours, mostly because she hadn't left the VIP area or really done anything but drink. She was pretty sure Santana had downed at least a bottle of champagne and probably another half a bottle during the auction for a date with her, which some incredibly rich looking fifty something woman had won for close to $60,000.

Brittany had continued scanning the area and checked in with Mark several times, but so far all seemed to be ok. The only real difficulty she had had was fending off some interested woman, she guessed she must look odd standing by herself and staring at Santana from the shadows.

She had to admit though she had spent most of her night watching the Brunette and not focusing on the crowd as much as she should have been. Seeing Puckerman standing at the entry to the VIP section and Hudson at the opposite end let her feel a little safer in continuing to get her perve on and not do her job as well as she should.

Around eleven o'clock she could see Santana was really getting drunk, the hot DJ had finished her set and was up in the VIP Section basically manhandling the drunk starlet. Brittany watched the girls hands run up and down the Latina's legs and across her back. Brittany's face went hot, she couldn't watch this, she needed some fresh air, but she knew she couldn't leave the club.

Sighing she made her way into the ladies toilets and splashed her face with water, realising she had messed up her makeup, she took out the mascara, compact and lip gloss the girl had given her and reapplied. She almost laughed at herself for doing this, she always made fun of girls who spent so much time in the bathroom fixing themselves up that they missed the party. Although she had to admit she found it strangely soothing, doing something so methodical took her mind off the beautiful brunette and the DJ feeling her up.

Taking a deep calming breath she looked at herself in the mirror and nodded, taking a deep breath she attempted to pull herself together. She did a sweep of the club, nodding to Mark as she passed, but not noting anything significant except for lots of women making out in the shadows of the walls, she made her way back to watch the VIP section.

As she glanced up she noted no sign of the Brunette or her bodyguards, she started to panic, but pushed her panic down. She would have heard over the radio if anything had gone amiss, she hoped.

Walking around the outside of the club walls she noted Puckerman standing at the staff only doors looking intimidating. Approaching him, he gave her an up and down look before realising it was her, "Jeez Pierce, you look smoking! Wanna catch up when were both off?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No thanks Puckerman, you're not my type, where's Santana?" Brittany asked, crossing her arms to try and look a little more menacing.

"She's in there with the DJ, she said not to bother her," Puckerman raised his eyebrows again with a sleazy that's hot gesture.

Brittany balled her fists and pushed past the taller man and into the door to find a small hallway with three doors off it, Hudson was standing blocking a door on the right.

"Brittany hey, you look amazing," said Hudson giving her the once over too.

"Do you really think it's a good idea not to have eyes on Santana in a club, you need to be in there!" Brittany stated angrily to Hudson, who, to Brittany's delight shrunk back a little.

"She told us not to come in and I checked the room before they went in there, there aren't any other entryways or anyone else in there, I know how to do my job Brittany, you don't have to worry," Hudson defended as Brittany continued to ball her fists.

Brittany didn't know what to do, on one hand she was sure Santana would be fine but on the other, she wanted to burst through the door and stop whatever was happening, hopefully without resorting to violence, but she wasn't going to guarantee anything.

Sighing in defeat Brittany nodded to Hudson and turned to walk back out into the heart of the club. As she was about to push open the next set of doors to leave the staff area, the door behind Hudson opened and a very drunk, very upset looking Latina walked out.

She was smoothing down her dress and fixing her hair, Brittany couldn't move, she was terrified of seeing Santana with the DJ and saying or doing something stupid. The brunette was followed out by the DJ, who went to grab her hand, but Santana shook it off.

"No Lana! I'm sorry, I don't want to, it's not you it's me," Santana stated, looking into the other girls eyes, swaying slightly on the spot. Brittany watched as the DJ gave Santana a pissed off look and took off past her, nearly colliding with Brittany in an effort to get away quickly.

Santana was still looking where the girl had been, before turning and noticing Brittany standing there staring at her.

"I'm sorry," was all Brittany managed to utter as she sped out of the doors, unable to look at the brunette, managing to collide with Puckerman as she pushed open the doors.

"Jeez Britt, be careful woman," he said, righting them both, a little too handsy for Brittany's liking, but all Brittany did was brush him off and attempt to flee again, but a small hand grabbed her and she turned to see Santana holding onto her arm.

"Britt, I wanna go home now, can we go home?" She said incredibly drunkly, turning to Puckerman for assurance as she steadied herself on Brittany's arm.

"You're the boss, boss," was all he said as Hudson joined them and they called for the car to be brought around to the back entrance, Hudson went ahead to secure her exit.

Santana hadn't let go of Brittany's arm, "Santana they will take you home, I'm still required here," she stated as Santana's grip tightened.

"But your my bodyguard, I want you to come home with me," she stated with a frown, nearly crying.

"Can you give us a sec Puckerman," she stated, pulling Santana through the doors behind them after Puckerman nodded, she pulled Santana into what appeared to be a staff room and sat her down on a seat.

She looked around the room and noticed bottles of water at the other end, letting go of Santana she walked over and grabbed a bottle for the incredibly intoxicated brunette.

Taking off the cap she gave it to Santana who sighed and drank half of it in one go, before handing it back to Brittany and grabbing her hand, pulling her to sit down next to her.

"You look amazing Brittany, all I wanted to do since I saw you is tell you that, all I have wanted to do all night is just see you, just say I'm sorry for getting angry and that I won't rush you and I understand and..." Santana was cut off by Brittany pulling the brunette into a deep kiss.

Pulling apart, Santana and Brittany smiled to one another, Santana pulled Brittany's right hand into her lap and Brittany wrapped her left arm around the brunettes back who laid her head on the blondes shoulder.

"I just want you to come home, I missed you all day, it didn't feel right without you around," the Latina sighed, running her index finger along the blondes hand, picking her head back up to look at the blonde

Brittany smiled down at Santana, her heart warming at the girls admission, she had felt the same way all day too. Leaning forwards, she kissed the brunette softly on the lips again, as a knock sounded on the door.

"The cars ready to go Miss Lopez," Puckerman called through the door, Santana and Brittany sighed before smiling at each other.

"I'll wait up for you Brittany, I miss you already," she stated, grinning as the Blonde grinned back, pulling the still very drunk brunette up and helping her to the door, opening it she gave the brunette a final smile before she was whisked away by Puckerman through the back doors.

Brittany couldn't help the smile that wouldn't leave her face, she felt relief rush through her that the brunette understood how she felt, even if she hadn't exactly told her. The thought that she was waiting up for her made her smile brighter, maybe this really could work.

Brittany left the room to meet up with Mark and tell him Santana had gone, which he nodded that he knew, Beiste had told him they should stay for another hour and then they could finish for the night. Brittany was to relieve Puckerman and Hudson after the club, her car having been dropped back at Santana's house, now just another hour before she got to see the beautiful brunette again.

Smiling to herself she wandered around the club humming under her breath, most guests had already left, but the music was still going and a good group was still moving on the dance floor.

Brittany strolled the walls of the club for what felt like an eternity, ducking in and out of every part of the club, trying to find things to search and do to take up time.

She let her mind wander every now and then, fantasizing about the brunette waiting for her, picturing her in all types of outfits in her bed. She had to keep reminding herself of the seriousness of the situation to pull herself back out into reality.

As the hour was nearly at an end, Brittany met Mark at the front of the club, where he was saying goodnight to Beiste and Miss Pilsbury, both thanked Brittany for a successful night. Beiste told Brittany she would be in touch and would keep her informed of any leeway in the case.

Leaving the club, Brittany relished in the night air, having spent seven hours cooped up she was more than glad to be outside. Mark drove Brittany to Santana's in silence, Mark seeming too tired to talk and Brittany too busy daydreaming about the brunette being only minutes away to care.

Eventually going through Santana's extensive security, which Santana never thought she would be cursing, Mark dropped Brittany in front of the house with a short goodnight. Brittany walked to the front door where she was met by Puckerman and Hudson who told her Santana had gone straight to bed and that they had both done a perimeter walk.

She couldn't get rid of the boys fast enough, waving them goodbye, she ran up the stairs two at a time, slowing as she got to Santana's room, she knocked on the door. Not receiving an answer, she pushed open the door, only to see the Brunette wasn't in her bed or anywhere in the room.

She did a lap of the room, the balcony, bathroom and closet all the while calling Santana's name, Brittany started to panic, she checked under the bed, just in case her drunken antics had led her to fall asleep on the ground again.

Not finding the girl, she rang Santana's phone, she could hear it ringing, but not in the Brunette's room but from across the hall. Walking out of Santana's room, she followed the noise into her own room, Santana's phone was on her desk, turning around she saw Santana curled up in her bed fast asleep, an empty water bottle in her hand.

Brittany smiled at the site, wishing the girl was awake but utterly enjoying the fact Santana had tried to wait up for her in her bed, but hadn't quite made it. Walking up to the brunette, she took the bottle of water and walked into her bathroom, filled it up she returned it with the lid on to the night stand next to Santana.

Walking into the bathroom, she hung the dress up and took of the shoes, hopping in the shower she had a quick rinse, trying to rinse off the gross club resin from her skin, before brushing her teeth, she grabbed a tank top and shorts and headed for bed with a big smile.

Getting in next to the Latina, she switched off the light and snuggled in next to her, running her hand across the Latina's bare stomach to her shock she realised Santana was completely naked. Brittany rolled over and turned on the bedside lamp again.

Rolling back to Santana, the girl hadn't moved or made a sound, obviously completely passed out, Brittany lifted the sheet and looked under the covers to see Santana in only her birthday suite.

Brittany's breath hitched at the site and her cheeks grew red thinking about what she wished she was doing to that body, oh how she wished Santana would wake up. Lowering the sheet she rolled back over to turn out the light again.

She moved up close to the starlet and pulled her into her arms, sighing at the feel of Santana's body snuggling into hers even as she slept. The feeling of her body completely naked along hers sent shivers up her spine and a tingle between her legs. Kissing the top of the Brunettes head, she rested one hand on the brunettes lower back and started tracing circles there.

Santana let out a contented sight, burrowing in closer to the blonde, her hand coming to rest on top of the bodyguard's heart as she fell into a deeper sleep. Brittany smiled and closed her eyes, she guessed the quicker she fell asleep, the quicker she would be awake and she could show the brunette exactly how much she missed her.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the love ladies and maybe gentlemen? There will be some serious spin, but like in all good things there's a wait, so just sit back and enjoy the Brittana love. Questions? Comments? Let me know what you think and what you want! Xxx

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Brittany awoke to the feel of lips tracing up her collarbone, up her jaw and to her cheek. Opening her eyes, Brittany gave Santana a huge smile which the brunette mirrored, both gazing into each other's eyes.

"Morning beautiful, how are you feeling?" Brittany asked, reaching her hand up to run her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"Slightly confused, waking up in here and completely naked, but I figured that was probably me," she smiled down at the blonde, running her fingers back and forth across Brittany's collarbone,

"Yep, wish I could take credit for that stroke of genius, but that was all you, pity you were asleep though, you have no idea how much fun I had while you were out," Brittany gave Santana a playful wink.

Santana's mouth opened in shock, before smiling and nuzzling her head under Brittany's neck.

"Well you could show me now, just sad I missed it last night," Santana stated kissing Brittany's chin.

"You were out cold, I could have probably gotten away with anything and you wouldn't have woken up, don't worry I'm a gentleman," Brittany smiled, "I'm surprised your heads not killing you this morning?" Brittany asked, putting her hand across the top of the brunettes head as if to protect it from pain.

"Yeah, I'm really not feeling amazing, but having you here really helps my head and stuff," she grinned, running her hand down Brittany's front and up under her top.

Santana slowly ran her hands up Brittany's ribs towards her favourite targets, she played with a nipple between her fingers, causing a gasp from above her.

Looking up at the blonde, she leant forward, taking Brittany's lip between her teeth before running her tongue across said lip and pushing her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Deepening the kiss, both girls let out a moan as Santana pulled her hand out from inside Brittany's top and swung her leg over the blonde, straddling her but continuing the kiss.

Pulling apart, Santana reached down and pulled her bodyguards top over her head before throwing it across the room and re-attaching their mouths. Breaking apart Santana looked down at Brittany's pink nipples and smiled, immediately attacking the girls left nipple sucking and tweaking it with her mouth. Swapping to Brittany's right nipple she delivered the same attention to it, causing Brittany to moan loudly above her.

After several minutes of Santana delivering her favourite kind of torture, Brittany started to squirm and moan incoherently, begging Santana to stop.

Looking down at the flushed blonde below her, Santana moved to lay alongside her and reached her hand into Brittany's shorts, cupping her mound as Brittany grabbed a hold of Santana's nipple, causing them both to gasp.

Running her hand down Santana's stomach she mirrored Santana's movements, running her hand along the Brunette's slit, both girls moaning the others name as their mouths met in a passionate kiss.

Brittany mimicked Santana's actions as the brunette ran her hand through Brittany's now wet folds, stopping to flick the incredibly turned on blonde's clit, Brittany doing the same making both girls let out low groans.

Looking into the blondes eyes, Santana moved her hand lower and entered the blonde with two fingers as Brittany did the same, whimpering each other's names into the others mouth as they again met for a kiss.

Santana and Brittany set a fast pace as they fingered each other, Santana moved her thumb up to give Brittany's clit some much needed attention, Brittany copying her actions.

Both girls continued their assault on the other, moaning, Brittany bit into Santana's shoulder as she pulled her closer, the friction between her legs becoming too much.

"Oh I'm close San, come with me," she said, pulling the brunette as close as possible and speeding up her hands ministrations.

Santana let out a grunt as she came right before Brittany, both girls holding their hands in place, drawing out their explosions of pleasure. Santana fell against the blonde, both girls removing their hands as they curled into each other, Santana resting her head under Brittany's chin.

Santana brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked on her them, smiling at the blonde cheekily as she did so.

Brittany's face grew red, there was something so hot and so intimate about this action, even though they had pretty much done everything to each other, it still made her blush.

"I love making you blush," Santana smiled at the blonde, her hand reaching up to run her finger down Brittany's cheek and across her lips.

"You're a little too good at doing it San," Brittany smiled at the Brunette, leaning down to give her a kiss.

Santana's phone started ringing, Santana let out a massive sigh and forced herself out of Brittany's arms to get her phone, she had learnt not to ignore it when it rang after last time's awkwardness.

"Hey Quinn," she said, as Brittany lay watching the unselfconscious brunette stand talking to her best friend on the phone completely naked. Brittany couldn't take her eyes off the girl, Santana turned around as she continued talking and noticed the blonde watching her.

Santana gave Brittany a wink, turning to give her the full show, making Brittany blush again, jeez she was good at making her blush.

Saying goodbye to Quinn, the brunette turned and walked towards the blonde, giving her a sultry look, which caused the blonde to sit up and reach for her.

The Latina crawled up the bed, Brittany watched her breasts bounce as she did, blushing further, she was really hopeless when it came to the starlet.

Santana watched Brittany watching her and regretted what she had to say, as she crawled back into Brittany's arms, Brittany giving Santana's nipple a flick for good measure as she did.

"Quinn, Kurt, Rachel and Blaine will all be here in a minute, at least we have fair warning this time," Santana sighed, pecking the blonde on the lips before forcing herself regretfully out of the blonde's arms.

"Ah damn it, ok," Brittany all but whined in a very un-Brittany fashion, causing the Latina to smile as she gave the blonde a final kiss before sashaying her way back to her room, Brittany watching her all the way.

Brittany dashed around and grabbed a pressed suite and attached her gun and phone, dressed she hurried into the brunettes room, wanting to get as much time with her before her friends arrived as possible.

Santana walked out of her bathroom, hair washed and hanging loosely and still wet down her back, wearing only a bra and panties. Santana faked shock when she saw the blonde watching her from her place at the foot of her bed.

"You were quick Britt," Santana stated, bending over to look for something in a bottom draw, but really just showing off how amazing her arse looked in lacy red panties.

Brittany's mouth went dry, oh how she wished she could pull those off and have her way with her.

"Umm...I might go down and start the morning coffee brewing, or I'm not sure you're friends will like what they see when they get here," Brittany stated with a grin, walking up to the brunette and giving her a deep kiss, smacking her lace covered arse.

Brittany left Santana's room with a grin she knew would look ridiculous if it was seen by anyone else, but she didn't care, she was too happy for words. Now to just catch these terrorists and live happily ever after, Brittany sighed, if only it were as simple as it sounded in her head.

Walking into the kitchen she put on the coffee and sat staring into space when she heard voices' coming from the front door as it was pushed open. She heard Kurt's laugh first, followed by a blunt reply from Rachel that caused all of them to laugh.

Brittany panicked, oh god, what was she going to say to Santana's friends, would it be obvious? She had to act aloof and like nothing was going on, she got up and started grabbing mugs, she needed something to do with her hands.

As they walked into the kitchen, Brittany looked up from the mugs she was pouring coffee into and smiled at the group.

"Ok, what's going on?" Kurt asked straight away, looking at Brittany.

"Good morning Kurt, what do you mean what's going on, nothing?" Brittany stated swallowing the lump in her throat as Santana appeared behind her friends.

"Morning everyone, what's the Goss?" Santana asked, almost skipping over to Brittany to get her first coffee of the day.

The whole group stood stock still staring between the pair.

"Is that your first coffee Santana?" Quinn asked the brunette with curious eyes, looking in between the two.

"Mmhmm," Santana stated, taking a sip, "Why?" The brunette asked, taking a seat at the Kitchen Island.

"Well it's before your first coffee and you're talking to us, functioning and it even looks like you've showered and the hang over I'm positive you have doesn't seem to be affecting you," Quinn stated curiously, staring in between the two.

"Yeah and you totally have the I just got laid face," Kurt stated, sitting down at the Island and staring at the two girls as they attempted to hide their smiles behind their coffees.

"You totally do Santana, Brittany, you kinda do to, is there something you both need to tell us?" Rachel asked, walking towards the pair.

"I have to call the office, make sure Santana has enough security today," Brittany blurted out, fleeing onto the balcony, consciously leaving Santana to make the decision on how to answer their questions.

She knew it was the cheat's way out and she would probably pay for it later, but they were her friends and she realised, she really didn't seem to mind if they knew now. She knew what they meant to Santana, so if she wanted them to know she was ok with that, but she wanted Santana to call the shots.

Brittany knew it may be a stupid idea security wise, but she also knew Santana trusted them and she could see they cared for her to, so she didn't think they were a threat. If anything, maybe they could help conceal their relationship.

She didn't really have to call the office, Beiste had planned security for the time they were due to leave, but she held the phone up to her ear just to give the impression she really was on the phone.

After about five minutes she decided she should go back inside, just in the hopes that she wouldn't incur Santana's wrath too much later.

Everyone had disappeared, only Quinn was left, typing a list on her phone, she looked up and smiled when Brittany walked in.

"Wow, I'm an amazing Body Guard, didn't even notice her go," Brittany smiled awkwardly at the blonde, who sat down at the table.

"It's ok Britt, we know, I mean it was kinda obvious when we walked in, you guys aren't very subtle in your happiness," Quinn smiled at the blonde and continued.

"We are all here to help conceal your relationship, no one will tell a soul, we love Santana, we only want her happy and honestly, I have never seen her as happy as when she's with you," Quinn gave the blonde a hug, that Brittany returned a little awkwardly.

Brittany sighed, "thanks Quinn, I really like her too, but I feel like I'm being selfish and putting her life in danger, when I'm really suppose to be protecting her," Brittany trailed off nervously, chewing her bottom lip.

"Seriously Britt, you need to stop worrying, as long as you two keep your distance and probably don't talk or make eye contact in public, you will be fine," Quinn grinned at the blonde.

"Is it really that obvious?" Brittany asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh god yeah, you guys may as well have had it written on your foreheads this morning," Quinn laughed.

"It's will be ok Britt," Quinn smiled confidently at the taller blonde, changing the subject.

"Santana and Rachel will be down in the studio for the next two hours, Santana said you loved running and never had any time to, she said you could use anything in the gym you wanted, I can let you know when they're done if you want," Quinn stated.

"Really Quinn? I'm supposed to be protecting her, not running," Brittany stated eyeing the blonde curiously.

"Seriously It's fine, I promise we won't leave the studio without letting you know, there's not much else you can be doing anyways, you should see how they patrol those walls, you would have to be invisible to get in here," Quinn gave Brittany a smile.

"Ok, two hours," Brittany sighed and went up to her room to change.

Brittany spent an hour and ten minutes on the treadmill then spent another twenty minutes stretching, she had to admit it did have a calming effect on her.

Making her way back to her room to shower, she stuck her head in the studio, noting Santana and Rachel in a heated discussion and Quinn just nodding her head with a small smile, all seemed pretty normal there.

Hopping into the shower she lathered up and relaxed under the spray, washing and shampooing her hair, loving the relaxing water running over her body.

Hearing her bathroom door open and close, she tensed, a few seconds later the shower curtain opened to reveal a naked smiling Santana who hopped into the shower with Brittany.

"I thought you were in the recording studio with Rachel for another half an hour?" Brittany grinned at the brunette, whose hand had already found her nipple and was running her finger around it and across it as it hardened under her touch.

"I was, but Rachel and I had an argument and I told them I needed to cool off, or heat up, whatever," Santana grinned cheekily.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, it's super nice to know you're writing is appreciated! Apologies for the delay, holidays and all that festive business, let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen, essence of fan fiction right there, fan based decisions, if only T.V was like that! Hope I have met some requests :) Xx**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Or heat up, whatever," Santana grinned cheekily.

Pushing Brittany against the wall, she ran her hands around behind the blonde, pulling her in closer, the Latina's hands palming her arse.

Santana's leg went up between the blondes and she pushed it in tight, causing Brittany to moan. Brittany leant forward and captured the Brunettes lips with her own, thrusting her tongue into the starlet's mouth, pulling the Latina unbearably close.

Santana pulled away from the blonde smiling, she turned the blonde around to face the wall, one hand rolling Brittany's nipple as the blonde put her hands up against the wall to steady herself and the dizziness in her head that Santana's proximity seemed to create.

Brittany gasped at the contact as the Latina continued to roll her nipple in between her fingers, pushing herself into Brittany's back. Santana's hand continued down Brittany's front, teasingly across her abdomen and in between the body guard's legs.

Santana's other hand trailed down Brittany's back, running her hand over the girls tight backside and venturing between the blondes legs from behind, thrusting two fingers into the blonde's hole as she rolled the blondes clit with the other hand.

Brittany grunted and moaned as Santana began to pump both hands in unison, while biting Brittany's neck from behind.

"Oh god Santana, don't stop, ahh!" Brittany moaned as she saw stars swim before her eyes. A few minutes later, as the brunette increased her rhythm, Brittany threw her head back and came hard, arching her head back to rest on the Latina's shoulder.

Santana pulled her fingers out of the Blonde and turned Brittany around, bringing the still limp girl into her arms.

After a few minutes, the Latina gave Brittany's behind a whack and got out of the shower leaving a stunned and thoroughly happy blonde in her wake.

Brittany gained control of her breathing and eventually turned around to turn off the shower, before stepping out of the shower and going to grab a towel, before realising Santana was drying herself with hers.

She raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "I much prefer you all wet and slippery," Santana said, sauntering up to the blonde and pulling her close, melding their bodies together, effectively making herself wet again.

Brittany pulled the brunette up for a kiss, rubbing her body against the Latina's, they were now both back to being absolutely soaked. Santana wrapped the towel around Brittany and held her in a close hug, her head resting on the blondes shoulder, she sighed in contentment.

"We need to get ready," Santana sighed into Brittany's neck, as she placed light kisses onto her neck.

Brittany let out a gush of air as neither girl made a move, only tightening their grip on each other.

There was a knock at the door, both girls jumped at the sound, sending whoever was on the other side of the door death stares.

"Brittany and Santana, if you can pry yourselves off each other, we really need to go, your due on set in half an hour and the extra muscle is waiting in cars down the front," Quinn yelled dramatically through the door.

Both girls gave each other a sly grin as Santana replied, "Nope, I'm good where I am," Santana stated cheekily.

"Miss Lopez, you will get your butt out this door now or I will come in there and pull you off Brittany myself," Quinn stated demandingly through the door.

"Fine," Santana whined through the door.

"Kurt has laid your clothes out on Brittany's bed and there's an extra towel at the door, hurry up!" Quinn yelled, as Santana leant back in to Brittany to kiss her.

"No more funny business Santana, I mean it, were leaving in five minutes!" Quinn yelled through the door, both girls pulled apart with smiles on their faces.

"How does she do that?" Brittany mouthed to Santana with her eyebrows raised questioningly.

"She knows me too well, come on we better go, Quinn never bluffs, I don't want anyone seeing your delicious lady parts but me," Santana smiled, giving Brittany a peck on the lips and a slap to the arse for good measure, before Sauntering out of blonde's bathroom, leaving a grinning Brittany behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The ride to Santana's latest movie set was fairly uneventful, the only difficulty being trying to keep the Latina's hands off her in the car, with only Quinn in the car with them and Blaine driving, the brunette seemed to have difficulty restraining herself.

Quinn was steaming at the pair the whole way, arriving half an hour late, Quinn getting in the most trouble from the producers. The three extra bodyguards went ahead of them and walked the set, checking Identifications, which only slowed the process down all the more, eventually Santana was allowed into the makeup and costume department to begin getting ready.

Brittany couldn't help watch as Santana was getting dolled up for her part, a fairly cliché damsel in distress to some big name guy, she didn't really care, all she could see at the moment was Santana and how amazing this girl was.

Watching her laugh with the makeup artist and give her sly smiles in the mirror only made the blonde happier. The Latina disappeared into her trailer to get dressed as Brittany stood guard at her door, the brunette constantly putting a leg or other equally delicious part of herself out the door to try and lure the blonde in.

But she knew as much as she wanted to, if she did, that would more than triple the amount of time Santana was taking and she knew Santana would be in even more trouble with the cast and crew of the movie and especially with Quinn.

Eventually Santana emerged from her trailer, wearing a robe, Brittany raised a questioning eye at the girl as they walked towards the set.

"You're going to love this Britt," Santana smiled at the blonde who nodded to Zizes as she walked past on a patrol.

"Is that right?" Brittany whispered as she walked a little ahead of the Brunette, scanning people as she walked, trying not to get too distracted by the Latina.

"Oh believe me, try not to leer too much," Santana smiled as she bumped past the blonde and in front of her, swaying her hips as she passed.

Brittany couldn't help but smile, watching the girls hips sway, but had to reprimand the girl, she couldn't have people thinking she wasn't in control of the situation, not a professional.

"Miss Lopez, if you could walk just behind me at all times please," Brittany stated, diplomatically. Santana turned around and gave her a smirk as Brittany stepped in front of her, she could tell the brunette was holding in a sly comment. Brittany chose to return the smirk Santana had dished out, rather than start a banter fest, she had a feeling Santana would most likely win.

Walking on the set, Brittany took in a fancy bedroom with a four poster bed and a blonde man getting final touches on his hair and makeup. Brittany was surprised that there were only maybe ten people on the sound stage, she always assumed sets were busier.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Santana walked past her again, making sure she bumped her, as she walked towards a man who Brittany knew to be the director, as she had spoken to him earlier.

Santana joined the blonde man for final touch ups as she removed her robe, Brittany's mouth gaped open and she immediately knew the reason for so few people on the set. Santana was dressed in a black lacy thong with a barely there almost see through black bra.

Brittany gulped in air as she tried to act normal, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from the brunette's body, raking her eyes upwards she was met with smirking brown eyes staring right back at her, giving her a wink. Brittany tried to swallow but her mouth was too dry and she ended up making a weird croaking noise, a few people on the set looked at her weirdly before looking back at the set.

Brittany chastised herself for being so obvious and she chose to patrol the set to avoid eye contact with the brunette or in fact any contact with the girl, before she made a bigger fool of herself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Several hours later and many scenes that made Brittany want to walk on set and rip the blonde man's hands from his arms later, the scene was wrapped. Brittany was shocked and sincerely disgusted at how long the sex scene took and how comfortable the blonde man seemed with the whole situation.

The blonde actor, who's name she heard was Sam, had spent the entire time, when he wasn't literally making out with Santana, having his way with her with his eyes. Brittany knew it was silly to be jealous, that Santana was a lesbian, but she still felt the need to fantasize about pulling out the boy's eyes and brain so he would stop looking at her like that and stop thinking the things she knew he was thinking.

Although she guessed she couldn't blame him, she was sure their brains had probably thought the same things a couple times. Watching them make out, Brittany was almost convinced Santana was enjoying it, her acting was amazing, but every now and then Santana would give Brittany a look that would lull her out of that stupid thought.

Santana covered herself up and said goodbye to everyone before walking up to Brittany and bumping into her.

"Shall we Miss Pierce?" she asked, giving a cheeky smile to the blonde, who nodded as she lead the way back towards the brunettes trailer.

"So what did you think about my costume today?" Santana asked, Brittany stayed quiet, as she again walked past Zizes nodding and opened the brunette's trailer with a key, checking inside before hailing the brunette to come in.

Santana stood outside the door with her hands on her hips looking up at the blonde in her trailer.

"Well, what did you think?" the brunette asked the blonde again.

"Get in here now," Brittany demanded, giving the brunette an impatient stare.

Santana's eyebrow rose in question as she walked up the stairs and past the blonde who shut the door behind them.

"I was only asking a question, sorry if..." Santana started but didn't get to finish as the blonde pushed her up against the trailer door and attached her mouth to the Latina's.

Brittany's hands reached for the blonde's robe, pulling it apart viscously and pushing it to the ground. Taking a step back to admire Santana, Brittany eye fucked the gorgeous girl in front of her, leaving Santana squirming under her intense gaze.

"Britt," the Latina moaned, reaching out her hands for the blonde whose eyes travelled back up the brunette's body and to her brown eyes, before smiling and moving in to kiss the brunette with passion, her hands running up and down the star's sides.

A loud banging echoed from behind the pair, causing them both to jump apart in shock.

They heard Quinn's voice through the door, "the car's here ready to go and so is a small convoy of people, so get your hands off each other now and let's go, you have the whole night off, horny bitches," Quinn stated with a laugh, banging the door again as she finished.

"How the hell does she do that? Does she have sex esp?" Brittany asked the brunette who just shrugged, highly considering it a possibility.

Both girls sighed as Brittany took in the lingerie once more before straitening up and walking outside the door, both girls knowing if she stayed, they would never leave.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brittany walked ahead of the rest of the group towards the car, Blaine and Quinn discussing something behind Brittany and Santana.

As they approached the car, Brittany turned and nodded to Zizes who was a few paces behind them, signalling she could get in her own car to follow.

Turning back around, Brittany noted something odd hanging from the rear view mirror in their car that was definitely not there that morning. Two Barbie dolls, one blonde and one brunette strung up by a rope.

Brittany's jaw dropped as she turned and grabbed the surprised Latina as a loud bang echoed behind them. Brittany threw herself on top of Santana as she felt the heat from the car exploding behind them and something that felt like a hammer hit her back.

Looking beneath her, she saw Santana seemed to be ok, her face white from shock and her heart beat wildly, but she couldn't see any obvious injuries or blood. Reaching down she put her hand on her check silently asking the brunette if she was ok with her eyes, when Santana nodded, Brittany jumped up and looked around, her head a little dizzy. Looking to her right through the smoke, she noted someone running down the alleyway between two sound stages.

Brittany looked around and saw what was left of the car behind them billowing smoke, before again making eye contact with Zizes indicating Santana, Zizes nodded and Brittany turned and took off after the retreating figure.

Santana watched the Blonde take off, the back of her bodyguards white top covered in blood, Santana let out a cry of fear for the blonde as she saw stars and her world went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow! I usually leave a few days between chapters, purely because I don't have a lot of spare time, but with such a bombardment of amazing reviews and people not sleeping til I update, I had to get the next one out quickly, yoga class be damned! Hope you all like it, let me know if you do or don't or would like the story to venture somewhere else xx P.S I have never been in a fight in my life, maybe dished out a bitch slap once, but never taken fight classes and am generally anti-violence in my stance, so the fight scene is purely put together through watching quality T.V, i.e Buffy (faves!) **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Brittany ran between the two sound stages as the man took a quick left up ahead of her around a corner. She wasn't sure if he was armed, she pulled her firearm from its holster and crept around the corner, gun cocked.

The man disappeared around another wall, Brittany gave chase, assuming he was un-armed, as he didn't turn to fire at her and it would have been difficult getting into the studios with a gun, through all the security, but then again he did manage to get a bomb through somehow.

Brittany chased the man around several other buildings, gaining on the man, Brittany followed the man around the next wall to see him running across an open parking lot and into a sound stage. Keeping on the bomber, she never quite managed to get a clear shot, so she followed him into the sound stage.

Gun going in first Brittany found the sound stage completely void of civilians, thankfully, as far as she could tell, but the stage was made up like a suburban street with house facades in every direction, Brittany sighed, he could be anywhere.

Making her way down the front of the house immediately on her right, she moved quietly, listening for any movement or any sign as to where he could be.

Brittany stuck her head in every door and window to no avail. Creeping along the shell of the second house, she heard a floorboard creek from inside. She turned just as the man dove through the fake wall and on top of her, her gun skidded away across the floor and she fell heavily onto her back, her head swimming from the blow.

The man punched Brittany in the face as she tried to regain her focus, the image of the man swayed before her eyes at the punch, her ears ringing. Brittany used his swinging momentum to kick out with her legs, rolling him a few metres across the floor. Diving on top of him she hit him hard in the face, as he grabbed onto some of her hair in an attempt to pull her down.

Brittany rolled with the man as he pulled her down, again using her legs to kick him in his stomach, a little north of where she had been aiming.

As the man fell onto her unsteadily she grabbed him and pulled him into a head lock and flipped them over, using her legs, she moved around the man quickly, pushing him below her and pulling his arms around behind his back.

The man yelped and bit into Brittany's arm, hard, Brittany returned the yelp, but kneed the man in the back extremely hard and pulled his arms back tighter, effectively sitting on his back holding his arms behind him in a lock position.

The man kept bucking, she punched him in the back of the head, knocking him out, as she had been taught to do in a way that would inflict minimal damage.

Looking down she was relieved to see her phone still attached, she reached her free hand down to pick it up, hoping there was still life in it. Sighing with relief she saw she had six missed calls, how could she have missed all those calls while she was running?

Maybe that's what had given her away, the phone ringing? All the blood and adrenaline she could hear in her ears the entire time had probably deafened her to the sound.

Dialling Beiste she got her on her first ring. "Pierce, where are you? Are you ok, I'm a few minutes from you," Beiste stated, sounding incredibly worried.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I'm in a sound stage and have the man held captive, I will call Mark hopefully he is close by and can help me carry him out," Brittany stated, as her head began to swim again and for the first time she felt a throbbing coming from her back.

"Stay where you are Brittany, I have detective Schuester with me and he will want to analyse all the scenes, we are currently going through security, what does the sound stage look like?" Beiste asked.

"Ah, well it looks like suburbia and its maybe four stages north of where the car was located, have you spoken to Santana?" Brittany asked, she couldn't keep the worry from her voice.

"No, I spoke to Quinn, she said you pretty much saved Santana, how did you know there was going to be an explosion?" Beiste asked with curiosity.

"I didn't, I saw two Barbie dolls hanging from the rear view mirror and had a hunch something was going down, how's Santana?" Brittany asked again, this time a little more forcefully.

"I'm just coming through the security Brittany, keep talking, you sound a little distant, is this one of the larger sound stages?" Beiste asked again.

Brittany sighed, why wasn't Beiste telling her how Santana was? What did she mean keep talking, she was fine. She felt a little dizzy and her arm stung where he bit it, she looked down, it may need stitches and her back throbbed a bit, but she was fine, why wasn't she talking about Santana?

"Beiste, what's wrong with Santana?" Brittany asked, fear overtaking her voice, Santana seemed ok when she had left her, she was responding and she couldn't see any injuries. Had she left Santana to chase this guy only to have something else happen to her, guilt and fear gnawed at Brittany's stomach.

"She's on her way to the hospital Brittany, she is unconscious and has what looks like broken ribs, she isn't responding to the EMT's and hasn't come around in the last half an hour. She should be at the hospital by now, there's nothing you can do, stay where you are," Beiste instructed demandingly.

Brittany's mouth fell open, her eyes began watering and she swatted away the tears angrily. She had most likely broken Santana's ribs when she fell on her, she thought she was protecting her from the blast, but she had probably done more damage.

Santana wasn't responding to the EMT's, Brittany thought she was fine, she should have stayed with her, maybe she could have kept her awake instead of playing the hero.

All she wanted to do was catch these arse holes, to protect Santana and give her the life she deserved and in the end her selfishness could have killed her. She understood more than ever about Beiste's warning about not getting too close to a client.

Brittany's head felt like it was floating and all she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears. She dropped the phone and tried to stand up, only to stumble and sit back down again.

The jolt caused from sitting caused a spasm up her back and for the first time she noticed the stickiness on the back of her shirt, which she originally thought was sweat. Putting her hand behind her back, she pulled it away and it was covered in blood.

Her head kept swimming, her face, arm and back ached and before she knew it her world disappeared.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brittany awoke in a bed to the sound of beeping, her body felt like it was floating and she didn't feel any pain, only a mild sting emanating from her back.

She tried to think about where she was, but all she felt was confusion, she tried to open her eyes, but only managed to open one a crack and had to shut it quickly as the light almost blinded her.

She could feel and hear movement around her bed and she felt someone touch her arm, she flinched at the contact. She heard a voice, her mothers, she sighed and relaxed back into the cushions, the need for sleep overwhelming her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brittany heard the beeping again and tried to open her mouth, it was so dry her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. She groaned and tried to form the words for water, but clearly her brain and her body weren't at the same pace, so she simply groaned again.

Something poked at her mouth, opening her mouth slightly something plastic went between her lips and she sucked on it. Water filled her mouth and she sighed in relief, again trying to open her eyes as the light blinded her.

Cracking one eye slightly, she found the lights in the room had been dimmed and she was gradually able to open a bleary eye ball, before immediately closing it again.

She felt a hand run up and down her arm then heard the voice she had been dreaming about, "It's ok Britt, I'm safe, you can keep sleeping, I'll be here," Brittany sighed a sigh of relief and gave in to the voices request, her body not quite ready to wake up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brittany awoke to a soft humming next to her, a voice was singing a song she didn't recognise, it didn't sound English. Then her nose was assaulted by the smell of strong coffee, Santana blend, her lips formed a smile as someone put the straw to her lips and she sucked a good mouthful.

Opening one eye and then another, Brittany felt refreshed, there was a tightness in her back, on her face and on her arm, but no pain and her head felt relatively less foggy.

Finally as Brittany's eyes got used to the light and her vision lost its blurriness, she took in the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Santana was smiling down at her, her hand resting on the Blonde's cheek.

Brittany smiled up at the brunette, relief coursing through her body to see her standing over her, looking the picture of health. Brittany pushed herself to sit up, using all of her energy to do so, her back let her know that was a stupid idea as pain shot across it, but she tried not to show it on her face.

"You're ok Santana, I was so worried, I thought I'd lost you somehow," Brittany managed to croak out, her hand reaching and holding onto Santana's.

"I'm fine Brittany, you saved my life, if you hadn't noticed those dolls I would have been getting in the car and you shielded me from the debris, I woke up when we got back to the hospital, just a concussion, they think I passed out from shock and I only have bruised ribs, nothing to worry about, It's you I'm worried about," Santana finished, gripping Brittany's hand tightly.

"I'm fine, a little groggy, but ready to go as soon as they can find me some clothes, all this fuss is not necessary," Brittany stated, looking around the room at all the machines, get well cards, balloons and a teddy bear, how long had she been out?

"Where are my clothes and who can I speak to about getting out, we need to be interviewing the bomber and looking into leads, what has Beiste and Schuester said? I need to talk to them," Brittany stated, swinging her legs out of the bed and for the first time noticing the drip in her arm.

Santana halted the blonde as she tried to get up, "Brittany you have to wait for the doctors to give you the ok, you've been asleep for three days, you had surgery to remove bunches of shrapnel from your back, they had to stitch up your arm and you have a fractured cheek bone, you lost a lot of blood, we were worried we were going to lose you, I was worried I would..." Santana's voice cracked before she could finish her sentence.

"Shh...I'm not going anywhere San, I wouldn't leave you, who else will put up with all your Diva antics, come here babe, shh," Brittany consoled the Latina, stroking her head on her shoulder.

"See I'm fine now, all patched up and ready to go," Brittany stated as the brunette sat up smiling at the difficult blonde.

Santana leant in and placed a small peck on the blonde's lips as the body guards stomach rumbled, causing the brunette to giggle.

"See I'm even hungry, must be home time, no way I'm sticking around for hospital food," the blonde stated dramatically.

Mark walked into the room, followed by the doctor, "Ah, you're up Miss Pierce, excellent, we just need to check your vitals," the doctor stated, coming over to Brittany and reading her charts.

"I'm fine doctor, I just need to get out of here so I can do my job, Mark, where's Beiste? What have they found out about the bomber?" Brittany asked Mark eagerly.

Santana looked down at the ground as Mark looked at Brittany.

"What?" Brittany asked, confusion written on her face.

"Miss Pierce, I must have got there minutes after you went out and he was gone, I'm so sorry, Beiste and the detective said you stopped talking just before I got there, there was no sign of him," Mark looked away from a stunned Brittany.

Brittany looked at Mark with frustration and anger in her eyes, anger that she couldn't have stayed awake for only a couple more minutes, now, because of her incompetence, the bomber was back on the loose.

What she couldn't figure out was how he got away, the hit she gave him would have knocked him out for at least half an hour, he must have had help. But if Mark arrived not long after she was out, who would have had time to help him? Brittany looked down at Santana's feet as Santana reached for her hand, interlocking their fingers.

Looking back up at Mark for answers she saw the man look at their intertwined hands, she saw the flicker of anger and disgust in his eyes, before fading as quickly as it had arrived, or had she simply imagined it?


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, thank you so much again for all the amazing reviews, over 200, totally blessed! Being my first Fan fiction I had no idea what I was getting into, but through all your kind words it has been super fun and way easier than I thought, it's all for you guys, so thanks again! Let me know if there's anything you want, heard more fluff and more action, I'll see what I can do! xx (p.s. I totally wasn't making fun of Buffy, it is my fave tv show of all time, thinking about a glee/Buffy crossover, but still in the pipeline of thoughts ) p.p.s I'm Australian, so I'm kind of tormented on how to spell thinks like mom/mum, I decided on the American way because it's an American show, but if I lapse back into the Aussie way, I'm sorry! **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brittany looked to the door as the doctor checked her heart rate and took some blood. Her mother walked in with a massive smile, giving Mark the excuse to leave, Brittany watched him go with curiosity, his reaction burnt into her skull.

Santana pulled her hand from Brittany's at a break neck speed in seeing Brittany's Mom come in the room.

"My baby, is awake, oh thank goodness your ok, how do you feel sweetheart?" the older Pierce asked as the doctor briefly stepped aside to allow the woman to hug her daughter.

"Fine thanks Mom, just dying to get out of here, have you met Santana?" Brittany asked, looking in between the two women she loved the most in the world.

"I most certainly have, she hasn't left your side since she woke up, I keep telling her it's not her fault, it's just part of your job, but the young lady is as stubborn as you and has insisted on being here every minute until you woke up," Mrs Pierce smiled at the brunette who blushed and took a seat a little away from the pair.

"Now I was talking to your boss, she said she wants you to have at least a couple days off, so don't be in too much of a rush to escape, you will be more bored in your apartment than here I think, considering you still haven't emptied any of your boxes, not even the T.V. At least the spare room is there for me so I can look after you for a while til your ready to go back to work, what do you think doctor, when should she go back to work?" Mrs Pierce asked the doctor who had just finished running his tests.

"Well your back has healed nicely and I can't see anything wrong with any of your stitches, but I would like to keep you overnight for observation and I don't suggest doing anything work related for at least a week, especially your occupation," the doctor smiled at the blonde who grimaced at the doctor in return.

"Well that settles it Britt, I will take you back to your apartment tomorrow and I'll stay in the guest room, you can talk to Beiste in a couple days about light duties then," the older Blonde stated, giving her daughter her best mother knows best eyes.

"You don't have to do that Mom, I know you are super busy at the moment, with recitals and summer concerts, you can't just close the dance studio for me, I will be fine by myself," Brittany stated, giving her Mom a realistic eyebrow raise.

"She can keep staying with me and just sleep, no work, Beiste has rostered Zizes, Mark, Hudson and Puckerman on me at all times when I'm out of my house and my house is like a fortress these days thanks to you, I'm having a few days off set, so I can take care of you, it's the least I can do after what you did for me," Santana blushed again as the two beautiful blondes looked her way as she finished.

"There's no way I could ask you to do that for my daughter, I should be the one looking after her, you shouldn't have to my dear, but thank you for the offer it was very sweet," the older Pierce stated, looking back at her daughter to see her looking at the brunette with loving eyes.

Mrs Pierce glanced between the two women, who seemed to be having a silent conversation, the brunette's presence in her daughter's life, the way they looked at each other, Santana's more than work related worry keeping Brittany's bedside vigil and the rumours she had been hearing from the press finally came together in her head.

Mrs Pierce sat down on the seat next to Brittany's bed and crossed her arms, with a Cheshire grin on her face, looked between the two girls, who were still in mid wordless conversation.

The two girls finally broke their trances and looked at the women in between them, both blushing profusely.

"So is there anything you might have neglected to tell me dear?" the older blonde asked, looking in between the two women.

"ah..." the blonde looked to Santana again, who just shrugged and nodded, she had gotten to like the older Pierce woman over the last few days and knew she wouldn't tell a soul, she loved her daughter too much.

"If I said maybe, would you be mad?" the blonde asked, picking at her finger nails nervously.

"Of course not sweetheart, you know I only want you to be happy," she said, standing and giving her daughter a hug before walking to the brunette to do the same, causing Santana to blush again.

Sitting back down she glanced between the two women, "So how long has this been going on, you have only been Santana's body guard for what, like three weeks? Beiste obviously doesn't know or you would have been removed ages ago," Mrs Pierce gave her daughter a cheeky smile.

"No she doesn't, well I suspect she does, but she doesn't know for sure, which is how were trying to keep it, only Santana's four best friends know and now you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's all happened so quick and I was so torn about it and it's been so crazy and I was a bit nervous to tell you..." Brittany finally stopped her rambling as her Mom placed her hand over her daughters, giving her a smile.

"Baby, I just want you to be happy and I can see by the way you two are together just in these last few minutes that you are, for the first time in a long time, but you know the press has wind of this right? You should probably try to be less obvious especially in a public place," her mother patted her daughter's hand as she stood.

"I'll leave you two to it, I'm glad to see your both happy, just make sure you stay safe, I love you Britt Britt," Mrs Pierce stated, leaning down to kiss her daughter and give her a hug.

She smiled at Santana as she walked out the door, Santana smiled and stood to walk the older Pierce out. Turning to Mrs Pierce as they walked out of Brittany's room she put her hand on the older woman's arm.

"Thank you so much for letting me date your daughter, she really is amazing and I owe her more than my life, I promise I will take amazing care of her," Santana smiled at the woman.

"I know you will Santana, I have never seen Britt this happy, just make sure you're both safe, hopefully I'll see you both very soon," the blonde woman smiled at the brunette pulling her into a hug, causing the brunette to blush again, she didn't know what it was about these Pierce woman that did it to her.

Waving goodbye, she nodded to Mark as she walked back into Brittany's room.

"Ah, alone at last!" The brunette stated, sitting down on the edge of Brittany's bed and taking her hand, leaning in for a short kiss.

"You're mom is a really amazing woman, I can see where you get your strength from and your looks," Santana smiled, wiggling her eyebrows.

Brittany laughed at the brunette, leaning forward for another kiss from the gorgeous Starlet in front of her.

"Can you shut the door Santana," Brittany asked, running her thumb along Santana's jaw.

"What do you think you're getting lucky or something." Santana smirked at the blonde, but stood and closed the door anyway.

"I'm already lucky," Brittany stated, grinning widely at the brunette as she sat back down next to her bodyguard.

"Aww Britt, you say the sweetest things, nothing is as sweet as you," Santana stated, kissing Brittany more passionately, her hand running down the blondes arm, avoiding the stitches.

"I'm kind of having trouble remembering exactly how sweet you are, I better jog my memory," Santana stated, leaning in and kissing the blonde again, thrusting her tongue between her lips, sucking on Brittany's tongue.

Santana's hand went up to fondle Brittany's breast through her gown, eliciting a groan from the taller girl.

The Brunette's hand continued down Brittany's front and under her covers, running along Brittany's leg, stopping just before Brittany's sweet spot.

"See this is why I love hospital gowns, no pesky underwear or holster," Santana grinned at the blonde, leaning in again to kiss her ferociously.

Santana's hand ran through Brittany's wet folds, before moving up to scrape at her sensitive bundle of nerves, then moved back down again to dip into her core.

Santana thrust in and out of the blonde with two fingers before slowly removing her hand from between the blondes legs, causing Brittany to moan in protest. Santana just gave her an evil smirk, bringing her fingers up to her lips and sucking on them slowly.

"You really are the sweetest thing my Britt," Santana stated as Brittany's eyes went wide and she let out another moan.

Her moan quickly died in her throat when the door was pushed open and she saw Beiste stride into the room.

Santana jumped up from her spot and turned to leave stating, "I will see you when you're ready to come back to work, thanks again Brittany," she said waving to Brittany and nodding her head at Beiste as she walked out.

Brittany sighed watching her go, that was a little too close, but she just couldn't keep herself away from the brunette. She didn't want her to go but knew if Beiste saw them together they would somehow give themselves away, her Mom figured it out in minutes and Beiste was even more perceptive than her Mom, if that were possible.

"Pierce, you're looking better than the last time I saw you?" Beiste half stated, half asked.

"Yeah, thanks Beiste, I feel fine, ready to go back to work, would go today, but apparently I have to stay overnight, I would love to start back tomorrow, I can't believe he got away, I just don't know how it's possible, the way I knocked him out, he should have been out for ages, did you find any evidence at the scenes?" Brittany asked, nearly out of breath as she finished asking questions with hopeful desperation.

"Well Brittany, I have been told by your doctors, minimum four days bed rest, so you are definitely not starting tomorrow," Beiste took a big breath before she continued.

"As for the guy, we don't know, we have found evidence to suggest there may have been an accomplice, there were remains of gloves left on the ground where the man would have been lying, judging by the blood splatter from the scene, but we can't understand why he didn't kill you if that was the case," Beiste finished, looking sadly at the blonde.

"At the car bomb site we have however found some distinct finger prints and can track much of the bomb material back to white supremacist groups, we have been watching footage of all exits and entry point but to no avail, we won't stop looking Brittany, something will come up, there is a hole somewhere and we will find it, but until then there is nothing for you to do but get better," Beiste nodded to the blonde.

"We would like a sketch artist to come in and get you to work on images of the man and would like you to recount your point of view on the sequence of events to Detective Schuester, would it be intrusive if we stopped off at your house in a day or so to do this, saves you having to leave your apartment," Beiste asked Brittany.

Brittany blushed, "actually Santana has insisted, as there is no one really to look after me at my apartment to continue to reside at her residence while I recover, to thank me for saving her life," Brittany didn't look at Beiste the entire time, too afraid she would sense the reality that existed behind her words.

There was an awkward pause as Brittany finally garnered the nerve to look up at Beiste.

Beiste was looking at Brittany with a curious and somewhat nervous look on her face, "Ok, well, if Miss Lopez allows, we would like to still come over and try to establish a time frame and figure out a sketch," Brittany nodded to her question.

Beiste turned to leave but stopped in the doorway, "Whatever is happening between you two, no one else can know, it's more than both your lives at risk here, it's possibly everyone in both your lives too, don't forget that, get better," she stated as she walked out of Brittany's room.

Brittany let out the breath she had been holding, she knew Beiste knew, she just hoped she wouldn't act on it or that their actions would cause any trouble for anyone else.

Brittany looked out the window at the sky, her brain unable to deal with her thoughts right now, which were going one hundred miles an hour, worry about Santana, Beiste, the bomber, what was in Mark's eyes.

Reaching for the buzzer she paged the nurses, one came in almost immediately.

"Do you have something to help me sleep?" the blonde asked, just wanting it to be tomorrow so she could curl up in the Latina's arms and pretend like she didn't have a worry in the world.

The nurse nodded and hurried away, returning moments later with something she added to her drip. Brittany laid back and sighed as her body started to relax and she was out like a light.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Everyone, I'm soo sorry for the massive wait, New Years festivities kicked on a little longer than planned and left me a bit rough, Thanks again for the amazing reviews, hope everyone's new year was awesome! Love to hear people's opinions on 'who dun it,' super awesome! Review and let me know what you think, hope the wait was worth it xx**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brittany awoke to the feeling of someone running their finger along the bridge of her nose, she felt heavy and groggy after the sleeping pill and this motion was making it even harder to pry her eyes open.

Brittany hummed silently at the feeling, the finger stopped its ministration and a hand moved to cup her chin.

"Time to wake up baby, time for me to take you home," Brittany smiled at the realisation she would be going back to Santana's and that the brunette beauty would be her personal carer until she went back to work.

Forcing her eyes open she saw the brunette's gorgeous brown eyes looking down at her, she gave the smiling brunette a bigger smile, as her hand took a hold of the Latina's.

"That sounds amazing, can we go now? Where's the doctor to check me out?" Brittany stated, pulling her stiff body up into a sitting position.

Santana giggled down at the eager blonde, who crossed her arms attempting to look intimidating, but she wasn't really pulling it off, drip still in place and wearing a hospital gown.

"The doctor is going to do a final physical and the nurse is gathering your discharge papers, I brought you a t-shirt and shorts to put on, I figured the looser the better, what with your back and all its stitches, poor baby," Santana cooed, placing soft kisses around Brittany's mouth and on her forehead.

The doctor walked in and Brittany made a show of being very awake and healthy, putting her feet on the floor and attempting to remove the drip. The doctor smiled at her before checking her blood pressure and her stitches. A nurse came in and talked to Santana about how to care for her patient and the doctor filled Brittany in about what she could and couldn't do.

After what felt like forever to Brittany, she and Santana were in her bathroom attempting to cover her in shorts and a t-shirt. Every time they would nearly have Brittany dressed, Santana would get too handsy and she would end up undressed again. After several attempts they finally managed to get dressed and Mark and Blaine met them out the front to take them home.

Brittany sat in between Mark and Santana the whole way back to Santana's, Brittany felt on edge and kept her eyes on Mark the entire way. Mark seemed to sense her eyes and kept his firmly plastered out the window, which was a relief to the blonde, whose hand Santana refused to let go.

Mark quickly left after dropping them at Santana's door, not even saying goodbye, simply disappearing, Brittany made up her mind then and there to inform Beiste about his weird behaviour. She had learnt to trust her instincts and she wasn't going to ignore them now, especially after what had just transpired.

Santana helped Brittany up the stairs and to her bed, as much as the blonde whined, she loved having the gorgeous brunettes complete attention. Brittany threw her top and pants onto the floor as the brunette passed her a wife beater and pyjama pants and she tucked herself under the blankets.

"So, what can I get for you Britt, food, water, pain relievers, should I change your bandages early?" Santana asked, fussing over Britt, making sure her pillows were fluffed enough.

Brittany smiled and grabbed a hold of the Latina, dragging her into her lap.

Santana giggled, then immediately realised where she was and tried to get up.

"Britt I could hurt you," the Latina stated, trying again and failing to get out of the blondes lap.

"The only thing you would be hurting getting up right now would be my game, you are doing exactly what I want you to be doing nurse Lopez," Brittany stated, smiling at the starlet who leant in for a kiss.

"If I knew nurses were this easy I would have given it a go in the hospital," Brittany stated, getting a playful whack from Santana.

Santana finally managed to untangle herself from Brittany and stand up.

"I'm pretty sure that's harassment in the workplace Miss Pierce, I think you need a cooling off period, let me know when your temperatures down and I'll come back and check on you," Santana winked as she left the room.

Brittany sighed and fell back on the pillows. Brittany whined more dramatically and rubbed her eyes, she had been asleep for what felt like forever, the last thing she wanted to do was sleep.

She had been having constant dreams about the brunette, sexy dreams that made her blush, in fact all she had been thinking about since she woke up was getting some sexy time with her girl.

Sighing again she looked around the room for something to distract her, but nothing caught her eye. She couldn't believe Santana would leave her high and dry like that, all she could think about was her beautiful brunette naked.

She was turning herself on more as she closed her eyes and kept picturing the brunette beauty in her lingerie from the movie set, where she morphed into her bikini in the spa, to standing in front of her dripping wet in the shower, licking her lips.

Brittany's hand ran down her body, if the brunette wasn't there in person to help her out, she could pretend she was.

Brittany's left hand went in between her legs and flicked her clit as her right went under her top and flicked her nipple. She moaned as she imagined the starlet walking slowly towards her in the shower, her hands running up and down her sides, her body dripping with water.

The blonde's hand sped up and pinched her nipple harder as she whimpered Santana's name, continuing to imagine the Latina pushing her up against the shower wall. Brittany's hand kept its pace as her other went down her front and she pushed two fingers into herself whimpering even louder, speeding up the pace.

"Santana," she moaned as she came, opening her eyes.

She had to blink several times as her eyes opened to the woman of her fantasies standing in front of her, her mouth open, her cheeks red, panting and apparently speechless.

Brittany looked the girl up and down, becoming speechless herself. Santana was wearing a skin tight white nurse's uniform that barely covered her behind and was completely see through, exposing a red thong and red lacy bra, complete with stethoscope, nurse's hat and high red heals.

If Brittany's mouth hadn't already been dry it was now, she tried to swallow several times before simply giving up and croaking out a "Wow!"

"Wow's right Britt, that was the fucking hottest thing I have ever seen," Santana stated, both girls staring at each other with their mouths open.

Santana leapt onto Brittany's bed as Brittany threw back the covers, Santana licked her lips as she crawled up the bed to Brittany, Brittany whimpered at the sight.

"Nurse Lopez, will you take my temperature," Brittany giggled and winked at the brunette who returned a crooked smile.

"No need Miss Pierce, I already know you're hot," they both laughed out loud as Santana threw her stethoscope across the room.

Santana manoeuvred herself to straddle Brittany's legs and they met in a desperate and hungry kiss, moaning into each other's mouths. Brittany's hand went up the Latina's back and tangled her fingers in her long hair, throwing the hat out of the way as she pulled the starlet impossibly closer and intensified the kiss one hundred fold, causing them to moan even louder into each other's mouths.

Brittany bit softly on the Latina's lip, causing her to whimper Brittany's name, Santana went to pull off her shoes from her feet which were wrapped around Brittany's hips, but Brittany stopped her.

She rolled them both over, so she was on top of the brunette, forcing her to lie back, she straddled the brunettes hips and looked down at the squirming actress, drinking in the sight of her, which caused her lips to form into a goofy smile.

She slowly crawled backwards down the brunette's body, she was going to enjoy this, she thought, as she crawled all the way down to the brunette's feet.

She moved Santana's legs apart, holding onto the brunettes heals as she did so, she kissed the inside of each of her ankles and torturously slowly kissed her way up the Latina's defined calf, stopping behind her knee to suck on the sensitive skin there.

The starlet whimpered Brittany's name in a desperate tone, causing Brittany to smile more, if the brunette could make her wait, so could she, after all she had just come, she could wait a bit longer.

She eventually left the backs of Santana's knees and kissed her way up her inner thigh, Santana opened her legs wider, trying to give Brittany the hint. As much as she liked what she saw, Santana in her barely there red thong, she placed a single kiss on Santana's core over the top of her panties before placing kisses on the outside of the nurses uniform, up her stomach and in between her exposed breasts.

"Brittany... please, cariño, por favor," the Latina moaned, wrapping her hands in Brittany's hair, attempting to push her back down.

Brittany giggle, she knew when Santana started speaking Spanish she was really turned on, straddling the brunette she unbuttoned the nurses uniform, sitting her up she pulled it off her and threw it on the floor leaving her in her red lacy attire.

Brittany licked her lips as she pushed the brunette back down and wrapped her lips around a lace covered nipple and sucked hard. Santana arched dramatically into the blonde's mouth, moaning loudly.

Brittany was grateful for the front class on her girlfriend's bra as she undid it and latched back onto the now exposed nipple.

"Oh god, Britt Please," Santana moaned, wrapping her hands in Britt's hair but not pushing her head south, Brittany smiled around the Latina's nipple, glad the brunette had learnt her lesson.

Brittany eventually started to take pity on the whimpering girl she very slowly kissed her way down the brunette's stomach. She placed a kiss over her very wet thong, before sliding it down her legs and latching onto Santana's clit quickly and unexpectedly.

"Fuck Britt," Santana screamed as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Your soo wet Santana, all this for me," Brittany stated as she latched back onto her clit and started sucking.

All Santana could do was nod her head and moan even louder, one of Brittany's hands crept up and fondled a nipple, while the other moved up the brunettes thigh and slid three fingers easily into the incredibly wet Latina.

"Oh, ay dios mio, Britt!" Santana continued to moan as the blonde pumped and sucked harder, Santana's back arched and the brunette went still, shuddering under the blonde's ministrations. Brittany let the brunette ride out her pleasure before releasing her clit and pulling out her fingers, she slid up the satiated brunette's body and laid herself alongside her.

"Holy shit Britt, that was amazing," Santana let out, still panting.

Brittany's arm and back stitches felt a little tight so she sat up and crossed her legs, looking down at the glistening brunette in front of her who hadn't moved, Santana looked up at Brittany with a massive grin on her face.

Brittany leant down and kissed Santana who hummed in satisfaction at the action, as Brittany sat back up and returned Santana's Cheshire grin.

"You taste way better than me," Santana stated, smiling at the blonde cheekily. Brittany's cheeks went pink and Santana laughed at her response giving her a wink.

"As much as I hate to say this, Mark will be back any minute to take me for a quick radio interview," Santana said sitting up and running her hand through Brittany's blonde locks.

Brittany pouted at the brunette and crossed her arms.

Santana smiled as she stood up, not before placing a quick kiss on the pouting bodyguard's lips.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, Beiste will be here soon, something about interviews or something, may I suggest a shower and probably some scented candles, it smells like sex in here," Santana smiled flirtatiously as she left the room.

Brittany smiled as she watched the brunette swagger out of her room, wearing nothing but her red heals.


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow! Three whole days without the internet, torture! Damn you thunder storms! Oh and I'm soo sorry for the fake update, I was correcting a spelling mistake someone pointed out to me and it got sent as an update instead of an edit, sorry for the psych! Thanks for the kind reviews, was a bit of a filler piece, trying to get back into the swing of things. Please let me know what you want to see, love giving you what you want, I'm super open to suggestions as always, enjoy xx**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brittany had the quickest shower on record after opening all the windows in her room and lighting a few candles as Santana suggested.

Throwing on some clothes, she grabbed her phone and hit the third number down on her call list.

"You're go for Puckerman," said an eerily happy voice on the other end.

"Puckerman, Pierce, can I cash in on a favour?" Brittany asked hurriedly into the phone.

"Oh hey Pierce, how's the wounds? Heard you went all Buffy on his ass, nice! Would have loved to have seen that! So which favour do you want to cash in on?" Puckerman asked nonchalantly.

"Wow, never thought you would cough them up that easy, must have got laid last night did you?" Brittany asked with a slight chuckle.

"Who said anything about last night, I love my afternoon delight, it sounds like you do too, shit I'm jealous she is G-D fine!" Puckerman stated dramatically.

"What? No, no one...ah, so, the favour, can you come up to San...Miss Lopez's house and follow her and Mark for me today, just keep your eye on them and make sure nothing strange happens, I know Zises is there too, but It would totally wipe out five, 'you owe me's'," Brittany finished hopefully.

"Uh huh, yeah right you're not banging the hottie! All she does is talk about you when we are her bodyguards, asks us questions about you and she wouldn't leave your bed the entire time you were in the hospital! Dude, own that, I would, I would love to ease her out of this phase with a little Puck..." Puck trailed off at the end of the sentence, obviously in thought.

"Being a lesbian is not a phase, Puck, and she wouldn't date you anyway, you're not her type!" Brittany all but yelled down the phone.

Puckerman laughed, "See, defensive much? You're totally banging her! Man you're so easy to get a rise out of when you're digging someone," Puck kept laughing down the phone.

Brittany sighed dramatically into the phone, he always managed to get a rise out of her, he was just such a cocky bastard.

"So about that favour, are you doing it now, because you better be!" Brittany demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, Keep your shirt on, I'm getting in my car now, I'll keep a close eye on them and report back later Pierce, now what? I only owe you nine favours right?" Puckerman stated hopefully.

"More like thirteen Puck, but good try, make sure you're close to them and don't let Mark out of your sight ok," The blonde replied.

"Can I ask why, what's Mark done, or doing?" Puckerman enquired.

"Isn't that part of the favour code, no questions asked? Plus I'm getting rid of five for the price of one, so just get on it," Brittany nearly growled.

"Yes boss!" Puck stated as he hung up.

Brittany rolled her eyes as she put down the phone. She really hoped Puckerman was on his A-game today and that he didn't lose Mark, she hoped she was doing the right thing getting him followed and that Mark didn't notice.

She sighed and straightened up the room, she was nervous about seeing Beiste, she didn't know why, maybe it was the intimate location, knowing that Beiste would be in her and Santana's space or maybe it was because she was so unsuccessful in obtaining the perp, maybe a mix.

Brittany walked into the small room that ran off hers, it had four chairs and a wooden table, she opened the window and set up some glasses with a bottle of water in the middle.

She heard the doorbell chime and someone went and got it, she assumed it was the maid who came in the afternoons, she would have to remember that, if her and Santana were going to continue their 'afternoon delights.'

Brittany looked around the room checking for anything out of place, glancing down she saw Santana's red thong half under her bed. She raced and picked it up, stuffing it in her pocket as she heard footsteps enter her room.

Turning around she blushed, hoping Beiste, Detective Schuester or the sketch artist, didn't see what she put in her pocket.

"Pierce, how are you?" Beiste asked, striding into the room, Brittany nodded an ok and shook all their hands before walking them into the side room.

They sat down and after Brittany poured everyone some water she immediately began to get drilled by the sketch artist about every defining feature the man had, after about three quarters of an hour they had a pretty detailed and intricate sketch.

Brittany had a pretty good memory, especially when it came to someone who was so close to her in such an intense situation. Someone she had been so badly hurt by, who had bitten and beaten her, you didn't forget someone who did that to you very easily. She vividly remembered the scar above his intense green eyes and his short army style buzz cut, with a long rat's tail that was tucked into his shirt at the back.

After the sketch was made to her satisfaction the sketch artist left and the real memory work got underway. Outlining her actions for the entire day, she had to step around a couple of her favourite memories from that day, not really ones you share, like feeling up Santana in her lingerie.

They interrogated her every move, looking for clues, trying to draw out something she may not have thought to be relevant at the time. She had done this before and knew how it all worked, she hoped they were more successful then she herself had been at retrieving her memories.

After close to three hours of interrogations, she had filled them in on all she could remember and they seemed satisfied with her responses.

She got up and started walking them out.

"Pierce, you look after yourself ok, I will check in with you every day to see how your mending and to keep you up to date on the investigation, we can walk ourselves out," Beiste and Schuester stated, walking out of Brittany's room.

Brittany hesitated, but decided to stick with her gut.

"Beiste, may I talk to you a moment, in private please," Brittany stated as the Detective nodded goodbye and headed towards the front door.

They filed back into the small room and took a seat, Beiste looked at her expectantly.

"So I have been arguing with myself whether to tell you this, but I always follow my gut, so if I'm wrong I am sincerely sorry," Brittany stated, feeling nervous.

"Pierce, you have great instincts, always follow them," Beiste stated confidently.

Brittany nodded, but looked down at her hands as she started talking, "Well, Ok, it's Mark, at the hospital Santana was holding my hand and when I looked up at him, his face was furious, his eyes held so much disgust and anger, it unnerved me and then when we were in the car today, he made no eye contact and didn't say a word, even after he left, there's something there, it may be any kind of anger, homophobia, possibly because I'm dating a client or I could just be extra sensitive I don't know, but it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and..." Brittany finished as Beiste cut her off.

"Brittany, enough said, I understand, I will personally investigate Mark, you all signed an open book policy when you came to work for me, I can at any point look into your lives, it's a necessary evil of the job, I have his house and car keys, I will start there, when he is next on assignment, which will be briefly tonight, with Santana's personal training, I will keep you informed," Beiste nodded at Brittany as she got up and left.

Brittany's stomach swam with nerves, she didn't know how to feel. She was nervous about what Beiste would find, or not find as the case may be, still not sure if she should have told Beiste, but it was too late now, all she had to do was sit back and wait out a nervous evening until Beiste called, she hoped it was soon.

Brittany hadn't seen Santana, she should have been back by now, she thought it was only a short interview, she hoped nothing had happened while they were out, she felt sick, why hadn't Puckerman rung her yet?

Brittany started pacing the room and glancing at her phone.

After about the 30th lap of the room, her phone started ringing.

She ran to it and answered, "Pierce," in a burst.

"Pierce, jeez, tense much," Puckerman joked.

"Tell me what happened, is Santana ok, what did Mark do?" Brittany asked, unable to hide her nerves.

"Jeez Pierce relax, yes MISS LOPEZ is ok, Mark did his job as he was suppose to and just dropped her in the gate, no biggie," Puckerman stated, nonchalantly.

Brittany sighed heavily, "Thanks Puckerman, I'll speak to you later," Brittany finished as she hung up without waiting for a reply.

Brittany put down the phone, beyond glad Santana was ok, but at the same time completely confused about Mark. Obviously it would be a little obvious to pull a stunt in front of Zises, but when would he pull it, when would be the best time?

He had, had countless opportunities to hurt both herself and Santana, but never done a thing. Brittany was so confused her head was spinning. She had known Mark for years, granted he was a bit of mystery, but a lot of the people she worked with were, it was easier in their line of work, but he always seemed like a reliable normal kind of guy.

Brittany's head continued to spin so she sat down on the end of her bed and immediately flinched at the tightness in her back.

"What's wrong Baby?" Brittany looked up to see Santana walking through her door looking concerned, rushing to her side she stared nervously.

"What can I do?" She asked receiving no reply from the still slightly overwhelmed blonde.

"Nothing San, I'm fine, backs just a little tight," Brittany finally found her voice and replied.

"Aw you poor thing, take your shirt off and lie down, let me have a look, maybe I should change the bandages, you might have wet them too much in the shower?" Santana stated.

Brittany sighed, she hated so much being weak, not being in control of every situation, it just felt wrong in every way.

"I'm fine thanks Santana, I was actually thinking about going for a run on the treadmill, how was your interview? Everything ok?" Brittany asked a little nervously, wanting to steer her line of questioning towards Mark, but didn't want to draw attention where she wasn't totally sure it was needed at this point.

"Number one, there is no way in the world your exercising, number two the interview was fine and number three, take off your shirt and lay on your stomach, that's a statement, not a question," the fiery brunette stated.

Brittany rolled her eyes as she took off her shirt.

Santana smiled at the blonde who was now standing half naked with her hands on her hips, looking like a two year old about to chuck a tantrum.

Santana brought Brittany in for a hug, careful to avoid the stitches on her back. The blonde sighed and sunk into her arms, the stress and worry from the day gradually ebbing away and she closed her eyes, hugging the brunette closer.

After several minutes the Latina eventually pulled away, leaning in to peck the blonde on the lips, before leaning down and taking a pink nipple in between her teeth and sucking on it.

Brittany whimpered at the sudden action, moaning, Santana let go of the nipple with a pop, standing up she gave Brittany a cheeky grin.

"Sorry, I just can't help it, now lay down on your bed," Santana instructed, slapping the blonde on the butt as she lay down, after a small grumble.

Santana straddled Brittany's hips from behind and started to slowly unbandage her wounds, revealing six stitched wounds, most with only a few stitches, but one on her left shoulder with around twelve.

Santana cringed at the site, she couldn't believe what Brittany had gone through for her, so much pain and scarring for her life. She felt horrible, how could she really be asking someone to risk their life and body for her, she was the same as anyone else, how could she really expect someone to do this for her.

Santana let out an involuntary whimper as she took off the last bandage, which displayed a patch of skin that was black and blue, with only a couple stitches, obviously something blunt had hit her hard.

"San, what's wrong sweety? There's really no need to re-bandage them, they should probably breath anyway, I'm all good, you can hop up," Brittany said in a rush, fear hitting her over what Santana was seeing and how it was causing her to react, she didn't want the girl to feel guilty, this was her job, but she knew Santana would, she was just that kind of person.

"San?" Brittany asked when she didn't get a reply.

Santana leant forward and started placing kisses all over Brittany's back where there were no injuries, Brittany sighed at the contact, before she felt drops of water hit her back.

"San, hop off baby, please," Brittany asked as Santana eventually got off Brittany and turned with her back to the blonde, as Brittany sat up.

Santana wouldn't look at Brittany, who could see the Latina's shoulders were shaking.

Brittany stood up and walked around so she was next to the brunette and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, please don't cry, I'm fine, everyone's fine," Brittany stated softly, rubbing the brunettes back as Santana leant into her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Brittany asked, pulling Santana as close as possible as the girl continued to cry, she couldn't believe how soft and vulnerable Santana was around her, she never thought this side of the girl existed, she was honoured she was letting herself be vulnerable around her, she just wanted her to talk to her.

"I'm sorry Britt, I'm so sorry this happened to you, the scars, the bruising, I should have had that, not you..." Santana started crying harder and couldn't finish her sentence.

"Baby, baby, please don't cry, shhh... It's ok, it's my job, I have scars everywhere from doing it, you just haven't found them all yet," Brittany smiled, cocking her hip into Santana's.

Santana sniffled and gave a small giggle.

"I just, I just can't deal with the idea of you getting hurt, especially if it's for me, I know it's your job, it just hurts," Santana continued to sniffle, wiping at her eyes.

"Santana, even if it wasn't my job, I would have done the same thing, you mean too much to me, I always want to protect you," Brittany finished, putting her hand under Santana's chin to lift her head to look into her eyes.

Santana's frown slowly disappeared and she leant forward and placed a kiss on Brittany's lips, her hand winding through Brittany's hair as Brittany did the same. The kiss slowly got more heated, Santana put one hand on Brittany's still exposed chest, flicking a nipple between her fingers.

Brittany whimpered and moved her hand along Santana's leg.

"Seriously, what is it with you two and doors!" Quinn stated as she slammed Brittany's door behind her.

Both girls pulled apart and laughed loudly.

"Oops! Oh well, I kind of love scarring Quinn, she has done it to me for years with her hobbit. Forgot she was coming, I have a personal training session, I think I'd do better to have one with you, sooo much more fun," Santana grinned slyly at the blonde.

Brittany sighed happily about to agree, when she remembered Beiste was going to investigate Mark tonight while he was on duty with Santana.

"As much as I would love that, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here when you get back," Brittany said smiling at the brunette.

She leant forward and whispered in her ear, "besides, I love having you naked after a workout, you're body is ready for me so quickly and you're veins are all popping, yumm, I'll be thinking about you the entire time you will be away," Brittany stated, licking the outer rim of Santana's ear.

Santana inhaled sharply and whimpered.

"Britt, there is no way in the world I will be able to concentrate, knowing your here 'thinking about me,' touching yourself, oh god, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen," Santana stated, inhaling again sharply, her hand still tweaking Brittany's nipple.

"Don't worry, I'll keep myself warm for you," Brittany stated, smiling as the brunette whimpered again.

"Come on Santana!" Quinn screamed through the door.

"Coming!" She yelled, giving Brittany a wink and mouthing, "You will be soon."

Santana leant in and gave Brittany a deep and affectionate kiss before hopping up and walking towards the door.

Santana turned as she put her hand on the door handle, "You know you mean the world to me too Britt," Santana said smiling and blushing as she opened the door and closed it behind her with a sweet smile.

Brittany lay back gently on her bed, mindful of her stitches and smiled contentedly, her heart was going a million miles an hour, she was so in love with the Latina it hurt.

Closing her eyes, she started fantasising about her life with the brunette, before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brittany was pulled awake from her peaceful slumber by her phone ringing.

She got out of bed a little groggily and made her way over to her phone picking it up.

"Pierce," she stated, trying not to sound as out of it as she felt.

"Pierce, it's Beiste, I have been investigating Mark and I need to come over and see you right now," Beiste stated abruptly.

"What is it? Is he the guy? What did you find?" Brittany asked, immediately awake at the intense sound of Beiste's voice.

"It's not something I can explain over the phone, I will be at Miss Lopez's home as quick as I can," Beiste finished as she hung up.

Brittany put down her phone and her mouth went dry, what did Beiste find? Who was Mark?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT XX**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks again for all the Reviews, Keep 'em coming, hope you ENJOY! xx**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Brittany sat down on her bed, her heart beating 500 miles an hour, she felt dizzy and her palms were sweating, Mark was with Santana right now. Oh god, who was this guys? What had Beiste found out?

Brittany rubbed her sweaty palms on her pants and got up to put on a top and something decent, anything to distract herself from where Santana was right now. She knew she was with Zises too and Quinn and Blaine was undoubtedly there somewhere, as well as Mike her personal trainer. It was all well and good, but she wished she was there, she should have been there, there was nothing wrong with her, she should have argued more!

She breathed in and out slowly, concentrating on slowing her racing heart. Santana would be ok, she had always been ok with Mark, Santana didn't suspect a thing, oh God, Santana didn't suspect a thing!

Standing up she marched from one end of the room to the other, her brain running over time thinking about all the horrible things he could be doing to her right now, all the things that could happen.

Beiste hadn't even said anything about Santana when she rang, maybe she had someone keeping an eye on him too? Beiste wouldn't leave Santana unprotected if she suspected Mark of something, of not doing his job properly, she was too good at her job for that.

At the realisation, Brittany felt slightly better, but her heart was still in her mouth.

Deciding she couldn't wait in her room, she walked briskly down the stairs and sat in the boutique Spanish inspired chair that was next to the front door. Her knees bounced impatiently as millions of explanations zoomed through her head, some ridiculous, some incredibly scary.

She had known Mark for years, how could he have kept a terrorist association a secret for so long? Maybe he was the boss and he had an alias, maybe he was simply a paid puppet.

Brittany's legs bounced higher as she sat and thought, her thoughts getting worse and worse, why was taking Beiste so long?

Brittany bounced up at the sound of a car coming to a stop outside the front door. Brittany flung the door open and saw Beiste walking towards her quickly with her Ipad in hand.

"Pierce, the closest conference room please?" Beiste stated, stopping next to Brittany as Brittany nodded and turned right down a set of hallways, opening the door to the downstairs conference room, both of them took a seat next to each other.

Brittany wanted to say a million things to Beiste, ask a million questions, but she held her tongue, letting Beiste explain first was probably for the best.

"So, Pierce..." Beiste sighed as she turned on her Ipad and started fiddling with it, opening her photo album.

"Upon entering Mark's residence, the place appeared quite normal, Mark is not a terrorist Brittany, but there is something you need to be aware of when it comes to him," Beiste stated, looking up at Brittany as she let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't believe he is a threat, although obsessive compulsions can always turn that way especially when they are so heavily directed at an individual and jealousy is always a motive for trouble," Brittany raised her eyes and opened her mouth in confusion as Beiste continued.

"Upon entering a room behind Mark's bedroom, I was met with this," Beiste stated, putting her Ipad in front of Brittany where photos were on display.

Brittany took a look and covered her mouth in shock, she felt sick, standing up she stood behind the chair holding onto it, unable to tear her eyes away from the photos Beiste was slowly flicking through.

"As you can see, he has an obsession with you, there are photos here going back over a decade, I'm not sure how he came to accrue them and you clothing and toys, may have been directly taken from your apartment," Beiste stated, giving Brittany a sorry look.

"How can he be obsessed with me? He barely says two words to me! At least I know why he was giving me that look, not out of hatred for us, but out of jealousy of Santana, I guess, so what are we going to do, what can we do?" Brittany asked, sitting back down in her chair, her eyes still glued to the hundreds of photos of herself displayed along a wall.

She couldn't believe it, there were literally probably thousands of photos, some of her at home with her mother, obviously through a window, some on dates with both girls and boys, some of her at work with clients and others she had no idea where he could have found them, she even saw her school year book in the photos.

All this was disturbing enough, but the worst was her clothes, bits and pieces she had forgotten about, old pyjamas, underwear, shorts, all kinds of things, even her childhood stuffed toy was there, how had he got a hold of all that?

She knew she wasn't home that often and had barely unpacked since moving in more than five years ago, but surely she should have noticed that much stuff disappearing, someone coming into her house and touching and moving her stuff.

She felt a shiver run down her spine, someone had been in her personal space, snooping, doing who knows what in her apartment.

"Look Brittany, at this point, I think the best thing to do is reassign him, I will move him from Santana, I will speak to Detective Schuester about options, I'm not sure pressing charges is the best thing to do at the moment, for you or Santana, drawing more media attention to you both will only enhance the possibility of further attacks, but that is up to you, maybe we can get him help, I will talk to him, confront him about it, tell him it needs to stop or I will involve the police, I won't say anything about you knowing, in the mean time, I have eyes on him, just to be sure Santana is safe until she is home and then after I reassign him I will continue to keep eyes on him, if he continues his behaviour we can talk about AVO's," Beiste finished, looking at Brittany for approval.

Brittany couldn't speak, she just nodded her head, as long as Santana was safe, that's all that mattered.

She just couldn't get over the shock of it, Mark may not be a terrorist but he was still probably dangerous, just something else to ad to her list of dangers, excellent. Now not only was Mark not a terrorist, as far as they knew, but they were back to square one with their information about the organisation.

"So, if Mark isn't related to this organisation, do we know anything new?" Brittany asked, wanting to stand and pace the room, but she knew Beiste wouldn't appreciate that.

"The Detective is looking into known associates of other similar groups, he is sure there will be a lead there, a cache of the same explosives that were used have been seized in a warehouse in south Los Angeles. We currently have the factory owners in custody and were sure it will point us to their origins, maybe even the person responsible for the blast, but in the meantime, concentrate on getting better, we will all be relieved when your back at work," Beiste smiled, putting a comforting hand on the blondes shoulder.

Brittany grimaced at Beiste in return.

"Do you think you can forward me those photos, I would like to know when this started, why I missed this, when my job is to notice things like this, the fact he was around so often and I never spotted him is concerning, I want to see how he slipped through the cracks, what angles he used to photograph me," Brittany finished, trying to control her anger, she genuinely wanted to learn how she had missed the entire thing.

Beiste sighed at the blonde, "I'm really not sure that's important, obsessing over this won't take it back, Pierce, you just need to get better and concentrate on the matter at hand," Beiste stated.

"I have nothing to do for at least the next day at the very least, maybe I'll find something, I'm sick of being useless, I'm fine and I know you say and the doctor says I need rest, but truly I'm fine, I just want to get out there, look for clues, I need to protect her..." Brittany trailed of as she realised she was getting a bit to personal and sounded like a whining kid.

She let out a frustrated sigh and ran her hand through her hair.

"I will send you these photos and I will speak to your doctor about you coming back to work, but I want you resting for at least another entire day, I want you back, but not at the expense of your health, I want you one hundred percent and I won't risk that, Zises, Puckerman and Hudson are doing a great job, so stop worrying, concentrate on you first," Beiste stated, as she stood, after sending Brittany the photos.

Brittany walked Beiste to the door, shaking her hand in thanks for finding out about Mark and Beiste left with the promise of keeping her informed on every front.

Brittany walked up to her room to retrieve her laptop before walking down to the kitchen and getting some coffee, which Santana had brewed for her that morning, and opened up the photos.

Beiste took over a hundred photos of Marks 'shrine,' which appeared to be about five metres by Six metres, there were no windows, but with the lights from the ceiling on in most photos, she could see that all of the walls were covered in either photos, clothes, toys or odds and ends, she even thought she saw chewing gum stuck on a piece of paper on the wall.

There was nothing in the centre of the room but a chair, which creeped Brittany out to no end, would Mark just sit there and stare at her photos, she shook her head, she didn't want to think about that.

Brittany went through around twenty photos slowly, not noting anything specific except that all the photos really were taken everywhere, he was the true definition of a stalker, following her to boring places like the supermarket, the bank and the doctors.

Just as Brittany was about to open photo number twenty one, she heard the front door open and close and laughter as Santana walked into the kitchen with Quinn.

Brittany slammed her laptop closed, hoping she didn't draw attention to the action.

"Hey baby, you're up?" Santana exclaimed, walking towards the blonde, with Quinn right behind her.

"I thought you would be in bed waiting for me," Santana whispered in her ear as she sat down next to her, kissing her cheek.

"You are really crap at whispering Santana," Quinn smirked at the brunette who poked her tongue out at her best friend.

"So how you feeling Brittany? Judging by the Cheshire grin permanently attached to Santana's face, not too badly?" Quinn smirked at the brunette.

Brittany blushed at the blondes words.

"Fine thanks Quinn, looks like I will be back at work in a day or two, healing is going well," Brittany smiled at the blonde across the table from her.

"What? When did you get the idea you're going back to work in a day or two? The doctor said four days at least!" Santana said, putting her hand on Brittany's leg.

"Well I spoke to the boss and she said it should be fine to go back to work as long as I was given the all clear, she said she wouldn't let me come back if I wasn't ready, but that she would speak to the doctor about it, so I'm hoping I can start tomorrow," Brittany smiled at the brunette who frowned at her words.

"I think I will leave you two to it then, I will see you in the morning Santana, bright and early, look after yourself Brittany," Quin stated as she got up and all but fled the room.

"Brittany, seriously, you need to heal before you come back, I don't want anything happening to you!" Santana stated, her frown deepening.

"San, I'm fine, seriously, I feel brand new, my stitches are healing really well and I'm not sore or drowsy, I'll run tomorrow and if that goes well I'll be back to work," Brittany smiled happily at the brunette.

Santana stood and gave Brittany another angry look before walking out of the room in a temper.

Brittany sighed and followed the brunette as she made a bee line for her bedroom, closing the door behind her before Brittany reached it.

Brittany rolled her eyes and decided she was better off letting the brunette have some alone time while she had her little tantrum.

Santana knew she was going to go back to work, that it was her job to protect her, that all Brittany wanted to do with her life was protect this woman she had grown to really love, why was she making it so difficult, she knew her body's limits better than the brunette.

Brittany walked down the stairs and back to the kitchen, opening her laptop back up. She knew Santana was worried, with good reason, but if the experts said she could go back to work, why should she be worried. Brittany had so much experience, that was why the Latina hired her, she was great at her job.

Brittany sighed, Santana would cool down in a minute, Brittany opened up the photos again and looked at the photos on the walls of the room, zooming in to see their angles and locations.

She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Santana standing at the entrance to her kitchen, her eyes red from crying.

"I'm sorry Britt, I don't mean to get angry and I know it's your job and that you really want to protect me, I just can't help thinking what's going to come next, what happens if next time it's not shrapnel that gets blasted at me, but a bullet, you may be an amazing at your job, but as much as of a superwoman as you are, even you can't survive those," Santana said, as a small sob escaped her lips.

Brittany stood and walked up to the Brunette and pulled her into a hug.

"I just love you so much Brittany and if anything were to happen to you, no matter what you say, I don't think I would want to be around anyway," Santana mumbled under her breath.

Brittany pulled back from the hug, she put her fingers under the brunettes chin, pulling her eyes up to reach hers.

"I love you too Santana, so much, I promise nothing will happen to us, we will get through this together," Brittany stated, pushing as much hope and love into her words as she could.

Truthfully, she was doubtful of there not being further injuries to either herself or another bodyguard, but she was sure as hell, as much as she could help it, not letting anything happen to Santana.

They smiled broadly at each other before Santana pulled Brittany's lips down to hers in a searing kiss.

When they pulled away, their goofy smiles remained as they stared at each other.

Santana glanced over Brittany's shoulder at her laptop.

"Britt, what are those pictures you're looking at?" Santana asked, looking back into Brittany's eyes with concern and confusion.

Great! Just another worry to add to her loves already tumultuous life.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the reviews, loving my nickname as the 'Queen of suspense' (thanks GleekFanGlee and GleeBrittanaShip), awesome, thanks everyone, keep reviewing and letting me know what you want xx**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"It's nothing baby, just some old crap I was deleting," Brittany stated, letting go of Santana to close her laptop and pick it up.

"Can we go to bed now, I'm super tired," Brittany smiled as the wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, hoping Santana would just drop it.

Santana sighed and moved her hands onto her hips, not buying Brittany's lie for a minute.

Brittany sighed heavily, damn it, she thought, couldn't she ever cut a break!

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and lead her up to her room, if there was going to be arguing she would prefer it in a soft place, with less kitchen appliances to throw.

They both sat down on Brittany's bed, Santana looked at the blonde expectantly, waiting.

"So, when we were at the hospital yesterday, I noticed Mark acting a little strange and because of what had just gone down, how serious everything was getting, I went straight to Beiste with my worry and she started an internal investigation," Brittany let out a breath.

"What kind of strange Britt?" Santana asked, nervousness in her voice as she grabbed onto Brittany's hand.

"Well, when he saw us holding hands, he wasn't thrilled, so immediately I thought the worst, terrorist infiltrator or something like that, I mean he could have just been mad at me dating a client, or a homophobe, I mean I've known him for years, he was never homophobic before," Santana's grip on Brittany's hand tightened.

"So Beiste went to his home today and sort of found something pretty disturbing," Brittany felt a lump in her throat as she looked down at their linked hands in her lap.

"What, baby? What did she find?" Santana asked, a nervous squeak in her voice.

Brittany let out a rush of air, "He sort of had a creepy room," Brittany looked up at Santana.

"What do you mean by creepy room sweety?" Santana asked, concern written all over her face. This was why she didn't want to tell Santana, she didn't want to worry her, this really had nothing to do with her, maybe in a roundabout way, but it was totally avoidable for her to not worry about this. Now that Mark was no longer under her care, she would never see him again, she really didn't need this to worry her. Not only that but something as huge as this going unnoticed by the company, was incredibly unprofessional and embarrassing.

"He had a room full of stuff, me stuff..." Brittany trailed off, looking down at her hands.

Santana's hand went under Brittany's chin, forcing her head up to look at her, urging her to explain with her eyes.

Brittany opened her laptop and put it on her lap, Santana moved next to the blonde as Brittany opened the photos and started to scroll through them.

Brittany felt Santana tense next to her and let out occasional surprised gasps and occasional angry sigh.

Once they had gone through around fifteen photos, Santana put her hand on Brittany's to stop her.

"So this arsehole has been stalking you and no one in a security company noticed? Don't you do like random checks on each other or something, how can he get away with this? Are they firing him and is he getting charged, he better be..." Santana trailed off when she saw the look in Brittany's eyes.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you, we handle things differently than a regular company, we have to, if we charge him we will only pull more attention to you, he will be removed from your case and placed in dual duties only on other jobs, always with another male bodyguard and with male clients, Beiste assured me he would be watched and she is going to get him some help," Brittany stated, looking at Santana, whose mouth was open, looking like she was going to blow up at any minute.

Brittany put her hand on Santana's, willing her to calm down, before Santana could start her angry tirade, Brittany put aside her laptop, swung her leg over Santana's lap straddling her she leant forward and kissed her, willing her with her lips to let it go.

Santana moved her hands up Brittany's sides to her face, pulling Brittany out of the kiss, both her hands cupping Brittany's face.

"Brittany, you're ok with this? He has been stalking you for what seems like years and you're just letting him get away with that? This freak deserves to go to jail for this, it's such an invasion of privacy it's akin to rape Brittany, he..."Santana trailed off when she saw how upset Brittany looked.

"Santana, I love you, but can you please drop this, please? I am upset about what happened and the fact he has been watching me for years, who knows what he's been up to! But all I want is for you to be safe, I'm fine, Marks gone, out of my life, him going before a court would become public knowledge and will drag us before the courts too. Who knows what the extra publicity could bring you and me, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves at the moment, all I care about is you, your safety, I will do anything to protect you," Brittany said, putting her arms around Santana's back and pulling her close into a hug.

"Baby, I love you," Santana whispered into Brittany's ear, letting it go for the moment, she had to respect Brittany's wishes, even if she couldn't see the justice in it, but for the moment anyways, she would let it go.

They held each other in silence, Santana whispering words of comfort into Brittany's ear, until she felt Brittany relax against her. Moving backwards slowly, she laid the blonde down in her bed and tucked her under the covers. Santana stripped off and hopped into bed beside Brittany, the blonde automatically curling up next to her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Santana stretched and rolled over reaching for the blonde but couldn't find her. Opening her eyes, she saw the bed was empty.

"Brittany?" Santana yelled, hoping she was just in the bathroom, she didn't get a reply. Standing up she pulled on some clothes, put her phone in her pocket and walked out to check the balcony, the bathroom and the conference room to no avail.

Santana scratched her head and made her way down to the kitchen, not finding the blonde there either. Santana went out to the balcony, still with no luck, she started getting a little worried, she wouldn't have left without telling her or at least leaving a note.

Santana sat down at the kitchen island in thought, staring at the coffee maker she noticed some had been brewed and next to her cup which was placed next to the coffee machine was a note.

Picking up the note, it said "in the gym, have a coffee and relax, it's your day off," with a winky smiley face and a love heart.

Santana smiled, then her smile dropped, Brittany was exercising, she obviously knew what Santana would say about it so she hadn't said anything, cheeky.

Santana poured herself some coffee before heading up to her gym, opening the door she saw Brittany running on the treadmill, her earphones in.

Brittany was covered in sweat and her tank top showed the angry scars down her back, Santana sighed, she knew Brittany wanted to prove herself, to come back to work, but seeing the scarring only made her want to pull Brittany off the machine and put her in a bubble where she could love and protect her.

She realised that was a stupid thought as Brittany would probably pull herself out and put her in there instead and Brittany was far too in charge of matters to ever allow Santana to really coddle her like that like that.

Sighing, Santana sat down and sipped her coffee, watching the blonde run and admiring the way her powerful legs worked through the stride with little trouble.

Brittany really was beautiful, no matter what she was doing the Latina always found her bodyguard breathtaking.

Santana waited patiently for the blonde to finish her run and notice her presence, peering over her shoulder she noticed the blonde had already been running for fifty minutes. Santana sighed, she wanted to stop her, but she knew that would only cause the blonde to get upset and she knew how much running soothed the girl so she left it.

Her phone started vibrating in her pocket and she stood up and walked out of the room, as she was leaving the room, Brittany's phone started ringing too, she saw Brittany slow her run and get off before answering the phone as she looked down at the number answering her own phone.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?" Santana asked.

"Well, I have bad news and worse news, what do you want to hear first?" Quinn asked unhappily.

Santana let out an unhappy groan, "the worst, let's start at the bottom."

"Ok, you obviously wouldn't have turned on the news or you would know both news, the nightclub you went to the other night for the charity event was set alight last night, they found two charred Barbie dolls in the wreckage, only the staff area was burnt luckily and no one was hurt," Quinn stated.

"Oh god, I will pay for the damage, that's horrible, why would they go to that much trouble when I'm not even there? Threatening me from afar? That's cowardly," Santana stated, anger entering her voice.

"You won't pay for it, insurance will cover it, that will only bring to their attention that you notice and care and probably bring a whole lot of targets into play," Quinn sighed loudly through the phone.

"So what's the next piece of crap news you have for me today," Santana asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's all over the news, an un-named eye witness from the hospital is telling all the gossip rags you and Brittany are an item, that she saw you canoodling and that you never left her bedside, so it's out now, you and Brittany are in more danger," Quinn finished with an even bigger sigh.

"Ay dios mio! Fuck!" was all Santana got out, as she walked back into the gym sat down on her seat.

Looking up she saw Brittany in an equally intense looking discussion.

"So what do we do? Do we run interference or do we come clean?" Santana asked her best friend nervously through the phone.

"I think coming clean is the better option, make it into the loving relationship that it is, take the bite out of the news, make it less scandalous than it sounds, I'm going to talk to Beiste first and see what she recommends, I'll keep you posted, I'm sure Brittany's already spoken to Beiste so you will probably know the outcome from her anyways, I'll call you back shortly, in the meantime lay off the coffee and the booze, maybe herbal tea?" Quinn stated as Santana rolled her eyes and hung up.

Santana stood up and watched Brittany as she paced the gym, listening intently and nodding into the phone to whoever was on the other line. After about five more minutes of watching Brittany pace, Santana started to feel dizzy and sat down.

When Brittany finally put down the phone, she looked at Santana with a sad look on her face, walking up to her girlfriend she pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ok Angel?" Brittany asked, her hands cupping Santana's face.

"I'm fine, are you ok? What did Beiste say, I figured it was her, you never say ma'am to anyone else," Santana gave a weak smile, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist.

"Yeah, it's ok, at least no one was hurt, Schuester is getting a team together to investigate the fire and Beiste is putting on a safe press conference for you to attend this afternoon, I assume Quinn will fill you in on the details when they are all worked out and before you say anything, I'm coming, Beiste thinks it's good for appearance sake if I'm there fit and well," Brittany put her finger up to Santana's lips to stop her protesting.

"Seriously, I'm fine sweety, I just need a shower, do you want to join me?" Brittany asked, smiling down at her girlfriend.

Santana smiled and led her back to her room and pulled her into her bathroom, she slipped out of her clothes as Brittany did the same, turning on the two showerheads and aiming them in the middle, they both slipped in, sighing as the water hit them.

They smiled at each other again and Brittany pulled Santana into a hug under the jets, both girls enjoying the others arms and support, under the soothing spray, momentarily forgetting their troubles.

Santana released Brittany and reached for her washer, pouring vanilla body wash onto it, turning Brittany around she started to run the wash cloth over Brittany's back, avoiding any areas that looked hurt.

She washed down the blondes taught legs to her feet, then spinning the girl around she started from her feet and worked up Brittany's legs to her thighs then up Brittany's stomach and across her breasts.

Brittany inhaled sharply several times, but Santana pretended not to notice.

Putting aside the wash cloth, she lathered her hands with Shampoo and turned Brittany around, she massaged her hair into a lather, causing the blonde to moan, a soft contented moan. After washing out the shampoo she put in the conditioner and reached for a brush combing out her hair.

After she was done she turned Brittany back around and pulled her back into a hug, they stood that way for a while, both loving it too much to move.

A soft turned on buzz was emanating from Brittany's stomach, but she was enjoying the feeling too much, enjoying Santana so close and soft in front of her to alleviate it.

Eventually the girls pulled apart and Santana turned off the taps.

She got a Cheshire grin on her face as she took a towel and started to dry Brittany, starting at her feet and working her way up, going around her thighs and roughly rubbing Brittany's nipples, before removing the towel and replacing it with her lips.

Brittany jumped at the quick change in sensation, letting out a whimper. Santana let go of Brittany's nipple and kissed her way up her neck and to Brittany's mouth, kissing the blonde passionately, wrapping her in her arms and pulling her impossibly close.

As their kiss began to intensify, Brittany's phone started ringing from her pocket on the floor, Brittany and Santana both sighed and Brittany walked over to her phone, picking it up, noticing it was her mother, probably checking on her.

"Hey Mom, how are you?" Brittany asked nonchalantly, looking lovingly at Santana who was leaning against the shower door staring right back at her smiling.

"Brittany! Oh god Brittany! Please you have to..."Brittany's mom was cut off and the phone went dead.

Seconds later a text appeared, "Be at you mothers house in an hour, with Santana only, or her death will be on your shoulders."

Brittany dropped to her knees , dropping her phone.

Santana ran to her and picked her up, "Baby! What is it? What's happened?" Santana asked, as Brittany remained silent.

Santana picked up the phone and read the message, her face contorting into fear, she ran out the bathroom door, coming back minutes later with shorts, t-shirts, socks, underwear and hair ties for the both of them as well as runners and Brittany's gun and phone.

Standing the blonde up she helped her get dressed quickly and attach her gun and holster.

"Brittany! Brittany! Look at me, come on we have to help your Mom!" Santana stated, shaking the girl, still getting no response from a very wide eyed Brittany.

Santana stood back and connected her hand with Brittany's face, slapping her pretty hard, causing a red mark.

Finally Brittany seemed to come back to her body, bringing her hand up to her face.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I'm doing this alone though, you are not coming! This has nothing to do with you," Brittany stated as she started running out of Santana's bathroom.

"To hell I'm not coming! You saw what the message said, I'm there or she dies! I'm coming and you have no say in it!" Santana stated, as Brittany stopped at the top of the stairs.

Brittany debated arguing with the girl, but she knew it would be useless and frankly she could use the backup, someone to call the cops when she had done some reckon of the situation.

Sighing heavily she nodded to the Latina who grabbed her hand and together they ran out the front door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Read and Review xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry about the suspense and the wait! I'm pretty sure it's a disease I have where I can't leave the fic without an intense ending, I guess it gives me time to decide on what I want to happen, sorry again and hope you enjoy! xx**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Brittany and Santana sped hand in hand into the garage to Brittany's car.

"San, you're going to have to get in the back and hide under the divider, there is no way in the world they will let us leave together, I'm not on active duty until tonight and even then it's with backup and you know how it works with schedules and all that," Brittany stated, opening the back, without hesitation Santana nodded and hopped into the back, pulling Brittany towards her and pecking her on the lips before she closed the door.

Brittany ran around to the driver's side of the car, hopping in, she slammed the keys into the ignition and reversed quickly, nearly hitting a car behind her.

"Shit!" she said, taking a deep breath, she calmed herself slightly and pulled out of the garage, driving down the driveway, she nodded to a bodyguard who appeared beside her on the driveway, slowing down she stopped at the front booth.

The man at the front door box nodded, raising a curious eyebrow only and opened the gate for her after looking into the car and seeing Brittany alone.

Brittany drove two blocks before stopping and getting out of the car, letting Santana out of the back and into the passenger seat.

"The last time I did that was sneaking into a drive in movie theatre when I was twelve, not as much fun as I remember," Santana said smiling at the blonde, trying to lighten a very dark mood, Brittany barely nodded a response.

Brittany grabbed her phone and started scrolling through her contacts list, Santana grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"What are you doing Britt? Who are you ringing?" Santana asked nervously.

"Beiste, I'm not actually going to go into this alone, I've dealt with these kinds of situations before, granted not quite so close to home and you never go in without delayed backup, give them the idea you are arriving alone, but you don't want to give these freaks the total advantage of the home ground and being outnumbered," Brittany finished as she hit Beiste's number.

"Beiste, yes we're ok, she's with me, we're currently on our way to my mother's place," Brittany began speaking into the phone to Beiste, copping an earful about leaving with Santana in tow and not putting it on the schedule or having the proper backup.

"I know Beiste, but it's important," Brittany let out a huge sigh and started to tell Beiste what was happening, when she finished there was a delayed pause, Beiste obviously taking in the situation and deciding on the best course of action.

"Ok Pierce, I will send backup, myself included, currently sending teams en route, along with Schuester's team, and I'm getting into my car, we will remain within a block and not enter the premises or make a direct move until we receive a situation report via your outgoing wire, which I assume you have in your glove box, I am currently tracking your car, make sure you're wired before you enter the premises, I will make the call on when to enter, I don't care about their demands Pierce, both of your safeties are our priorities, as well as your mothers, no heroics, we will use lethal force, Good Luck," Beiste stated, hanging up.

Brittany put down her phone and reached into the glove box, removing a wire, she lifted her shirt and attached it to the bra Santana had luckily given her to wear, considering she rarely wore them, dropping her shirt back down, she put the wireless battery pack into her side pocket, before pulling the car back out onto the road and continuing towards her mother's house.

Santana had a million questions running through her mind, but she kept quiet, knowing Brittany wasn't in the place for talking at the moment.

Brittany drove on in a dazed silence, Santana watched the emotions running across her face, from shock to guilt to anger to determination and back again.

Santana put her hand on Brittany's shoulder who jumped, before turning her head, seemingly to only just have remembered Santana was there, offering her a small grimace of a smile, before turning back to the road and battling the same emotional turmoil as moments before.

Waiting at a set of lights, no more than ten minutes from her childhood home, Brittany let out a frustrated sigh, wanting nothing more than to gun it through them, screw the red light ticket, it meant nothing. Santana leant forward and kissed her cheek, effectively calming her, speeding like a crazy person and causing traffic accidents in fairly heavy traffic wasn't going to help the situation.

Taking off finally they took a left into some back streets where they were again haltered at a set of traffic lights in a now empty business district, full of empty warehouses and parking lots.

Brittany sighed and turned to Santana, "Now whatever goes down, I want you to stay behind me, if I say drop, you will drop, if I tell you to flee you will do that too, ok, I don't care whose injured, you will do as I say, got it? You're my main focus here ok, just know that," Brittany said, smiling at the brunette who was about to argue that Brittany's Mom should be the focus, but Brittany silenced her with a hand across her mouth.

Turning her eyes back to the road, the lights seemed to take longer than Brittany had ever remembered them and with no cars around, she decided to put her foot down and sneak through them.

"Ahhhhh!" Santana screamed as a big black van collided with the back of their car, pushing the car forward into the middle of the, until now, quiet intersection, jolting them forward violently.

Another black van slammed into the front of their car, effectively wedged them between the two big vans. Brittany looked out her window as another car slammed into her side of the car. She smashed her hand down on her seat belt button, rolling onto Santana quick as a flash, as her seat halved behind her through the weight and speed of the van crashing into her side of the car.

Undoing Santana's seat belt, she pushed open her door, pulling Santana out with her they rolled out onto the floor, hitting the ground hard, Santana let out a whimper of fear and pain.

Santana's eyes were huge with terror when Brittany looked into them, Brittany grabbed Santana and pushed her under the car, rolling her into the middle.

Brittany pulled her gun from its holster and waited for the people driving the cars to make a move, it was eerily quiet, none of the drivers had made a move to shoot or hurt them after the initial crash and she couldn't see them through the windshields as they were blacked out.

All of a sudden three doors opened, one on each of the vans which were furthest away from Brittany, automatic gunfire hit along the front of her car coming from in front of her, somewhere in a factory across the road.

The whizzing and whirring echoing off the car made it impossible for Brittany to find its exact location and she too rolled under the car with the brunette.

As she did, three sets of feet hit the ground and ran in the opposite direction to the gun fire, Brittany peered out from under the car and watched three men high tail it across the road away from the vans.

Brittany slithered over a terrified Santana to the other side of the truck, lining herself up for a shot at the three fleeing men. Gunfire continued to hit their passenger side door and wiz off the pavement, still trying to get an angle at them underneath the car but finding it impossible, aiming from an obviously higher viewpoint.

Brittany fired, causing the man closest to her to drop and roll, before picking himself up and running in a zig zag pattern across the road.

Gunfire rang out from the direction the men were heading hitting just above Brittany's head deflating the tire. Brittany let out a final shot, getting the zigzagging man in the leg, before pulling herself back under the car as a second bullet hit directly above her head into the bottom of her car.

The man Brittany had shot momentarily rolled before pulling himself up and hobbling after the other fleeing men, Brittany tried to get off another shot but the gunman behind the fleeing men was too dead on with their shot and she figured she had better keep her ammo for those who were armed and firing at her.

Brittany looked at Santana who had her hands over her ears trying to deafen the loud bangs of gunfire echoing from either side of the car.

Grabbing Santana's hand, Brittany pulled it away from her ear so she could speak to the incredibly scared girl.

"They are running from their cars and trying to keep us with them, there are obviously some things in the car that could hurt us, we need to get away from the cars baby," Brittany stated, putting her hand on Santana's sweaty forehead.

Santana's eyes went impossibly wider, her head shook in fear and she closed her eyes, swallowing roughly.

"Ok babe, they are shooting from both sides of us, so our escape routes are the top and the bottom of the two end cars, the guy to the right of us is shooting from slightly behind us and has an automatic, whereas the guy to the left back of us has a pistol, so we should go forward and more so to the left as it will take him longer to reload and I have an idea of where he is located, so I can distract him," Brittany stated, grabbing onto Santana's hand and squeezing it hard, trying to make sure she was listening.

Santana looked terrified, but was listening, or more so watching Brittany's mouth move.

"San, I want you to crawl under the hood of our car, then under the van in front of ours, to the back left tire, when I start firing I want you to run in zig zags like that man did, changing it up every now and then towards the factory's in front and don't stop until your behind a brick wall, do you understand?" Brittany asked, squeezing Santana's hand harder.

Santana nodded, "What about you Britt? What are you going to do?" Santana asked, wide eyed and shaking at the situation ahead of her.

"I have a plan, it should work fine, just do as I ask, put those amazing legs to work and run hard, don't look back and don't stop," Brittany said to the shaking Latina.

Santana leant forward and placed a kiss on Brittany's lips, "I love you," she said, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I love you too baby, now go quickly!" she said as the brunette nodded and started wriggling forwards beneath the cars. The whole exchange might have taken less than ten seconds, but to the blonde it felt like a lifetime, she knew they didn't have long until, what she supposed to be explosions, judging by their past efforts, would emanate from the vans surrounding her.

The gunfire had stopped on the left side, as the person with the pistol was obviously waiting for a clear shot, but the gunman on the right had continued as Brittany had supposed it would, being an automatic, hoping for a lucky shot.

Santana was looking back at Brittany from the back wheel of the car in front of theirs, next to the tire, waiting for the signal, Brittany nodded to Santana who nodded back.

Brittany looked up to where she thought the person with the pistol would be located, an upper hollowed out window in a warehouse and aimed at its bottom right corner, turning to Santana she mouthed 'now!' to her girlfriend. 

Brittany started shooting at the spot she suspected the gunman to be located as she heard Santana pull herself up and heard fast footsteps running away from the cars.

She wanted to look so badly, but she knew if she took her eyes away from the second gunman's position, she was more likely to put the brunette's life in danger.

As she let out shot after shot at the window, she noticed the man at the window hadn't fired back or at Santana, she must have gotten the window right and he was unable to get a shot out, she hoped so, she hoped he hadn't moved or left his post or Santana really was in trouble.

The machine gun continued to fire behind her, Brittany noticed it had moved after Santana, but she suspected the angle the gunman was on wouldn't be able to get the clean shot he would need to hit her,especially wielding such a heavy gun and firing at a moving unpredictable target.

Brittany pulled herself completely under the van as she heard the gun fire from the automatic cease, she looked in the direction Santana had been running and was unable to see the girl, she hoped that meant she had made it.

Judging by the quiet from both sides of her car Santana had made it and they would be sending people on the ground to go after her.

Brittany leant down to speak into her microphone at her chest, now Santana was hopefully out of harm's way for the moment, "Beiste, I'm hoping the tracker on my car still works as well as the microphone, hopefully you can hear me, there have been many shots fired on the intersection two blocks north of my mother's home, two armed men minimum and three men possibly armed also, Miss Lopez is in the factories east of the intersection, I am currently trapped under four vehicles, their contents unknown, please hurry," Brittany finished, hoping against hope technology didn't fail her now and whatever was in these vans weren't about to explode.

'Please Beiste don't be far away,' she hoped.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**So what do you think? Read and Review **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the Reviews, over 300, wow, so blessed, glad everyone liked the action-y stuffy, didn't want everyone to keep hating on me so I tried to update quickly, sorry about the cliff hangers, it's just how I roll! Xx**

**Ps. 'Aral9' - You made me update even quicker, Seriously, we will be waiting forever for an actual Glee Brittana kiss, they are so evil and I don't want to be put in their category of evilness XX**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Brittany laid flat under her car hoping Beiste would show up with the cavalry any minute, but was slowly realizing she may not have the time to wait and she had no idea if Santana was safe or where she was, she needed to figure out a plan, she needed to get to Santana.

Looking around she looked for a way out, she had no idea if either of the gunman were still at their posts, but she had to assume they were.

She wondered if any of the drivers of the vans were stupid enough to leave their keys in the ignition, it was a pretty high adrenalin moment and she knew under adrenalin it was easy to make simple mistakes.

Sliding along the ground she eased herself out between the front of her car, the van in front of hers and the van that slammed into her side of the car, her position offering the best cover from both gunmen.

Staying low she hoped she could avoid drawing attention to herself, at least until she was able to check both of the vehicles closest to her, as unlikely as that was.

Easing herself forward, listening to the silence around her for even the tiniest noises, namely a Beiste lead cavalry or, she hoped not, the cock of a pistol.

She rolled under the open door of the van, on the driver's side, which was the most heavily covered from gunfire of all the open doors of the vans, easing herself up, she saw there were no keys in the driver's side or on the floor, looking around the cab from her spot on the ground, she couldn't see anything of use.

She was about to slide herself into the cab to look further when bullets started flying again, the person with the automatic shattered the glass of the cab as Brittany dived back onto the ground and under her car, cursing as she rolled heavily on her stitches which were under incredible pressure, she wasn't sure they would hold out much longer.

The gun fire continued along the van to her left and on the roof of her car, before attempting to get her from the right side of her car again with a lucky stray bullet.

Brittany knew she had been under the cars for at least three minutes, she kept a close watch on her wrist watch, usually detonators were wired to explode at an uneven number, so now she knew it wasn't three minutes she had to hope and assume it was five, if indeed that was their plan.

As the firing stopped again, she pulled herself along the ground to the car that slammed into the front of hers, knowing this was probably her last hope, she slid herself beneath its cab and slowly pulled herself along to the passenger side.

Putting her hand up slowly Brittany reached for the door handle from underneath the van, hoping against hope that the door was unlocked.

Letting out the breath she had been holding as the door clicked open she quickly pulled it open enough for her to slide onto the floor of the passenger side and pulled the door closed quickly behind her.

Waiting a second for the gunman to start firing again, when it didn't she sighed in a little bit of relief, pulling herself up and over the gear box to the driver's side and onto the floor amongst the pedals, her head hitting something which jangled and she thanked whatever gods were out there that they had left the keys in the ignition.

For the first time she wished she had learnt how to hotwire a car, if she got out of this she was going to put it on the list of things she wanted to learn to do before, above surfing.

Reaching her hand up she turned the keys in the ignition, the van screamed to life, she quickly put the car into reverse and held the steering wheel straight, Brittany pushed the accelerator down fully as bullets shattered the windscreen above her.

Glass fell across her face and she closed her eyes quickly, as a piece of glass grazed along the bridge of her nose, she felt blood start to trickle down her forehead. The blood fell in her eyes and glass settled in her hair, not giving the pain a second thought, she kept to her task, her mind seeking Santana's smiling face in her memory, she needed to get to her, to keep her safe.

With the window now shattered she could see the blue sky above her through the blood that was running into her eyes, she wiped it away deftly, quickly putting her hand back on the steering wheel, not wanting to let go of the gas pedal. The van eventually mounted the curb sending her bouncing and she momentarily took her hand off the accelerator pedal.

The car slowed as bullets hit the seat above her, she pushed the pedal down again and slammed through a wire fence which screeched as it bent like a wailing child. The van reversed for another few metres before coming to an abrupt stop into a brick wall with a dull thud that threw Brittany forward into the steering wheel, she gasped as the cut in her forehead made contact with the steering wheel and the blood began to pour into her eyes even faster.

That was the thing about head wounds, no matter how bad they were, they bled like a bitch, Brittany swatted at the blood again as it poured into her eyes.

She felt the stitches in the top middle of her back tighten and pull open, she cried out in pain, but quickly forgot the pain as more bullets hit the front of the cab.

Crawling across to the gear box again to the passenger seat she pushed open the door, sliding quickly to the floor and under the cab again, looking at her watch she had about twenty five seconds to figure out a way to get away from the van without getting hit by bullets.

At that moment cop cars and big black SUV's screamed into the intersection, Brittany used the distraction to pull herself up and sprint around the back of the brick wall. It wasn't until she was almost there that the gunman seemed to remember what he was doing and started firing at her again, she dove in behind the wall as she felt a bullet whistle past her head.

Landing on her back she screamed as all of her back stitches seemed to rip open at once, she felt a warm sticky substance ooze along her back, which she knew to be blood.

She pulled herself up with a whimper and took in the abandoned looking factories and warehouses.

She wanted to scream Santana's name, she should be somewhere around where Brittany currently was, if she had run where Brittany had told her to and she had made it without interference, but she knew yelling might attract the wrong kind of attention.

Drawing her gun, Brittany began to walk alongside the building the van she had been driving had crashed into, searching for any signs of Santana.

Walking to the nearest door in the building she pushed it open slowly, taking a step inside, her gun going in first she saw a cowering Santana in the middle of the room, her arms tied behind her back and a blindfold covering her eyes.

Two men spoke quickly into their mobile phones behind her, leaning up against the wall she had crashed into, obviously not as hard as it felt as the wall hadn't budged and the men hadn't seemed to have noticed it, a third man was laying on the floor a piece of cloth covering a bleeding wound in his leg.

Obviously the three men had been the ones driving the vans, she smirked when she saw the amount of blood the man on the floor had lost. Brittany went to take a step into the room, noticing some boxes that would give her cover to help her get to Santana while the men were occupied.

As she stepped inside the wall behind the men blew inwards with a gigantic bang, as two more explosions quickly followed from outside on the road, she threw herself behind the boxes in front of her, her leg gave a dull ache that matched her back pain and the pain in her head, as the room filled up with smoke, dust and debris, pieces of brick and car scattered around the room.

She heard Santana coughing and moved towards her cautiously, unable to see her through the dust, stepping over bricks and car parts and other parts she didn't want to recognise, which looked as though they may have once belonged to a human, she followed the coughing and moaning sounds, her heart beating in her throat and fear tearing through her body.

Please make Santana be ok, she thought as she again wiped the blood out of her eyes, searching the ground in front of her where she last saw the brunette.

She heard a cough from further in the building, she followed it, listening intently for any signs of life, her eyes blurry from the blood and soot, the smoke making it harder to see more than a metre in front of her eyes.

She took a step closer to the sound and heard a groan again, swiping at the blood that wouldn't stop pouring into her eyes, she scanned the ground around her, noticing a Santana looking hand sticking out of some rubble, sprinting forward she knelt down and grabbed onto the hand, her heart racing.

The hand squeezed hers and she let out a relieved sigh, looking up she attempted to try and figure out what was covering her girlfriend. It looked as though some of the cars roof and bricks had landed on top of her.

Standing up she tried to move the massive object on top of her but had little luck, as the smoke began to clear she got a better view of what was covering her and she let out a cry of fear, so much of the car and the brick wall were on her there was no way she could move it herself.

Standing up she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, throwing herself to the ground just in time as a bullet whizzed past her head. One of the men obviously didn't get as blown up as she had hoped, although he did look pretty bad.

Peering out from behind the debris one of the men stood in the middle of the rubble pointing the gun in her direction, blood poured from his head and one of his legs was bent in a direction it shouldn't have been able to bend.

The man fired again, missing her by more than a metre, it was obvious the blood rushing from his head was making him lose his aim and making him pretty weak as the gun got lower and lower in his hand.

Brittany stood up and shot the man in his gun arm shoulder, he dropped the gun and fell on the ground screaming in pain.

Walking up to him she grabbed a bunch of rope from the ground on her way and tied his hands roughly behind his back, pocketing his gun.

Turning around quickly she felt her head spin slightly from the quick movement, or maybe it was from the large blood trail she was leaving along the floor as she walked, which she couldn't pinpoint as being from her back or her face or something else she hadn't found yet, either way, it wasn't good.

Blinking, she gave an angry swipe to her forehead, attempting to concentrate on getting Santana out by examining the debris around her, looking for a way under or a way to pull it off her.

Looking around her she was met by only chaos, she couldn't see where the debris covering Santana ended and the rest of the debris covered room started.

Sighing she realised the only way she would be able to help Santana was to leave and come back with help, which she really didn't want to do.

She was curious why no one had come in search of them, she guessed they probably were busy securing the bomb sights and the gunman. Or even worse, they probably thought her dead, after all, the last place Beiste had heard from her was when she was beneath the now, she figured judging by the noise, exploded vans.

Sighing heavily she yelled to Santana under the debris as she grabbed her hand again, hoping she could hear her, "I'll be right back baby, I'm getting some help, I promise I will be right back, I love you," the hand squeezed back, albeit weaker than before, but she took it as a sign to move quickly.

Standing up, she felt her head start to spin again, making her stumble to the right and nearly fall over a tire.

Blinking and trying to breathe calmly, she stood still, trying to regain her composure and started again for the door, angry with herself for her bodies weakness, the love of her life needed her, she wasn't going to let her down.

Striding with only a slight stumble towards the door, she grabbed the handle as she got there and used what was left of the side of the wall of the building for support, ambling herself to the back of the factory she had crashed into, which was now little more than a gaping hole where the car once was.

Pulling out her gun, just in case, she wiped the blood from her face for the millionth time that day and surveyed the scene. There was a massive crater in the middle of the road and police were marking off the scene which was utter chaos with car parts everywhere.

Sniffer dogs were being let out of the back of police vans, starting their search of the many factories in the business district, she could see Beiste in the background, barking orders at her staff and conversing loudly with detective Schuester.

Smiling with a small amount of relief, that civilisation was beginning to take hold after the chaos of the last ten minutes she began to hobble towards the action. Her leg all of a sudden giving way and she dropped to the ground rolling, just missing the shrivelled up wire fence she had taken out with the van not more than a few minutes ago, her back felt like it was on fire and blood trickled from her leg.

Looking down she saw a small chunk of what looked like metal embedded in her leg, obviously what had made her fall, she hadn't felt or seen it before, only felt a dull thud from that area of her leg after the explosion.

Looking angrily at the chunk of metal sticking out of her leg she pushed herself back up and started dragging herself forward again towards where Beiste was standing barking orders. Beiste seemed to finally notice a bleeding and crazy looking blonde girl hobbling into her crime scene.

Beiste yelled something incoherent to Brittany's ears and started running towards her, she smiled for some insane reason because she had never seen Beiste run before, what a stupid thought she thought to herself, before her vision started to become blurry, and all her strength left her, Beiste grabbed her as she started to fall and her eyes closed in exhaustion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Questions? Comments? Killing me for the suspense? Get in line! (Smiley face) Keep letting me know what you want to see and what you think, I appreciate all of your comments and read them all! xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**...enjoy xx**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Brittany felt like a cement truck was sitting on her body, she had no energy or strength at all, she kept blinking her eyes to force them to stay open. She could occasionally see Beiste's lips move but had no idea what she was saying.

Brittany opened her mouth several times to try and get out words, but she was having trouble co-ordinating her brain and mouth to work at the same time.

Taking a deep breath she slowly moved her arms under her and started to push herself up, she needed to get to Santana, somehow she had to tell Beiste where she was.

Beiste put her hand behind Brittany and helped her sit up, two paramedics appeared beside her, one wiped the blood from her face and pushed something roughly against the cut above her eyes to stem the blood flow, causing Brittany to whimper, the other seemed to be looking at her back and leg trying to decide which was more pressing.

Brittany swallowed, the man who was holding something to her head put a bottle of water to her lips and she drank it in greedily, immediately feeling a little better, being able to see a little more clearly and her throat was far less scratchy and dry.

"Beiste," Brittany croaked out, as the woman focused all her attention on her.

"Help me up Beiste...I need to...Santana," Brittany stated, reaching for the older woman, who took her hand but made no move to help her up as the paramedic jabbed something into her back, causing the blonde to flinch at the sudden intrusion.

"Stop!" she yelled feebly at the paramedic, she was afraid they were going to give her something to knock her out, she needed them to be helping Santana, now.

"Beiste," Brittany chocked out again, "Santana...in the warehouse, there," she pointed to the warehouse to her left with the giant hole in the back wall that she had just come from.

"Trapped, under rubble...please," she croaked out as she started to feel dizzy and more tired all of a sudden, her eyes started to droop, they must have given her something to make her sleepy in whatever they put in her back.

Fighting it, she pushed the paramedics away weakly and pushed herself up into a standing position, screaming in pain as she did so, the piece of metal shifting in her leg and her back felt like it was completely ripped open, which she conceded it probably was.

One of the paramedics went to grab her, but Beiste nodded to him and helped her stand instead, he looked pretty pissed off, but Brittany didn't care.

He walked up to Brittany and put something across her forehead, where his hand had been stemming the blood that had slowly started to trickle down her forehead again, whatever it was it had stopped the blood flowing into her eyes completely, which made for a nice change, she nodded a thank you, before beginning to hobble towards the warehouse.

Beiste on one side of her helped a lot in the walking department, Brittany was grateful as she fought the need to sleep that kept weighing her down.

Stepping over the wire fence, whatever was in her leg brushed against it and she screamed, Beiste stopped and looked at her asking her to stop with her eyes, Brittany frowned and nodded angrily as she lifted her foot over the broken fence and towards the warehouse.

Brittany got between the brick wall and Beiste as they hobbled forward, Brittany using Beiste and the wall like crutches, finally getting through the door and into the chaos of the room, Brittany pointed to the spot where Santana was, she could still see the Latina's arm poking out of the rubble.

Her heart swam and her nerves jangled in her chest, she wanted to cry, but knew she didn't have the luxury to do so, she needed to help her.

Beiste walked Brittany over to Santana, putting her on the ground next to her arm, Brittany immediately grabbed for her hand, squeezing it hard, but not getting a return squeeze.

Brittany panicked and hot tears started streaming down her face as Beiste got on her phone and barked more orders, Brittany didn't even try to follow Beiste's screamed instructions, she held onto her lovers hand for dear life, hoping to feel any movement.

She reached her other hand forward looking for a pulse, after a few nervous seconds she felt one, although fairly weak, it was still present, she sighed with a small amount of relief, trying to stem the flow of tears that wouldn't end.

"Santana, baby, please be ok, just hold on, we will get you out of there, please just hold on baby," she yelled as loudly as she could under the rubble, Santana still not responding to the squeezes of her Bodyguard's hand or her screamed words.

All of a sudden people started pouring into the room, she saw the man she had tied up's body being hauled out of the room, she hoped he was just unconscious, she wanted to interrogate the crap out of him, if Schuester let her.

Than another, hopefully also only unconscious man, his leg still bleeding from the bullet wound she had given him was carried out on a stretcher, she didn't see them get the third man and she had a feeling he was likely too scattered around the room to bother trying.

Men surrounded Brittany and picked her up, forcing her onto a stretcher, she struggled against them but had little fight left in her at this point.

Beiste appeared next to her, "You can't do anything right now Miss Pierce, we need to get you to a hospital, you're losing blood quickly, we will get Santana out, you have my word," Beiste stated to a still struggling Brittany.

Somebody jabbed something into her arm and she screamed trying to turn and pull out the offending instrument when her world started to go black, her arms dropping to her side and the last thing she saw was Santana's hand reaching outwards.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Beep," "Beep," "Beep," Brittany moaned at the noise interrupting her peaceful sleep, something about it was familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

Rolling slightly to her side she reached out her right arm for Santana and was met with a metal bar, she frowned in confusion yelping as the frown pulled her forehead tightly, a jab of pain from above her nose coursed through her body.

Moving her left arm she was met with resistance as something sharp was embedded into the skin on her wrist, then it hit her, the events that put her where she realised she was, in the hospital, again.

Forcing her eyes open she was met by a blinding white light that forced her to close them again, seriously, why didn't hospitals use less bright lights, that's the last thing you want a patient to see when they wake up confused, if Brittany believed in that stuff she would think she had left earth and was in heaven.

The pain emanating from all over her body left her in no doubt that she was most definitely in the hospital and not on some heavenly plain.

Trying again she finally managed to open her eyes a slit at a time, slowly adjusting her eyes to the incredibly bright white light.

She rolled her head to the right, not seeing anybody, then to the left, her mother was asleep in a chair on her left side, her head lolled back and massive dark circles lined under her eyes, tear tracks were evident down both her cheeks.

Brittany smiled, relief flooding through her system as she realised her mom was uninjured and by her side.

"Mom," she croaked out weakly, her voice raspy and her throat dry, she felt terrible that her poor mother had to go through this twice in the same week, her mother knew there were consequences that came with her job, but it had never been as evident as it was now.

Her mother's eyes opened softly and she looked around, looking absolutely exhausted and confused for a moment before she turned her head to look at her daughter, her face cracking into a smile.

She stood up and moved next to Brittany smiling down at her she grabbed her hand and leant forward to place a kiss on the top of her head.

Brittany tried to speak again but her voice didn't project, a low rasp all that she was able to get out, making her mom frown. Turning around she brought a glass of water up to her daughter's mouth, placing the straw between her lips.

Brittany looked at her Mom gratefully as she slowly sucked down the liquid, which immediately began soothing her sore, dry throat.

Brittany's Mom pulled the cup away as Brittany finished the glass and held her hand, waiting for her daughter to ask the thousand questions she knew were shining in her eyes.

"Mom, you're ok? What happened? Where's Santana? Is she Ok? Did the men make it that I shot? When can I see Santana?" Brittany asked in a rush of croaky words as she finished speaking she put her head back on the pillow, feeling exhausted by her thoughts and worry.

Brittany's Mom sat down on the side of her daughter's bed, squeezing her hand to re-assure her to calm down.

"Santana is ok, they got her out of the rubble, but it took a few hours, she was wedged in pretty tight, luckily the roof of the car landed on top of her, it acted as a kind of barrier which shielded her from most of the debris. She has a broken wrist, as bad is it sounds the break was fortunate, she was able to wriggle her arms out of their binds and stretch her uninjured hand out of the rubble, so you could find her, or it may have taken too long to get to her, she was losing blood faster than you, she has some fractured ribs, so they are keeping her in ICU with you, she is in the room next door," Susan, Brittany's Mom stated, as she reached for Brittany's shoulder forcing the girl to lay back down as she started to get up to go and see her.

Brittany groaned at being stopped and held by her mother, giving her mother a glare, Susan smiled down at her stubborn daughter, giving her hand another squeeze.

"Baby, You have been in surgery for hours, you have stitches covering nearly your whole body, there is no way in this world you are getting up, not while I'm here that's for sure. She is fine and is in good care, one of her friends has been with her the whole time, they're doing rotating shifts, so don't feel bad, they just want you to get better and they know you wouldn't leave her alone if you knew she was alone, so just lay back and concentrate on getting yourself better my child," the older Pierce stated to her fragile looking daughter.

Brittany sighed, nodding her head to her Mother's logic, "So what happened to you Mom? I'm so very sorry this happened, I never thought they would use you to get to me," Brittany stated, her eyes downcast and a single tear falling from her eye.

"Don't you dare apologise for those crazy people, I'm fine sweetheart. They were in my house when I got home from the studio, they put a knife to my throat and made me call you, when they had told you to come here, they tied me up and left, I'm so sorry I called you, if I hadn't agreed to they wouldn't have hurt you, if anyone should be apologising it should be me," Susan stated, tears falling from her eyes as she continued to take in her wounded daughter.

Brittany squeezed her Mom's hand tightly, "Seriously Mom, there is no blame fame here, it could go back and forth forever, like you said, don't apologize for the crazies. It happened and we both got through it, if you didn't call me they would have hurt you and I wouldn't have been able to live with that. I'm just so glad you're ok, but we are definitely putting in a great alarm system and getting you a bodyguard," Brittany smiled at her Mom, who shook her head no, but meeting her daughters furrowed brows, she nodded in reluctant approval of her daughter.

The doctor she had had the last time she was in the hospital came into the room, giving Brittany a disapproving head nod.

"We meet again Miss Pierce, a whole lot sooner than I hoped, how are you feeling?" He asked, stepping up to Brittany to check her vitals and her stitches, making Brittany flinch when he lifted up the bandages covering her leg wound, that one hurt like a bitch.

"Yeah that piece of copper tubing went pretty deep Miss Pierce, you will have to completely stay off your feet for a week, if you bump it the stitches will burst, so don't even dream about getting out of here in the next week. I'm currently thinking two weeks seeing as you didn't listen to my advice very closely last time, throwing yourself back into work that dramatically, I mean really, what were you thinking!" the doctor said, giving her his best authoritative stare.

Brittany, for her part, managed to look a little sheepish.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**So I ended without a cliff hanger for the first time, felt kind of weird about it, but I'll try anything once! Happy belated Australia day, hope every Aussie had as much fun as I did (and honorary Aussie's), totally my fave holiday! **

**So let me know what you all think, I will try and keep on ending without cliff hangers, but I'm not guaranteeing anything, thanks for all the amazing reviews, keep letting me know what you think and what you wanna see (smiley face) xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**So sorry for the wait everybody! Thanks for the lovely reviews, it was really hard writing this chapter after all the chaos, trying to slow things down, plus all of you wanted to see completely different things happen, which was kind of amazing :P I'm gonna go with where I was thinking of heading but add in some requests slowly, keep requesting stuff though, moves the story further away from becoming mundane with lots of ideas flooding in, thanks again :)! xx**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brittany picked up the phone again and dialled Santana's room number for the third time in the last hour, the phone rang and rang until going through to reception again.

Brittany sighed and put the phone down in its cradle rather roughly, the doctor had given her pain medication a few hours ago which had knocked her out and Brittany's Mom had left while she was unconscious, going back to her dance studios.

Brittany had been in the hospital two days, half of one she had spent awake and she had yet to hear from Santana. She was worried about the Latina and confused why she hadn't yet contacted her, she hoped they were still ok. After the things they had been through, she could understand if she wanted a break, but god she really hoped not, she needed the brunette like air these days, which totally freaked her out, but mostly in a good way.

Brittany sighed, she was completely bored, never having been the type of girl to sit still, let alone watch t.v, day time soaps really weren't cutting it. All she wanted to do was hear Santana's voice, although she had been told she was ok, she wouldn't be happy until she knew for sure.

Brittany thrummed her fingers on the metal bar of her bed, sighing again she looked around her room for some form of distraction, but a pristine hospital room shone back at her.

Closing her eyes she immediately opened them again, any time she closed her eyes the only sight she saw was Santana's weak limp arm extending from the rubble.

Brittany shuddered, she needed to speak to Santana, this was driving her crazy, she just couldn't believe the girl was out of the rubble and safe if she didn't hear her voice.

Brittany was about to call Santana's room again when her doctor came in and picked up her chart.

"How are you feeling Miss Pierce?" He asked, eyeing her chart, why did Doctors always ask that when they wouldn't really listen anyway and still check you everywhere and compare it to your charts in a totally cryptic way. She could have said anything, her third arm was growing well for example and they probably wouldn't notice, she sighed and gave the doctor the expected answer.

"Fine thanks Doctor," Brittany replied, eyeballing the phone next to her bed, willing it to ring.

The doctor pulled up the sheets at the bottom of Brittany's bed, he looked at her leg, lifting the bandage to examine the stitches, nodding to himself as he put her leg down and replaced the blankets.

He then began to inspect Brittany's body from head to toe, before taking a blood sample and checking her blood pressure, nodding to himself again and re-examining her charts, Brittany rolled her eyes at her doctor.

"See, good as new, should probably get me out of ICU, make some room for some actually injured and sick people, maybe put me and Santana in a room together, make sure there are enough rooms for everybody," Brittany stated optimistically, as the doctor kept his nose in her charts.

He eventually looked up at the blonde after realising she was talking and gave her a half smile.

"In time Miss Pierce, you are healing nicely, you're a very strong person, but your injuries are still fairly serious, I'm going to keep you in for at least another two nights before putting you in a regular room, Miss Lopez I'm thinking of moving out today, if all her tests go well," the doctor said smiling.

"So she's ok Doctor?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"When can I see her?" She asked quickly after.

"Soon Miss Pierce, you just concentrate on getting yourself better first, ok" He stated, tapping her on the hand and replacing her chart, before walking to Brittany's IV and putting something on it.

Brittany sighed and her eyes started to go heavy, damn it, she thought, before she was out cold again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brittany awoke feeling groggy and confused again, damn these doctors and their sleeping drugs, she swore that was their answer to everything, just put the patient to sleep to shut them up.

Brittany reached over for her bottle of water, unscrewing it she sipped from the bottle until the tightness in her throat started to dissipate.

Picking up the phone again she went to dial Santana's room number for the fourth time that day, when a familiar voice spoke from her door.

"Calling anyone I know, Hot stuff?" Santana asked, Brittany's head swivelled to the door so fast she thought it was going to spin around Linda Blair style.

Brittany's smile filled her entire face at the sight of her girlfriend at her door, albeit it in a wheelchair, being pushed by an exhausted looking Quinn, Hudson nodding to her before walking back out of the room to stand at the door. Santana's wrist was in a sling and she had her I.V attached to her arm, but she still managed to look like her usual smug self.

Brittany felt her eyes start to mist up, but she blinked away the tears embarrassingly, moving herself to sit up straighter in her bed so she could see all of her girlfriend.

She looked ok, some bruises on her cheeks, a bandaged cut on her unbroken arm, bandages around her wrists where her binds would have been, some scratches and bruises on her legs, but her cheeks had a little colour in them and she was smiling. Brittany let out a massive sigh of relief and finally found her voice.

"You even make hospital gowns look good," Brittany smiled at the Latina as Quinn rolled her eyes and parked Santana next to Brittany's bed.

"Glad to see your ok Britt, I'll leave you two to it, I only just ate," she said, kissing Santana on the top of her head and giving them both a wave before leaving.

Santana reached her good arm out and held onto Brittany's hand, placing a kiss in the palm, smiling up at her girlfriend.

"How are you feeling baby? I've been so worried, I have been ringing your room for ages and when I didn't hear back I got so worried, I'm so sorry this happened, what has the doctor said about your arm? how does it feel..."Brittany trailed off when Santana smiled at her and kissed her palm again before shushing the girl.

"Shh...Britt I am seriously fine, I went in for some x-rays and a blood test, I'm doing fine, they are even thinking about putting us in the same room in a couple days, after I did some serious diva-ing to get my way. Looks like I will be out in a few days, some crap about monitoring my blood or something, I am fine sweetheart, you saved me...again, it's you that got the brunt of it all...again," Santana said, looking down at their intertwined hands.

Brittany dropped Santana's hand, Santana looked at the blonde in shock before Brittany moved her hand up to cup Santana's cheek, smiling at the girl with relief and love in her eyes.

"God San, I'm just so glad you're ok," Brittany said, swallowing the tears that were threatening to spill again, Brittany swatted them away angrily with her free hand.

Brittany couldn't remember a time before meeting Santana when she last cried, now it seemed to happen daily around the girl, Santana was turning her into a mushy bag of feelings.

"I'm fine, seriously, stop worrying, how's your Mom, she briefly came in to see me, but I was pretty out of it," Santana said, squeezing her bodyguards hand again.

"She's fine, chica bonita, these freaks just let her go, once they knew we were on the way. She was never in too much danger once she rang us, it seems, she is feeling incredibly guilty though, but I told her, they would have hurt her if she did nothing and it wasn't her fight, not sure if she heard that, but I tried," Brittany said, shrugging, again looking down at Santana's hand in hers.

"She shouldn't feel any guilt, this was never her fight, it was a low blow bringing her into this in the first place, it's about me, not your Mom and only you because of me, going after your Mom was..." Santana trailed off as her voice broke into a sob.

"God Britt, I feel so bad, your poor Mom, imagine if something happened to her, I'm so glad Beiste has put security on her and installed a new alarm system, I couldn't cope if this happened again or anything happened to your Mom," Santana sighed, brushing away fresh tears, when what seemed like a light bulb went off behind the Latina's eyes and the tears started in earnest.

"Wow! I haven't even seen Beiste yet and that is already happening! I wish I knew if there was any leeway about the case though," Brittany thought aloud as Santana looked at the ground, Brittany obviously not catching onto her moment of realisation to question her, or so she thought.

"What's going on San, you look like you're avoiding telling me something?" Brittany asked the Latina, squeezing her hand harder.

"So Beiste hasn't spoken to you at all?" Santana asked, looking slightly nervous.

"No, why? What's going on?" Brittany asked, an edge of nerves creeping into her tone.

"You have been placed as number one on these freaks hit list, moving me to two, I'm so sorry baby, if you weren't with me, you probably wouldn't even be a blimp on their radar," Santana stated, running her hand soothingly up and down Brittany's arm.

"That's perfect, thank goodness, now hopefully they will start leaving you alone and concentrate on me..." Brittany looked up at Santana who had tears running down her face again.

"What? What is it San?" Brittany asked, cupping the brunette's chin.

"Beiste...she won't," Santana hiccupped as tears kept pouring, "I'm sorry Britt I didn't want to tell you until you were all better," Santana attempted to wipe some tears from her eyes.

"Baby your scaring me," Brittany stated, holding onto the Latina's hand like a life raft.

"Beiste, she...she...removed you as my body guard," Santana stated, her eyes downcast, tears streaming from her face.

"What!" Brittany sat up as shock turned to hurt, followed closely by fear and desperation.

"What! She can't," Brittany stated, staring at a sobbing Santana.

"She... she told me this morning, she didn't want me to tell you, she wanted to do it, but I just couldn't not tell you, Britt, I tried everything to get you put back with me, but..." Santana trailed off as more tears prickled at the corners of her eyes.

Brittany pulled Santana's hand up to hers, placing a kiss in her palm, completely dumbfounded, staring off into the distance, deep in thought.

Brittany sat unmoving as Santana sat looking down at the floor, their hands still joined, tears pouring down her face, as Brittany continued to grasp the fact that she wouldn't be able to see Santana daily, when Beiste made a decision, it was very rare she went back on them.

Maybe Beiste was right, no, no maybe about it, she was the number one person on these terrorists list now, if she were separated from Santana, maybe the Latina would be kept safer and she wouldn't have the option to be as selfish as she was and pull her into trouble she didn't need to be in, like rescuing her mother that had almost got her killed.

Plus separating two targets really was for the best, she knew Beiste was right. Looking down at a crying Santana, her heart burst, but she knew this was for the best. Sighing, she had to be strong, convince Santana it was for the best, at least they should have a couple days in the hospital together before they were pulled apart.

Pulling Santana's head up to meet hers, she brushed the tears off Santana's cheeks with the pad of her thumb and smiled at her beautiful girlfriend.

"San," Brittany started, but cut herself off as Hudson walked in, followed quickly by Zizes and Beiste.

"Brittany, so glad to see your looking well, Miss Lopez," Beiste nodded at Santana who was trying desperately to restrain herself from crying.

"What's going on Beiste?" Brittany asked, as she saw Puckerman and a Bodyguard she didn't know standing at her door.

"We have reason to believe this hospital has been compromised, we are moving Miss Lopez," Beiste said as Hudson grabbed onto the back of Santana's wheelchair, pulling the girls hands apart as he pulled her backwards.

"No, Britt," Santana said looking into the blondes eyes as she was wheeled towards the door.

Brittany gave the Latina a half smile, full of as much love and confidence as she could muster, she knew if she spoke she would give herself away and ball her eyes out like a baby, she just hoped that her eyes told Santana everything she wanted to say.

"You did the right thing Britt, I will leave Zises on your door, we are in the process of securing the hospital, but until we know for sure everything is safe, we are moving Santana to a different location, we would move you also, but the doctor advised it may be more risky moving you at the moment, not to worry Miss Pierce we will take care of Miss Lopez," Beiste stated as Brittany simply nodded, too afraid to speak.

Brittany felt her heart drop to the bottom of her chest as Beiste followed Hudson and Santana, Puckerman and the unknown Bodyguard out her door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Let me know what you think, sorry for the cliff hanger, just how I roll guys ;P I'll try to get onto the next chapter quicker, diminish any angst xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Apologies for the wait again! Thanks again everyone for the good and mixed reviews, helps me keep my thinking cap on and makes me think outside the box (or back in it as a lot of you would prefer ;P) Keep them coming, massive help with the story and keeps me wanting to write them! Xxx**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It had been two days since Santana had been literally ripped from Brittany's hands. Brittany had waited patiently for close to twelve hours before fear and confusion started to filter into her brain.

Why hadn't she received any information, a phone call, been told the Latina was safe, secure, anything? Just a quick head nod would have done the trick, would have given her some relief, this waiting around and not knowing was doing more damage to her than anyone ever had.

Not only was she being kept in the dark about Santana, she also had no idea about the hospitals lock down status and whether it was even safe for her where she was, which was leaving her antsy and on edge and she was beyond frustrated. The whole situation was completely scary and very unlike Beiste.

She kept thinking about the look on Beiste's face when she had said goodbye to her the last time she saw her, when she took Santana away, it wasn't confident, which was the first time she had ever experienced a Beiste that wasn't one hundred percent confident, this scared her more than she would like to have admitted.

She had tried to get a report from Zises, then Puckerman, then the new guy, Smith, or something equally obvious, but they had said Beiste would be coming by soon and that's all they knew, or were allowed to say.

Brittany was ropeable at twenty hours, but that was quickly turning into anger, she was incredibly pissed off when it had been thirty six hours and the only person to visit her was her Mom.

She wanted answers, not only to how Santana was, but about the investigation and the interrogations she had to assume had taken place, of the two men she had all but delivered to the police.

She may have been removed from being Santana's bodyguard, so she was no longer directly involved in the case, but the fact that she was still a prime target, surely leant her to the inner workings of the case. The freaks website still had a photo of her face on the front of it as their number one enemy, with the love of her life a close second.

Brittany sighed for the hundredth time as the clock ticked over fifty hours since Santana had left, still not a peep, she kept her eyes glued to the door. She knew Hudson was on the other side and she had briefly tried to get some information out of him, but had had as much luck as with the rest of them.

She knew they had to know where Santana was, why in the hell weren't they telling her? They had obviously taken her there, right? Unless Beiste had traded body guards at some point and was using a new team, but then, there was no one she trusted more than her team, she doubted Beiste would risk a new team like that.

Plus she was sure Santana would feel more secure around people she knew in such a hectic time, so no, they just weren't telling her and it seemed like they were being ordered to keep it that way.

Brittany had been winding her sheets into tight knots around her fists as the fifty first hour approached, her teeth clenched and her stomach in a knot, visualising Beiste striding through her doors, when, finally, the woman she so wanted to see came into her room, well the second person she most wanted to see.

Brittany sat upright in her bed in a small amount of shock, thinking she was imagining the woman in front of her, but let out a small sigh as Beiste came and stood beside her bed.

"Pierce, how are you holding up?" She asked, Brittany bit down on her tongue to stem the flow of harsh and angry things she wanted to spew out, all of her nerve endings were wired and she was pretty furious at being kept in the dark for so long.

She took a deep breath before answering, trying to calm herself, releasing the vice like grip she had on her blankets.

"I'm fine thankyou Beiste, how's Santana?" She asked, trying her best to keep her voice calm and her breathing normal, afraid her head would explode from the effort.

"She is fine, we have only now placed her back at her home, we had her in a makeshift hospital for the past forty eight hours, but we deemed it safer to return her back home and bring in home care, she is recovering nicely, you will be able to talk to her in an hour or so, when she wakes up," Beiste stated, as Brittany let out the breath she had been holding.

"The hospital is secure," Beiste stated, as she pulled up the visitor's chair, taking a seat, it wasn't until Beiste was this close that she could see the dark circles under her eyes and the exhaustion in her body language.

This calmed Brittany down a bit, but she still had so many questions, she figured it would be better to let her relay them as she saw fit, so she continued to bite her tongue.

"We had secured the floor you both were staying on, as well as the floor directly above and below, but you know how difficult that can be for long periods of time in public places, we had more than twenty people on the ground in the hospital and somehow he managed to get by, probably because he would know our practices and we have no idea what he wanted, so we couldn't take the chance in keeping you both here," Beiste sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Couldn't take the chance with who? Who was here?" Brittany asked, her hands tightening around her sheets again.

"Mark, he has been stationed in San Francisco and has been doing his job well, completely by the books, we didn't even see him leave on his day off to come here. He was only rooms away from you two when we spotted him and embarrassingly he managed to slip through our fingers, that's why we moved Santana, if he is still obsessed with you, as him coming here makes it seem, we figured she was the one in danger. I'm sorry I didn't take action to have him arrested, I honestly thought he would have a level head when confronted and do what he was told, he has always seemed very professional, but apparently I'm not as good of a judge of character as I once thought, we will get him," Beiste stated still incredibly irritated and embarrassed at the blunder.

Brittany nodded her head, acknowledging Beiste's mistakes, but willing her on.

"We decided it was worth strengthening your team, we only have five teams in the company as you know and four of them were surrounding the hospital. Miss Berry actually mentioned some ex-military friends of hers that were looking for jobs, I believe you met Smith and McDowell will be on watch for you tonight, very competent guys, according to all the Intel I have gathered on them" Beiste stated with almost a sigh of relief.

"So what's happening with the case then, any confessions out of the men we captured? And what about the webpage, Santana was saying I have moved to prime suspect, why do you think that is?" Brittany asked, her mind a whirr with more thoughts and questions than she could pin down at once, her most pressing being why Mark was back in their lives.

"We believe the reason for your bump up the list is pretty simple, if they take you out the idea is Santana will be a lot easier to get, considering that you saved her twice, it stands to reason," Beiste suggested, Brittany nodded, she had thought that may have been the case.

"As for the two men, they know surprisingly little, they are both homophobic bigots who found a web site on line and someone convinced them to go after you both. They never met anyone, were wired ten thousand dollars with a promise of forty thousand more each if they were successful in getting you both, we are tracing the bank account and the weapons, but so far we are still having no luck. We're hoping as we comb through the bomb sites we can find some indications of where the bombs might have come from, something has to turn up," Beiste sighed, again rubbing her eyes in both exhaustion and obvious frustration.

"This group is sounding more and more ad hoc as we learn more about them, it's like there's only one person, or a few people running the show and paying off people who are broke and bigoted to do their dirty work, that is beyond messed up," Brittany stated, giving Beiste an incredulous look.

"That's how were thinking now, all the weapons used in the attacks so far, we believe, have come from within the bible belt states, not from local gangs, as is usually the case, this points to someone possibly with ties to or from one of the middle states. They may not even be currently located in Los Angeles, they could be running this whole operation from anywhere. It also seems odd that the other fifty or so people on this list have never had any trouble at all, and they are all incredibly open lesbian and bisexual people also. We're starting to narrow our search, someone who perhaps knows you both or has something against one or both of you. Considering your name only popped onto this list after you started to be Santana's body guard, were thinking they are most likely part of Santana's life in some way, but that again is like a needle in a haystack, even an anguished fan who didn't get a reply could be involved," Beiste stated, giving Brittany a slightly annoyed grimace.

"There has to be something in those wreckages that give something away, I'm sure we'll turn up something, at least it's been narrowed down, can you keep me up to speed Beiste?" Brittany more so stated than asked.

"Of course Miss Pierce, I apologise for the blackout over the last two days, it has been a little chaotic, trying to co-ordinate such a large safety net around the two of you, track Mark and keep an eye on your mother, she's fine by the way," Beiste gave her a reassuring half smile, which Brittany returned grateful for that piece of mind.

"Oh, before I go, Miss Lopez gave me this to give to you, it's a secure line to her new secured landline, she said she would call you as soon as she could," Beiste stated, handing Brittany a cell phone, Brittany smiled gratefully at Beiste.

Beiste nodded at Brittany before leaving the blonde's room, saying a few words to Hudson at her door, Hudson gave Brittany a smile, before pulling the door to her room closed behind Beiste and himself.

Brittany sat with the phone in her lap staring daggers at it, willing it to ring, she let out a giant sigh when after ten minutes it hadn't rung. Beiste did say Santana was asleep, she would call her as soon as she could.

Brittany was relieved to have heard what was happening, but felt a new ache in her stomach at the notion that Mark was back in Los Angeles. She really should have done something about him, but the fact that they had worked together for so long in such high intensity environments and Beiste's reassurance about keeping him away had let her feel it would be ok if he was reassigned.

She had just begun to realise Beiste was far from perfect, she always placed Beiste up on a pedestal, above everyone else in her field, but she guessed it was only fair she allow her a mistake a decade too. When clearly she was allowed many, especially with the hours the woman worked she deserved one or two, as long as no one got hurt.

She hoped Beiste's run as manager without anyone getting killed continued, so far Beiste had kept everyone alive and off with only minor injuries, which was really all anyone could ask in such an insane and unsafe business.

Brittany sighed and glanced down at the phone, again willing it to ring.

Picking it up in her hands the phone started to ring the Whitney Houston song from the bodyguard, "I will always love you," Santana's smiling face appearing on the front of the phone, Brittany's face broke into a grin and she giggled, as she answered the phone.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" Santana asked as she heard the blonde giggle on answering the phone.

"I'm fantastic now, I love my ring tone, it's perfect, how are you baby, are you at home?" Brittany asked, smiling into the phone as she listened to Santana's voice.

"I'm fine, yeah at home, Beiste always kept me safe, she said she promised you she would, not as hands on as you, but I can deal with that," Santana stated dramatically.

"She better not be!"Brittany stated, as Santana laughed happily into the phone.

Brittany felt all the emotions from the last fifty one hours start to diminish, her frayed nerves started to calm as she listened to Santana talk about the last two days, before recounting something funny Kurt had said.

They talked for hours, but what only felt like minutes to the blonde, they talked about everything, about life after the chaos, Santana's new movie script, when she was going to get to finish the other movie, holidays they both wanted to take.

They talked about their past, their futures, their hopes and dreams. Santana was far better at opening up when they didn't have the distraction of being around each other, usually they would talk for a few minutes and Santana would start to get handsy before they could delve too far into her past.

Brittany was horrified to hear about Santana's past from her lips, how her parents threw her out so young and she used her small amount of savings to get to Los Angeles, to fulfil her dreams to become a performer.

She quickly found out how horrible Hollywood was to women and wannabe actors in general, when she refused to sleep with an agent who had promised her the world, she was thrown out on the street. She said she was lucky youth off the street took her in and she was able to find work as a waitress before getting a great agent, again through youth off the street, who helped her get where she is today.

Her absolute adoration of the company and constant donations were no surprise to the blonde, she vowed to start donating too.

"I wish I was with you right now San," Brittany said as she held in tears, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around the brunette.

"I do too baby, I'm hugging my body pillow, which has been in my cupboard since I met you, it doesn't fit like you do," Santana said, she could hear the girl pouting through the phone.

"Just pretend I'm the body pillow San and hug me super tight, I love you baby," Brittany said sadly through the phone.

"It doesn't kiss back Britt and it doesn't have the cutest nipples in the world, that I really want in my mouth right now," Santana stated as Brittany hummed happily at the image, imagining the devious smirk that would be forming on her girlfriends face. 

"I just want you straddling my face so I can taste you, oh you taste soo good San," Brittany stated with an equally devious smirk on her face, not one to let the brunette win.

"Ay Dios mio Britt, your killing me right now, I just want to lick both your nipples until they are so hard they hurt then kiss my way up to your magnificent neck, sucking on it until I mark you as mine and your moaning for me to touch you," Santana cooed.

Brittany gulped and ran her hand down her front, pinching her nipples, hoping no one would come in and see her heavy breathing and red face.

"Oh San I want that too, Oh keep kissing me baby, make me yours," Brittany said as she started running her hand down her stomach.

"After I mark you, my tongues running down your chest to nibble at your nipples, before licking my way down your stomach and kissing both of your thighs, rub your thighs for me baby, but don't touch yourself," Santana ordered into the phone, Brittany did the same as she touched her thighs softly, wanting to put her hand in between her legs.

"Please San," Brittany moaned as she pictured the brunette kissing the inside of her thighs.

"Use your other hand to twist your pink nipple until it starts to throb," Santana ordered as Brittany followed the request, her left hand still sitting impatiently on her inner thigh, her right twisting her nipple into a painful point.

"Now touch your clit, just once, only once baby, then move your hand to your other nipple for me, oh I love you nipples," Brittany moaned as she listened to the instructions she was being given, picturing her brunette naked and breathing her hot breath onto her thighs.

She had trouble only flicking her clit once at this image and tearing her hand away, both her hands moving to pinch her nipples as she waited impatiently for the Santana in her dreams to stop teasing her and finally grab onto her clit with her mouth.

Moaning louder, "Please San, touch me," Brittany stated into the phone as Santana moaned in return.

"Run both your hands down your incredible stomach Britt, wait baby, wait, down your thighs, oh you have amazing thighs, they are mouthwatering," Santana stated, whimpering into the phone.

Brittany's hands were inching closer to her core and her clit, struggling to hold them back as she got more and more turned on at the image of Santana about to fuck her.

"Put your fingers in baby, fuck yourself for me, don't touch your clit," Santana growled into the phone.

Brittany thrust two fingers into herself and let out a grateful moan as she started to thrust in and out of herself, gasping and moaning Santana's name as Santana muttered indistinguishable sentences into the phone.

Brittany started to pump faster, but needed that friction against her clit, "Please San," she asked, as she waited ever so close to the brink of orgasm for Santana to let her touch her clit.

"Twist those nipples baby, god you have delectable nipples," Santana stated, as Brittany did as she was told, she felt an ache in her stomach her whole body so close.

Brittany continued to moan as she got closer and closer, "rub your clit beautiful, faster and fuck yourself harder, oh you taste so good, come mi corazón," Santana moaned out as Brittany let herself fall over the edge, whimpering Santana's name.

Brittany pulled her hands away after she was satiated, trying to calm her breathing as she let out a happy sigh into the phone.

"That was amazing my love, I wish that was really you," Brittany said as she continued to try and get her breathing under control.

"It doesn't feel right not having the taste of you in my mouth after that," Santana stated, Brittany smiled, hearing Santana pout through the phone.

"Very soon baby, it will make our reunion so much better," Brittany said with a yawn, it was the most physical activity she had had for days and with all the worrying she had been doing, she was exhausted.

"Go to sleep my angel, I will call you tomorrow, get better so you can come home to me sooner, I love you," Santana whispered into the phone.

"I love you," Brittany managed to get out as she closed her eyes and put the phone on her chest and fell asleep completely exhausted.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**I hope you all liked, I tried to make it longer as requested. What did everyone think of Brittana finally kissing on glee? I hope it's not the first and last, 'cause I thought it was adorable and topped off an amazing Valentine 's Day.**

**Let me know what you think and of any requests you might have :P xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks again for the reviews everyone, more people read that last chapter than any of my others, that's kind of amazing this far into a series, so thanks for reading and as always let me know what you think and want ;P xx**

**I know I want a load more Brittana kisses, but I'm greedy and don't wanna get my Gleek Brittana hopes up too high!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brittany awoke feeling relaxed, happy and very well rested, she crinkled her forehead trying to remember why. Looking down at her chest she saw the phone laying now in her lap and smiled.

She couldn't believe they had done that, well she guessed she was dating Santana, so she shouldn't have been too surprised, Santana was never one to turn down an opportunity to make her squirm. Brittany was beyond lucky that no one had walked in, in such a public place, but jeez it was worth the risk, Brittany smiled as she moved the phone to her bed side table, willing it to ring even as she did so.

Brittany's doctor came in to do the usual routine, before wheeling her off to get some scans and check more blood work. The day all smooshed together into a Santana-less blirr as she was poked and prodded by nodding doctors who seemed to be agreeing on something but she had no idea what that was.

Finally being wheeled back to her room several hours of waiting and pain later, she looked to her right and saw who she thought was Santana stepping off the lift, making Brittany smile.

She then realised it was an older lady that looked exactly like Santana, holding a man's hand, both were in their late forties if she had to guess.

Brittany looked back as she was pushed past the couple by a fast moving Zises, confusion etched into Brittany's features, Santana's older doppelganger looked at Brittany and gave a half sad smile as realisation seemed to take over her features.

Brittany was pushed around the corner and the couple disappeared from her line of site before she could tell Zises to stop.

"Lauren, can you go back, I need to talk to the couple that just got off the lift," Brittany said, sounding cryptic but needing to see if maybe her suspicions were correct.

"Brittany, I'm not allowed to let you stop in the halls, I have to get you straight to your room, orders from Beiste, sorry," Zises said as she kept pushing the scowling blonde towards her room.

Brittany gave a nod as Zises parked her next to her bed and she pulled herself into it, tying her best not to knock the stitches in her leg or pull the ones in her back.

"Lauren, if that couple from the lift come and ask for me or for Santana can you let them in please, I know it's not an order from Beiste, but I promise it will be ok, I think they're Santana's parents," Brittany said a little dumbfound at the words that were coming from her mouth.

"Brittany, if they come and ask for you I will ring Beiste to see if it's ok, then and only then will I let them in, you really balk at danger don't you, you know you don't have nine lives right? Plus, if that is who you think that is, you know they are on Beiste's list of possible perpetrators, so I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you," Zises stated, as she moved the wheelchair away and walked out Brittany's door, shutting it behind her.

Brittany was confused, they had to be Santana's parents, they looked like them, as much as Santana never talked about them, she had found a photo of them in Santana's closet one day and she knew the Latina thought about them.

If they were here to see her, maybe they were trying to get in contact with their daughter and she was being too stubborn to see them, she wouldn't put it past the Latina, but then again she didn't really blame her either.

Well if they were going through her, their daughters girlfriend, then maybe they deserved a listen to, maybe they had stopped thinking of Santana as damned because of her homosexuality, maybe they had accepted their daughter for who she was. Brittany really hoped so, Santana could use some good news and more support in her life right now.

Brittany sighed as she looked at her phone to make sure she hadn't missed Santana calling her, relieved and sad when she saw no missed calls.

Looking at the address book she saw Santana's name was the only one in it, she pressed Santana's name and held it up to her ear, the call went straight to an answering machine.

Brittany sadly put the phone down on the table next to her as her door opened revealing a slightly pissed off looking Zises.

"So you were right Pierce, Santana's parents are here to see you, Beiste said they can come in as long as I'm in here with you and Hudson is on the door, ok?" Zises asked, but mostly stated as she came into the room looking bored, letting in the nervous couple behind her.

Zises plonked herself in the corner chair as the couple inched slowly across the room to stand beside Brittany.

Brittany felt all her nerves go into her throat, but pushed them aside, this wasn't a normal parent meeting their daughters girlfriend, they had abandoned Santana at sixteen, forcing her onto the streets without a second thought.

They had caused insurmountable pain and anguish in her girlfriend's life, forcing her to go through things no teenager should ever have to face. Brittany folded her arms, she would listen, but that didn't mean she would like them or give them any respect, she didn't think they deserved it.

"Miss Pierce, we are very sorry to bother you, we just wanted to come and thankyou in person for all that you have done for our daughter," He stated, as his wife gave a small whimper at his side, a tear dropping from her eye.

"We understand you saved her on two separate occasions, we don't know how to thank you..." he trailed off, looking down at the ground, she could see his nervousness written all over his body, Brittany's anger dimmed a little, only a little, she could see that he looked like a broken father.

"We have tried to contact Santana since the day we...since the day we kicked her out, we could never track her down, we tried all the hostels she lived at and later her home when she moved in with Rachel and Quinn, but she either wouldn't let us in or she would quickly move. What with all that's happening at the moment, we feel more than ever we have to do what we can to help, to be there for our daughter," Mr Lopez said, squeezing his wives hand as tears slid down her face.

"Please Brittany, we were told you meant a lot to her by Rachel and...please we just want to speak to our daughter," Mrs Lopez said, her tears flowing in earnest.

Brittany reached across to her tissue box, grabbing it she handed it to Santana's Mom, who nodded a thankyou as she tried to stem the flow of tears.

"I'm not sure, how do I know you're not going to rip her heart out again, I don't think she could cope with it a second time," Brittany stated harsher than she had intended to, but really, she needed to know, if she was going to get involved, if she was doing the right thing by Santana.

"I know there's probably not much we can say to earn your trust, but we swear on all that is Holy, we will do our very best never to hurt our little girl again, we just want to be there for her, protect her from these mad people. We know we made mistakes in the past, but it was how we were raised to believe that what she was, is, is sacrilegious, we discussed it with our priest straight after the snap judgement I made that day in...in kicking her out, he told us love is love and that his son was gay and after praying on his own decision, he came to realise love and happiness are really all that matters and we take the same stance, we have seen the colossal error in our decision and have suffered with the guilt of it for nearly ten years, trying to rectify it since the day it happened. Our daughter is our everything and if she is happy, that happiness is all that really matters to us," he finished, looking at Brittany hopefully, honesty and torment shining in his eyes.

Brittany sighed, she believed him, but she knew it would take a hell of a lot more to convince Santana of their honesty. She had been stewing on their hatred for her for years and Brittany knew it would take far more than words to bring her around, but she was at least going to try, because her Mom was her everything and if she could bring even a small amount of that kind of love back into Santana's life it was worth a try.

"Ok, I will try, but I really don't know how she will react, I can only do my best. Is there some way I can contact you, a phone number?" Brittany asked.

Mr Lopez nodded quickly a smile appearing on his face for the first time since he came into Brittany's room, grabbing a piece of paper off Brittany's bedside table he scribbled down three different numbers.

"One is my Number the other is our hotel room and the third is my office, they will be able to get in touch with me if all else fails. I don't know how to thank you Miss Pierce, bless you for doing this for us, to speak to Santana again would be..." his voice trailed off as fresh tears sprang to his eyes.

"Yes thankyou Brittany, we're glad our daughter has someone like you in her life," she said with a smile. Brittany gave them both a half smile as they nodded their heads and Zises escorted them out of her room.

Brittany leant back against her pillow thoroughly perplexed and exhausted at what awaited her, She only hoped that Santana would stay on the phone long enough to hear her out. Maybe she should wait to do this in person?

Brittany wasn't sure she could keep it from Santana until they finally got to see each other in person, Santana was far too perceptive and would probably pick up she was hiding something over the phone.

Brittany let out a deep breath, this wasn't going to be fun. The lady with her delicious hospital dinner came in and she thanked her, barely poking at her food before pushing it away.

Brittany felt exhaustion start to settle over her body, she reached for the phone and tried Santana's number again, she just wanted to hear her voice, it had been nearly twenty four hours since they last spoke.

She knew Santana had a fairly busy schedule today, they were going to try and do a couple less taxing scenes from her movie that was interrupted by the bomb. She knew Beiste would be there, overseeing the entire day, but she still wanted to hear her voice, just to ease her mind.

Pressing Santana's name again on her phone, the phone again went straight to voice mail, Brittany frowned deeply and placed it back on her bedside table.

She looked up at the clock, 7:30, still pretty early in reality, Santana could still ring today, Brittany thought.

She closed her eyes, running over the best possible scenarios of how she could break the news to Santana about her parents. Should she just stave off talking to Santana at all until she saw her face to face, could she do that? And when would that even be for that matter.

Brittany rubbed her eyes, feeling completely overwhelmed, sighing, she let her mind wonder to nicer things. Santana's laugh, her amazing voice, the way she did a half skip when she was happy, which Brittany didn't think she even realised she did, or she would definitely stop doing it.

Brittany wanted to be the person to only bring about these reactions in her girlfriends life, not to make her cry or suffer, she had, had enough of that already this year and in her life, more than any one person deserved.

Brittany put her arm over her eyes and stilled her mind, she had to stop torturing herself, the right time would come and she would know what to say, she just knew it, until then, she just had to get better so she could be with the Latina in person when she told her.

Brittany relaxed and the exhaustion she felt in her body and mind claimed her and she was out in minutes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brittany awoke to the sound of chatter beside her bed, rubbing groggy eyes, she pried one eye open, before slamming it shut, the bright light in the room causing her to moan.

She tried again as the voices stopped and she was able to slowly pry each eye open, revealing her Doctor, Beiste and her mother standing beside her bed.

Panic rose in her heart as she took them all in watching her, light filtering in from the window above her bed, Brittany realised she had slept through the night.

Oh no, maybe something happened to Santana, surely she would have heard the phone ringing if she had called, why else would they all be staring at her like this.

Brittany found her voice and asked, "What's wrong? Is Santana ok? Where is she?" Pulling herself up in her bed.

"Nothing's wrong baby, we all just kind of arrived at the same time and we were just discussing with the doctor when we can take you home," Mrs Pierce stated, leaning over to kiss her daughters forehead.

Brittany let out a gigantic sigh of relief, she really didn't know how many more times she could put her heart through something like that, surely she had the heart of an eighty year old by now, she had to stop jumping to conclusions or she was afraid the stress might kill her before a gun did.

"I was just saying to agent Beiste here that it would be ok in a day or two for you to move back to your mothers, where you can start to walk around, as she insists it's not safe for you to move around here, as long as I am able to send a nurse daily to check on you and attend to your stitches," the doctor said, taking Brittany's blood pressure and poking and prodding Brittany's stitches as Brittany whimpered at the touch, her stitches still ached when pulled.

The doctor nodded to himself taking notes on Brittany's clip board, before giving them all a smile and leaving the three woman to talk.

"Isn't that exciting Brittany, you can come home and I can bug you until your all better," she said, smiling down at her daughter as she brushed a strand of Brittany's blond hair behind her ear.

"How are you feeling Miss Pierce?" Beiste asked her.

"Feeling a lot better thankyou Beiste, it will be nice to get out of here, any news? How did yesterday go on the set?" Brittany asked, her mom leant down and gave her a kiss before muttering something about coffee and leaving the two women to talk, closing the door firmly.

"All went fine on the set yesterday, although there are some developments with the case, the web site is calling for recruits again, this time offering upwards of $50,000 for yours and Santana's assassination. We have spent the last twenty four hours securing your mother's house and have doubled our patrols around Santana's, I would prefer to move you to your mothers as soon as possible for safety reasons. There is another thing too, we were able to trace the IP address through Santana's home town and back to your mother's neighbourhood in LA. We will have constant surveillance around your mother at all times and are continuing to attempt to narrow down where the moderator is located, our experts are sure they will be able to crack it, they just can't pin down a time frame at this point," Beiste stated, rubbing her eyes.

Brittany noticed she did that a lot these days, after this all ended, Beiste really needed a massive holiday, but then again she really did too.

Brittany let out a puff of air as she considered this information, "So your saying someone is going through a computer in Lima from somewhere near my mother's house, do they know where in Lima?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, it appears to be within a two kilometre radius of your mother's place, which includes unit blocks and the abandoned warehouses where you both were attacked, Schuester has teams on the ground. We haven't been able to pin down an exact location in Lima, simply a three kilometre radius of Santana's high school. At least this may narrows down suspects to people she has known since childhood, but then again, it could be a decoy, I will continue to keep you updated, in the mean time, we should hopefully be able to move you to your mothers within the day," Beiste stated with a small smile.

"That would be great, I'm going stir crazy sitting around in here, when do you think I will be able to see Santana?" Brittany asked hopeful it would be soon.

"I'm sorry Miss Pierce, it will be at least a few days, we really can't have you in the same spot at the moment it's just too risky, but as soon as it's safe I promise you will get to see her, in the meantime I will do my all to keep her safe," Beiste stated as her phone started ringing.

Brittany shook her hand as she nodded and made her way out the door talking fast with someone on the phone, passing Brittany's mother who came in with Brittany's breakfast and coffee.

"Everything ok sweetheart?" Susan asked her daughter.

"Oh you know, peachy," Brittany stated, grimacing as her mother moved her breakfast tray in front of her.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**So what did you think? I will do my best to update ASAP, as always life is crazy, but I love writing this so my r & r times are spent at the computer, healthy :P hope you enjoyed xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**How Hectic did Glee want to be, seriously, not sure they could have fit in anymore PSA's if they tried either, damn this waiting for the next half of the season, my patience is not amazing! **

**Speaking of patience, I'm really sorry if there are even longer gaps between chapters at the moment, I promise I will finish the story, but I want to do it well, so I don't want to rush it. I'm in my last year of postgraduate studies and my thesis is in serious need of some love, so unfortunately it has to get priority as well as my girlfriend, friends and work, but after that this story is my baby, so bare with me :)**

**Thanks again for all the love peeps, seriously, means so much when people like what comes out of your brain, crazy cool, over four hundred reviews, amazing! Keep the love a coming and let me know anything you want to see ;P xx**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Brittany was finally getting out of the hospital, it had only taken two days after Beiste had last visited her for it to happen. Brittany had nearly necked herself through boredom, so she was beyond glad she was finally getting out of the sterile place.

It also hadn't helped that she hadn't heard from Santana except a text message saying she loved her and missed her and told her to get better quicker so she could see her. Apparently she had been so busy on set from before dawn to late in the night trying to catch up on all the missed filming time she didn't even have time to call her, which made Brittany sadder than she wanted to admit.

But at least she was getting out, so she was closer to seeing Santana, thank goodness. Beiste had organised nothing short of a cavalry for her departure, she was currently being shepherded through the parking garage into a black SUV.

Beiste got into the car in front with Puckerman, she was surprised she was lead into a car on her own, but she figured there was a reason, Beiste was always amazing at creating decoys.

As Brittany got in she glanced at the driver and saw that it was Blaine which made her smile and sigh with relief upon seeing a familiar face and someone she trusted and considered a friend, he gave her a gigantic smile back.

"So good to see you out and about," he stated still smiling through the revision mirror.

"Yeah good as new, how did I manage to score my own personal chauffer?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Santana's stuck on set all day again today, so she insisted I be the one to drive you safely to your mother's house, which I was more than happy to do, although Kurt is a bit hurt he didn't get to come and say hi too. Oh and there's a care package from Santana next to you," he said, giving her a wink as the car started and he followed the black SUV containing Beiste out of the car park.

Brittany wanted to open the package now but had no idea what she might find, knowing Santana it really could be anything, so she decided to wait on the surprise until she was somewhere a little more private.

"Beiste has got a rather interesting way of doing things, but god she is good at what she does, I see where you get your talents from," Blaine stated, pulling her out of her thoughts, as she pondered exactly what she hoped would be in the care package.

"Yeah she's kind of amazing, the only time I tend to cause myself trouble is when I defer from her methods, exhibit A," Brittany indicates, pointing at all her wounds.

"Well if it's any consolation, we all think you did amazing with the position you were put in, Santana does too, she hasn't stopped gushing about your heroics since we got her home," Blaine said as he kept his eyes constantly moving and scanning the road ahead and behind as he followed two SUV's and one pulled out behind them.

Brittany hummed slightly at the compliment, an ache settling in her chest, wanting nothing more than to have Santana next to her, she looked down at her hands fiddling in her lap.

"She misses you too you know, she bugs Beiste nearly hourly about when she is going to get to see you again," Blaine stated, looking through the mirror at the blonde, who's eyes briefly met Blaine's before drifting out the window to watch the passing cars.

She automatically went into bodyguard mode when she heard a car backfire from behind them, her whole body stiffening and her eyes darting left to right. She relaxed when she noticed Blaine's posture hadn't really changed and they still continued on their path.

"So she's been on the set a lot the past few days then?" Brittany asked, curious about what Santana had been doing to fill her time while she had been laying in her bed bored, moping and missing her.

"Yeah, it's been kind of insane really, she barely gets home before she's rushing back onto the set, we have all been sleeping at her house to try and help her with her insane hours. I'm not really sure if we're more so helping or hindering at this point, she has been a bit unbearable the last few days," Blaine trailed off with a blush, realising he probably went too far telling his bosses girlfriend this piece of information, even if Santana was also one of his best friends, she was still his boss.

"Oh really, is she ok?" Brittany asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I really shouldn't have said anything, she's been pretty grumpy since she got home, but I guess she has been working long hours and I'm pretty sure it's not having you around. I think having other Body Guard's watching out for her is making her jumpy, the sooner you come back the better I think," Blaine finished, giving Brittany an impish grin in the revision mirror.

Brittany couldn't help the smile that overtook her features, Santana had been missing her just as much as she had been missing Santana, it made her heart ache for her Latina, she just wished she could talk to her, could see her.

They drove in silence for a while, Blaine constantly checking his surroundings and his revision mirror, Brittany would look around from time to time, then become lost in thought, imagining what Santana might be doing at that moment.

Shaking her head she would pull herself back into the habit of scanning the scenery for any dangers, before reverting again to fantasize about Santana.

It was useless, she really couldn't get the girl off her brain, it was probably safer when they were together, at least as much as she was distracted by her physical presence she wasn't totally in her own world, like she was now.

Brittany shook her head again, she was in imminent danger and she was in a fantasy world, so many things were wrong with this equation.

Brittany concentrated on the cars around her and any sharp or sudden movements which could mean danger, she needed to start getting her focus back on her own danger for the time being, so they could catch and stop whoever was doing this, so she could see her...

Brittany let out a huff at her mind and forced her eyes onto the traffic around her again, she noticed they took the long route, avoiding the abandoned warehouses where the attack had occurred.

She knew Beiste would tell her they did it to avoid any possible attacks happening again in such an unsecure area, but really she knew Beiste wouldn't make her go through seeing it again.

She was incredibly glad, she didn't want to see the hole in the road, the destroyed buildings, the shot up fences. It would all be too real. As much as she was used to the crazy, unpredictable and frightening, she was trained for it, she was still human and she hated that it got to her.

Brittany threw the images of the day from her mind as they started approaching Brittany's Mom's apartment slowly, she could see guards placed randomly around the apartment on look out.

She was embarrassed to have this kind of convoy, wasting this type of muscle on herself when it all should have been on Santana. She knew Beiste had secured the set and had it crawling in security, but still she would rather have them there than here.

Well at least they were protecting her Mom too, even if the threat to her specifically was probably not great, her moving in to live there for the time being on her mother's instance, was making her a possible target again, which didn't sit well with Brittany.

Eventually the car pulled up out the front of the apartments, Brittany was surprised they didn't go into the garage, but did as she was told as she got out and was ushered quickly inside, grabbing her gift from Santana and waving a thank you to Blaine, Beiste in front and Puckerman behind.

They got to her mother's apartment quickly, even with her limping and shut the door behind them, Beiste talking into a phone, telling whoever was on the other end that the package was delivered. This made her hate this situation more, now, more so than ever she understood why some of the people she guarded could be difficult, it was embarrassing having other people risk their lives in this way for you.

She dropped any comment she had when she saw the relief on her Mom's face when she pulled her in for a hug, she guessed she could deal with the situation if it brought her mom such relief.

"I'm going back on set with Miss Lopez, let me know if you need to go anywhere, I will lead the team," Brittany went to protest but Beiste held up her hand.

"In the mean time get yourself well and relax, this place is nearly as secure as Miss Lopez's place," Beiste nodded smiling at both of the Pierce's as she left. Puckerman indicated that he would be at the front door if he was needed and Brittany smiled a thank you as he left too.

"How are you feeling sweety? And what's the big box under your arm your holding like a life vest?" the older Pierce woman asked eyeing the box Brittany still held protectively under her arm.

"Oh, just something from Santana, I'm feeling fine thanks Mom, just a little tired, think I'm just going to take a nap," Brittany stated, exaggerating a yawn and stretch.

Susan smiled knowingly at her daughter, "right, since when do you take voluntary naps, enjoy whatever's in the box, give me a yell if you need anything," the older blonde finished as she smirked at her daughter and walked into the kitchen.

Brittany felt her cheeks grow red, she hated how well her mother knew her sometimes.

Brittany walked into her old room, which stood fairly bare, she had always been a fairly minimalistic child, she had a poster up of Alanis Morissette and a rainbow unicorn on her bed, but other than that her room was stark white.

A photo of her and her mother sat next to her bed, her book shelf was arranged neatly with a few favourite books, and cd's. Her other shelf was covered in trophies from all the sport she had played throughout her life, from cheerleading to basketball, to marksmanship and swimming, she had always been really proficient in physical activities and really enjoyed pushing herself.

Walking over to her bed she sat down and crossed her legs, as she had always done when she sat on her bed as a small girl, she smiled at the habit.

Putting the box down next to her she let out a sigh as she flipped off the lid. On top was some cellophane covering the box's context. Brittany impatiently ripped the paper off, smiling as she picked up a piece of paper.

'A little love for my love, get better as soon as you can, I miss you, all my love S.'

Brittany put the piece of paper aside as she began to rifle through the box, on top was an envelope, she opened it, pulling out photos.

The top photo was one of her asleep, Santana laying next to her had snapped a photo of them together, Santana smiling cheekily up at the camera as Brittany slept on unfazed. The second photo was of Rachel, Quinn, Blaine, Kurt and Brittany standing on the balcony at Santana's house, obviously in some kind of serious conversation with Santana obviously taking the photo.

Brittany reached into her top drawer where she knew sat some empty photo frames, she put the one of her and Santana in one and the photo of her and Santana's friends in the other. As much as they were Santana's friends, in the last few weeks she had found out why the starlet liked them so much, they were all incredibly nice and easy going people and she was glad they had accepted her as their friend so easily.

The last few were far better, one was of Santana crawling across her bed, her nurses uniform being put to good use, the second was Santana in red lingerie, legs spread enticingly as she stared at the camera. Brittany felt her mouth go dry as she looked at the photos, excited and nervous to see what was to come next, what she would give to have Santana here right now, Brittany gulped as she flicked to the next photo.

Santana was laying on her stomach completely naked, her back displayed right down to her amazing arse as she reached for the camera, Brittany moaned at the sight and covered her mouth quickly, hoping her mother didn't hear.

Brittany heard the television turn on and sighed, hoping her mother hadn't heard and decided to help her out, Brittany groaned at that embarrassing thought.

The Blonde put down the photos and tied her hair behind her head, feeling a little too warm for the barmy weather they were having. Unable to hold back she picked up the stack of photos and flicked over to the next one, what she saw made her let out a louder moan, now incredibly grateful for the televisions cover.

Santana sat on the edge of her bed, looking straight into the camera, her legs spread and her fingers in her mouth as she gave the camera her best bedroom eyes. Brittany unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of her completely exposed girlfriend, rubbing her thighs together to try to quell the ache that had started to arise there. Damn you Santana, Brittany thought, for not being here or answering my calls to help me out, ahh, this was going to be a long recovery period.

Hiding the photos of Santana under her pillow for later use, she went back into the box, the next thing she found made her smile, a bottle of Santana's favourite coffee blend with a new label on it 'Santanablend,' Brittany put it on her bedside table, excited about the prospect of a 'real' coffee.

Underneath the coffee was her favourite hoodie, well Santana's favourite hoodie, it was fairly simple, grey, with a rainbow on the front, but it smelled distinctly of Santana and she held it up to her nose to smell it, feeling like she was right next to her.

The next item made her furrow her brow as she pulled out a twenty pack of differently sized batteries, her eyebrows shot up as she saw what was underneath it. Two interesting looking toys, she swallowed as she pulled them out.

The first was a thumb size clit vibrator and the second a dildo, below that was a bottle of lubrication and below that was a note, which read, "The idea of you getting yourself off to a picture of me is...Can't wait to see you..." with a smiley face winking at the end.

Brittany laid back on her bed and covered her eyes with her arm, letting out a slightly frustrated sigh. Standing up she put the box on the ground and went to her cupboard to pull on shorts and a singlet.

She listened as the tv continued to sound from the other room, really wishing she had a lock on her door at times like these. Brittany opened the batteries and put them in the vibrator, putting the dildo into her second draw under some paper with the rest of the batteries.

Brittany was kind of amazed at her sex drive, she had always been a very sexual person, but she couldn't remember a time when she was constantly this turned on and wanting another person. Plus she had just suffered quite a lot of trauma and marvelled that even at times when she should have been healing her body still reacted in such a way.

Shrugging her shoulder she got into bed, pulling out the photos as she did, the one of Santana in her nurses uniform at the front. She felt like a teenage boy with a playboy magazine, these were just way better.

Settling down in her bed she slide her hand down her stomach as she looked at the photo, remembering the day Santana really was crawling across her bed in her uniform, she was in a similar situation as she was now if she remembered correctly.

She pushed her hand into her panties and moved them between her folds, flicking her clit as she imagined Santana crawling up her body in her nurses uniform.

Brittany flicked to the next picture of the Latina as she imagined taking off Santana's uniform and pushing her down her stomach and in between her legs.

Brittany grabbed the small clit vibrator as she turned to the last image of Santana, completely naked and exposed to her, she pushed the vibrator up against her clit and began a rocking motion with her hips against the small device.

The vibrator sounded super loud in her quiet room, along with her soft gasps, she hoped it wasn't as loud as it sounded in her ears. She kept up her motion as the blonde turned up its speed, her eyes never leaving the picture of her girlfriend.

She started panting loudly as she sped up her hand in between her legs, the vibrator hitting all the right spots on her swollen bundle of nerves. Brittany licked her lips as she felt the familiar heat in her stomach as she started to reach climax, her hand moving even faster as the vibrator reached its full capacity. She had one last glance at the picture in front of her before she closed her eyes, tossing her head back as she came with Santana's name on her lips.

Panting and sweating she slowed the vibrator until it was turned off, trying to calm her erratic breathing. Brittany had one last look at the pictures before placing them in the draw with the clit vibrator, the dildo and the batteries, the last thing she needed was for her mother to find them.

Brittany rolled on her side as she gradually got her breathing back to normal and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She looked at the picture of her and Santana in bed together and smiled, before closing her eyes and drifting into a peaceful sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brittany awoke to the sound of soft humming, she smiled as she pictured Santana getting dressed and unconsciously humming as she did it. She opened her eyes to watch the Latina as she got dressed and was shocked to notice she was in her room at home and that her mother was sorting through her hospital bag as she hummed.

Brittany frowned at the realisation of where she was and that Santana wasn't about to appear in front of her eyes. Her mother noticed her opening her eyes and quickly ducked out of the room returning with a tray of food and a glass of water, putting it on her bedside table.

"Thanks Mom, how long was I out?" Brittany asked as she sat up, feeling hunger start to gnaw at her stomach as she reached for the tray of food.

"About six hours, I was beginning to think you had done a runner or something, thought you might be hungry," she finished as she smiled at the photo of her and Santana next to Brittany's bed before picking up the one of Brittany with Santana's friends.

"So this was part of the box of stuff from Santana? Isn't that sweet," the older Pierce stated as she continued to look at the photo of Santana's friends.

"Are these Santana's friends? I've only ever met Quinn, she was with Santana when I went to see her in the hospital, she seems very nice," Susan stated with a smile.

"Yeah she is, super amazing to Santana, they have been friends since high school," Brittany finished as she started to stuff food into her mouth like she had never eaten before, nothing like home cooked food when you have been living on hospital food for a while.

"Ah," said Brittany's Mom, nodding at her daughter, "the other girl, where do I know her from? Is she a friend of yours? I've seen her a few times before," the older Blonde stated as she continued to look at the picture, scratching her head trying to think.

"What do you mean? She's Quinn's girlfriend and I had never met her before I started working for Santana," Brittany stated, her brows furrowing at her mother as she put down her fork.

"Well I definitely know her...ah, I know, she must live in the building, I've walked past her a few times and I'm sure I've seen her on this block before, she has a fairly distinct look, it's defiantly her, she must live close by," she finished as she put down the photo and looked at her daughter.

"No she doesn't, she lives more than an hour north of here, why would she be in this building or even out here, how many times have you seen her and when did you start seeing her?" Brittany asked staring at her Mom with big eyes.

"I don't know Brittany, it's been several times for sure, Um, I guess at least the last year or so, maybe more maybe less, I'm not sure, what's wrong Brittany?" Her mother asked, staring at her daughter nervously.

"Can you get me cell phone, I left it in the lounge room, I need to call Beiste," Brittany stated nervously as her Mom nodded and rushed out of her room.

Brittany rubbed her eyes as she looked for reasons other than what she was thinking that could explain why Rachel would be out here, hanging around this particular area, but came up blank. What was Rachel up to?

** -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**R&R pretty please, hope u liked it!**

**PS. Happy Mardi Gras Sydneysiders, have a great weekend P xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**I am soo sorry about how long this took, wasn't sure exactly the angle I wanted to go, had too many I wanted to take, plus after researching and writing all day it was hard to sit down and commit to writing, brains a little fuzzy.**

**So seriously wanted to thank all my amazing readers, makes me super happy to read all the feedback and comments, so awesomely awesome! :P xxx**

**Without further ado, enjoy...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><strong> 

Brittany put her phone to her ear as soon as her Mom handed it to her, dialing Beiste's number hastily.

Brittany stood up and started to pace as she waited impatiently for Beiste to answer, her mother perched herself nervously on the end of Brittany's bed as she watched her distraught looking daughter.

Brittany cursed the phone as it rang out, Beiste hadn't ever not answered her on the first ring. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she redialled Beiste's number, again it rang out and Brittany felt her heart start to beat faster in her chest.

Where was Beiste, was she ok? Was Santana ok? She could have been lazily lying in bed sleeping while the love of her life was in danger and she didn't even do anything about it.

Brittany kicked the edge of her bed, immediately regretting the decision as she hopped around holding her sore foot.

Her mother stood up and walked towards her and pulled her into a hug, Brittany gave an annoyed grunt as she pulled out of her mother's arms and sat on her chair next to her desk, still holding her injured foot.

Her mother gave her a serious look and Brittany frowned.

"Sorry Mom, I'm just super nervous and angry and useless at the moment, didn't meant to take it out on you," She said looking sheepishly up at her Mom who nodded in understanding and re-perched herself at the end of Brittany's bed.

Brittany sighed and pressed the redial button on her phone and put it up to her ear to try Beiste again.

Finally she managed to get onto Beiste after only one ring.

"Pierce, I'm so sorry I didn't answer, is everything ok?" she asked Brittany quickly.

"Beiste, thank goodness, It's Rachel, my Mom said she has seen her around the neighbourhood several times, there's no reason she should be around here, unless..." Brittany trailed off, not really believing herself that Rachel could have anything to do with what had happened to her and Santana.

For one Rachel was gay, secondly she had known Santana for forever and they were friends...well she was Quinn's girlfriend and Quinn and Santana were best friends, also Rachel was Santana's vocal coach, which she got a lot of money and prestige for, so surely she wouldn't be involved.

Brittany sat down when she realised Beiste hadn't said anything, maybe she had overreacted about Rachel and Beiste was about to tell her that, but was searching for the right words. Maybe Rachel had family around here and she was just being overly suspicious.

"Shit!" she heard Beiste say far away from the phone, obviously having had removed it from her ear for some reason.

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows, "Beiste! What is it, what's happening? I know it's probably silly or over thinking on my part but..." Brittany didn't get to finish her sentence as Beiste interrupted.

"It's not silly, unfortunately you could be onto something...something we completely dismissed and until, well today, had never bleeped on our radar," Brittany heard the phone move, and what sounded like muffled swearing again.

"Beiste, what's going on, what do you mean until today, is there some evidence that she's involved? Please, just tell me!" Brittany finished nervously.

"I'm going to come and get you, give me fifteen minutes, we're at a local precinct, everything will be explained, it will be easier in person," Beiste finished hanging up.

Brittany let out a frustrated sigh as she scampered around the room pulling on clothes, she grabbed a bag and tossed in her phone and the phone Santana had given her as well as her wallet. Brittany reattached her gun and holster, if there was one thing she had learnt in her line of work, nothing was ever as it seemed, you could never be prepared enough.

Her mother ran out of the room and came back with her medication and painkillers, with a glass of water, Brittany smiled at her Mom gratefully.

"Thanks Mom," she said as she downed all the pills in one big gulp and pulled her Mom in for a hug, not only to reassure her Mom it was going to be ok, but to try to reassure herself.

Pulling back Brittany walked into the lounge room to wait for Beiste. The older Pierce insisted on changing her leg bandage before she went anywhere, Brittany huffed but ultimately gave in to her Mothers demands.

Minutes after they had finished re-bandaging Brittany's leg there was a knock at the door as Puckerman stuck his head in the front door and allowed an anxious looking Beiste to walk in.

"Pierce, let's go, it will all be explained when we get there, don't worry Santana is safe, she is still on set," Bieste stated, reading the concern on Brittany's face, Brittany nodded anxiously, giving her Mom a wave.

Puckerman closed the door as Brittany left and resumed his place at her mother's front door. She was glad Puckerman was staying with her Mom, she trusted him the most out of the entire squad, although she had trusted Mark the most at one point and look how that had turned out...

Brittany had to shrug it off, if she trusted no one, she would become a jumpy mess, she had to put trust where Beiste did or she would never be able to do her job properly. Puckerman, albeit was a bit of leach with the ladies, but he had always done his job well, down to the T, she knew her Mom would be ok.

Brittany walked as fast as she could with a limp as they made their way into the lift and quickly to the basement where two black SUV's were parked, they both hopped into the front one, to Brittany's surprise.

The car took off immediately in the direction of the local police precinct, taking a few random unexpected turns, still managing to get to the destination fairly quickly.

Brittany wanted to ask Beiste a million questions but she knew she wasn't telling her for a reason, so she held her tongue, with great difficulty.

They pulled into the precinct and entered through the back door, walking through into a hallway with what appeared to be interview rooms branching off them.

Beiste stopped Brittany before a door, turning to face her, "We have Mark behind this door, I don't want you to panic, just listen to what he has to say before you make any decisions, I didn't believe him until you told me about Miss Berry. I can't believe we fell for her window dressing and didn't push into her life further, but really what reason was there, the same can be said for Mark, we should have prodded, I should have prodded," Beiste stopped herself and took a deep breath, "...the power of hindsight, nothing I can do now but act swiftly, I'm going to make arrangements while you listen," Beiste stated as she hurried off.

Brittany gave an angry huff, not having the faintest clue about what was going on, Beiste could have at least given her the cliffs notes version.

She sighed heavily and steadied her hand on the door handle before turning it and walking into the room.

Mark sat at a desk, his hands resting on the table, an elder gentlemen sat next to him, they were in the middle of what appeared to be a deep discussion, as Brittany entered they both went silent.

She limped towards the table, Mark stood and Brittany stopped immediately thinking he was going to jump her, but he seemed to just be acknowledging her presence. He raised his hands as if in surrender and sat back down, giving her a half grimace as Brittany sat opposite him.

"You're finally, here, I have been trying to quietly get in contact with you since all this crap happened, but your security is a little too good, what made you believe me?" Mark asked, his faced strained and nervous, he had dark circles under his eyes and he looked exhausted.

"Huh and what? The last I heard we had a restraining order against your freaky arse and had shipped you up north, what are you doing here Mark? Why did Beiste leave me with you?" Brittany asked, completely confused, damn Beiste.

"So she hasn't told you anything? Did you at least know I have been trying to contact you? Never mind. I'll tell you from the beginning, I guess it's the best place to start," Mark stated, he rubbed his eyes, as exhausted as he looked, he still looked like a man on a mission.

Brittany nodded, her whole body telling her to flee from this freaky stalker, but something about his body language and his nervousness made her hear him out. Beiste had put her there to get answers after all and if Beiste wasn't going to give them to her, well she had to take what she could get before she screamed in frustration.

"So," Mark started, scratching the back of his head, trying to figure out the best place to start.

"I'm honestly not stalking you, as much as that was my apartment, the only thing that has ever been in that room before Beiste did her random search was my daughter's stuff, it was my daughter's bedroom for the weekends I got her. I have never had a picture of you in my house before and we have known each other for years," Mark stated.

Brittany nodded her head ok, she never knew he even had a daughter. She didn't fully believe him either, but she was willing to listen to whatever he had to say, she just wished he would hurry up and get to the point, she rolled her hand in circles, in a get to the point gesture.

"So I have been Santana's second bodyguard since you started her first, as you know, I'm quite a perceptive guy, I knew something was going on between you two since that night I saw you both in the hot tub, but I didn't say anything, I respect you Brittany and knew you knew what you were doing," Mark sighed and looked down at his fingers.

"But I started to notice odd things around the house, like Rachel being in places in the house or on the grounds she had no reason to be or seeing her in crowds where she shouldn't be, even when Santana's whole, for want of a better word, posse, would be doing something together, she would randomly disappear. I caught her once having a heavy argument with someone on the phone about money, about 'depositing the money after a task,' but I just thought I was hearing some bad business transaction," Mark stated letting out a big sigh and nodding his head in obvious frustration at his own error.

"The day of the explosion at the parking lot I remember seeing her walk through the set with a big back pack, but she hadn't come with us. I figured she had come to visit her girlfriend, but she went the opposite direction to where she was, so I followed her. She handed the backpack to a man behind one of the warehouses, before going to her car and leaving, she drove past me and I remember her looking at me and she looked irritated, no not irritated, nervous," Brittany listened to Mark and was thoroughly confused, Rachel wasn't needed on set that day at all, why was she there?

Mark continued, "It wasn't until after the explosion that I remembered seeing the blonde hair sticking out of the side of her bag, what looked like doll hair, like my daughter's Barbie hair. I thought I was seeing things, I mean she was Santana's friend and gay, she couldn't be involved. I followed her again when she went outside to take a phone call after the incident at Santana's and she was yelling at someone, telling them something about an explosion and it being too close. I freaked and bumped into a chair as I was leaving, she saw me and told me not to breathe a word to anyone, because she knew where my daughter lived with her mother. I completely freaked and backed off, but my conscience got the better of me when I saw you two so happy in the hospital, I was going to tell Beiste the first chance I got, but before I knew it I was being picked up by the police and being called a stalker, told to stay away and have no contact with any of you," Mark rubbed his eyes again.

Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing, Rachel all along, had set up Mark! But why! Why would Rachel try to kill her own girlfriend's best friend?

"So I was forced to move to San Francisco and if I came back I wouldn't even get custody of my daughter in the holidays, I sat back and did my job up there, still scared of what she was capable of. Until I just couldn't sit with this on my chest, maybe I could have rung or wrote a letter or an email, but I had no idea who was involved in this whole thing, who I could trust. The only person I felt I could trust was you so I had to speak to you, I could never get to you and when I heard what happened and how you were injured by another explosion, the security around you only tightened. Finally I nearly got into your mothers place to talk to you when Beiste caught me and brought me back here, of course she didn't believe me, but then all of a sudden you're here, so I assume something's happened, something to finally make you all believe me," Mark finished, relief evident in his eyes.

Brittany sat with her mouth open, her hands gripping her knees tightly, Rachel, all along, she couldn't believe it, she was an amazing actor. But, why...Why? Brittany felt her mouth go dry, she nodded a thank you to Mark as she stood.

"Please can you make sure Beiste has my daughter safe?" Mark stated, as he too stood up, Brittany nodded and headed out the door, she needed to talk to Beiste right now.

Brittany stumbled down the hallway, not really sure where she was going, realising this she picked up the phone and dialled Beiste's number, leaning against the wall for support, her whole body in shock.

How much time had she spent with Rachel, she had told her so many things, she always seemed interested, it all started to make sense in her head.

Beiste finally picked up, "Pierce, I'm on my way back to you, were going to the set to pick up Miss Lopez, no one knows where Miss Berry is, not even Miss Fabray and to make matters worse, Zises and Hudson are on their own with Santana, the two guards who Rachel recommended have disappeared, but I guess we should probably be thankful that they aren't there," Beiste let out a massive sigh as she came into the hallway where Brittany was still leaning against the wall.

"Let's go Pierce, Detective Schuester has several squads out canvassing the neighbourhood and we have a warrant for her car and her home, we will secure Miss Lopez before joining the detective at Miss Fabray and Miss Berry's residence," Beiste stated, walking past Brittany with massive strides.

Brittany followed quickly, still too stunned to speak, they went back the same way they came in, out the back door and hopped in the second SUV, this time they were also escorted by several police cars.

Brittany sat back in the seat, letting it swallow her as her mind started to swirl with all this new information. She audibly gulped as she looked across at Beiste who was barking orders about Mark's daughter down the phone, it sounded like they had her and his daughter's mother in protective custody, Brittany was happy for this small amount of good information.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she waited impatiently to get to Santana, she thought their reunion would be a happy one, she had pictured it so many times in the last few days.

She felt her heart sink, feeling Santana's anguish as her own, or maybe that was shame and guilt for not noticing anything, it was her job to notice. But she had gotten too close, failed to see what someone on the outside would have been able to see, someone impartial. But instead she had let her feelings for Santana cloud her judgement, all she could see and wanted to see was Santana, everything else was inconsequential.

Her heart ached for her girlfriend as she angrily lent back in her seat and watched the slow moving traffic of Los Angeles, that no amount of wishing or even police escort could get her to where she so desperately wanted to be any faster.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**So what did you all think? Sorry to leave it like that! I will try to make it quicker this time, if I didn't finish somewhere you would have been waiting forever! ;P**

**p.s Oh and also thankyou so much to ****CalmingBlue**** for correcting my typos, which I hate and for telling me about all these amazing people who recommended my story in their stories, I never read the authors notes, even though I read a lot of stories, I should really do this, so incredibly sweet, thanks ****anonythemouse**** and ****PLLGLEEFAN11. ****Means a lot when other amazing authors recommend you, I should probably start doing that too, Instead of just writing reviews, there are soo many amazing fics out there it is baffling!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone! Thankyou for the love, such incredibly sweet reviews and super shocked reviews, which I love even more xD I'll try to fill all your wishes, but they may not all be in this chapter.**

**So here goes peeps, enjoy...**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The convoy eventually pulled into the parking lot at the studios and swung around the back of the warehouses. A warehouse door opened and Santana was led out by Zises, Santana looked at the cars as if trying to decide which one she should get into, unable to see into the darkened vehicles.

Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was messy and she looked completely overwhelmed and in shock, Brittany's heart burst for her.

Beiste pushed the door open and got out, moving quickly to Santana she ushered the Latina towards their car and pushed her in, closing the door behind her. Brittany was beyond grateful she had Santana all to herself, that she could finally see her. Zises went to follow Santana, but Beiste stopped her and they got into the car behind them.

Santana turned as she got into the car, noticing Brittany for the first time, she let out a massive half sigh, half whimper, before she threw herself into Brittany's arms, bursting into tears as she did.

Brittany was totally overwhelmed as she pulled Santana impossibly close, tucking her head under her chin before putting a kiss on top of her head, stroking her girlfriends hair.

Santana sobbed, letting herself go, Brittany could tell by the intensity of her crying that this was the first time she had really been able to let herself down. Brittany made soothing noises but didn't stop the Latina, Santana had never let her guard down as much as she was now, Brittany felt more in love with her girlfriend than ever before. Brittany let Santana cry until her body seemed to finally become exhausted and run out of tears.

She kissed the top of Santana's head again, before pulling Santana away and putting a seatbelt around her then pulling her in close again, just a habit in her line of work.

Santana snuggled in tightly, neither of the girls having yet to say a single thing to each other. Brittany had no idea how long they had been driving, all she knew was as much as she was saddened by the revelation, she was glad she had Santana back where she belonged.

Brittany looked at her watch and saw it had only been fifteen minutes, Santana sighed as her tears finally stopped. Brittany kept trying to think of the right thing to say to comfort her, but if she was being honest, really honest, what was there to say? No words could quell this reality, nothing could make it right, not really.

Santana finally pulled out of Brittany's arms to look up at her for the first time, wiping her nose and looking her in the eye. Brittany cringed at the pain she saw there, pain she may as well have inflicted herself, for all the use she had been. Rachel had been right under their noses the whole time and she hadn't noticed a thing, too busy putting her own happiness before her job, before Santana...

Santana reached out and cupped her chin, tilting Brittany's head down to look at her.

Brittany could see only love in Santana's eyes as she gazed at her.

"Britt, you couldn't have known, none of us knew, even Quinn..." Santana let out a strangled sob at she thought of her best friend. She was slightly shocked Santana knew what she was thinking without her saying anything, but she guessed she should stop being shocked by the amazingness of this girl.

Brittany pulled Santana into another hug, stroking her hair as Santana tried to get her breathing under control enough to form a sentence.

Santana pulled back again, her hand gripping Brittany's in her lap, holding it tight.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you, I'm so sorry I didn't see it and I'm even more sorry for Quinn, we will find her baby," Brittany trailed off, giving Santana a soft kiss on her lips, which tasted salty from her tears.

They turned onto Rachel and Quinn's Street, the press enveloped every part of the road out the front of the Berry-Fabray residence that wasn't cordoned off by police tape and policeman. Their two cars were let through the tape and through the front gate, which was quickly closed behind them. Brittany was glad the press didn't know Santana was in the car, the media frenzy would be insane.

Brittany spotted Quinn standing with Detective Schuester out in the front yard. Brittany felt Santana start to cry again at the sight of her best friend, who looked completely out of it, her eyes were red and she was hunched in defeat. She didn't look like she was paying any attention to what the Detective was saying, but staring into the distance, completely absent.

Brittany wasn't totally sure, as much as she was part of the investigation, if she was allowed to be a part of the execution of the search warrant but she wanted to be wherever Santana was and Beiste had allowed Santana to be at Quinn's house, so she hoped that meant she got to help.

Santana let out a deep breath and seemed to ready herself, Beiste opened the door on Santana's side, she started to edge towards Beiste before turning back to Brittany and grabbing her hand, pulling her out with her across the seats.

When they exited the van, Santana immediately let go of Brittany's hand, giving her a look before she did and walked quickly to Quinn's side, pulling her into a hug.

Brittany walked with her limp still evident immediately behind Santana and shook the Detectives hand in greeting.

"It's good to see you out of hospital and walking around again," the detective gave Brittany a grim smile which Brittany returned.

Brittany turned her gaze to her girlfriend and Quinn, who were having a silent conversation with their eyes. Detective Schuester turned to Brittany and pulled her to the side.

"It will be better if you can keep Miss Lopez out here, I know she wanted to be with Miss Fabray, but the search warrant only allows for Beiste, myself, a forensic unit and Miss Fabray to enter the premises and I don't want anything we find to be compromised," Schuester whispered to Brittany who could only nod.

She had hoped they would be able to go in and help, had thought that would be the case, but apparently not. She guessed she was only the bodyguard after all.

Brittany took Santana's hand as Beiste and Schuester escorted a very nervous and crying Quinn into her house, followed by a forensic team.

Santana turned to Brittany with a nod and began to pull her into the house to follow the rest of the group inside.

"San, Baby, I'm sorry we aren't allowed," Brittany said as she pulled Santana back to face her.

"What? Why not, she needs someone in there with her Britt, she can't do this alone," Santana said, as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Baby, I know, I thought we were going to get to go in too, but apparently the warrant won't allow it, I'm so sorry," Brittany said, holding Santana's hands in hers.

Brittany let out a shuddering breath, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Do you want to go sit down in the car, they will probably be a little while?" Brittany asked, Santana gave a faint nod and they went and sat back in the car they had arrived in.

Brittany laid Santana along the seat, resting her head in her lap, Santana let out a small sigh and Brittany could feel her body shuddering slowly as more tears fell onto her legs.

Brittany smoothed Santana's hair and started to hum softly, she wasn't really sure why she was doing that, but her mom use to do it to her when she was upset, and it always used to calm her.

Brittany looked out the window and she could see people moving in and out of the house with items; laptops, pieces of paper, a camera. She looked further to her left and saw Zises slowly rocking from side to side on her feet as she continued to quietly look around her for anybody not meant to be there.

Brittany was pretty sure they wouldn't have any trouble right now, that Rachel would be as far from here as possible, but she also knew that Rachel was good at getting them when they didn't expect it, and she did have lots of minions who seemed to be everywhere at once. So it was probably a good thing Zises was there, just to notice anything out of the ordinary, just in case.

After about half an hour, Brittany noticed Santana's breathing had slowed and she had drifted off into a fitful sleep, Brittany stopped her humming but didn't stop running her fingers through her girlfriends hair.

Zises started to walk towards the car and slowly opened Brittany's side door, whispering in her ear.

"Beiste said to tell you they may be a while and if you wanted we could take you and Santana home, they won't know too much new information until the morning as much of the evidence seems to be located on the computers and electronic stuff. They are going to take Quinn to a safe location, just to be sure and question her in the morning. Beiste said your both more than welcome to come and look over the evidence with the team in the morning, but there's really no point in you both staying here," Zises finished, obviously hoping she could be excused for the night, after having probably just pulled a double after the days revelation.

Brittany looked down at her exhausted girlfriend, she knew Santana would want to be there for Quinn but she also knew they probably wouldn't be able to see her for hours and even if they did it probably wouldn't be for long.

Brittany nodded to Zises, who nodded back, moments later she heard the car doors behind them slam shut, Zises got in the front of their car and a driver hopped in the driver's seat.

Brittany was relieved Santana didn't stir when the engines of the cars started and they slowly weaved their way out of the Berry-Fabray residence, through the awaiting media and towards Santana's house.

Brittany zoned out throughout the ride back to the Lopez estate, thinking about the day and what this meant to her girlfriend. She was beyond curious as to why Rachel would have done this, could it be career jealousy? Could there be something in their past, something that had happened that she didn't know about? Something serious? What could make someone act like this towards a supposed friend, it would have to be pretty bad, like physical injury or maybe she had turned Rachel down at some point or maybe something had happened with her and Quinn...

That had to be it! Rachel loved Quinn beyond words, why would she put her girlfriend through all of this if it wasn't to get a possible threat out of the way?

Brittany stared out the window, surely her and Quinn hadn't...

She really hoped not, but there was a strong bond between them. Brittany wanted to ask Santana but had no idea how to broach the subject, plus now really wasn't a good time to be asking these kinds of things.

But now the thought had popped up in her head, she was having serious trouble getting it out.

They finally weaved their way up the Lopez driveway, after passing the very thorough security at the front gate and pulled up out the front of the Lopez house.

Brittany thanked Zises as she excused herself for the night and Brittany slowly got out of the car, picking up Santana in her arms as slowly and gently as possible so as not to wake her. The driver was nice enough to open the front door for them before he to took off for the night.

Brittany slowly walked through the quiet house, glad she knew the house well, because there were very few lights on inside.

She eventually made it up to her room, hesitating at her door which was closed, she turned and walked through Santana's doors which were open and softly laid Santana down on her bed. She turned on the closet light to shine a bit of light into Santana's room.

She was shocked to see Santana smiling up at her from her place laying on the bed.

"Thanks for carrying me to my bed, I was going to tell you I was awake but you did it so well, even with your limp," Santana smiled up at the blonde, who sat on the bed next to her.

Brittany ran her hand down Santana's arm.

"I'm sorry I took you away, you just looked so tired and..." Santana sat up and placed her lips gently on Brittany's, silencing her admissions.

"It's ok, I heard you talking to Zises, I know I couldn't have seen her and she would probably just want to go to sleep anyways after today, she's the kind of person who likes to sleep when things get hard," Santana finished, leaning into Brittany as tears started to fall again.

Brittany let go of Santana and stood up, pulling off her shoes, her pants and her top, leaving her in a singlet, before pulling off Santana's shoes and shorts, leaving her similarly clothed.

Crawling over Santana she pulled them both under the covers and moved Santana into her side, Santana laid her head on Brittany's chest, letting out a deep sigh.

Brittany could feel Santana crying softly against her chest, Brittany couldn't help but return to her previous thoughts, what if Santana and Quinn did have a past, maybe they still had a present...

Brittany's thoughts trailed off at this, she knew how Santana felt about her, she could see it in her every action, in her every word. No they couldn't have a present.

Brittany let out an involuntary sigh as her brain kept rolling over with possible reasons why Rachel could do what she had done.

Santana lent up and placed a kiss on Brittany's neck, before moving up and rolling more onto her stomach so she could get a better angle on Brittany's neck.

Santana continued to kiss Brittany's neck over her pulse point, Brittany wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette and pulled her on top of her, pulling her face up into a slow and deep kiss.

Santana pulled back, tears still running down her face, Brittany leant up and kissed her cheeks where the tears kept falling and ran a hand through Santana's hair.

Santana smiled through her tears and kissed Brittany again, slow and passionate, her hand running down Brittany's front.

Brittany mimicked Santana's actions, pushing her hand into Santana's panties when Santana puts her hand in the blondes.

Santana continued to kiss the blonde slowly and deeply as their hands started a steady pace on each other's clits. Their tongues doing to each other's mouths what they were doing to each other's pussies. They eventually pulled their lips apart and moaned as their paces speed up, both leaning back to look into the other's eyes as they started to approach their combined high. Brittany notices she finally managed to stop Santana crying.

"I love you," Brittany whispered as they were both about to fall over the edge. It's the final straw for Santana as she hears those words stars burst before her eyes as she reaches climax.

Watching the love behind Santana's eyes and the way her mouth forms a perfect "O" as she comes pushes Brittany to come and she soon joins her. They both ride out their waves of pleasure together, eventually their breaths start to calm down and they pull their hands from each other and pull into a tight hug.

Santana leans up to Brittany's ear and whispers, "I love you too my Britt-Britt," then leant in to place a soft kiss on her lips to show her how much.

Brittany smiles up at Santana as the brunette pulls away and rests her head on Brittany's chest again. Brittany pulls her tightly to her and Santana sighs, before her breath starts to even out and she's asleep within minutes, snuggled up to her bodyguard.

Brittany smiles at the brunette asleep in her arms, but for some reason she can't get her mind to shut off, what had Santana done that had caused that much wrath to come from Rachel, it had to be Quinn...

Brittany sighed and pushed the thought from her mind. It was dawn before she finally managed to get to sleep.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**So, what did you think? Was it worth the wait? I hope so :D**

**Have an amazing chocolate eating wknd, mines already started and I feel a chocolate coma coming on. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up quicker through the uni holidays...I'll do my bestest anyways!**

**Super excited for more Brittana on Glee, it better be more than a valentine peck though!**

**(I'm greedy I know)**

xxxxx


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks again for the reviews, the and the favouriteing means a lot! The main consensus was smut, so I'll see what I can do, sorry to say there may not be much more smut, lots more action to come though :)**

**Sorry I'm so slow to get these out! Hope you enjoy!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Brittany rolled into the brown hair that fell onto her pillow, inhaling the scent of Santana as she snuggled into her back and pulled her tight against her front. Santana sighed and nestled back into the blonde, still sound asleep.

Brittany looked over Santana's shoulder at the clock, it was only 7am, well at least she got three hours sleep, better than she had expected the way her mind wouldn't shut off its worrying all night.

She knew it was stupid to be thinking like she was, to not trust Santana, but something about her job just automatically made her lose trust in people, trust that came automatically for most people. But Santana...no, she just knew her, knew her too well for her to lie to her or cheat on her, there was no way.

Brittany heard her phone ring on the night stand and she rolled over to answer it, noticing it was Beiste calling.

"Miss Pierce, good morning, I would appreciate it if you would keep Santana at home until I call you later today when we have more evidence to bring you both in on. I would prefer to keep Miss Fabray away from the two of you for as long as I can, the less possible targets together the better. You are both much safer in the Lopez residence until there is any really good reason to bring you in," Beiste finished, sounding exhausted, obviously having been up all night.

"Ok...is there any evidence, did you find anything at Quinn and Rachel's?" Brittany asked in a nervous whisper, not wanting to wake up Santana or let her hear the conversation.

"We have a fair amount of which I'm not willing to discuss on an open line, I will fill you in later in the day Pierce, when we have more, until then, please stay at the Lopez Estate," Beiste finished, hanging up on Brittany promptly.

Brittany sighed and rolled over to place her phone on the nightstand again. Rolling back over preparing to cuddle back into Santana she came face to face with the brunette who was staring at her expectantly.

"Do they have her? Do they have Rachel?" Santana asked in a small nervous voice.

"No San, I'm sorry, that was just Beiste telling us to stay here for the time being until they know enough for us to come and get Quinn or help with the investigation," Brittany finished, tucking a wisp of Santana's hair behind her ear.

Santana frowned but nodded, rolling away from Brittany and curling into herself.

Brittany let out a low sad sigh as she shuffled forward, tucking herself around her curled up girlfriend, pulling her back into her body and holding her tight, giving her a peck on her bare shoulder.

"This is my fault," Santana said in the smallest voice Brittany had ever heard emanate from the girl.

Brittany pulled back from the brunette and forced her to lie on her back so she could see her girlfriend's eyes.

"San, how could this be your fault? You didn't try to kill people," Brittany stated, looking down at Santana.

"I know but I may as well have, I know how I would feel if you slept with somebody else, it would be the same, I would want to kill them too. Maybe I would only think about it, she has always been overdramatic, she was meant to be here instead of me, I don't deserve," Santana stopped her ramblings when Brittany placed a soft kiss on her lips, unable to understand what the Latina was talking about.

"Tell me San, did something happen with you and Quinn?" Brittany asked, her eyes never leaving her girlfriends.

Santana flinched and moved her eyes away from the blonde's, Brittany reached out and tilted Santana's head so she was looking at her again.

Santana sighed and started talking, "Rachel was always destined for big things, she always wanted to be famous, she trained hard; singing, dance and acting classes, every play under the sun, working hard at school, thousands of competitions. The big one that counted, the big exam to get into Julliard was coming up, we went out to get a coffee and she confessed her feelings for Quinn, I told her to go for it. But secretly, I didn't want them to be together, we were always a threesome, I didn't want to be the third wheel, I had already lost my parents, I didn't want to lose them," Santana said with a sigh.

"So before Rachel could tell Quinn I went over to Quinn's house and, after plastering her with drinks, started making out with her. Of course, Rachel climbed up the balcony as she always did. I will never forget her face, both of their faces, they were always meant to be together and because I'm selfish I ruined that for them," Santana let out a sad sigh, Brittany stroked her face as she inhaled sharply and started again.

"I knew Quinn had a thing for Rachel and they were both devastated, Rachel bombed her admittance exam, she was so upset and ended up in community college, she would have been a huge star, probably on Broadway, I just know it. I ran off to Hollywood, unable to stand what I had done to each of them. Eventually they forgave each other and got together, but I'm not sure they ever one hundred percent trusted each other. A few years later they forgave me too, I guess because of all the crap that had happened in my life they understood. So I moved in with them, but they were always fighting about trust and stuff, it was horrible and totally my fault," Santana said a single tear falling from her eyes.

"Then I became famous, without all the training and dedication Rachel had put in. I knew she was upset, upset about all of it, but because she loved Quinn so much and Quinn and I were best friends, she forgave me. I always wondered how she did that, but obviously, I don't think she ever totally did. In her eyes I got everything, I got Quinn first and still have her and I got the fame she craved," Santana put her arm over her eyes so Brittany couldn't see her face, Brittany felt horrible for Santana's shame and guilt, everyone made mistakes, especially at that age.

Brittany let out a relieved sigh, she was glad it wasn't something recent. Then she felt bad about ever thinking her girlfriend would cheat on her, she threw the thought completely from her head. Sighing at her own idiocy she rolled onto Santana and pulled her arm off her eyes. Santana was crying slowly and hot tears fell down her face, her breath falling in uneven bursts.

"San, don't feel bad, we all do stupid things sometimes, you were scared and had been let down by people you loved, it was only natural to try and protect the only people left in your life at that stage, you were so young. As for the fame, you deserve it baby, you worked for it too, never think you don't deserve it, it's not like you had it easy either, you've had it tough babe and you have talent, so much talent. When you sing, I can't, I can't even think, my brain just..." Brittany looked down into her girlfriend's eyes with a huge smile on her face, unable to think of the right words to say exactly what she was thinking.

Instead she leant forward and captured Santana's lips in hers, putting all her love and emotion into the kiss. Eventually pulling back, she saw a single tear slide down Santana's face as a smile spread across her features.

"I love you so much Santana Lopez and nothing in the world will change that. You haven't done a thing wrong, I know it's hard right now, but we will get through it together, we will be there for Quinn, it's going to be ok baby," Brittany said, hoping against hope that she was right, that somehow they would get through the chaos that was ahead of them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brittany had made coffee and breakfast for the two of them as Santana decided she wanted to go for a run on her treadmill, blow off some pent up frustration and nerves.

Brittany sat at the Kitchen Island with their scrambled eggs, freshly squeezed orange juice and the Santana blend ready in it's pot, when Santana finally walked into the kitchen. Her veins were popping, she was in the smallest tank and shorts Brittany had ever seen and sweat still fell from her brow as she wiped it with a towel.

"Britt, this smells amazing, thank you so much, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelt this, I guess it's been a while since I last ate," Santana gave the blonde a small smile and a shrug as she poured them both some coffee, sitting down next to Brittany at the Island and began to devour the food in front of her.

Brittany smiled as her girlfriend ate, obviously enjoying the food as she unconsciously hummed under her breath. She was glad to help her in any way she could, anything that would cause a smile on her face at the moment made Brittany happy.

Santana finished her food in record time and went to clean up, Brittany grabbed Santana's wrist and pulled it to her mouth to kiss the palm of her hand.

"Go and have a bath or a shower and relax, I'll do this, it won't take a minute," Brittany said, dropping the Latina's hand.

"But you cooked Britt," Santana said, still moving around and tidying as she went.

"Santana Lopez!" Brittany said in a mock authorative voice that caused Santana to turn to her girlfriend. Brittany smiled at her, Santana smiled back and nodded before walking out of the kitchen.

Brittany quickly finished her food and tidied up the kitchen in a few minutes. Walking into her room she hummed as she walked to her wardrobe, pulling off her singlet and shorts she walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, washing her hair and changing the bandage on her leg. She was glad the rest of her stitches and scratches were on the mend and no longer needed dressing.

Her slight limp still annoyed her but she was glad she was healing as quickly as she was, she really did have fantastic doctors. She checked and double checked her phone, just to be sure she hadn't missed Beiste calling. Picking up her towel she wrapped it around herself as she walked out of the bathroom to dress for the day.

Looking over at her bed when she saw something move, her breath hitched in her throat when she saw Santana sitting on her bed in the same state of undress as herself, wrapped in a small towel, her hair still a little damp.

"Britt-Britt, can you come here, I've been meaning to tell you something," Santana said as she stood up and dropped her towel.

Brittany swallowed, her mouth going dry, she could never get enough of the Brunettes body, it really was exquisite.

After staring and gaping like a fish out of water, she heard Santana issue the cutest giggle she had ever heard, which finally pushed the blonde to move towards the Latina.

Brittany pulled Santana to her, pulling their lips together as her towel fell between them to join Santana's on the floor. Santana moved her lips off of Brittany, the blonde moaning in frustration at the loss of contact. Santana looked up into Brittany's eyes and grabbed her hands.

"Britt, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being here, for always knowing what to say, for being you. No matter what happens over the next few days, I want you to know what you mean to me. I love you so much Brittany, I've never loved anyone like I love you and as much as that scares the crap out of me, it doesn't at the same time. Because I know, there's no one else in this world for me, we're soul mates Britt, we're meant to be together, forever," Santana finished, her eyes never leaving her girlfriends.

Tears fell from Brittany eyes at Santana's words, her breath hitched in her throat and she swallowed.

"I love you so much Santana, so much," she said as Santana kept smiling up at her. Brittany had never been very good with words, so she reached down and for the second time that day she gave Santana a kiss that left her true feelings in no doubt to the brunette.

Pushing Santana back onto the bed Brittany laid down on top of her, trailing kisses down Santana's front. Before Brittany could stop her, Santana took charge and flipped them over, leaning in to kiss Brittany again.

Their tongues duelled for several minutes, both girls enjoying the others body on top of theirs. Santana eventually pulled away to smile down at Brittany after the blonde whimpered into her mouth. Santana pulled back and looked down into the blonde's eyes, "I love you Britt-Britt," she said smiling.

"I love you too San," she said, returning the smile. Santana's smile changed into a cheeky grin as she leant down and nibbled at Brittany's pink nipple, Brittany gasped and arched into the contact, reaching out and holding the back of Santana's head to her chest.

Santana changed nipples and paid the same attention to the other as Brittany squirmed under her. Santana started moving slowly down Brittany's front placing soft kisses to her stomach, across to her left hip then down her left leg and in between the junction of her thighs. Santana's hair tickled Brittany's clit and she moaned squirming down trying to get Santana to move where she needed her most.

Santana stood at the end of the bed, grabbed a pillow and threw it on the floor, before grabbing Brittany's legs and pulling her down the bed, so her legs fell off the end and Santana was kneeling between her thighs, smiling up at her sweetly.

Brittany groaned at the sight of Santana kneeling in between her legs. Santana kissed both of the blonde's thighs, her eyes never leaving the Brittany's. Finally Santana licked between Brittany's wet folds and Brittany arched off the bed at the touch, Santana grabbed a hold of her thighs to try and hold her still.

Santana poked her tongue into Brittany's tight hole, before moving her tongue upwards and grabbing her bundle of nerves into her mouth. She sucked hard, reaching up to roll a hard nipple in between her fingers, while still holding Brittany down with her other arm.

Brittany grabbed a hold of Santana's hand, so close to coming, moaning Santana's name over and over until falling over the edge, her legs coming up and wrapping around the brunettes head as Santana continued to milk out her girlfriends climax. Brittany shuddered and came again straight away as Santana's face was pushed harder into her core by the blondes legs wrapped around her head and Santana's continued sucking on the blonde's clit.

Brittany eventually dropped her legs, totally spent after the double climax her talented girlfriend had given her. Brittany pulled Santana up on top of her with their still interlinked hands and kissed her lazily, tasting herself on her girlfriend's lips.

"Wow, San, Wow," Brittany said, still panting and trying to get her breath under control.

"I know, I'm awesome," she said as she gave Brittany another slow kiss pushing herself down harder on top of her girlfriend.

Brittany chuckled, she really did love this girl, "Yeah you really are," she said still panting, a goofy grin plastered to her face.

Santana pulled Brittany under the covers with her and snuggled into her side.

"Wait San, what about you?" Brittany asked as she let out a yawn.

"Shh baby, we have all the time in the world," she said, smiling at the tired blonde, "I love you Britt-Britt," she said, pecking her on the lips and laying her head on the blondes chest.

"Love you too Sanny," Brittany said as she wrapped her arm around the brunette, pulling her close and falling into a deep sleep within minutes.

0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brittany awoke to a phone ringing, completely confused and wondering why the sun was so bright coming through her windows, she must have slept really late, which wasn't like her at all, not with her schedule.

Looking down at the brunette in her arms, realization of the morning hit her and she smiled, before hearing the buzzing again.

Softly sliding out of the still sleeping brunette's arms she searched for her phone and quickly answered it, seeing it was Beiste calling.

"Pierce, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting all day, we would like you both to come in, an entourage will be there to collect you in the hour, we think we know where she is and what she's up to. Be careful Pierce, she's sneaky, if you've seen what I've seen...well, just keep your eyes open, I will see you both shortly," she finished.

Brittany managed to squeak out an "Ok," before Beiste hung up.

Turning to her beautiful girlfriend, who still slept peacefully in her bed, a serene smile on her face. Brittany didn't want to wake her up and bring her back to hell, back to reality. But she really had no choice, reality was unavoidable.

Brittany sighed and walked towards her bed, stealing herself for what was to come, as long as they had each other, they could get through this, right?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**So let me know what you thought, kind of a segue for all the craziness to come.**

**As always, R&R and let me know if there's anything you want to see!**

**xxxxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone! Can't believe they sang "I wanna dance with somebody," it was sooo cute and has been my fave song to ask for from DJ's since forever, think I like their version better! But it would have been even better if they even had a peck at the end, but the gay cuddle i guess is a staple of tv :( (If I have to sit through another Chang/chang, finn/Rachel kiss/makeout again I will vomcano though!) **

**Anyways, I'll shut up and get onto the story, as always enjoy and don't forget to R&R! **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Brittany got Santana up quickly and they both threw on clothes and made themselves respectable without a word. They went downstairs and poured themselves some Santana blend, both girls sat at the kitchen Island staring into their coffees, a nervous silence settling between them.

The bell rang and both girls jumped, having settled into their own thoughts. Santana looked to Brittany and Brittany stood up, pulling Santana into her arms and holding her tight. Santana let out a sigh and held Brittany tighter.

They pulled apart at the second buzz of the door bell. They half smiled at each other and Santana nodded at Brittany as she grabbed her hand and they made their way to the front door. Opening the door, the two cars parked put the front were flanked by Puckerman and Zises, who they gave a wave to as they got into the front car.

Looking at the driver's seat, Brittany saw Blaine smile back, Kurt gave them both a grimace from his seat in the back with them, Puckerman hopped into the front seat across from Blaine.

Blaine and Kurt both looked like they hadn't slept much and their eyes were blood shot. Santana leant into Kurt, pulling him into a hug, Brittany reached out and put her hand on Blaine's shoulder, so thank full they were both here to support Santana.

They drove in silence, the half an hour or so to the station, everyone seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Brittany kept replaying what Santana had told her about what she had done to Quinn and Rachel. She could understand what lengths someone would go to, to keep someone in their lives, with what she went through to try and save her mom, even if it was all a set up in the end, she got it, she understood. She would do anything to keep Santana.

She just couldn't believe all the things Santana had gone through at such a young age, the fact that she even had to think like that, to feel like it was the only option she had to keep people in her life. Then to do what she did, it must have broken her heart as soon as she had done it, Brittany could only imagine her regret and self hatred. No wonder she ran away.

There's no way Brittany could have done that, running away to somewhere, where you knew no one, had no money and no idea what you were going to do.

Brittany shivered unconsciously at the idea of her young self doing that, Santana turned her head and gave her a half smile, grabbing her hand. Brittany squeezed it tightly, she hadn't meant to draw Santana into her musings by outwardly shivering, but it scared the crap out of her.

Brittany let out a sigh and turned back to Santana giving her an encouraging smile, when Santana whispered an 'I love you,' Brittany could only squeeze her hand tighter.

Then it hit her, what she had completely forgotten about at the hospital, with all the craziness happening around her, she had completely forgotten about Santana's parents coming to her and begging her to get them in contact with their daughter.

Brittany exhaled again as she looked down at their intertwined hands and up Santana's profile as the brunette looked out the opposite window, she looked just like her mother, it was uncanny.

Brittany pondered her options, she knew she wanted to bring them back into Santana's life, but honestly, she didn't think now was the time, if they got through, no, when they got through this, she would rethink the situation, Santana didn't need this on her plate right now.

Brittany was glad when they finally pulled up at the police station, pulling her from her musings.

They filed quickly out of the cars and through the back door of the station, down a flight of stairs, through a set of guarded doors and into a basement. She was surprised when Blaine and Kurt were escorted to a waiting area and only herself and Santana were allowed through the next set of doors. Pushing through them, Brittany saw Quinn sitting on a sofa at the left side of the room staring into space, a coffee forgotten on the table next to her.

Santana ran and sat down next to Quinn, pulling her into a hug. Brittany looked around the room, Beiste and Schuester were having a discussion at the front of the room, where a massive corner had been set up with photos and information about Rachel; maps, random clothes, computers, laptops, what looked like building photos, a whole corner filled with Santana's attempted murderers information. Brittany shuddered.

Beiste and Schuester signalled Brittany to join them, she was glad they were including her again, not being involved in issuing the house warrant was more than she could stand.

"Afternoon, what do we know?" Brittany asked Beiste and Schuester, looking around the room, people on computers, bits of paper covering the walls, notes all over the whiteboard, people sifting through mounds of paper, it looked like chaos, she was glad she wasn't leading the investigation.

"We believe we have a lead, we were able to read Miss Berry's deleted browser history and much of it is about finding guys to do her bidding and who they might be, nothing solid there unfortunately. But there was also a lot about real estate in different parts of the city, warehouses, including the one close to your Mom's place and also a lot about WMHS, where they all went to school, their computer systems," Schuester stated.

Brittany nodded, but really had no idea what to make of all this information.

Beiste continued where Schuester left off, "We may have narrowed down the areas she may be using as a base at the moment, using a couple of pseudonyms we found in her computer files which she had deleted, we have gone over all rentals she has used under all her names and there are still five places which are in use," Beiste stated, she pulled out a map of Los Angeles city and surrounds.

"All of the rentals are a short distance from Los Angeles CBD or Miss Lopez's residence or her Miss Berry's residence, we are going to assemble squads and hit all of them at once, so as to not to tip her off," Beiste stated, flattening out the map in front of Brittany on the table.

"We also found, well," Beiste pulled Brittany to the side of the room, where a chest was open on the floor. Inside were Barbie dolls, both blonde and Brunette, twisted and mangled together, obviously burnt. Below that were guns, lots of hand guns and bullets. It was only now she thought about it, now knowing what she did about Santana's past, that maybe these dolls didn't only represent her and Santana, maybe it was also meant to represent Quinn and Santana? Brittany swallowed at the thought, she really didn't know what to think about it. Brittany looked at the side of the chest and noticed a few sets of keys hanging from little hooks on the side, Brittany looked up at Beiste questioningly.

Beiste shrugged, "They all seem, to our technicians, to be car keys, only there were no other cars on the property except for miss Fabray's and we haven't been able to track down Miss Berry's, were looking into car agencies to see if any of her pseudonyms pop up as a purchaser or renter," Beiste stated, redrawing her attention to the map she had laid out on the table.

Beiste had circled five residences across Los Angeles, they were all close to one of the three places Rachel would have been spending the most time. Brittany rubbed her eyes in bewilderment.

This mixed with the chest filled with mangled Barbie dolls brought the reality of the situation down hard on her shoulders, somewhere in the back of her mind she was still hoping they were wrong about Rachel, some crazy misunderstanding, but this really did show, without a shadow of doubt, Rachel was their culprit.

"So what's the plan?" Brittany asked, shaking the doubts from her head, looking between Schuester and Beiste as they rubbed their eyes in unison, they looked exhausted, she doubted they had been to sleep in the last few days, in unison they then reached for their coffees. That pretty much confirmed it.

"We are currently configuring five SWAT teams, they will be here tonight, around 20:00, so we can take these five places together. The technicians are still looking for those keys owners, we know she will have some lackeys working for her somewhere along the lines and we know how much she likes bombs, so we want to know more about those variables before we move," Schuester stated, putting his coffee back on the table.

Brittany nodded, seemed like a fair move.

A technician came up behind Santana and handed Schuester a piece of paper.

"So we have six cars rented out under some of Miss Berry's pseudonyms, we will send out APB's on them, but I doubt we will find them, she probably changed their license plates, but it's worth a shot, but we still have no idea who, if anyone, is working for her," Schuester stated, again taking a sip of his coffee as he walked away to make a phone call.

Brittany took this opportunity to talk to Beiste, "Beiste, I want in on the raids, I need to help in some way," Brittany stated, looking over to Santana who was holding Quinn's hand and talking to her quietly.

"Miss Pierce, I really don't think that's appropriate..." Beiste started.

Brittany cut her off, "Look, I know I'm not at one hundred percent capacity, but I really need to be involved, I have to get her, I have to help, I can't sit back and watch anymore, I just can't," Brittany finished quietly.

"I'm sorry Pierce, I just can't put you out there, you're a liability to yourself and others at the moment, your too emotionally involved in this, It just can't happen. Besides, Miss Lopez would without a doubt, want her bodyguard by her side during this raid. I would really appreciate it if you would stay here with Miss Fabray too, there will be cops all over the place and guards at the door, but someone who knows what Miss Berry is like, will be better protection. I'm leaving Zises, Hudson and Puckerman here too, they will be randomly placed around the building. I think it will be best for everyone if you're here," Beiste finished, giving a slight head tilt to Santana who was still talking quietly to Quinn.

Brittany nodded in defeat, knowing Beiste was right, she couldn't leave Santana while they were raiding these premises. If she tried she knew the Latina would only follow her, which would put them both in more danger. Plus if they were staying here during the raid, the more security the better. The only place she really felt one hundred percent safe was at Santana's, but obviously Beiste didn't want to move them again, it was dangerous enough doing it even once in a day, and required extensive man power.

Brittany swallowed her nerves and looked up at the clock, quarter to six, not long til go time, she just wanted Rachel found and Santana safe.

Schuester walked back up to them, putting his phone back in his pocket and running his hand through his stiff hair, a nervous habit Brittany recognised easily now after working with him for so long.

"So, they have found one truck, it was parked on a side street, in the middle of nowhere, this could mean it was randomly dumped, but it could also mean Miss Berry's aware we are onto her and is getting rid of anything that's a risk to her location, I think we should move up this raid, I don't want to lose our only leads," Schuester stated, looking between Beiste and Brittany for any indication of their opinions.

Brittany sighed, she didn't want anyone hurt if they didn't know all the facts, but the detective was right, if they waited she could slip through the cracks, Brittany nodded.

They both looked at Beiste who nodded too. Schuester put his phone up to his ear and had a hurried conversation.

Coming back to them seconds later, Schuester stated, "Ok, SWAT team is on the move, brief is in fifteen minutes, we will be on locations by 18:30," he spoke quickly, grabbing maps and some USB's and hurrying through a door on the other side of the room. Brittany could see rows of chairs and a white board as well as a lectern and projector, obviously the SWAT debrief room.

Brittany exhaled nervously, this was actually happening. Brittany gave Beiste a thumbs up as she followed Schuester into the other room to help set up and Brittany wandered over to sit next to Santana, whose arm was still around Quinn's shoulder.

Both girls looked at her, their eyes shallow, Santana put her hand on Brittany's leg and gave it a squeeze, Brittany covered it with her own squeezing it back.

Quinn gave a silent sob and looked up at Brittany.

"I'm so sorry Brittany, for what she did to you and to your Mom," Quinn stated, looking down at the ground, a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Quinn, none of this is your fault, believe me, I could never blame you for any of this, you had no idea. I'm sorry this is happening to you, you're a good person, you don't deserve this," Brittany finished as Quinn looked up and into Brittany's eyes, shock evident behind the tears.

Brittany felt horrible that Quinn felt so responsible for Rachel's actions, that she hadn't noticed something this major going on her girlfriends life, Brittany understood, but in no way did she blame the blonde.

"So, what's going on Britt?" Santana asked quietly, nodding to the room Beiste and Schuester had walked into moments before.

"They have several leads on properties they think she might be in, they are going to conduct raids on them shortly," Brittany finished, she figured the less they knew, probably the better for their emotional states.

"You're not going are you?" Santana asked, her nails digging into Brittany's leg through her jeans, her voice quivering slightly with nerves.

"No, I'm staying here with you two, they will let us know if they find anything," Brittany stated, Santana audibly sighed and relaxed her hand on Brittany's leg.

The three of them lent back on the couch in their own worlds, Quinn silently crying and Santana staring at the blinking lights in the ceiling.

Brittany looked up as she saw the SWAT room door being closed by Beiste, who gave her a half smile as people entered from some other door in the room that Brittany couldn't see.

She heard lots of voices and chairs being moved around as the SWAT teams settled into their seats, it sounded like a herd of elephants to Brittany sitting in their eerily quiet room no one talking or even breathing loudly, seemingly too afraid to break the tense silence.

Brittany really hated inaction and the tense silence was getting to her, she walked up to the closed door and tried to listen to what was going on, on the other side.

She made out Schuester and Beiste informing the teams about their target and the terrain they could expect as well as what to look out for, possible trip wires and snipers from above. Brittany sighed, Rachel really was capable of anything, as they had seen several times before.

Brittany leant closer to the door, but after what could only have been twenty minutes, she heard the chairs move and voices boom as the teams got up and headed out.

Brittany walked back across the room and looked at the evidence strewn around the room. She wished she could make sense of it all, in some way help, but she knew how intelligent the technicians were that worked for the police force and her company, if they couldn't find any more clues, she doubted she could.

The door to the meeting room opened and the room was again empty, as Beiste and Schuester walked out of the room and up to Brittany.

"Pierce, we are leading team one and two, we will keep you up to date on our progress, in the mean time, stay put and keep your ears and eyes open, Zises, Hudson and Puckerman are available on this phone. You can also contact me, Schuester and the central office in this building on this main phone line, it's secure, so if you need anything or notice anything out of place, call any one of us, ok" Beiste stated, as she plugged in a phone on the desk in front of her which had been labelled to all the numbers she had mentioned.

Brittany nodded and swallowed, "Thankyou Beiste, good luck, and please let me know as soon as you know anything," Brittany grimaced as Beiste nodded and followed an anxious looking Schuester out of the room hastily.

Brittany sighed as she felt a pair of arms circle around her, resting their hands on Brittany's stomach, Santana's scent filling her nostrils, which instantly calmed her. She loved how just having Santana near her made her instantly feel better, she really loved this girl.

Turning in her arms she gave the brunette a warm smile.

"They're going to find her, don't feel bad for not being involved, you may be incredible at your job, but what they are doing is different, they are professional SWAT people, you're so much more useful here with me, being my bodyguard. I know you're the kind of person who needs to be doing something physical, but you are actively guarding my body and Quinn's, you're the only person I trust to do that, so please baby, come sit with us," Santana finished, whispering the baby into Brittany's ear softly.

Brittany could tell Santana wanted to kiss her by the way she kept looking at her lips, but she was trying her best not to be too coupley in front of Quinn.

Brittany nodded and hugged her Girlfriend. Santana was right, she was needed here, she was far more useful looking after individuals than storming into a warehouse with twenty other people who knew their job and each other's movements in and out.

But it was true, she preferred doing something physical any day over standing and waiting, but what she was doing was important so she nodded to the brunette and sat down next to her on the couch.

They sat in silence again, watching the clock move painfully slowly, Brittany thought at one point it was going backwards.

An officer came in with Puckerman around 19:30 with some terrible looking Chinese food, they all ate a little having not eaten since Breakfast, but their nerves seemed to kill their appetites.

Brittany felt nervous as the clocks hit 20:31, over two hours without a word, she really wished they would call to give her an update. Brittany wanted to ring, but she knew there must have been a good reason why they had yet to ring them and fill them in. They could have further leads they had to chase quickly, they could have caught her and been on their way back, so many different scenarios were playing over in Brittany's head, she couldn't sit still any more.

Brittany stood up and walked over to the evidence desk, browsing through all the papers, just for something to distract her. Sitting down at the desk she continued to look through the papers in front of her for anything that made sense in the chaos in front of her.

Brittany yawned, her eyes were blurring. Why were her eyes all of a sudden so heavy?

She turned around, noticing Quinn and Santana were even quieter than they had been all night, looking through foggy eyes, she saw them passed out on each other's shoulders.

Only moments ago they had looked so stressed, there was no way they would have just fallen asleep?

Brittany started to panic as she inhaled deeply trying to clear her foggy brain. This only seemed to make things worse as she noticed a small fog filling up the room and a sweetish scent in the air.

Brittany leant across the table to the phone, pulling it out of its cradle, it fell from her hands in front of her as her eyes drooped and she fell into oblivion.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sorry about the cliff hanger, but that's just how I roll, as u will all know by now ;p**

**Just wanted to ask a question, for my next fic, was thinking...if anyone reads the authors notes?...which pairing everyone would most like to see?:P**

**Santana/Brittany (old faithful)**

**Santana/Rachel**

**Santana/Emily (PLL x-over)**

**Or something totally random, kinda; ****Santana/Brittany/ Emily (PLL x-over)**** mix up?**

**I figure better to ask u guys who will, hopefully, read it what u want to c?**

**Either Pm me or let me know in the comments**

**Thanks gals and boys? (maybe just Drew? ;P) till next time xxxxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**OMG! Cried like a baby all through Glee nationals episode, they were amazing, it made me remember why I liked Rachel so much.**

**We also got another five second Brittany kiss, yay! Made the episode! Can't believe there's only one more, at least Santana is in some way involved in the next season, judging by her latest tweet, anyways, I'll shut up and get on with the story...**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**WARNING; ****NON-CON****; DON'T READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU IN ANYWAY**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brittany's head was pounding and her ears buzzed. She opened her eyes slowly, but the light that hit her eyes stung like crazy and she groaned, snapping them shut again. Brittany pulled her hands to bring them up to her eyes to rub them, but they wouldn't budge.

She pulled her hands again and was met with a jingling noise, forcing her eyes open. Brittany blinked several times, before looking over her shoulder to see what was obstructing her hands.

She let out a surprised gasp as her eyes came into focus and she saw her hands were handcuffed, behind her back to the chair she was sitting on.

Blinking several more times to clear her foggy eyes, she was finally able to take in the room.

The room had an eeriness about it, like it was too still, only the sounds of breathing emanated from the couch Quinn and Santana had been sitting on.

Looking towards the couch, she saw Santana's head resting on Quinn's shoulder as they slumped into each other, asleep.

Brittany let out a shocked breath as she saw a man standing in front of Quinn, running their hand along her jaw and across her lips. The man had short brown hair and was wearing an expensive suit, their jacket poofed at the side, as though carrying a weapon.

At her loud intake of Breath the man turned to stare angrily at Brittany, his brown eyes glaring into Brittany's blue.

Brittany let out a nervous grunt as she realised, it wasn't a man at all, it was Rachel.

Rachel retracted her hand from Quinn's face and pulled off her mop of brown hair, the wig fell to the floor as she ruffled her spikey hair.

Brittany glanced around the room, looking for anything she could use to get unlocked, for any way out of whatever was happening. The yellow haze, which covered the room, which Brittany thought was only her eyes, began to clear, allowing Brittany to see the entire room.

She looked to the main entryway and saw Puckerman and Zises handcuffed back to back, sound asleep, they're heads lolling forward.

Rachel huffed and walked over to them, pulling from her pocket a syringe and poked it into Puckerman's neck, then another and doing the same to Zises, before throwing them both in the waste basket.

"No!" Brittany managed to croak out, surprised at the groggy and far away sound of her voice, her ears throbbed and she felt light headed and slightly deaf.

Rachel walked towards her and gave a half smile.

"You all think you're so clever, keeping Quinn and Santana from me, but really it was too easy, a splash of OK gas in the air vent for this room, a little make up and disguise and I walk straight into a heavily guarded police station and knock out your two bodyguards, Bah! What a joke!" Rachel gave a hollow laugh as she walked back over to Quinn and Santana who were yet to wake up.

"What have you done to them? If you hurt her, I will kill you!" Brittany stated, her threat losing some of its kick, as her handcuffs jingled behind her back. Brittany watched Rachel walk over to Santana, she smiled and reached out to run her hand over the brunette's cheek.

"Don't you touch her!" Brittany yelled again, straining harder against her confines, but the metal chair didn't have any give.

Rachel turned and smiled at the blonde again before bringing her hand back and slapping the brunette hard, causing her to roll off of Quinn's shoulder and onto Quinn's lap, still unconscious, Santana's hands bound behind her back like Brittany's.

Brittany screamed as she looked anxiously around the room again for something to help her, not seeing anything of real use.

Rachel's smile only increased as she heard Brittany's scream.

"Why are you doing this Rachel, what do you want? Surely nothing can be worth this, don't you love Quinn at all, don't you see what you're doing is hurting her?" Brittany said, trying to contain her emotions.

Rachel stormed over to Brittany and pushed her hands hard against her shoulders, causing Brittany to wince.

"You do not talk about her!" Rachel yelled.

"It's because of her, it's for her that I'm doing this!" Rachel screamed again as a small sigh emanated from the couch across the room.

Rachel turned around and hurried towards the couch, grabbing Santana as she started to gain consciousness and dragged her across the floor, throwing her into a chair, she grabbed some rope and tied her to the chair around her stomach.

Rachel pushed the chair in front of Brittany, about three metres from where she was tied up and walked back over to Brittany, sitting on her lap, facing Santana.

Santana's head lolled on her chest and she let out another groan, before slowly pulling her head up and blinking before closing her eyes again.

Brittany bucked against Rachel, trying to force her off her lap, but Rachel just giggled, tying the rest of the rope in her hands around Brittany's middle and around each of her legs to the chair legs, effectively tying her to the chair, completely immobile.

Rachel sat back down on Brittany's lap again as Santana blinked and finally managed to hold her eyes open.

"Brittany?" Santana softly whispered the question to the air, before blinking again, finally seeing the room properly, she glanced straight at Brittany's face.

Brittany frowned at the hand mark she could see on Santana's cheek and the confused expression on her face.

"I'm right her baby," Brittany stated as Santana looked into Brittany's blue eyes, fear echoing back from Santana's brown.

"Good Evening sleeping bitch, it's nice to see you again," Rachel laughed, bouncing excitedly on Brittany's lap.

"Get off me Rachel, just let us go and we can sort all this craziness out," Brittany stated calmly. She really didn't like the crazy glint that was emanating from Rachel's eyes.

"Aww Brittany, you never were too bright, do you really think I'm gonna let miss Bitch over here get everything she ever wanted, a blonde to love, the dream career, her best friend and loving parents," Rachel stated, sending a smile at Santana.

"You know my parents don't speak to me Berry, they want nothing to do with me," Santana stated, giving Rachel an angry glare.

"Really, Brittany didn't tell you? Well maybe there's trouble in paradise? What other secrets is she keeping from you I wonder, Hmmm?" Rachel asked as she brushed some hair out of Brittany's eyes.

Santana continued to glare at Rachel, not taking the bait.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, there was never..." Rachel slapped Brittany across the face, causing her to stop mid sentence.

"Now, now, let's not get all lovey, you can lie to each later," Rachel stated as she stood and walked over to the couch, where Quinn was still asleep and ran her hand lovingly over her face again, before bending and picking up a briefcase that was leaning against the couch.

She walked behind Brittany and placed it on the table, opening it up, leaning down Rachel pulled up her pant leg and pulled out a gun and placed it beside the brief case. Brittany looked to Santana who was craning her head in an attempt to see what was in the brief case.

"What...what are you going to do Rachel, Kill me? Just do it then, let Brittany and Quinn go. I'm sorry for what happened YEARS ago with me and Quinn, but it honestly meant nothing, we are friends, that's it, you had her," Santana stated firmly, following Rachel as she pulled a small black device from inside the briefcase.

"Oh Santana, I'm not going to kill you, well not yet anyway, I just wanted to give you something, something that you gave me all those years ago, something you continue to give me. Pain," Rachel stated, beaming at Santana as she grabbed a black tie and gagged it in Brittany's mouth, tying it behind her head.

Brittany tried to talk, but was unable to, Rachel walked over to Santana and gagged her in a similar fashion, before almost skipping back over to Brittany.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time, ever since you found something to love, I honestly never thought it would happen, you were such a player, such a bitch to so many women who generally loved you. But to my great relief, it happened," Rachel stated, as she held up the black box and pushed it into Brittany's left shoulder, causing the blonde to scream against her gag.

"Nooo.." Santana yelled into her gag, the sound barely audible over Brittany's panting. Rachel smiled and stuck the black box into Brittany's leg causing her leg to jolt forward and her to scream into the gag again.

"See, it's hard to watch isn't it, to watch someone you love getting fucked by someone else, getting everything you want," Rachel held the box up and allowed Santana to see the electricity flowing along the top of the box.

She thrust it into Brittany's other shoulder causing her to moan louder against the tie, before she slapped Brittany across the face and put the black box back down in her brief case.

She turned to Santana, the Latina had tears running down her face as she stared at Brittany, who was zoning in and out of consciousness. Rachel smiled and picked up a small switch blade, twirling it around her hand.

Santana's eyes widened and she began to scream at Rachel through her gag, moving her entire body, trying to pull her ropes loose, but they held firm, all she managed to do was knock the chair over sideways.

Rachel let out a laugh as Santana fell, hitting her head on the concrete, her eyes rolling back in her head and closing.

Rachel walked over to Santana and put her chair back up, slapping her on the other side of the face and giving her a shake in an attempt to wake her up.

"It's no fun if you're not here to watch it," Rachel huffed as she went and sat down on the sofa neck to Quinn, pulling the still unconscious girl into her lap.

Brittany screamed against her gag and started pulling on her cuffs again as she started to gain feelings in her limbs again, she was so scared Santana had head injuries, she was breathing shallow and blood was dripping down from her scalp.

She looked over to Rachel who was placing soft kisses on Quinn's lips and whispering soft words to her, even though she was still completely unconscious, Rachel didn't seem to care where they were, the sight was almost too intimate in a freaky way. Brittany turned away from the scene.

Brittany heard a small moan and saw Santana loll her head from side to side, after a few minutes of shallow breathing, the Latina managed to right her head and slowly open her eyes again.

Brittany looked into the brown eyes she loved so much, which looked back at her trying to convince her she was alright, but Brittany knew better. Santana was still bleeding from the head on her right side, and after two slaps to the left side of her face, she had a black eye and a red angry looking hand print.

Santana's eyes were glossy and she seemed to have trouble focusing, Brittany gulped through her own pain ad concentrated on finding a weakness in the chair she was strapped to, she had to get to Santana.

Rachel seemed to have just noticed Santana was back awake and stood up clapping excitedly.

"Yay! We can keep playing, you are really going to enjoy this next part San, trust me, I know I did," Rachel said with a grin as she picked up the switch blade and walked over to Brittany.

Santana screamed for Rachel to stop through her gag again, but Rachel wasn't paying any attention to her, Rachel glanced back at Quinn as if to make sure she was still asleep and straddled Brittany's waist.

"Now Brittany, you are going to do exactly as I say, or I will stab this knife right through Santana's heart, you get me," Rachel whispered into her ear as she held the blade tightly to Brittany neck.

Brittany nodded against the blade, making sure not to move too much or the blade would pierce her throat.

"Good, now I'm going to take your gag off and you're not going to make a sound, you hear me, not a sound," Rachel whispered again, as she reached behind Brittany's head and threw the gag off her and onto the table.

Rachel leaned in and whispered instructions into Brittany's ear and Brittany let out a low sob before nodding against the knife that was pushed closer into her neck.

Rachel leant in and captured Brittany's mouth with her own, forcing her tongue between Brittany's teeth, she ran her hand, not holding the knife, through Brittany's hair and pulled her in close, dominating her with her tongue and pushing the knife further into Brittany's neck if she received any resistance.

Rachel let go of Brittany's hair, letting her hand run slowly down Brittany's neck and across her chest, before sliding it into Brittany's singlet taking a nipple between her fingers and rolling it, never letting up her dual with Brittany's tongue.

Brittany could hear Santana crying behind Rachel, but she didn't dare open her eyes, she didn't want to see the monster she was kissing.

Santana's crying only seemed to fuel Rachel on as she moaned into Brittany's mouth and pushed the knife harder into Brittany's neck. Brittany could feel the blade piercing her skin slightly and she whimpered.

Rachel seemed to take this sound as a reason to continue, she pulled her hand out of Brittany's top, ran it down the blondes stomach and unbuttoned the front of Brittany's jeans.

Brittany sobbed and she could feel the tears she was crying mixing with their duelling tongues as she heard Santana let out another sob into her gag.

Rachel pushed her hand into Brittany's jeans and panties, pushing her fingers into Brittany's folds, Rachel moaned at the feeling, before pushing two fingers straight into Brittany.

Brittany winced in reply, briefly pulling out of the kiss, she was completely dry and the pain of being forced into had made her stop kissing the brunette.

Brittany's hiss seemed to have pulled Rachel out of her haze and she pulled her hand out of Brittany and stood up.

Rachel looked at Brittany who was looking at Santana, Brittany's lips were swollen and she had black tear stains from her mascara running down her face, her left breast was hanging out of her bra and her jeans were agape.

Rachel grabbed the gag and retied it behind Brittany's head, pulling up her singlet to cover her breast.

Rachel seemed disturbed by the image of Brittany looking so dishevelled and walked back to the table behind Brittany, sounding like she was having an angry conversation with herself.

Brittany and Santana stared at each other lovingly, still crying, both trying to communicate their emotions with their eyes.

Rachel eventually walked back from behind the table and to Santana where she slapped her hard and then walked back over to Brittany slapping her hard on both sides of her face.

Both girls let out sobs as pain seared through their bodies, Rachel reared back to hit Brittany again, who closed her eyes bracing for impact, when a small sound emanated from the couch.

Brittany peeked through her lashes and noticed Quinn groaning on the couch, attempting to blink her eyes open.

"Stop...Rachel," Quinn eventually managed to squeak out as she took in the sight before her. Quinn's hands jingled together as she seemed to realise they were handcuffed together, she blinked a couple of times as Rachel lowered her hand and stared at her.

Quinn struggled but eventually managed to pull herself to her feet and walk over to Rachel.

"Please baby, stop, let them go," Quinn said as she looked into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel gave Quinn an angry look as she pulled her hand back and slapped Brittany again, causing Santana to sob and Quinn to yell, "stop!" again to Rachel.

"Why, it's all I have now, the only person I love...you...I fucked it up, because I didn't realise that's all I need, your all I need...I let my hatred for her and my jealousy of her take me, now I'm nothing," Rachel stated, turning to walk back to the brief case, twirling the pocket knife between her fingers.

Quinn looked to Santana and Brittany with sadness in her eyes and something, else, maybe it was determination, resolve? Brittany couldn't tell through the pain coursing through her body and heart.

Quinn walked over to stand behind Rachel.

"Baby, you never lost me, I love you, I will always love you," Quinn stated as Rachel turned around to look at her.

"How could you love me, after all I've done after..." Rachel trailed off as a tear fell from her eye and she put down her knife.

"I forgive you, I don't care about that anymore, let's just go, you and me, if we go now, we can make it to the border, grab all our savings and just live together, you and me, that's all I ever wanted," Quinn stated, as tears fell from her eyes.

Rachel tilted her head as if to gauge how serious Quinn was, before breaking into a smile and nodding.

She pulled Quinn into a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around her and bouncing slightly in happiness.

When they pulled apart Quinn gave Rachel a soft smile, "Baby, my hands," she said softly as Rachel giggled and reached into her pocket, removing the key and turning Quinn around and unlocking her handcuffs.

Rachel placed a soft kiss to each of Quinn's wrists as she pulled the cuffs off her.

"I'll just grab everything and then we can go baby," Rachel said with a bounce in her step.

Rachel took a few steps into the middle of the room, going to grab a back pack off the ground next to the entryway, when she heard a small voice from behind her.

"I'm so sorry baby," Quinn said, as Rachel turned in surprise, Quinn had pulled the gun off the table next to her and held it up in her hand.

She aimed it at Rachel as the brunette moved her hand to her jacket, but Quinn was faster and pulled the trigger.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**So what did you think? You probably all hate me by now, I'll try to put the updates closer together for you, nearly uni holis, only a couple more weeks till all my exam are over, yay! Then I can get writing a bit more often, hopefully.**

**Speaking of which, thanks everyone for voting, but it was probably silly of me to ask, considering your all here reading Brittana, so I should have expected the flurry of Brittana votes (OTP) :) Although there were a mix of Santana and Emily (PLL) too, so think there may be some Emily in the next one, but I'm not telling you guys in what capacity ;)**

**Thanks as always for the love, until next time! xxxxxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Wow guys thanks for all the amazingly overwhelmed reviews, and sorry for confusing you, Emily is from pretty little liars, a show you should totally be watching. The stories are really good (and the girls are super easy on the eyes ;) and unlike glee, they actually have story and character continuity it kinda balances out the crazy glee storylines (don't hate, just saying, but no matter how ridiculous it is, I still keep watching, could be my Brittana addiction, plus Mercedes voice, praise!)**

**Also I have got a lot of people warning me about this crack down on fiction writing and ratings, not really sure where else to post if I do get deleted, so if anyone has any ideas please let me know, I really don't get tumblr, mildly computer illiterate for my age, so if I can post on one of those, I will need an idiots guide to do so ;)**

**Also, I'm about to post a new story, don't worry this will get finished, but just thought you would like to know, Brittana too, due to overwhelming demand, cause I needs my fix!**

**As usual I have been rambling on and all you're really here for is the story, so here goes, hope it lives up to your expectations...**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Rachel took a few steps into the middle of the room, going to grab a back pack off the ground next to the entryway, when she heard a small voice from behind her._

"_I'm sorry baby," Quinn said, as Rachel turned in surprise, Quinn had pulled the gun off the table next to her and held it up in her hand._

_She aimed it at Rachel as the brunette moved her hand to her jacket, but Quinn was faster and pulled the trigger. _

Quinn screamed as Rachel fell to the ground, she dropped the gun and it clattered under the table.

Quinn stood gaping at the brunette who was lying unmoving on the ground.

"Quinn, unlock us and call an ambulance," Brittany yelled, Quinn looked straight through Brittany, before blinking and slowly nodding, she grabbed the keys and ran to the bodyguard, undoing her handcuffs and putting the keys back on the table, before running to the phone.

Brittany dropped the handcuffs on the ground with a bang as she listened to Quinn trying to complete whole sentences on the telephone behind her, taking deep breaths between each sentence in an attempt to stop bursting into tears.

Brittany concentrated on what she was doing, it took all her efforts to stop her hands from shaking as she fiddled with the rope around her middle trying to get it off.

She was in shock, her head pounded, her leg and shoulders hurt and as she finally managed to untie the rope around her middle, she looked down at her legs that were also tied to the chair and noticed her jeans still unbuttoned.

Brittany swallowed and reached shaking hands down to untie her legs, on the way down, doing up her jeans as quickly as she could, trying to ignore the twisting feeling in her gut.

She eventually managed to untie her legs and stand up, stumbling from the adrenaline still coursing through her body, she turned and picked up the keys off the table behind her to unlock Santana's handcuffs. She still hadn't looked at Santana, she couldn't, she wasn't ready to see the pity and sadness in her eyes, she knew she would break down and right now was not the time.

Brittany hurried over to Santana and around behind her, she ungagged Santana and reached down to unlock her hand cuffs, it took a few tries but eventually she got her shaking hands to still and managed to put the key in the lock and turn it.

When the handcuffs dropped to the ground Brittany concentrated her efforts on untying the rope around Santana's middle.

"Baby, I've got it," Santana whispered, as she reached behind her and untied the last of the rope.

Brittany walked around to the front of Santana and looked over her face, her lip was split and she had a few mean looking bruises on her face, but other than that she looked ok. She lifted up Santana's hair to get a better look at the spot on her head she had hit when her chair had toppled to the floor.

Blood was drying in her hairline and down the side of her face, but it looked as though the bleeding had stopped.

Brittany could tell Santana was trying to get her attention with her eyes as she checked her over, but she wasn't ready yet. She wasn't prepared to look into those brown eyes, so she ignored the shorter girls stare.

She dropped her hands after she had finished her check of Santana and turned to walk over to check on Rachel, she was laying still, Brittany put out her hand and placed it to the brunette's neck, she could feel a pulse.

She didn't know how to feel when she noticed the soft thump of a heartbeat, she knew for Quinn's sake that she was glad Rachel was still alive, but selfishly she wished she wasn't.

Brittany stood up, she knew correct protocol was to get her into a resuscitation position, check the severity of the wound and try to stem the bleeding, but honestly, she couldn't right now, she felt disgusted just touching the girl to feel for a heartbeat, deciding instead to leave her for emergency services to deal with.

Brittany walked over to Puckerman and Zises and felt their necks for a pulse too. They were unconscious, she could see their chests rise and fall, must have been a tranquilizer or sedative. Brittany sighed in relief.

A bang and a scream echoed from behind her, standing quickly and turning to the noise, the sight that met her made her gasp.

Quinn was lying on the ground, clutching her stomach and breathing in short gasps, her eyes searching. Santana fell to the ground next to her, grabbing at the blondes stomach, her hands covered in red as she attempted to stem the bleeding.

Rachel stood in the middle of the melee, gun in hand pointed at Quinn, her entire body frozen in its spot as if she were a statue.

Brittany lunged forward and tackled Rachel to the ground from behind, they both landed with a thud, the gun clattering across the floor.

Brittany pulled the girls arms behind her back, Rachel used her movements to try and elbow her in the face, but Brittany recognised the move and held her firm, pinning her arms behind her back, effectively sitting on her to stop her moving.

Rachel rocked her head back, attempting to connect with Brittany's face again, but Brittany dodged the move. The brunette continued to wiggle before letting out a final huff, the fight seemingly gone out of her.

"Santana, grab me the handcuffs," Brittany yelled as Santana gave Quinn a stricken look and reached for the handcuffs, Brittany had previously been wearing and threw them to the bodyguard before reapplying pressure to Quinn's wound, Quinn moaned in agony.

After Brittany had secured Rachel, she rolled her over, searching for her wound, but found only a hole in her shirt, ripping the shirt open revealed a bullet proof vest with a bullet wedged into it. Brittany could see the gun holster slung over her shoulder, under her jacket, now empty of its gun.

Brittany lost it.

"You fucking bitch!" Brittany raised her right hand and punched Rachel in the face, causing her head to snap left, "how many fucking lives!" Brittany drew her left hand back and slapped Rachel's left side, causing her head to snap right in a grotesque fashion, "Do you have to ruin in this god damn!" Slap, "vendetta!" Brittany let the punches rain down on Rachel until arms grabbed her from behind and hauled her up.

She finally noticed paramedics loading Quinn onto a trolley and Beiste holding her back from an unconscious and bloody Rachel, lying in front of her.

She looked up only to be met by a sobbing Santana who was staring at her, clutching herself in a hug. Brittany looked at Santana whose gaze wasn't meeting hers, she was looking at Rachel on the floor as the paramedics knelt down beside her and started to attend to her.

Santana was covered in blood, her hair was dishevelled and her face was tear and blood stained and covered in bruises, to Brittany she was the still the most beautiful woman in the world.

Brittany looked down at her own hands, her hands were bruising and covered in Rachel's blood, she grimaced as she looked back up into the eyes of the woman she loved.

Santana looked back at Brittany, the brunette was still and staring at her, as if waiting to see if she was still hers, if she was still Brittany.

Brittany stumbled forward a few steps and pulled Santana into her arms, they melted together in death like grips, neither girl knowing whose tears were whose as they clung onto each other for dear life.

Brittany could feel Santana press all her weight into her as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"It's ok baby, it's all over," Brittany managed to croak out, her voice sounding distant and completely foreign. She knew it wasn't, would never really be over, not really, but she shook that feeling off, for now she had to be there for Santana, reassure her and be the body guard she was hired to be.

Brittany felt a hand on her shoulder, she sighed and let go of the sobbing brunette in her arms.

"I'm sorry Miss Pierce, the paramedics are insisting I take you both into hospital and unfortunately Detective Schuester and I are still going to need statements tonight too, we can take care of that after the hospital," Beiste stated, sounding reluctant to separate the two.

Brittany nodded, she ran her hand down Santana's arm and held her hand. She knew it was protocol to get the statement immediately after an event, but all she wanted to do was possibly shower and then fall into bed and sleep forever. But you can't always get everything in life.

Brittany gave Santana a smile, it was weak and really hard to get out, but it seemed to convince Santana it was ok as she nodded back and they followed Beiste and Detective Schuester outside to an awaiting ambulance, all four of them hopping in the back.

Quinn's ambulance having left immediately, followed by ZIses and Puckerman's and Rachel's, not long after, with most of the SWAT team following, there was no way Rachel was getting away again.

Santana leant into Brittany as they sat side by side in the back of the ambulance, Beiste and Schuester sitting immediately across from them. A paramedic gave them blankets and a bottle of water each and shut the door as a policeman hopped in the front next to the paramedic, putting on the sirens they took off out of the police car park. Santana shivered next to Brittany and the blonde wrapped her own blanket around Santana's legs.

"I'm sorry this happened ladies, I'm embarrassed she outsmarted us and I'm even more upset that, that outsmarting led to both of you getting hurt and Quinn getting shot," Schuester stated as he rubbed his eyes and looked down at his feet in shame.

Brittany just nodded numbly, she really didn't have words right now.

The ambulance made it to the hospital in quick fashion, the girls were rushed into a private room, followed in by two doctors.

"Miss Lopez, Miss Pierce, if you could both hop on a hospital bed please, so we can have a look at you," the first and older doctor stated.

"I'm fine, but Miss Lopez bumped her head pretty hard and she was knocked unconscious, I'm worried about her head, can you give her an MRI or something?" Brittany asked, exhausted, laying back on her bed and looking at the Latina who lay down on the bed next to hers.

"I'm fine Britt, it's you I'm worried about, she was electrocuted at least three times I saw and..." Santana trailed off as she met Brittany's eyes.

Brittany looked away, there it was, there was the pity and sorrow she had not wanted to see from Santana, she couldn't bare to see in Santana's eyes.

Brittany had always been the strong one, nothing ever got the better of her, she always wanted to be that person in Santana's life, strong, unflappable, but this...someone had got the better of her, in more ways then she wanted to think about and she felt shame. Disgraced she had failed to protect Santana, that Santana had, had to witness her failure and shame that someone else had beaten her, for the first time, truly beaten her.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**So? Love...hate? **

**I know it was a bit of an interlude, but it will all make sense in the end, promise! The next one will be up super quick, I'm already writing it, yay! Love uni holidays!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for the reviews and the great suggestion of which song to listen to while reading the last chapter, made me smile!**

**Like the obsessed fan that I am I have all of the songs Santana sings on a playlist and had that playing while I wrote this, seriously, hottest voice ever, sooo excited for Naya's album!**

**Anyhew, as promised, here is the next chapter, I'm feeling like this may be the last, I've loved writing this story, but I think I want to start something new, let me know what you think and if you want me to continue, if you're not happy with the ending, or you want to see something else happen, I'll see how I'm feeling, I may feel like updating again, who knows, super hung over so minds a bit all over the shop :)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Brittany turned her head and looked at the roof as one of the doctors checked her heart beat and took a sample of her blood, before dressing the wounds on her hands and face.

Brittany sighed and tuned out, listening to the vague chatter beside her between Santana and the doctors and occasionally between the doctors themselves. She closed her eyes and sighed, wishing the day was over and she could be asleep.

"Did you hear me Miss Pierce?" asked the doctor, Brittany opened her eyes, she must have fallen asleep, she turned back to the doctor questioningly.

"Sorry, zoned out, what did you say?" Brittany asked, moving into a sitting position.

"I was just saying you and Miss Lopez appear ok, other than the obvious external wounds," the doctor smiled at her.

She gave him a grimace and turned to look at Santana, but she wasn't there. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed she made to stand, but looking down she couldn't move her hands, they were handcuffed to both sides of the bed. She looked up to ask the doctor why she was handcuffed, but he was nowhere in sight, the whole room was empty and far too quiet for a hospital.

She tried to pull against the handcuffs, but they held her firmly, she could hear a soft laugh as she continued to struggle in vain. She knew that laugh, looking to the door for its source, she gasped as Rachel's angry eyes stared back at her, her chagrin smile sending shivers down Brittany's spine.

Brittany's eyes bugged out and she pulled even harder against the handcuffs, causing sweat to drip down her forehead, this only seemed to make Rachel smile wider.

The short brunette walked towards her bed with a predatory grin, she held a blonde and a brunette Barbie doll in her hands, hanging limply at her sides.

She dragged the dolls up Brittany's body slowly as she forced her to lay down, until Rachel was standing next to Brittany's head at the end of the bed, looking down at her, still smiling. She let go of the dolls and left them lying on Brittany's stomach.

"What more do you want from me!" Brittany screamed at Rachel as she continued to stare down at her, still smiling, not speaking a word. Brittany clenched her fists at her side and gritted her teeth as rage coursed through her body causing her to shake at the very sight of the girl.

"Nothing, I already have everything of value you can offer...except, maybe, there is something of yours I would like, something you don't need anymore," Rachel stated, her smile only growing wider as she reached and picked up the dolls again.

Giving Brittany one last smile she put the dolls front to front in her hand so their feet were facing downwards. She drew her hands up high in the air above Brittany's chest, as she did the dolls transformed into a silver knife, it's blade reflecting off the white neon lights in the room, momentarily blinding Brittany.

Brittany screamed as she tried to blink away the glare hitting her eyes that was reflecting off the blade, the knife moved fast downwards towards her chest, straight over her heart, Brittany's handcuffs fell away just as the knife was finishing it's arch. Brittany kicked out to the side, connecting with Rachel's stomach, pushing her backwards.

Brittany blinked as Rachel fell backwards transforming into Santana before her eyes, the knife arching in slow motion towards the Latina's chest, as she hit the ground the knife wedged itself straight into Brittany's lover's chest, directly on top of her heart.

Santana looked at her sadly as her bloody hands fell away from the knife and flopped on the floor beside her, the light in her eyes slowly fading.

"No!" Brittany screamed, opening her eyes and sitting up fast in her hospital bed, looking to her left at the spot on the floor where the love of her life had been slowly dying, only to find it empty.

Looking up at the bed next to her, Santana moved quickly out of her bed and sat down next to Brittany.

Brittany flinched at the Latina's closeness, the shock from what had obviously been a dream still coursing through her system. But it had seemed so real.

"Britt, what is it? Did you have a bad dream?" Santana asked, her arm wrapped protectively around the blondes shoulders, even as she continued to shrink away from the brunettes contact.

"No, I'm fine Santana," Brittany stated in a whisper, as she shook in Santana's arms. Santana was about to open her mouth to object and ask her what was really wrong, when the doctors came back into the room, signalling the MRI machine was free and she was to have a brain scan, just to be safe.

"I'll be right back Britt, ok?" Santana asked as she squeezed the blonde's hand, giving her an encouraging smile, Brittany only nodded in return, not meeting the brunettes gaze.

Brittany lay back down on her bed as the doctors left the room with Santana, closing her eyes she heard a set of new footsteps echoing across the linoleum floor. Brittany took in a nervous, shaky breath, opening her eyes slowly, she turned her head, hoping against hope it wasn't Rachel, knowing in her head that was illogical, but at the same time, almost expecting it.

She sighed in relief as Beiste and Detective Schuester walked into the room and stood beside her bed, Brittany sat up and swung her legs over the side.

"I'm sorry to bother you Miss Pierce, but you know how this works, we need to get both of your statements as close to the incident as possible, you understand," Detective Schuester stated with a sorry look, pulling out his notepad.

Brittany nodded and drew her lips into a thin line, letting out a huff of air, she ran her hand through her hair as she began to talk about the nights events.

She recounted the story in as much detail as she could remember, up until the part where Rachel had forced herself on her, voiding it completely from her story, she didn't want to. No. She couldn't talk about it, especially not in front of her superiors, what would they think? She was beyond embarrassed, she would never live it down.

She just hoped she could talk to Santana, tell her not to tell Beiste and Schuester in her statement, before they went and saw her, presuming they hadn't already talked to her while she was out, Brittany gulped at the thought.

Beiste placed her hand on Brittany's shoulder as she recounted the ending, where she beat Rachel to a bloody pulp, stopping her rambling and thanking her with her eyes for telling them what happened.

"Thank you Miss Pierce, again, I'm so very sorry, but beyond grateful you were able to apprehend the girl. You will be happy to know they have managed to remove the bullet from Miss Fabray and it looks as though she will be fine, her vitals are stable and the bullet luckily didn't do damage that was irreparable," Detective Schuester smiled at Brittany who thanked him quietly.

"Can we go home now?" Brittany asked them both quietly.

"Miss Lopez is just about to finish her scans, then we will have a quick word with her, get her statement and then we will get some of the officers to take you both home," Beiste answered.

"Do you mind if I come with you when you question Santana, I just want to see how her scans went and make sure she's ok," Brittany asked hopefully, hoping the shake in her voice wasn't as evident to them as it was to her.

"Unfortunately we need to talk to you both separately, you can come with us and see her before we talk to her, ask her how it all went if you like, but you can't be in the room when we do question her, procedure Miss Pierce, you know that," Beiste finished, helping Brittany up and out of bed.

Brittany's legs were weak from exhaustion, the massive adrenaline hits had taken it out of her. She followed Beiste and the Detective slowly from the room and down the hallway, into the lift and up another level, down a few more corridors before they entered the x-ray department.

Beiste asked Brittany to wait in the waiting room while they went in to see if Santana's scans were completed. Brittany sighed nervously as she sat down, tapping her thumbs on the edges of the chair.

Santana eventually walked into the room and up to Brittany, pulling her into a hug, Brittany whispered into Santana's ear when she saw Beiste and the Detective entering the room.

"Please don't tell them," as softly as she could, before Santana pulled her out of the hug, giving her a questioning look, Brittany's eyes pleaded with the brunette before the Latina nodded softly.

"How are you feeling, were the scans ok?" Brittany asked more loudly.

"They were fine Britt, the doctors gave me the go ahead to leave, they said I can look in on Quinn after I speak to Beiste and the Detective, then we can get out of here," Santana gave her a sad smile, before the Latina turned she mouthed, 'I love you,' to Brittany. Brittany acknowledged the gesture with a weak smile, sitting back down on her seat in the waiting area, watching Santana leave with Beiste and Schuester.

Brittany sat with only her thoughts to keep her company, she really hoped Santana took her request seriously and didn't tell them about what Rachel did to her, she really couldn't handle that being public knowledge, it was bad enough poor Santana had to go through seeing that.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the whole situation, she just wanted to go home and pretend like it all didn't happen, they could start afresh, with Rachel behind bars and the whole situation resolved. More than anything, she was just looking forward to some form of normality. Ok so her job might always be a little on the exciting and abnormal side, but usually she would go months without much really happening, she kinda hoped to get back to that.

She snorted at her own admission, her former self, before this mess, loved the action, craved the adrenaline rush, now, after all that had happened, she wouldn't mind being a mall security guard. Well maybe she would. But something less intense would definitely be preferable.

After about forty five minutes, Beiste and the Detective, followed by an exhausted looking Santana came back into the waiting room.

"Thank you ladies, I think it's time we get you both home," Beiste stated, Santana walked up to Brittany and went to grab her hand, but the blonde stepped out of her path and followed Beiste out of the room.

Brittany felt horrible as soon as she had done it, but wasn't in the mood for sympathy, or to be touched, by any one really she just wanted her own space, so she followed Beiste out to a waiting police car and got in the front seat, to stop Santana from touching her.

She heard Santana open the back door and flop in with a sad sigh.

Brittany stared out the window, listening to Santana's breath behind her breath slowly in and out, she must have closed her eyes again and fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew they were pulling up in front of the Lopez estate.

Brittany blinked and softly thanked the police officer next to her for the lift before stepping out of the car, not waiting for Santana and walking up to the front door.

Santana walked up beside Brittany and unlocked the door, as soon as the door unlocked Brittany pushed the door open and walked up the stairs.

"Brittany!" she heard Santana say loudly behind her, both a whine and desperation in her voice, but she ignored her and made her way up to her bedroom, through the door and straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Brittany let out a huge sigh, before stripping off her clothes and throwing them in the small trash can in the corner. She switched on the shower, barely touching the cold tap, she stepped under the hot steam and allowed the boiling water to strip away her thoughts and the last twenty four hours of madness.

The water felt amazing on her skin and she let out a sigh, she heard a tap against the door and then somebody trying to turn the handle to enter. When they were unable to get in, she heard another round of more eager knocks before Santana's voice started to float through the door.

"Please Britt, I love you, let me help you...you don't have to talk to me, just let me be there for you," the brunette pleaded, her words coming out strong although Brittany could tell the girl was crying as she said them.

Brittany felt her stomach twist in a knot, it wasn't Santana's fault, none of this was. She didn't want to upset her girlfriend, she loved her, really truly, but she just needed some space, any time anyone touched her she felt sick, she just wanted to be alone.

Brittany eventually turned off the shower and felt a wave of nausea hit her, bending over she vomited what little contents lined her stomach onto the shower floor with a loud sob.

Turning the shower back on she watched it run down the drain, her body shivering from the absence of the burning water across her back.

"Britt, please baby, are you ok, please let me in, please," the Latina's voice tapered off as she continued to plead with the bodyguard to let her in.

Brittany tip toed across the cold floor to her towel, wrapping herself up in it she sat down on the toilet seat and stared at the ground, her mind blank and her eyes stinging from exhaustion.

"Baby?" she heard Santana say again softly from the door.

A drop of water hit the ground in front of Brittany, making her realise she was crying, bringing her hand up to her face, she swatted angrily at her tears, letting out a sigh as she heard another soft plea from Santana to let her in.

She loved Santana, why was she treating her this way? The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt the brunette.

Brittany stood up looking at the door, her mind unsure of what to do, but her body reacted instinctively, seemingly making up her mind for her.

Walking to the door, she pulled it open to see Santana sitting on the ground, tears in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks, the brunette looked up at Brittany as she stood in the door, clutching her towel to her chest like it was holding in her heart. Brittany's tears began to fall again as she took in the woman she loved completely broken in front of her.

Falling to the ground she wrapped Santana in her arms, pulling her body into her lap, her chin resting on the Latina's head, she began to rock her like a baby, both of their tears flowing down their faces.

Neither girl spoke, but they didn't need to.

Santana reached her hand up and placed it over Brittany's heart, before placing her other hand over her own heart.

Brittany smiled through her tears and placed her own hand over Santana's hand on her chest before whispering, "me too baby, me too."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Fin_

**Thank you so much for reading! Really meant the world to me all the love and support you guys gave me on my first fanfiction, first fiction I've ever written, made the whole process really enjoyable and gave me a lot more confidence to just go with what I thought. Definitely going to write something else, so tune back soon, hope you liked it :)**

**xxxxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**So, due to overwhelming demand and me really not feeling super satisfied with the ending either, I decided to pop in an epilogue or 2, hope it satisfies all those who were left unsatisfied :)**

**Also thank you again for the love, sooo super sweet! (I also enjoyed the hate mail at ending it there, endearing in a kinda scary way, made me hammer out this prologue super quick ;) )**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Epilogue; part 1**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Eight months later_

Staring at the sea had always had a calming effect on Brittany, it may have been one of the large factors in Santana moving out to Malibu. The Latina said it was because she wanted to try and get away from the rat race, but really, Brittany knew better, besides, the Lopez Estate was completely tucked away up in the hills, so far removed from any form of rat race, Brittany knew she was only doing it to give her a change of scenery, somewhere that she loved to be.

Brittany watched the waves come in and out from the bay window of their lounge room, she loved standing there and just watching the tide move in and out, the gulls swoop down for fish and the occasional surfer or dog walker going about their daily lives, she felt connected.

Their townhouse was tucked away at the end of the beach, the last on a row of only several houses, it was very discreet and incredibly beautiful, Brittany adored the location, even if it was a pretty big trek back to her office where she had been doing desk duties since the incident, it was without a doubt worth it.

Beiste had said she could go back to being Santana's bodyguard after a break if she wished, but Brittany knew she was in no place to protect somebody's life at the moment, especially the women she loved. So Zises and Puckerman had been taking turns as Santana's bodyguard whenever she left their house, Brittany was glad Santana had protection, even if she couldn't give it to her, she felt slightly more at ease sitting at her desk every day knowing someone was looking out for Santana.

Brittany stared back out at the water, letting the sound of the waves slow her fast beating heart. Whatever the reason they had moved out here, she was really glad they had done it, Santana's house really had far too many memories attached to it, she wanted to move forward and in Brittany's mind the move was the best way for that process to start.

She could tell it had had a positive effect on Quinn too, once she was able to come back to work, she could see the sadness in the blondes eyes any time she walked into the Lopez Estate, dredging up old memories of happier times for the girl.

Brittany heard Santana enter the room noisily, for which she was grateful, ever since the incident, as Brittany had come to call it, her nerves weren't amazing. Santana had recognised this and made a conscious effort to announce herself when she entered a room, even if it did make her seem like a klutz, it meant the world to Brittany.

Hands slid around her waist and Brittany made a cognizant effort not to flinch at the contact, letting out a puff of air that fogged up the glass in front of her, making the sea look like a blurry mass of greyish blue.

"Are you ready to go baby?" Santana asked quietly, her chin resting on Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany nodded and turned in Santana's arms, pulling her in for a tight hug.

When they pulled out of the hug a huge smile graced Santana's face, which in turn made Brittany smile just as widely.

"Thank you so much for coming today, I know you had to miss work for it and with the last few weeks being so crazy and in amongst that having the trial, I'm sure all you want to do is go back and keep filming, I know how far behind the movie is and if..." Brittany trailed off her rambling when Santana put her lips gently onto Brittany's.

"Of course I'm coming, you're the most important part of my life, I want to be there whenever you need me, so shush," Santana stated, giving Brittany's nose a tap and sliding her hand down the blondes arm, taking Brittany's hand.

Brittany gave a small head nod, following Santana as she pulled them outside and into the awaiting car where Blaine was sitting in the driver's seat, he gave them a smile in the revision mirror before pulling out and driving back towards the city.

Santana sat in the middle, her hand resting softly on Brittany's leg as Brittany stared out at the coast line as they weaved their way to their destination.

Brittany's leg started to bounce from nerves as they drew closer to their destination, Santana grabbed a hold of Brittany's hand, trying to calm the blonde down.

"It's ok baby, I love you, nothing said today or in the past in this room will change that, I just want you to be completely genuine with yourself, say exactly what you're feeling, vulnerability and honesty with the person you love are not a weakness, it's a strength, we will get through this together, I promise," Santana finished confidently, staring Brittany in the eye to show her sincerity.

Brittany nodded and smiled at the Latina, "Thank you sweety, I know it will be fine, it's just our first session as a couple, I'm so use to it just being Holly and I, It's silly me being nervous, I know, I'm doing my best to let down my walls again Sanny, I am, you're the only one I trust to do that around, I promise I'll get there, I'll really try, I love you and nothing will change that either," Brittany stated honestly, leaning forward and giving the brunette a soft kiss.

Brittany couldn't help it though, she was nervous, Rachel's trial, which had only finished a few days ago left them both exhausted, Rachel may have gotten ten years behind bars, but even so, the whole process had opened up old wounds for the couple. Not to mention Santana trying to fit in her busy shooting schedule around it, alongside all the hampering from the press, they barely had any time together and when they were together, they usually fought over stupid things or were too tired to even attempt to make conversation.

It also didn't help that Brittany was completely blocked off and sexual intimacy was non-existent between the couple. Brittany was only just allowing Santana to kiss and cuddle her, Brittany knew Santana was a sexual being and the sexual frustration was almost killing her. But she also knew Santana loved her dearly, so she wasn't pressuring her, but the blonde knew, Santana wasn't coping well without sex in her life, things that wouldn't have affected her before were suddenly incomprehensible, she stressed more and was constantly short tempered with everyone but Brittany.

Pulling up in front of the office, Brittany and Santana thanked Blaine and hopped out of the car and moved quickly into the Therapists office, with the hope of avoiding any press attention in the busy city centre.

Brittany had been seeing Holly Holliday since the event, originally Beiste had told Brittany it was a necessity that the company pay for her to talk to someone for a minimum of three months after going through the trauma she had been through. Although no one outside Santana and now Holly knew about what Rachel had truly done to Brittany, what everyone knew Brittany had gone through was enough to dignify seeing a therapist alone.

Brittany at first had declined, insisting there was no need, when Santana heard about it she insisted Brittany go, they argued for more than a week over the matter, but Santana wouldn't take no for an answer. So with the proviso that Santana would also see a different therapist, Brittany insisting due to Santana's occasional night terrors, Brittany agreed to go.

Santana went for close to three months and said she had found it very helpful, but had managed, so she said, to put the incidents behind her, but insisted Brittany continue to go, as it was evident the bodyguard was still suffering from what Rachel had put her and Santana through.

Brittany agreed, only because she really did enjoy her sessions with Holly and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she felt they were helping her, she could see how much it had helped Santana, who's night terrors had stopped, she was determined to get the same results and be the girlfriend Santana deserved again.

Up until this point Brittany had been going by herself, but Holly had insisted that Santana come in at least once so she could really get to know Brittany and help her with her continuing intimacy problems.

Walking into the reception area the receptionist nodded a hello to Brittany as they took a seat to wait to see Holly, who had come highly recommended by Beiste for trauma therapy. Brittany had to agree, the blonde had seen straight through her exterior and cut through her deflections in the first few sessions.

When Brittany had first arrived at Miss Holliday's office, she had been cynical, therapy was for the weak, that's what she had always been lead to believe, anything could be forgotten in time and she just had to get over it.

But after a few weeks, Holly had started to crack her walls, she had finally confessed to the woman about what Rachel had really done to her and how this was affecting her relationship with Santana.

Since the incident, Brittany's struggle with intimacy made her beyond mad, she didn't understand it, she had always been a really intimate person, loving hugs and kisses almost as much as she loved sex, especially from someone she loved as much as Santana, but for some reason she just couldn't cope with it anymore. Any time Santana tried to simply give her a hug her first instinct was to flinch away from the touch, but she had been trying and over time she had been able to start to deflect the automatic instinct to flinch away from the brunette, it was getting easier to control, but still very much a difficult part of their relationship.

Brittany bit her bottom lip as she stared at Miss holiday's door, waiting for the woman to enter the waiting room and usher them both in, she had been looking forward to her therapist meeting Santana up until they had gotten into the car to come here, then all of a sudden all of her nerves and trepidations had hit her. Brittany took deep breaths to try and control her nerves, this was Santana, she meant the world to her and she was going to do everything possible to fix her issues, to try and bring down the barrier around herself that had grown so high and so strong.

She had started to feel the walls coming down slowly over the weeks, but the trial and seeing Rachel's smiling face in the courtroom had thrown all the walls back up thicker than ever and it was Holly's hope that working with them both together would start to pull them back down again more effectively.

Brittany, more than anything, missed the intimacy Santana and herself had once shared, the easy flirting, the way Santana's touch would make her relax, the way her kiss would go straight to her heart or straight between her legs, the way the brunettes hands could make her feel like every part of her body was on fire. She missed those feelings more than anything else in the world and somehow she was going to get them back.

The door opened and the blonde came towards them with welcome, opening arms, "You must be Santana, Brittany has told me so many wonderful things about you, please, both of you, come in," Miss Holiday stated as the two women preceded her into her office.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**So I think I'll just do a few epilogues, have no idea how many, just to polish off the story a little better, make me and all of you happier :) **

**Let me know what you think, I'll try and get the next one up asap **

**xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Amazingly positive reviews for the epilogue, phew! :)**

**I'm skipping around in time a bit, but I do eventually want to finish this, with everyone content with the outcome, or as many people as possible :)**

**Thanks as always for the reviews, seriously means the world to me and keeps me writing!**

**PS. Enjoy, pretty sure you will ;)**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Epilogue; part 2**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Six months later_

Brittany pushed Santana up against the bedroom door, their mouths crashing together, their hands touching every part of the others body, Brittany latching onto the Brunette as if her life depended on it. Both girls moaning into the others mouth as the blonde thrust herself harder against the brunette in front of her.

Santana's hands ran down Brittany's sides then down her back until she was cupping the blondes arse, trying to get her even closer Santana wrapped one of her legs around the blondes waist, at the same time as Brittany thrust a leg in between Santana's, causing the brunette to moan loudly as it hit her sensitive centre, neither girl letting the other win as their kisses continued to intensify.

They eventually pulled apart, relinquishing only to gasp for some much needed air, before the blondes mouth attached itself to Santana's throat, sucking on her pulse point, one of Santana's hands coming up to tangle in the blondes locks, the other still attached firmly to the bodyguards behind, squeezing it roughly.

"Bed," the Latina managed to husk out as Brittany runs her hands down Santana's back and cups her arse, scooping the girl up, the Latina wrapped both her legs around the blonde's waist as Brittany stumbles towards their bed continuing to maul Santana's mouth. Brittany falters slightly under Santana's onslaught, nearly tripping over a pillow, but rights herself with a giggle that's caught by Santana's mouth.

Brittany eventually manages to get herself to their bed and throws the Latina onto it, but Santana still has her legs crossed behind Brittany's back, causing them both to fall roughly onto the bed, Brittany sprawled on top, she shifts their positions, unlatching the Latina's legs from behind her, so she could straddle the brunette's middle.

Santana moans into the blonde's mouth losing none of her tempo, thrusting her tongue deeper into her bodyguard's mouth, their tongues duelling and caressing.

Santana sucks on Brittany's tongue causing the blonde to smile into the kiss, pulling apart for a breath. The Latina grabs a hold of Brittany's bottom lip between her teeth, Brittany giggles at Santana's desperation to be touching her everywhere at once, the giggle quickly turning into a moan as the brunette bites harder.

Brittany pushes herself down harder on top of the starlet, thrusting their centres together, Brittany grabbing the Latina's long locks and pulled their mouths more roughly together.

"Fuck Santana, way too many clothes baby," the blonde manages to whimper out, as her hands slide up the brunette's thighs, pulling up the Latina's short dress, revealing the tiny red bathing suit she had been teasing Brittany in all day.

She moans as she runs her hands further up Santana's sides, pushing the white dress over the brunettes head. Leaning forward she latches onto the actresses neck kissing her from her ear down to her collarbone, leaving small marks as she nibbles and sucks on the smaller girls neck. Brittany runs her hands down and behind the Latina pulling the strings on her bikini loose, the red fabric falling away, the blonde caressing soft skin as she moves her hands around the brunette's front and squeeze two perfect globes in her hands.

Brittany kisses down to the centre of the Latina's chest before removing her right hand from her girlfriend's breast to be replaced by her mouth. She latches onto Santana's sensitive nipple and sucks it roughly into her mouth, Santana arches forward with a loud shocked moan, her hands reflexively gripping onto Brittany's hair.

Brittany changes nipples, kissing across Santana's chest to her other not forgotten breast, she really did love them, giving it the same rough treatment as she did the last, smiling as she felt Santana shudder under her, gripping her hair tighter she pulled the blonde harder against her chest.

Brittany moved back up to Santana's neck, kissing down from her ear to latch again onto her pulse point, sucking and nibbling before flattening her tongue out and repeating the process. Santana squirmed dramatically below Brittany, but all the blonde did was smile, continuing her ministrations on Santana's neck, pushing her leg between Santana's, one hand caressing her breast, the other squeezing her arse, pulling the Latina roughly into her.

"Britt, please," Santana whines, trying to buck against Brittany's leg for any kind of friction, but the blonde pulls her leg away before there's any real contact.

Santana moans some jumbled curse words in Spanish and English as she pulls Brittany against her as hard as she can, fisting the blondes t-shirt, trying to pull it over her head, but Brittany uses her elbows and her strength to keep her body away from where Santana needs it most and stop her removing her t-shirt.

Santana almost grumbles into Brittany's shoulder as she removes her hand from Brittany's back and starts sliding it down her own stomach in an effort to get the release she craves.

Brittany grabs Santana's hand, stopping its descent, sitting up she grabs onto both of Santana's hands and hold them in front of her as she moves her legs to straddle Santana again.

The look Santana gives Brittany when she grabs her hands and moves up so she's sitting on the brunette's stomach, not putting any pressure where the brunette needs it, is almost deadly.

"What's wrong baby, you seem a tad on the grumpy side," Brittany teases as Santana continues to wiggle and try to pull her hands free, sending Brittany more death stares.

"Aww baby," Brittany leant down and pecked the lips of the flushed and clearly dishevelled girl below her, giving Santana a sweet and loving smile.

"If there's one thing you could do right now, what would it be?" Brittany asked the horny brunette mischievously.

"Fuck Britt, what do you think," Santana says ramping up her squirming to bucking.

"No, I mean specifics, what do you want me to do right now? Or what do you want to do to me?" Brittany asked, running her hand down Santana's front.

Santana gave Brittany a half smirk, "Well for starters, take of your clothes, it's so not fair how dressed you are right now," Santana stated as she continued to grin up at Brittany above her.

Brittany let go of Santana's hands and stood up, not taking her eyes off of the brunette, she slowly grazed her hands up her sides, gradually taking her t-shirt with it, throwing it across the room she reached behind herself and undid her white string Bikini, dropping it to the floor on top of her shirt.

Giving Santana a flirtatious wink, she ran her hands up her sides again, bringing her hands to her breasts, she groped them letting out a soft moan as she did.

"Britt, take off the rest of your clothes now and get over here!" Santana said in her best demanding voice, lust permeating every word.

Brittany gave a smirk as she ran her hands down her stomach, slowly undoing her jean shorts, she casually pushed them down her legs with her bikini bottoms and stepped out of them.

Walking languidly back to the bed she crawled up slowly to resume her spot on Santana's stomach, Santana let out a moan as Brittany's wet centre rested on her stomach, the Latina's hands immediately coming to rest on Brittany's hips.

"Now what do you want," Brittany asked, her smile never leaving her face.

Santana looked down briefly away from Brittany, her smile flickering off her face for a flash of a second, but Brittany saw it.

Brittany lay down next to Santana, throwing a leg over the Latina's stomach and reaching her arm out to pull Santana to face her, staring into brown eyes.

"Whatever it is baby, you can tell me, I love you, I want you," Brittany stated, giving Santana her cheekiest smile.

Santana let out a huff and mumbled something under her breath.

"What do you want San, just talk to me," Brittany said, tickling her fingers down Santana's chest slowly, causing goose bumps to erupt wherever her hand touched.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes before asking softly, "I want to top you, I want to be in control, but I know how you feel about that with...we haven't done it since..."Santana looked away unable to finish her sentence.

Brittany blinked, clearly not expecting that, reaching her hand up she turned Santana's head to face her again.

"Baby, I love you and I trust you with my life, if that's what you want, that's what I want, I'm sorry I haven't been able to do some stuff, but I want to, I want to do everything with you," Brittany stated, giving Santana a reassuring smile.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I only want you happy baby, you know I love you on top, god, I love you anyway you will have me," Santana gave a sly smile as Brittany returned it.

Santana continued, "But sometimes, I love to look down at you, have you completely below me, touching every part of you, but I don't want to rush you, if you're not ready, I'm not ready," Santana said, running her hand along Brittany's jaw and tucking some hair behind her ear.

Brittany gave Santana a smile before reaching across Santana and grabbing her stomach, with ease she pulled Santana on top of her, her legs wrapping around the Latina, followed quickly by her arms. Santana's moan quickly followed Brittany's as she looked down into deep pools of blue that seemed to get darker with lust as she looked into them.

"Are you sure baby?" Santana asked as she placed a soft kiss on Brittany's pink lips.

"Santana, be a top! Shut up and fuck me!" Brittany stated with a growl, Santana's lips quirked into a playful grin as she crashed her lips hard down on Brittany's, her tongue immediately gaining entrance into the taller girls mouth.

Brittany's hands ran down Santana's back to cup her butt, her leg sliding in between Santana's as she pulled the Latina down harder on top of her.

Santana leant back, pulling her leg out from between Brittany's, moving into the position Brittany had previously been in, straddling the blonde's stomach, giving her a mock serious look, "even as a bottom, you're a top," Santana giggled as she leant down and kissed Brittany on the neck softly.

Santana stretched herself along Brittany's body again, Brittany ran her hands along Santana's back as Santana continued her assault on the blonde's neck, but before her hands could land on their target, Santana's backside, Santana reached around and grabbed her hands, pushing them roughly above Brittany's head.

Pulling back Santana looked into Brittany's eyes as her thigh wedged itself between Brittany's legs again, causing Brittany to whimper.

"I'm in charge here missy," Santana stated as she rubbed her thigh more dramatically causing Brittany to whimper even as she nods her agreement with Santana's statement, unable to form a sentence.

Santana grinned at the blonde as she lowered her head to start her assault on Brittany's neck, their fingers intertwining above their heads, Santana's pace beginning to quicken between Brittany's legs.

Brittany started mumbling incoherent sentences as Santana ramps up the pace even more, her leg soaking from Brittany's incredibly wet centre.

Santana pushed harder against Brittany's folds, increasing the pace, biting down hard on Brittany's neck, aiming her leg to rub most directly over Brittany's clit.

She feels an explosion of liquid against her leg as she jams her thigh even harder against Brittany, Brittany let out a muffled sob that sounded like Santana's name as she threw her head back and shook softly below the brunette.

Santana kissed her way up the blonde's neck as Brittany continued to pant, the Latina placing soft delicate kisses on Brittany's mouth as her high lingered.

When Brittany eventually opened her eyes and was able to breathe again she looked into soft brown eyes that held a glint of laughter in them.

Brittany's face broke into a smile as she leant up and placed a soft delicate kiss on her lover's mouth.

"That was incredible baby," she says dropping her head back down to the bed as she continued to grin at Santana.

"Looked pretty damn good from where I was too," she said, her sly grin back in place as she continued to stare intently at Brittany's lips.

"So, Miss Lopez," Brittany stated as she leant up to give Santana a deep kiss.

"Where do you want these lips?" Brittany asked as she smiled at Santana whose eyes had yet to leave her lips.

Santana's eyes floated up to Brittany's cheeky blue ones.

"Well, Miss Pierce, there is somewhere I'd like them to be," Santana stated as she moved to straddle Brittany's waist again, her eyes still glaring at Brittany's soft pink lips.

Brittany's hands ran down Santana's sides and gripped onto her hips, pulling the Latina's body further up hers.

Santana smiled down at Brittany, "how did you know that's what I wanted?" Santana blushed as she moved up Brittany's body slowly.

"I know you think you love to be a top baby, plus, you're too obvious with your leering, you look like you want to savage my lips," Brittany winked as Santana swatted at her hands that grabbed a hold of her backside, forcing her forward further.

Santana stopped and leant down, her centre hovering over Brittany's stomach to kiss the taller girl, her tongue immediately seeking out Brittany's as they duelled momentarily, before the blonde pulled out of the kiss.

"I always want to savage all of you Britt, so that's not really a stretch," Santana moaned as Brittany moved her hand around Santana's hip and roughly pushed into the shorter girl as she continued to move up Brittany's body.

Santana arched and hissed at the sudden intrusion, Brittany immediately pulled her fingers back out and brought them to her lips, sucking on her fingers slowly as she moaned, her eyes never leaving Santana's.

"Hurry up San, I wanna taste you," Brittany smirked as Santana's eyes bugged out at the incredibly innocent way Brittany managed to say something so sexy and immediately moved to straddle Brittany's face, her hands reaching out for the head board, this really was one of her favourite things to do with Brittany.

But Brittany hadn't wanted anything so dominative since... Santana let the thought leave her mind as she felt Brittany's hands circling her hips and her tongue reach out and swipe along Santana's folds, causing her to whimper and her hands to tighten on the headboard.

Santana arched back as Brittany's tongue entered her and her hands tightened on Santana's hips.

Santana's hand reached behind her and grabbed onto Brittany's breast, squeezing it in her hand, the other still firmly attached to the headboard as Brittany's tongue moved up to her clit and flicked it several times, causing Santana to buck against Brittany's face.

Brittany's mouth grabbed onto Santana's clit and sucked it into her mouth, hard, Santana let out a loud gasp, "Brit," as she again latched onto the headboard and started riding Brittany's face, the blonde's mouth continuing to suck on Santana's sensitive clit.

"Fuck Britt, Fuck, you're so damn good at that...god!" Santana stammered as Brittany sucked harder, one of her hands leaving Santana's thigh and entering her from behind.

Santana leant forward as she started to see stars, Brittany only sucked harder as she moved her two fingers in and out of Santana with a more fevered pace.

"Mierda! Britt...gonna..." Santana leant forward and squeezed the headboard as Brittany pulled Santana's clit further into her mouth, Santana let out a startled cry as her orgasm hit her, hard.

Brittany sucked softly before pushing a third finger into Santana and sucking hard again, just as Santana was coming down, causing her to throw her head back and a second more powerful orgasm hit her, "Britt!" she screamed as she continued to hold on for dear life, flopping forward against the head board like a limp noodle.

After Santana's breathing had calmed down Brittany pulled out her fingers and reached up, tugging Santana down her body.

Santana moved to lie alongside Brittany, throwing one leg over her blonde she tucked her head under Brittany's chin with a happy grin. Brittany ran her hand up and down Santana's back as Santana closed her eyes, trying to get her breathing back under control.

Santana leant up and looked at Brittany with a smile on her face, "you are amazing Blondie, seriously, you always surprise me," Santana said, her second blush of the afternoon forming on her cheeks.

"You always surprise me San, after all the things we have done and all the game you talk, I can still make you blush," this only caused the Latina to blush a deeper red.

Brittany let out a soft chuckle which caused Santana's smile to widen. Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on the blondes lips, Brittany hummed at the soft contact from her girlfriend.

Santana leant back and smiled softly down at Brittany, a smile Brittany returned, "I love you so much Britty," Santana said as she kissed the blonde again before tucking her head back under Brittany's chin.

"I'll let you sit on my face more often if I get a toothache like this from you every time, you're so sweet," Brittany giggled as she kissed the top of Santana's head.

Santana giggled in return, grabbing onto Brittany's hand and threading their fingers together on Brittany's stomach.

"I love you too San, more than anything," Santana smiled, squeezing Brittany's hand harder.

They both fell into an exhausted and peaceful silence, lost in their own bubbles of happiness. After about half an hour of lightly dozing and snuggling, Brittany looked at the clock, Santana felt the blonde's heart start to race, Santana quirked her eyebrows in confusion.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I have dinner reservations for us at 8, we kinda need to dress up for and its 7 now," Brittany said as she kissed the top of Santana's head.

"Can't we just get room service, I'd much rather stay undressed with you," Santana said, wiggling her eyebrows and grinning at Brittany.

"As much as I'd love to do that, it's really good food, trust me, you will like it," Brittany gave Santana a huge grin as she sees Santana caving to her wishes, Santana always caved to her wishes.

"Ok, but can we at least shower together, save water," Santana said, smiling at the blonde below her.

Brittany rolled her eyes but stood up pulling Santana with her, "Ok San, but were going to have to hurry, I know how much wondering your hands do when you get me all wet," Brittany said as Santana's cheeks again went red, Brittany ran for the bathroom door with a foolishly grinning Santana hot on her heels.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Well what did you think? A little fun before the final chapter? Last chance to get in with any last comments or anything you want to see in the last chapter, I'm pretty positive about what's gonna happen, but throw it down and you might get lucky ;)**

**Thanks again for all the support and love xxxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys, thanks so much for reading and all the love you send, as a writer (well a fanfic one) it means the world to me, so seriously, thank you!**

**I'm incredibly sorry for the wait, life is kinda kicking my arse so I only really got to write a few sentences here and there and really didn't want to rush the final chapter.**

**As always let me know what you think!**

**I will start writing again (I enjoy it too much to stop) but not for a couple weeks, so keep your eyes peeled for something new in the future! (Looking like Brittana/Emily story at the mo, but could be any pairing, but most likely involving Brittana, cause they are the shit! ;) )**

**(ps. Did anyone else cry as much as me when BRITTANA broke up, wah! And yay Obama!)**

**Anyways, here goes...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Eight months Later _

"Are you ready mija," Santana looked up from her place in front of the mirror, meeting the man's eyes behind her.

"Sí papá," Santana smiled, as she turned around to meet her father's eyes, whose face immediately broke out into a big smile.

"You look perfect, so incredibly beautiful, I can't even...that you weren't in my life for so long...I can't..." Mr Lopez trailed off as a tear fell from the tall man's eye, Santana approached him, her hands taking his as she made shushing noises.

"Stop apologising, I forgive you, I have forgiven you, the fact that you and mamá are back in my life, and for this day, is more then I could ever have hoped for," Santana finished with a smile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Six Months Earlier_

Santana let out the breath she had been holding as Brittany released her from the safe warm hug she had been enjoying.

"Babe, it will be ok, they wouldn't have gotten in contact with you if it wasn't to fix the mess they made, if you had seen them in the hospital, they were devastated and scared, the fact that they came through me too, it only means they are fine with who you are. They've accepted it and they want to get to know you again, stop worrying, I will be by your side the entire way, I promise," Brittany stated, as she placed a soft kiss to the Latina's nervous lips.

Santana nodded numbly as she took Brittany's hand, who squeezed hers back gently, before leading her inside a small coffee lounge where they had agreed to meet Santana's parents, parents she hadn't seen for more than ten years.

Santana kept her head down, letting Brittany steer her through the restaurant as she continued to take small panicked breaths, why had she let Brittany talk her into this!? Oh yeah, because Santana always gave Brittany everything she asked for.

Santana let out another sigh before bumping into Brittany's back, not realizing the blonde had stopped in front of her, looking up into soft blue eyes, Santana willed herself to calm down and looked to the table they had stopped in front of.

Santana's parents sat in front of her, they both looked a little older, their hair spotted with grey flecks, a little more worn out, but other than that, they still looked pretty much the same. It was a very different sight from the last time she had seen them, yelling, red faced, spewing profanities and hate, all in the name of god, the same god she had grown up to fear and later despise for what he had done to separate her from the parents she had loved more than air. Now they looked nervous, their eyes filled with unshed tears and what Santana could sense as relief, relief she had come at all, she wagered.

Brittany had been the one to set up the meeting, Santana refused to talk to them, so Brittany said she would organise it as long as the actress came.

Santana let out another shuddering breath at the sight of them, a small tear falling down her cheek, as much as she tried to hold it in, as much as she thought she was all cried out over her parents betrayal, the sight of them brought it all back. She was a scared sixteen year old girl again, just wanting her parents approval in the most nerve wracking moment of her life and receiving nothing but seething hate, being thrown out of the only home she had ever known, to grow up alone and become an adult far earlier than any child should have to.

Santana stood stock still, unable to move, fear of what her parents would do or say and fear that she would fall apart in front of them again, in front of Brittany, in front of the public sitting around them made her do the only thing she could do at that moment, run.

Santana fled out of the cafe, gaping like a fish out of water as she gulped in large intakes of air, trying to stop the panic attack she could feel coming. Running out of the coffee shop, her face immediately chilled by the cold sea breeze that hit her tear strewn face with a vengeance, bringing the fact that she was sobbing uncontrollably to her notice.

Santana saw a bench a few metres away and hobbled towards it, dropping herself unceremoniously into its support, her shoulders hunched, she let the sobs wrack her body as she felt a tender arm wrap around her shoulder, she flinched momentarily before recognising Brittany's scent. She pushed her head into Brittany's neck as the taller girl wrapped both arms around her and held her close, continuing to issue small words of comfort into the brunettes ear.

"I'm sorry I made you come baby, I know how much they meant to you, I just wanted that for you, I wanted you to have all the love in the world, all the love you deserve, I'm sorry," Brittany stated, as she rubbed slow circles onto Santana's back.

They sat in silence for what felt like years to Santana, but was really only five minutes, as the brunette cried out all the emotions she felt at seeing her parents again after so many years without them in her life. Brittany felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she reached her free hand in to look at it.

Brittany sighed, "Your parents want to know if you're alright and if they could meet you another day if you aren't ready. They said they understand and hope they can get the chance to tell you in person how sorry they are and that you look more beautiful than they remembered and they are so grateful to see your face again," Santana let out a sob as Brittany pulled her closer.

After a few more minutes of soft muffled crying, Santana let out a sigh and sat up, wiping her eyes with her hands staring down at them in her lap. Brittany took a hold of her hands and ran her thumb across her palms in a soothing manner Santana loved.

Santana let out a sigh and looked up into oceans of blue, a small smile easing onto her face as she sighed again at the way her heart hammered in her chest whenever she saw the love stemming from those endless pools of blue.

Swallowing, Santana nodded, standing up she wiped her eyes again, trying to get her breathing under control and not looking like she had been crying, which was pretty much impossible, but she still gave it a go.

Reaching out she took Brittany's hand and pulled her up next to her, turning she pulled Brittany in the direction they had come, a look of determination in her eyes as she walked slowly through the restaurant and took a seat opposite her parents, Brittany's hand still firmly held in hers.

Looking up, she looked to both her parents and gave them a grim smile. Both of the older Lopez's eyes brimmed with tears as they stared at their only daughter, both seemingly unable to believe it was really her in front of them again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Six months later_

Santana smiled at her father as he looked back up into her eyes with a huge smile to match her own, pulling her in for a hug, he let out a sigh and a small laugh that made Santana giggle. Hearing her father laugh was now her new favourite sound...well other than the sound Brittany made when she... wow, she thought, probably not the best thought to be having when she was in her father's arms.

Laughing again at her inner dialogue she straitened up and her father took her arm.

Pushing open the door to the small hut and letting her feat step onto the sand, the afternoon sun hitting her face, Santana felt more at peace then she had ever felt.

Looking to her left she saw Quinn standing up from the seat she had been perched on and walk towards her, wearing a pale blue summer dress, she looked more beautiful than ever. Her face no longer drawn and weary as it had been for months, the dark circles gone from under her eyes and a faint line of freckles sprinkled her nose.

Quinn let out a huge grin at the sight of Santana and swept her into a hug.

"You look beautiful Santana, are you ready for this?" Quinn asked as she passed Santana a small bunch of tropical flowers, slightly larger than her own.

"So do you Quinnie, lead the way, I'm so ready," Santana said, giving Quinn a little kick with her bare foot.

Walking through a small group of huts, past some palms trees and onto her favourite beach in the world, miles of blue glittered in front of her eyes as they swept along the beach in search of a blue even more dazzling than the ocean in front of her.

Her lips transformed into a wider smile as a girl started to play Santana's favourite song (sweet disposition) and Quinn took off in the direction of the music. Brittany stood before her, smiling brighter then Santana had ever seen her smile in a white cotton top and loose black pants, her hair floating around her in the soft breeze. Family and friends were standing either side of Brittany, but Santana didn't even see them. All she saw was the most beautiful eyes staring at her in exactly the same way she was looking at her, like nothing else in the world mattered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Eight Months Earlier_

When Brittany and Santana finally pulled themselves from the shower, Santana just as handsy as Brittany had predicted, Brittany's heart started to race again.

Walking into their room, Brittany pulled on her underwear and a pair of dress pants and top from the wardrobe, turning, she saw Santana give her a wink, she had obviously been watching her get dressed, Santana grabbed some things from her wardrobe, skipped over to Brittany giving her a soft kiss and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Brittany looked up as the door to the bathroom opened, the blondes breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the Latina in front of her.

"You are so beautiful San, that dress on you..." Brittany's mouth went dry as she continued to stare Santana up and down. Santana gave her signature smirk, as she smoothed down non-existent wrinkles in her tight red dress that hugged every curve of the brunette's body to perfection, low cut and short, she gave a giggle when Brittany's mouth started gaping like a goldfish.

Blues eyes came back up to meet hers, with a cheeky grin, Brittany stalked over to Santana like a lion stalking its prey. Before Santana had time to react, Brittany had pinned her up against the wall, her hands running all over the brunettes body as her eyes followed the same path.

"Brittany!" Santana squealed as the blonde started kissing the actresses neck, down her collar bone and in between her breasts.

"Aren't we supposed to be going to some fancy dinner or something," the Latina chuckled as she brought her hands up to weave them through the blonde's hair.

Brittany pulled away momentarily and looked into the brunette's eyes, a dark blue looked back at Santana, "honestly, you are my favourite thing on any menu San," Brittany said as she dove back in and continued to place sloppy kisses back up Santana's neck.

"Not that I don't mind, but if you honestly don't want me to push you up against that wall and fuck you, I would stop what you doing right now Britt," Santana said in a half whimper.

Brittany let out a frustrated sigh and pulled back, looking Santana up and down again, she shook her head.

"It's ridiculous how hot you are, that red dress should be illegal," Brittany said as she licked her lips and continued her leering.

"Britt, stop, your freaking killing me here, I'm gonna have to change panties!" Santana breathed deeply, looking straight into blue eyes.

Brittany smirked again and pulled Santana tight up against her, the blonde's hand running up Santana's inner thigh, Santana let out a loud moan.

Brittany's hand continued up Santana's inner thigh and brushed against wet cotton, Brittany moaned at the mess she had made of her lover and wanted nothing more than to kneel and finish the job.

Swallowing deeply, Brittany run her hand around to Santana's hip and tugger her underwear down, causing Santana to gasp in surprise. Brittany stepped back as soon as Santana's underwear hit the floor.

"Underwear is definitely not compulsory for dinner San, come on babe we're already late," Brittany grinned at her incredibly turned on girlfriend as she grabbed her hand and led her out of the room, Santana whined theatrically, causing Brittany to giggle even louder in response.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Eight months later_

Santana felt like she was going to explode, never had she been this happy. Brittany looked so beautiful, she was on her favourite beach in the world, Mayan ruins reflected in the afternoon sun on the cliffs in the distance and the slight sea breeze tossed her curls as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

Her father took her arm, she had completely forgotten he was there, as they started to follow Quinn down the makeshift sand isle. She didn't see anyone else, she heard gasps and whispers around her, but all that mattered, was her Britt.

All of a sudden she was standing next to the most important person in the world, she smiled even larger if that were possible, the blue eyes in front of her smiling back just as large, if not larger.

Her father pulled her close and hugger her tight, kissing her on the cheek. Santana hugged him back, "I love you mija, I'm so proud of you," he stated as he pulled back to look into his only daughters eyes.

"I love you too papá, I'm so glad you're here," she finished, smiling back. They turned to see Brittany smiling at their interaction, but looking only at Santana.

Santana's father took hold of Santana's hand and then took Brittany's, putting their hands together, "I'm so glad she found you Britt, welcome to the family, mija," he smiled, kissing Brittany on the cheek.

"Thank you," Brittany said whole heartedly to Santana's father, a single tear falling from her eye.

Brittany looked at Santana as if she were the most important and precious thing on the planet, Santana felt her breath catch in her throat, "you look more beautiful than I could ever imagine San, even more than when you wear your red dress," Brittany whispered to her, giving her a small wink, as they walked forward, hand in hand to the celebrant waiting in front of them.

The ceremony went by in a blur for Santana, all she saw was Brittany's beautiful eyes, her smile, her blushing cheeks, she echoed the words the celebrant told her to say, but all she noticed was Brittany staring back at her.

"You may now celebrate your union with a kiss," the celebrant finished as Santana started to come out of her own overwhelmed happy Brittany bubble. She smiled happily at her new wife, who pulled her close, wrapping the Latina in her arms and pressing her light pink lips against Santana's darker lips, they melted together, like Santana knew they always would.

The clapping and cheering broke them out of their love haze, Santana blushing, as she may have gotten a little too into their kiss for public consumption, but what the hell, she just got married to the women of her dreams and she was bloody happy about it.

Santana continued to stare into Brittany's eyes as the blonde stared right back, "I love you for always Santana," Brittany whispered in her ear as the bodyguard pulled Santana into the still cheering group of family and friends.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Eight months Earlier_

Dinner was a blur of lusty stares, quick touches and pecks. Santana had never been more turned on in her life, but dinner was amazing, it was an interesting blend of Moroccan and Latin American, two of her favourite cuisines.

Brittany had reserved a private rooftop bar that looked out over the ocean, not too far from the resort they were staying at. Santana vaguely wondered how much she had been paying her to afford this, but the thought was only fleeting, it really was incredibly beautiful, with a lady singing softly in the background to the accompaniment of a piano tropical flowers and candles, if she wasn't in such a lust filled haze, she might have noticed how special it really was, how anyone with eyes would know what's coming next.

As beautiful as her surroundings were, the only person she could see was Brittany, she barely took her eyes off the girl, except for on the rare occasions when she had to cut her food or duck to the ladies. She really couldn't think of a time when she had been happier.

She smiled widely as Brittany pulled her up into a slow dance, she couldn't wait for tomorrow night, this moment only reinforcing how badly she wanted to propose to Brittany. She had planned the whole thing, a private boat, romantic music and a ring she took weeks to pick.

Sighing contentedly as Brittany ran her hands up and down her back, Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder, wrapping the blonde tighter in her arms.

Brittany tilted her head and whispered into Santana's ear, "I love you Santana, you're the most beautiful, funny, sexy, intelligent, talented and difficult woman I have ever met. Words cannot express how grateful I am that we met, even though the circumstances were less than perfect, I could not imagine my life without you, and I never want to," Pulling out of their embrace, Brittany dropped to her knew in front of Santana.

Santana let out a gasp as she saw what Brittany was doing. Brittany never took her eyes off Santana, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small jewellery box.

"Santana, nothing in this world would make me happier than waking up by your side every day and falling asleep beside you every night, to experience the rest of my life with you by my side. I never had the faintest idea what love really was about until I met you, you complete me in every way and nothing would make me happier than you doing me the honour of being your wife, Santana Lopez... will you marry me?" Brittany finished, opening the small box in her hand.

Santana gaped like a fish at the beautiful blonde on her knees in front of her, Brittany was proposing to her, to her!

She couldn't believe they had both set up the same trip away to propose to the other, but then again, they had, since being together, always had a really bizarre unexplainable bond that let the other know without words that the other needed them or needed alone time or needed anything really. They were so connected.

Santana let out a surprised giggle as she continued to smile down at Brittany, a single tear fell from her eye as she started to nod vigorously.

Brittany jumped up in excitement, "you had me nervous there for a minute Sanny," she said smiling as she slipped a beautiful, single cut pear diamond ring onto her now fiancées finger. Santana giggled as she looked at the stunningly beautiful ring her fiancée, hehe, fiancée, had bought her, it was perfect, but then again that wasn't a surprise, Brittany knew her inside and out.

Pulling Brittany to her, she crashed their mouths together and wrapped her arms around the girl of her dreams, "yes," Santana said, as she pecked Brittany again, "Yes," pecked her again, "yes a million times," Santana finished, pecking the blonde again, before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I love you fiancée," Brittany giggled in Santana's ear.

"I love you too fiancée," Santana returned the giggle, as they started again to sway to the music still playing behind them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Nine years later_

"Emily, we are not having this discussion again, stop being a wise guy and get your bag," Brittany stated, the brunette pouted, Brittany hated when she pouted, all she saw was Santana pouting back at her, Emily knew the power of her mama's pout on her mom, so she only used it when she really wanted something.

Brittany grumbled at the small girl who had her twisted around her finger, and she knew it.

"We will talk about this later Emily, go tell you sister to hurry up," Brittany finished as she grabbed both the girls back packs and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a huge bowl of decaf coffee.

"Morning hot mama, what's got you all grumbly?" Santana asked, noting the grumpy look on her wife's face as she poured herself a real, Brazilian, non-decaf bowl of coffee, Brittany grumbled more.

"Aw baby," Santana pouted at the blonde as she pulled her into a hug, her arms barely fitting around her eight months pregnant wife. Santana pulled her wife tighter into a hug, resting her head on the girls shoulder, inhaling her familiar scent.

"Don't Santana, I'm gross and fat and sweaty and Emily is being difficult about her dance classes again and I'm just..." Brittany let out a sob into the Latina's hair, causing the actress to let out a giggle accidently.

Brittany pushed away, wiping her eyes and folding her arms across her chest in indignation at her wife's lack of sympathy.

"Oh baby, don't be like that, your beautiful, so beautiful, you got this way just before Spencer was born, it just means little Sebastian is nearly ready to come meet his mama and sisters, it's your hormones sweetheart, everything will sort itself out and you are sexier than ever," Santana growled, pulling her wife into her arms and kissing down her neck.

"Eww! Mom's, stop it, I think I just threw up in my mouth, twice!" Spencer stated as she grabbed her juice off the bench, her blonde pony tail whipping her younger sister as she passed her.

Santana pulled away from Brittany with an amused smirk on her face.

"See Santana, look what you have done to our daughters, they are bigger smart mouths than you are, girls finish your cereal and then we are off to school, Emily, you can take karate next year, Spencer had to wait until she was six, so it's only fair you do to," Brittany finished as she stormed off to grab her daughters clothes for their after school activities.

"See Em, told you mom wouldn't make you keep doing dance if you didn't want to, it's cool though, you should do both like me, I think dancing and karate are both awesome," Spencer stated, knowing the influence she had on her younger sister and how much she took in her words.

Santana walked over to her daughters and gave them both a hug and a kiss.

"Emmy, you know you can do whatever you want to do, but you have to be patient, your only five, give everything a serious chance before you decide it's not for you, your Mom's an amazing dancer and I've seen you dance and you really take after her," Santana said to her little girl.

"Yeah, but Mom's also really good at karate and kicking peoples butts and that's way cooler," Emily's eyes lit up at her admission and she gave an excited skip on the spot.

"We'll talk about it next year, in the meantime, give dance a serious go, your very good at it sweetheart," Santana said as she finished her coffee and started tidying up her daughter's cereal bowls.

"Will Sebastian have to do dance too, or will he get to do karate straight away 'cause he's a boy, because that's not fair!" Emily stated with the same pout as her mama, crossing her arms.

"Of course he will, he will do all the same things as you, Spanish lessons, soccer, dance, t-ball, singing, it makes no difference that he is a boy," Santana said, running her hands through her daughters long, thick hair.

Standing behind her youngest she pulled her hair back and started to braid it, Santana knew how much her daughter hated having her hair out.

"Mama, can I take Japanese classes next year, I already speak really good Spanish and Japanese is super cool, I learnt how to count to ten in class and how to write it, their letters are way cooler than ours!" Spencer asked loudly as she put her cup into the dishwasher.

"We'll see Spence, you already have no afternoons after school free, I don't want you to get too tired baby," Santana smiled at her daughter who gave her a similar scowl she had seen on Brittany many a times.

"We'll talk about it next year, if you can prove that your Spanish and English writing and reading are perfect and that it's not going to be too much for you to take on, especially with a little brother on the way, you might want an afternoon free," Santana smiled at her eldest, she was a real fire cracker, she was so perceptive and wanted to know everything about everything, she was already way ahead of her fellow class mates at seven. Brittany and her were talking about her skipping a year at school, but didn't want to remove her from her friends.

Brittany walked into the room, looking slightly disorientated, with a bag of her daughter's clothes in her hand.

"Sanny, can you come here for a second," Brittany asked as the Latina nodded, looking at her wife with confusion.

"Girls, go and brush your teeth, PROPERLY please and make sure you have everything for school," Santana stated, as she followed Brittany into the other room.

Once the girls were out of earshot, Santana looked at her wife nervously.

"Britty, what's wrong baby, do you feel ok, you look a little clammy," Santana stated as she ran her hand along Brittany's forehead, testing her temperature.

"Something feels weird San, I don't..." Brittany trailed off as she felt pain in her stomach and looked down at the ground as wetness encompassed the floor, falling down her leg.

"Britt was that your water breaking!" Santana said loudly.

Brittany just looked at her with a confused and pained expression as another pain shot through her stomach.

"San, he wants out and he wants out now, let's go!" Brittany stated, as she wrapped her arm around Santana who immediately sprung into action, pulling her wife out the front door to their car in the drive way, settling her in the front seat.

Running back inside, she grabbed the girl's bags and the hospital bag they left at the front door during their pregnancies, screaming out to the girls to come now that their brother was ready to meet them.

The girls bolted into the room and grabbed their bags off their mother nervously and ran out the front door, jumping into the back of their car, Santana quickly strapping them in as she heard her wife moaning in the front seat.

Jumping in the driver's seat, she pressed the front gate button quickly, closing it behind them she sped off as fast as she could towards the local hospital.

Santana parked haphazardly in the emergency zone at the hospital, having made a call to the hospital, informing them they were en route, as well as to her parents and Brittany's mom on the way, as well as to Quinn, informing them what was happening, all the while assuring her wife and daughter's that everything would be fine, that Sebastian was just too impatient to meet them and wanted to see them sooner than they had thought.

They had a calendar on the wall that the girls crossed off, counting down to the days until Sebastian was due, like an advent calendar and the girls would fight excitedly over who would get to cross off the next day or who would get to hold him first, she loved how excited they were to meet their brother.

A nurse came barrelling into the emergency bay and helped get Brittany into a wheelchair as she gave another loud screech, gripping Santana's hand tighter.

Santana told her girls to put on their backpacks as she draped Brittany's bag over her shoulder, hold hands and not to let go of her hand, as she continued to grip tightly to her wife's hand.

They were ushered through the hospital into the first vacant room, where their exhausted looking midwife, Kate, bustled her way into the room.

"Brittany, Santana, girls, this is a bit earlier than I expected to see you all," she said with a relaxed air about her, that was something that always got to her about Kate. She always seemed beyond exhausted, but she was always calm, never stressed.

She remembered when she was having Emily how all she wanted to do was rip out Kate's hair when she casually informed Santana to push harder, when she thought she was already going to bust a kidney with how hard she was pushing.

"Yeah, that's what I said, but it seems Sebastian wants out now," Santana said with a slightly irritated sigh as she gripped Brittany's hand harder as her wife let out a grunt of pain as her contractions started to get worse and closer together.

Brittany's mom burst through the door, causing both Emily and Spencer to run to her in a frenzy.

"Susan, thanks for coming, could you take the girls, looks like Sebastian is a little more impatient than the girls were," Santana smiled at her mother in law.

Before looking down again at Brittany, who was breathing loudly, Susan came up beside her daughter and kissed her on her sweaty forehead, "love you Britt, can't wait to meet my first grandson," she said, before giving Santana a quick hug.

"Come on girls, give your mom's a hug and let's go see what mayhem we can cause around the hospital, don't know about you two, but I feel like hospital jelly," she said, as both girls flew over to their mothers to get a quick hug before tearing out of the room, grabbing their grandmother's hand and pulling her with them.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Santana asked, holding Brittany's hand tighter and placing a light kiss on the inside of her wrist.

Brittany just gave her a look, before, letting out a small whine, the contractions were really close together now, it was happening, Santana smiled with excitement and nerves as Kate came bustling back in the room, taking Brittany's temperature and giving the other nurses in the room instructions.

"Alright Britt, you know what time it is, time to start pushing, he is in a bit of a rush it seems," Kate said as she sat down between Brittany's spread legs, giving her knee a comforting pat.

Santana leant forward and placed a light kiss to Brittany's sweaty forehead as she squeezed the blondes hand tighter between her own.

"Alright Britt, let's meet your son," Kate said, as she looked up to Brittany. Brittany nodded and grit her teeth as she pushed, squeezing her wife's hand hard in her own.

Brittany breathed in small gasps as she pushed again, harder this time, a single tear falling down her cheek, but she was never loud, Santana noticed, not like herself when she gave birth to Emily, all screaming and swearing.

Britt was pretty quiet, Santana wasn't sure if she preferred that or screaming, it was kind of eerie with only Brittany's hard breathing, Kate's encouraging words and her occasional words of reassurance in the blonde's ear.

Brittany pushed, giving a grunt as she gave a long drawn out push, ending in a small squeal.

"That's it Britt, he's crowning, just another couple more and he will be out, deep breath and push," Kate encouraged, as Britt squeezed Santana's hand so hard it started to turn white, but Santana just held on tighter whispering words of encouragement in her lovers ear.

"And again Britt, one more big push," Kate said, Brittany let out a small whine, before taking a deep breath and squeezing her eyes closed as she gave a final push.

A loud high pitched cry echoed around the room, as Kate held Sebastian in her arms, cutting the umbilical cord and handing the baby to an awaiting nurse, who cleared its airways and briefly bathed and weighed him, taking his temperature and checking his heart beat, before wrapping him in a space blanket and handing him to Brittany.

Brittany took their son in her arms and kissed his head with a weak smile. Santana leant down and kissed her wife, before giving her new son Sebastian, a kiss on the head, as he cried in his mother's arms, so very tiny.

"Perfectly healthy little boy you two have there, a little small, only five pounds, but that is fairly normal for a baby born this early, he will have to spend a little time in an incubator, but I will let the family know to come in and meet him and allow you a little time before we move him there, ok" Kate stated, as she smiled and left Santana and Brittany happily with their newborn son.

Both mothers smiled down at their new son, giving each other goofy smiles, Brittany's a little weaker than Santana's from exhaustion, but both woman couldn't have been happier with the new addition to their family, he was perfect.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Seven years earlier_

Santana giggled as Brittany pulled her into her body, both girls stumbling slightly in the lift as they tried to swipe the card over the sensor in the lift, to take them to their penthouse apartment.

"What are you giggling at San, I'm not that drunk," Brittany stated with a pout, as she finally managed to work the lift and press the button for their floor.

"You are pretty drunk Britt, but don't worry, I am too, I just can't believe you proposed to me..." she giggled again, as she pushed Brittany up against the wall of the lift, her hands going either side of Brittany's head as she leant in and kissed Brittany, hard.

The girls kissed until the lift opened to their room, Santana pulled away from Brittany, who pouted again at the loss of contact.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her into their holiday suite.

"Why can't you believe I proposed to you?" Brittany asked curiously, as she followed Santana into their room.

Santana pulled Brittany faster into their bedroom, before pushing her onto their bed.

"Stay," Santana ordered as she ran into their bathroom. Brittany fell back on their bed in a huff, her eyes watching the bathroom impatiently.

Santana came out moments later, if Brittany had thought the red dress was her most favourite thing Santana owned, she was incredibly wrong.

Santana slunk out of the bathroom, her red lipstick re-applied, after Brittany had kissed it all off her, the brunette's red heals still on, but that was pretty much it, Santana had put on red lacy underwear that left very little to the imagination and looked amazing against the Latina's skin tone.

"Do you want to know why I'm so surprised you proposed to me?" Santana asked as she came towards Brittany, who was now sitting up, she straddled Brittany her hand going behind the blondes back.

"Mmmhmm," Brittany managed to let out in a groan.

Santana smiled sheepishly, her cheeks tinging red, Brittany had never seen Santana so bashful, Brittany's chest swelled with happiness, she was the cutest.

Santana brought a small box around in front of Brittany, looking into Brittany's eyes.

"Because Baby... I wanted to propose to you, I was going to ask you tomorrow night, this whole romantic boat trip planned and all and then you come along and best me, your soo amazing, you always surprise me and I'm just," a tear fell from Santana's eye, she looked away, trying to discreetly wipe her eye.

"I love you baby, and I'm just so happy, I want you to know, I'm so excited to be your wife," Santana blushed again, as she pulled out the ring, putting it on Brittany's ring finger, as Brittany gazed at her in surprise, with love and excitement in her eyes, staring down at the simple silver band, with their names and a love heart on the inside.

Brittany watched Santana put her ring on in awe, Santana smiled as she leant forward and kissed Brittany's new wedding band on her finger.

"I love you too Santana, soo much, you're so beautiful, please kiss me already, I think I'm going to melt," Brittany stated with a cheesy smirk, Santana leant into Brittany, who was rolling her eyes at the blonde as her arms went around Brittany's neck, fingers running through blonde hair.

Brittany ran her hands down Santana's thighs as she dove in and kissed her wife with all the emotions she was feeling, her hands grabbing onto the Latinas behind, pulling her as close as physically possible.

Santana's tongue ran around Brittany's mouth, feeling as much of her fiancée's mouth as was possible. One of Brittany's hands ran up her new wife to be's back, the other still clutching onto Santana's behind.

With a quick flick of her wrist, Santana's bra came undone, Santana pulled away from Brittany, who whined as she tried to follow the dark red lips with her own light pink ones.

"You are one sneaky fiancée, Britt, Britt, why are you pouting at me like that Britt? Something you want?" Santana teased, as she held her bra to her body.

Brittany nodded, staring, still pouting at the Latina's unexposed breasts.

"Oh! You wanna see the twins?" Santana asked in a teasing tone.

Brittany nodded her head eagerly, as Santana stood up off Brittany, who whined loudly at the loss of contact.

Santana turned away from Brittany, looking over her shoulder at the clearly, very turned on blonde, waiting (im)patiently for her on their bed.

"You know Britt," the Latina said, as she dropped her bra on the floor, her back still to the blonde, glancing seductively over her shoulder.

Hooking her fingers onto her underwear, the brunette played with the fabric at both her hips, bending forward, she pulled the underwear down her legs, her eyes never leaving Brittany's as she dropped them at her feet, still bending completely forward, her hands touching the ground, giving the bodyguard a spectacular view of her core and displaying how flexible, Brittany knew she was.

Wearing only her heels and a cheeky grin, hands splayed on the floor in front of her, Santana's eyes locked on Brittany's, she saw the blonde groan in frustration as her eyes took in all that was Santana.

"All this is yours Britt, you can take whatever you want, whenever you want it, all you have to do," Santana licked her lips as she stood straight up and turned around to face her fiancée.

"Is take it," Santana smirked, running her hands down her sides and attempting to look innocent.

Brittany growled and stood up, picking Santana up, she forced the Latina's legs around her waist as she pushed her roughly up against their bedroom wall, latching her mouth onto Santana's right nipple, she bit it roughly.

Her other hand, not holding the Latina up, came around the brunette's front, running briefly over Santana's clit, before roughly pushing two fingers into the shocked brunette.

Santana led out a moaned, "Yesss!" as Brittany started a quick pace, thrusting her hard against the wall behind her, inserting a third finger, she swapped nipples, giving the other one equally as rough treatment.

Santana squealed at the extra finger inserted into her and at Brittany's rough bite of her other nipple.

"Fuck Britt, Fuck, ay dios mio!" Santana continued to moan and grunt loudly as Brittany's speed picked up, pushing the girl harder, her own, still clothed centre, pushing hard into Santana's, adding extra friction to her clit.

"Britt!" Santana squealed as she came, all the foreplay making Santana come faster than she would have liked, her mouth biting into Brittany's neck as her orgasm was drawn from her, Brittany started to slow her pace, gradually bringing Santana out of her high, kissing her collar bone and neck softly.

Santana's head fell back against the wall, as she tried to slow her breathing, Brittany smiled up at her as Santana pulled the blonde closer.

"Fuck Britt, you are so amazing baby, I love you so much," Santana said happily as she gave the blonde a short kiss, still trying to get oxygen into her lungs.

Turning around, Santana still clutched securely in her arms, Brittany walked them over to the bed, she laid Santana down as if she was made of glass, the most precious thing in the world, even though moments before, she had been slamming her against the wall. Santana admired how Brittany knew exactly how to treat her, to make her feel like the most special girl in the world.

Smiling at the blonde who was still standing looking down at her, the brunette reached out her arms for her fiancée, Brittany gave a lopsided grin, as she moved to lie on the darker girl.

"Wait Britt, you are wearing way too many clothes for my liking, off!" Santana demanded, her hand held up to stop Brittany climbing on the bed with her until she had done as Santana asked.

Giving a slightly shy smile, God this girl was amazing, Santana thought, Brittany started to slowly undo her pants and slide them down her hips, stepping out of them, she undid her buttons, throwing the shirt across the room, her eyes never leaving Santana's.

She wasn't wearing a bra, Santana was glad to see her pink nipples were hard as a rock and Santana couldn't wait to get them in her mouth.

Brittany slowly slid her underwear down her hips, then, in one quick motion she was straddling Santana who hadn't moved from her spot, lying down on their bed.

Santana smiled up at her girlfriend as her hands came to rest on the blondes thighs.

"You are soo beautiful Sanny, all sexy and dishevelled, I just want to eat you all up," Brittany said, as she leant down and Kissed Santana's neck.

Santana let out a giggle, quickly followed by a moan, as Brittany started to suck harder, she could feel Brittany's need on her stomach, wet and glistening, she moved her hand around to Brittany's front, touching her clit once, Brittany nearly jumped through the roof, she was soo sensitive.

"Oh fuck San, warn a girl, I'm soo turned on I think I'm going to combust," Brittany whimpered into her neck.

Santana smirked as Brittany's head remained in her neck, Santana ran her fingers two more times across the blonde's clit, before entering her quickly with three fingers, Brittany groaned at the intrusion, her head snapping back quickly, sitting up on the brunette.

Santana watched as Brittany started moving herself up and down on Santana's fingers, her eyes locked on the actresses. Santana pushed her thumb into Brittany's clit as the girl started moving herself faster up and down, her breasts bouncing with the quick motions.

"Oh fuck, yes, San, oh baby, I love your fingers in me!" Brittany managed to get out in short whimpers, their eyes locked, as Brittany got higher and higher.

Santana pushed harder into Brittany's movements, her thumb pushing harder against her clit and her hand clutching Brittany's backside with ferocity, guiding the girl's movements viciously onto her hand.

Brittany let out a squeal as her eyes briefly closed and her head started to roll back.

"Look at me when you come Brittany," Santana ordered as Brittany grabbed onto Santana's breasts' as she started to come, her eyes snapping back open, looking down at the woman she loved in front of her.

After a couple more thrusts, Brittany came undone, eyes searing into Santana's as she did, mumbled incoherent sentences fell from her lips that made the brunette smile, she loved the way she could make the blonde completely lose it, she was always such a stoic person, but she knew how to make Brittany completely bow to her senses.

As Brittany started to try and get her breathing under control, Santana softly removed her fingers, bringing them to her lips, she sucked on them softly, causing the blonde to groan, as she laid her head in Santana's neck, intertwining their legs, Santana wrapping the taller girl in her arms above her as she continued to try and get her breath back.

Santana purred in Brittany's ear with a chuckle, "my fiancée tastes amazing."

Brittany lifted her head, reaching down, she grabbed Santana's hand and kissed the newly acquired ring that adorned her ring finger, Santana did the same to Brittany's as their eyes stayed locked together.

Leaning forward, Brittany kissed her wife to be so tenderly that Santana's body went all floppy and warm, filled with more emotions than she could describe, her chest got tight and she thought she would cry from happiness and how sweet Brittany was, she loved her so much, it honestly hurt.

Brittany pulled out of the kiss, whispering into the brunette's ear, "I can't wait to taste you for the rest of my life," Santana let out a giggle, trust Brittany to turn something soo sweet into something so dirty, god she loved her for it.

Brittany was grinning cheekily at Santana below her as the brunette continued to giggle, "I love you so much Brittany Pierce, and I can't wait to be Mrs Santana Pierce," Santana smiled up at the girl, who looked at her with shock.

"Do you honestly think I'm not going to let every person in the whole world know that I'm married to the most amazing woman in the world, Hells no! You are mine and I'm yours and the whole world is gonna know how much I love you," Santana said, continuing to smile up at Brittany.

Brittany's smile looked like it was going to break her face, "I would be so honoured to be Mrs Pierce-Lopez," Brittany giggled cheekily to Santana,

"I love you so much, baby I'm so glad we found each other."

"Me too baby," Santana said, as her eyes started to get heavy, Brittany nuzzled into her neck as the brunette pulled her closer, both girls dozing off in each other's arms, with ridiculously huge smiles on their face, more than excited to start a life and family as the Pierce-Lopez's.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**So? What did you think? I hope as a last chapter, it's up to everyone's standards? It was really hard to write and I wanted to say so much, that's why it was so super long, it was the only way I could leave it and be content :) Let me know If you liked it, I really hope you did! :)**

**Thanks as always for reading!**

**Until next time!**

**Cass xoxoxo**

Wedding night


End file.
